Un nuevo Jinchuriki
by Kenshi94
Summary: Un solo deseo...un cambio total. Provocando que Goku se vea obligado a adaptarse a un nuevo mundo, a aprender nuevas técnicas y a vivir una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo mundo

Hola, este mi primer crossover, así que espero le guste.

Cualquier recomendación o critica, no duden en decirme, ya que me sirve para mejorar.

* * *

 **Un nuevo Jinchuriki**

 **Capítulo 1**

Lo más rápido posible viajaba en algo similar a una nube, un joven muchacho probablemente entre 16 o 17 años, con una cola extraña, similar a la de un mono, agitándose incesantemente tras de sí.

Sumido en múltiples pensamientos de preocupación, ante lo que presenciaba en estos instantes.

El joven sabía de sobremanera que la única razón para que un hermoso y radiante día termine completamente a oscuras, era por las famosas esferas de dragón, capaces de cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo.

De hecho, no encontraba otra explicación lógica.

Lo que no comprendía aun es…¿Quién pudo usarlas?, había derrotado a Piccolo en el torneo de artes marciales y aunque este le había amenazado con volver, la paz en la tierra reinaba.

Dudaba por completo que hubiese sido su amiga de la infancia, bulma, ella no lo usaría en el caso de que sea necesario.

De todas formas, sea quien sea quien las haya usado debía averiguarlo por su propia cuenta, ya que no le molestaba que usen las esferas. El único problema era el fin de su uso. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo o algún enemigo, solo eso. Por ende, aumento la velocidad de su nube voladora, dispuesto a resolver este asunto lo más deprisa posible.

Además, hoy estaba especialmente ocupado y no era por su entrenamiento, claro que no.

Primero tenía que cortarse su cola que nuevamente le volvió a crecer, para ahorrarse problemas cuando vaya a hablar con Milk sobre el disque casamiento o algo así.

Ella -bueno, también los demás- sabían los problemas que podría causar Goku si observara la luna sin querer, por lo que realmente preferiría y agradecería que se lo cortara.

A decir verdad, ahora que pensaba en ello. Le resultaba un tanto curioso que su cola demoraba mucho en volver a crecer, probablemente llegaría un momento en que ya no le crecería más. Y definitivamente no era algo que le agradara, pues la única razón por la que se cortaba, era para no causar problemas a sus amigos y personas de la tierra.

Segundo, tenía que conseguir un "traje formal y presentable". No tenía ni idea a que referían con eso Milk y Bulma. Pues no veía el problema usar su típico Gi de combate para el casamiento. Si solo se trataba de comer. Probablemente el maestro Roshi y Krilin, podrían prestarle alguno.

De todas maneras, eso no era lo importante en este momento, debía primero solucionar rápidamente el problema, no quería perderse el festín, ni mucho menos lidiar con el enojo de Milk por llegar tarde, si algo había aprendido de ella es que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando estaba enojada y a pesar de ser el hombre más poderoso de la tierra, no quería por ningún motivo lidiar con su enfado, que de solo pensarlo su piel se ponía de gallina.

Se concentró por completo tratando de detectar el KI de Shen long que poco a poco comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, provocando al cabo de unos segundos una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en Goku, ya que solo significaba una cosa…aun no fue invocado por completo.

—¡Vamos nube voladora! —

* * *

—Díganme ¿Cuál es su deseo? Solo puedo cumplirles uno solo—

Resonó la imponente y ronca voz del inmenso dragón frente a los tres presentes. Causando que los mencionados al principio se sorprendieran y asustaran de sobre manera. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos al recordar lo que lograron, la alegría terminaba en volver de prisa en ellos para la confusión del dragón.

Pues él solo esperaba impacientemente que les dijera su deseo de una buena vez, tenía muchas cosas que hacer –lo cual no era cierto, ya que solo volvería a dormir-

Lo que no sabía Shen Long, es que para las tres presentes el encontrar y tomar las esferas de dragón, hasta el día de hoy claro, siempre había terminado con un resultado pésimo y eso que lo intentaron un sin fin de veces.

Motivo por el que a esos tres humanos solo les restaba una cosa que hacer, abrazarse fuertemente, agradecerle a la fortuna que por fin parecía sonreírles, mientras lloraban cascadas por pura felicidad en tanto saltaban al unísono sin separarse...

—¡Ejem!—

Interrumpió el enorme y antipático dragón con ligero fastidio. Observando tan ridícula escena por parte de aquellos tres.

Pilaf, por parte se separó de sus compañeros, limpiándose sus lágrimas con su antebrazo –aunque lo mismo también hacían May y Chou- tomo aire y luego exhalo buscando calmarse, definitivamente muchas emociones el día de hoy.

Observo a Shen long con determinación y se dispuso a anunciar su deseo para la alegría de sus compañeros, que esperaban ya sin paciencia que lo dijera con los puños cerrado, agitando hacia arriba y abajo.

Abrió su boca para enunciar sus palabras o más bien lo que tanto quería. Sin embargo, en el último instante apareció Goku a gran velocidad en el sitio, causando que se detenga repentinamente, al igual que su alegría se esfumara.

El Saiyajin observo a los presentes desde el cielo un momento. Para luego de un salto caer enfrente de ellos, con las manos en su cintura y una sonrisa divertida, por haber llegado a tiempo.

La preocupación invadió a Pilaf y el miedo ante tal poderoso guerrero frente suyo, no se hizo esperar. Y más porque no podía olvidar cuando se transformó en un mono gigante, por lo que ante el terror que tenía en todo su ser, dijo lo primero que se cruzó en su cabeza.

—¡Deseo que envíes a Goku a otro universo! —

El mencionado alzo ambas cejas con una terrible preocupación —¿QUE…QUE?— y automáticamente el guerrero observo a Shen long con un dejo de miedo.

—Eso es muy fácil de cumplir, pero una vez enviado no podré traerlo de regreso— argumento el dragón mientras sus ojos rojos comenzaban a brillar fuertemente.

Obviamente Goku y Pilaf quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras que escucharon, principalmente este último por su error, es decir, sabía que Goku era bueno y ese deseo fue más algo que dijo inconscientemente que por otra cosa.

—¡No espera! — dijeron ambos, pero el error ya fue cometido y era tarde. En un destello el cuerpo de Goku se vio iluminado por un aura dorada y desapareció por completo de la tierra.

* * *

—¡AHHH!— gritaba Goku que venía cayendo en picada desde el cielo hacia un inmenso lago, pero su terror era más al notar que no podía volar, incluso no sentía su Ki, ni una solo pizca, solo una extraña energía más débil que desconocía en su totalidad.

Resonó fuertemente el lago ante el impacto de Goku con el agua, que con mucha dificultad logro flotar e incluso termino un poco adolorido, para su total confusión.

Es que no había caído desde muy alto y muchos menos tendría que haberlo herido, realmente no entendía nada.

—uh, eso dolió…y mucho— dijo como pudo el joven guerrero, nadando hacia la orilla del lago, terminando completamente cansado.

Se desplomo en el suelo muy agitado con sus brazos extendido hacia sus costados, mirando al cielo con sumo desconcierto en esa posición.

—¿Qué está pasándome? —interrogo para sí, aun incrédulo por estar muy cansado. Notando segundo después que observaba la luna.

Apresuradamente se cubrió con ambas manos sus ojos pensando que se transformaría en un enorme mono, pero no ocurrió nada, aumentando aún más su confusión.

Abrió los dedos de su mano lentamente para ver la luna que iluminaba la noche, pero no pasó nada ni sintió alguna sensación extraña en su cuerpo, se puso de pie, pero esta vez puso su mejor mirada de guerrero, como queriendo desafiar a la misma luna, pero aun así no se transformó, realmente no entendía que pasaba, además seguía teniendo cola.

Pero esto solo causo algo en el joven —¡SI! — grito alzando sus ambos brazos al cielo, por alguna razón la luna no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero lo mejor era que no tendría que cortarse su colita, al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a ella y la idea de cortársela nunca le había simpatizado mucho que digamos.

Luego de unos segundos bajo sus brazos con seriedad y suspiro con pesar, al recordar que no podría volver a ver a sus amigos. Sabía que este sitio seguramente sería el otro universo a donde fue enviado, no era tan tonto como muchos creían.

—¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto al aire, sentándose en el suelo y poniendo un gesto pensativo. Realmente todo era confuso, primero no podía volar, tampoco sentir el Ki, ni que decir que se lastimo y canso por nada, por alguna razón se sentía muy débil, pero extremadamente débil a comparación de antes, sospechaba que podía ser por esa nueva energía que sentía en su interior, la cual era muy inferior al Ki.

—(Yo tampoco lo se…)— Escucho de repente Goku y se puso de pie de un salto en guardia, ante ese comentario.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — interrogo preocupado observando hacia todos lados, en ese extraño bosque en donde termino varado.

—tranquilo soy tu, solo cierra tus ojos— volvió a hablar la extraña y ronca voz.

Goku aun con ciertas dudas decidió hacerle caso y cerro sus ojos, adentrándose automáticamente en lo más profundo de su mente para su propia sorpresa.

Terminando luego en un extraño sitio con muchas tuberías en las paredes -aunque él desconocía que era eso- viendo entre unas enormes rejas abiertas en su totalidad, un enorme mono sentado en el suelo, con una mano apoyada debajo de su rostro en gesto completamente de aburrimiento.

—¡No puedo creerlo tú eres…! —dijo atónito Goku, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

—(sí, si lo se…te miro y no lo creo, ¡realmente no puedo creer que esté hablando conmigo mismo!)—afirmo el enorme mono riendo fuertemente, graciosamente Goku también termino riendo de la misma manera, contagiado por la estruendosa risa del simio.

Sintiendo en tanto que esa extraña energía que emanaba en su cuerpo, también la contenía su alter ego por así decirlo, aunque mucho más fuerte que él. Lo notaba a leguas a Goku.

—¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? — expreso Goku despreocupadamente limpiándose las lagrima de tanto reir, ignorando lo extraño de esta situación.

Bueno, así era la actitud del ingenuo Saiyajin y no era raro que haya terminado rápidamente en confianza con el enorme mono de su transformación al observar la luna.

—(efecto de estar en otro universo, nuestro cuerpo habrá cambiado o evolucionado en adaptación a este nuevo mundo, o eso supongo)— respondió sereno el enorme mono.

Claro está que al ser la parte netamente de la raza saiyajin, o más bien la parte que Goku olvido al ser golpeado la cabeza en su infancia, era mucho más inteligente y sus deducciones volaban con facilidad, como también con eficacia.

—¿Eh? — solo dijo Goku, pues bueno…no entendió ni a de lo que dijo su alter ego, así que solo lo observo aún más confuso.

—(solo sé que nuestra energía cambio y ya no somos uno como antes)—aclaro el mono cruzándose de brazo —(igual, fíjate si podemos lograr algo con esta nueva energía)— ordeno esta vez con seriedad. Demostrando que no solo era inteligente sino también adopto algunas partes de la actitud verdadera de Goku o más precisamente de Kakaroto, por lo que podría ser un tanto arisco.

De un momento a otro Goku fue empujado de su mente en contra de su voluntad, volviendo al extraño bosque sombrío iluminado solamente por la luna, mientras escuchaba la voz de su alter ego mentalmente.

—(escúchame con atención quiero que ataques con todas tus fuerzas uno de los arboles)- ordeno por segunda vez el mono a goku, que asintió con seriedad mientras se ponía en guardia.

Eligio cualquiera de los árboles y trato de acumular esa extraña energía en sus puños, no fue tan difícil como esperaba. Su experiencia con el KI lo ayudaba de sobre manera, hasta que

—¡aquí voy! — rugió el experimentado guerrero moviéndose a una velocidad tal, que sorprendió a la desconocida que le estuvo observando cuidadosamente en el extraño bosque, desde un largo momento.

En un instante Goku haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas atravesó cuatros árboles, ya que en el quinto termino dejando su puño incrustado adentro, para su sorpresa e incluso para algo más…

—¡Auh mi mano, mi mano! — exclamo sorprendido, primero porque fue muy lento su ataque, demasiado para su gusto y segundo porque el golpe que arrojo le lastimo su puño el cual comenzaba brotar un poco sangre.

Es que fácilmente con el KI hubiese llegado a más de cien metros incluso si usaba toda su fuerza podría llegar a mucho más, pero ahora con esta energía no logro nada y por si no fuera poco se terminó lastimando.

No era extrañarse Goku estaba acostumbrado al uso del Ki, y este poder era insignificante para él, ya que lejos de sentirse sorprendido se sentía más bien frustrado.

Caso contrario a la extraña mujer que lo observo con sorpresa a ese joven muchacho con cola, no podía creer la velocidad que tenía, ni si quiera la facilidad con el que controla el chakra para destruir esos árboles como si no fuera nada, pensó rápidamente en meterlo en un Genjutsu, sabía que en un combate cuerpo se volvería todo muy difícil, pero también sabía que podía vencerlo, no por nada ella era una Jounin de elite.

No obstante, notaba que ese joven era un prodigio como múltiples jóvenes ninjas que aparecen con habilidades increíbles. Sin embargo, la cuestión es que no sabía si ayudarlo o no, puede que sea una amenaza, como también alguien enviado desde otra aldea para hacer espionaje.

Lo que le hacía dudar totalmente de aquello es que ese chico parecía más perdido que otra cosa, incluso no sentía ningún tipo de rastro de maldad en él.

—(Oye goku…diablos es extraño hablarme a mí mismo)- pensó y llamo la atención el mono a Goku que aún se sobaba la mano.

—¿Qué sucede? — respondió el joven ahora soplando su puño, ante el fastidio de su alter ego.

—(siento la presencia de alguien…)— informo el enorme mono mentalmente, notando como Goku estuvo a punto de ponerse en guardia por lo que volvió a hablar —(tranquilo, no parece hostil y aunque intentes enfrentarlo no ganaras su energía es superior a la tuya, a menos que te de la mía, pero desconozco como realizarlo…aun)— finalizo el alter ego de Goku.

—bueno ¿y que ha…— intento decir el joven guerrero mentalmente, más no pudo al ver como la extraña presencia de la que fue advertido apareció frente suyo. Saliendo desde las sombras del bosque, como una depredadora.

Encontrándose así, con una bella mujer de cabellos negros, con unos llamativos ojos rojizos y dueña de un sensual y curvilíneo cuerpo, que dejaría con la boca abierta a cualquier hombre, excepción de Goku claro, que ignoro la belleza frente suyo, pero no porque quería o no le interesaba sino más bien porque era tan, pero tan ingenuo e inocente como siempre. A decir verdad, lo único que cruzaba por la mente del joven guerrero era comida, entrenar y pelear contra enemigos fuertes, ni más ni menos.

—¿Qué haces en este sitio muchacho? ¿Y quién eres? — hablo la mujer de probablemente 23 o 24 años, con seriedad y un Kunai en su mano, en un tono bastante amenazante, causando un pequeño escalofrió en Goku.

—(escucha con atención Goku, por nada del mundo le digas como llegamos aquí, solo inventa algo…)—se apresuró a decir el enorme mono en su interior con desconfianza en la extraña, sabía que su energía no era hostil, pero estaban en un mundo completamente extraño y desconocido…por lo que mejor era evitarse problemas y no relacionarse con las demás personas, por lo menos hasta comprender mejor la situación en el que se hallaban.

—¿y bien? — volvió a hablar más amenazante que antes la mujer, sin embargo, para su sorpresa y para el alter ego de goku, la respuesta de este último fue la menos esperaba.

—no lo recuerdo, solo se mi nombre…creo que perdí memoria— fue el invento de Goku, que agacho su mirada haciéndose el triste en un acto completamente dramático, mientras apretaba sus puños con exageración, causando las risas de su alter ego en su interior.

—(¡jaja, no creerás que eso va a…!)— intento decir el mono en su interior que se calló en segundos, al ver como la mujer se acercó a Goku con preocupación.

—¿En serio? —solo atinó a decir ella acercándose levemente, mientras Goku solo asentía con la cabeza gacha.

—Oh— escapo del incrédulo Mono en su interior.

—(Soy el mejor)—pensaba con una sonrisa mental Goku.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas? — volvió a decir ella con serenidad al joven muchacho.

— Si, Son Goku— fue su corta respuesta, mientras le daba una sonrisa, la mujer ante aquello solo asintió seria.

—Kurenai Yuhi— atino a dar su nombre ella, sin quitar ese rostro calmo en sus facciones, mientras posaba sus bellos ojos sobre los arboles destrozados —aunque parece que no todo has olvidado, veo que aun controlas perfectamente tu Chakra— volvió a hablar ella desviando su mirada ahora con desconfianza hacia Goku que no entendió nada a que se refería, esa mujer. A excepción de su alter ego en su interior.

—(entonces esa energía que yo y goku tenemos ahora, se denomina Chakra…interesante)— pensaba para sí mismo el enorme mono con calma y los ojos cerrados, desconociendo totalmente que él sería el equivalente a un Biju al estar separado de Goku y este último un jinchuriki al contenerlo en su interior.

Lo único que los hacia diferente a los demás, es que al poseer el mismo tipo de Chakra, podrían trabajar en equipo con armonía cuando se lo propusieran y obviamente aprendieran primero que nada a hacer aquello.

Kurenai por su parte noto luego de lo que dijo, el joven no entendió ni en los más mínimo a que se refería, a decir verdad, bastaba con ver su cara de tonto sobre lo perdido que estaba. Suspiro un momento por ello, para luego observarlo detenidamente sospechando que tendría 15 años, aunque tenía ligeras dudas sobre ello, el chico era, pero mucho más alto que ella, para la edad que suponía debía tener. De todas maneras, opto por ignorar aquello y siguió analizándolo un poco más.

Era un joven flaco pero que denotaba tener un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, sus brazos lo decían todo, en el caso de su rostro demostraba cierta inocencia que pocas veces había visto en las personas, además también vio que a pesar de lo que suponía ella era su edad, el joven era muy guapo, haciéndole pensar a la mujer que seguramente de donde venía tendría muchas fans por su atractivo , luego noto principalmente y lo que más le interesaba obviamente, que no tenía ninguna banda perteneciente a alguna aldea, solo portaba un gi naranja, un báculo en su espalda y lo más curioso, como también extraño era la cola que se movía de un lado a otro como si nada.

Pensó con detenimiento que decisión tomaría con ese jovencito. En tanto observaba a la nada, en busca de una resolución a este asunto imprevisto.

Con su experiencia pensó en los pros y contra.

Y decidió llevarlo a su aldea. Era mejor eso a dejarlo deambulando por estos lugares, algo que para ella resultaba muy sospecho, más si tenia en cuenta la misión que llevaba a cabo. Además en caso ser mentira lo que él dijo, igual terminaría enterándose de todo, la aldea de la hoja tenían los métodos para sacarle información con suma facilidad e incluso siguiendo la tapadera del extraño sujeto con cola, si es que tuviera una.

Por ello lo observo con serenidad, agradecida de haberlo encontrado en su regreso de una misión —vamos Goku, puedo ayudarte con tus recuerdos, además es peligroso que andes por el bosque solo— informo casi ordeno con tranquilidad Kurenai y en efecto era cierto, Goku ya no tenía las habilidades de antes, la mejor decisión era seguirla, a pesar de que el comentario de sus recuerdos no le agrado mucho, ya que podría ser descubierto.

* * *

 **Edit 9/06/2017. Corregidos algunos errores.**


	2. Chapter 2: aprendiendo nuevas cosas

He aquí el capitulo numero 2, gracias por los comentarios **YINARi-UCHIHA, Jonathan606, alucard77 (ok, lo leere), Goldran, dead-quetzal,** **JessiHyugga,** **SON ARIEL, GINE-HYUGA.**

Ahora paso responder algunas preguntas.

 **YINARi-UCHIHA** : Goku llego antes de la sucedido con Misuki y Naruto. Es decir todavía el uzumaki no es un genin. Y si conocerá Naruto y lo ayudara mucho.

 **dead-quetzal** : Goku se encontrara con naruto de 12 años. Kakaroto no tiene el mismo poder de Kurama, su poder seria equivalente al d colas, sin embargo junto con el poder de Goku puede llegar un poco mas lejos. No había pensado ningún elemento en determinado aun, pero solo puedo decir que será una para cada uno, es decir probablemente viento para goku y fuego para kakaroto. Si lo intentara solo eso puedo decir por ahora xD. Aunque no use el Ki, aun posee las ventajas de la sangre Saiyajin que corres por sus venas. Si, el mundo ninja lo hará cambiar mucho su visión, en cuanto a la novia es algo que ya voy aclarar un poco mas abajo xD

 **JessiHyugga** : no lo recuperara pero habrá un cierto estado de Goku, basado en la serie, pero será una sorpresa para mas adelante.

 **GINE-HYUGA** : si, se conocerán y naruto tendrá 12 años.

Ahora en cuanto a las parejas, siendo honesto había pensado en Kurenai lo admito, pero creo que si hago alguna pareja para goku me decantaría por yugao, igual no confirmo nada con respecto aquello, es algo que recién estoy iniciando y todavía esa parte no lo tengo claro si lo hago o no, más halla de que incluya esos personajes. Lo que puedo confirmar es que no haría un harem.

Por ahora ando pensando mas precisamente en el nombre del Ozaru, recuerden que ninguno de los dos tienen conocimiento de su sangre Saiyajin al fin y al cabo, no se enfrentaron a raditz.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Se paralizo por completo y observo el inmenso lugar frente suyo con incredulidad, es que Kurenai la había dicho que lo llevaría a su aldea, pero no creía precisamente que esto fuera una aldea, a decir verdad era grande, mucho más de lo que se hubiese imaginado...es que no era como las él conocía en su mundo.

Por lo que rápidamente salió de su impresión para correr hacia donde estaba Yuhi, emocionado por ver mucho más.

Ella por su parte ya lo esperaba en la entrada de su aldea, con unos extraños sujeto vestidos de formas raras para Goku, estos eran Izumo y Kotetsu…graciosamente estos también lo veían con rareza a Goku cuando se les acerco, por su llamativo peinado y ni que decir por su cola de mono que se movía sin cesar.

Sin embargo a pesar del raro chico frente a ellos, decidieron dejar que entre, al fin y al cabo la experta kunoichi les había asegurado que era alguien de fiar, por ende el joven Saiyajin no tuvo muchos contratiempos para ingresar a la aldea de la hoja. Iniciando su caminata al interior junto a la mujer.

En su trayecto pudo ver a múltiples personas caminando de aquí para allá, pareciendo ser un sitio bastante pacifico, lo niños corrían con felicidad y de vez en cuando veía caminar algunas personas que vestían de la misma forma que los sujetos de la entrada.

Aunque le restó importancia. Luego le preguntaría a Kurenai sobre ello, ya que surgió una razón para no hacerlo ahora, debido que colmo todos sus pensamientos en estos momentos.

Esa razón era nada menos que el Aroma…el hermoso aroma a comida que comenzaba a inundar su olfato a medida que avanzaba hacia la torre del Hokage, provocando que surgiera su incomparable deseo de comer.

-Kurenai- llamo el joven con inquietud. Ella simplemente se detuvo y lo observo esperando que dijera lo que tenía pensado decirle. – ¿Podemos ir a casarnos?- pregunto apresurado el guerrero por ir a comer, es que los aroma que recorrían los alrededor, le dejaban en claro que había mucho manjares.

-¿disculpa?- fue la corta respuesta de la mujer que estaba con el ceño un tanto fruncido, y un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, casi del mismo color que sus ojos.

-es que tengo mucho hambre…- respondió el joven muchacho, causando que de un sonrojo Kurenai, pasara su rostro a una completamente de confusión.

-¿Me estas tomando del pelo?- atino a decir ligeramente molesta Kurenai, es que ella no era muy simpatizante que digamos con las bromas.

Goku en cambio, la observo confuso…

No entendía que tenía de malo pedir comida y muchos menos lo último que le dijo, si ni estaba tocando su pelo.

La kunoichi espero que dijera algo o que por lo menos se disculpara, pero solo vio el mismo rostro de confusión que tuvo el joven, cuando ella decidió explicarle que era el Chakra, no está de más decir que termino con ciertos dolores de cabeza. Aunque la culpa no era de Goku, ya que la idea de la pregunta nació del enorme mono, y pues bueno…el muchacho le hizo caso, dando por resultado la horas largas que paso la Kunoichi explicándole, mientras se dirigían a la aldea, sin saber que el principal curioso por el Chakra entendió en la primera explicación y decidió dejar todo el trabajo pesado a ella, ya que no quería gastarse en explicar más adelante a Goku así que…

-y bien…-volvió a intentar Kurenai fastidiada, notando aun la mirada de confusión en el muchacho.

-vamos a ir casarnos- volvió a decir a Goku, quería comer, no entendía por qué tanto problema con eso.

-¡puedes dejar de decir eso!-reclamo más molesta la mujer entre sonrojada y avergonzada, por el hecho de que los aldeanos los estaban comenzando a observar de manera extraña a ambos y algunos que otros de una forma un tanto divertidas como picaras.

-pero tengo hambre…-dijo de manera infantil el muchacho, mientras posaba sus ambas manos sobre su estómago.

De esta manera la Kunoichi, decidió llevarlo a comer antes de recurrir al Hokage, y de paso le preguntaría que demonios entendía por casamiento el joven.

Además quería salir rápido de las calles de la aldea, es que algunos aldeanos comenzaron a decir cosas que no le simpatizaba para nada.

Hasta se estaba ganando algunas miradas reprobatorias de algunas mujeres por creer que estaba con un menor…más otras miradas de envidia, por el atractivo muchacho a su lado.

Automáticamente pensó en Asuma y rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no permitiría tal confusión, no lo permitiría…por lo que tomo de la mano al muchacho y lo arrastro molesta a la tienda más cercana, precisamente el de ichiraku ramen.

Lamentablemente para la Kunoichi arrastrar de la mano a Goku creo más confusión. Incluso ya algunos decían que hacen linda pareja y todo, pero mucho peor aún…era que algunos se preguntaban cuando se iban casar.

* * *

Una vez en el negocio, ella tomo una mesa murmurando algunas cosas que no se lograba entender con claridad, es más Goku solo logro escucharla decir "gente, metiches y chismosos…hijos de…", mas no pudo entender, así que simplemente atino a obedecer feliz cuando le dijo que se sentara, ya que por fin comería algo de esa aldea.

Kurenai ya con su paciencia al límite por la vergonzosa situación que la hizo pasar Goku afuera, decidió ir a pedir un plato de ramen, mientras pensaba o suplicaba que no inventen nada raro los aldeanos.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y puso el plato frente al muchacho, que tenía una mirada de felicidad inexplicable, aunque solo fuera un plato de comida para comer.

La Kunoichi tomo asiento frente suyo mientras lo veía devorar como un animal la comida, aunque decidió ignorar eso…primero lo primero.

-Goku ¿qué entiendes por casamiento?- directa al grano y con seriedad fue la pregunta de Kurenai. Ganándose la mirada de Goku que ya estaba por terminar de comer y obviamente deseaba un segundo plato y saber el nombre de esa deliciosa comida.

-pues…-dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba, incluso puso su mano en la barbilla, siendo imitado por su alter ego, que también estaba pensando en aquello para ayudarlo –una amiga me dijo que si me casaba podría tener mucho comida, no sé muy bien que quiso de decir pero creo que es una manera decir para salir a comer…-concluyo el joven guerrero, mientras que su contraparte se golpeó con su enorme palma la cabeza, es que sin querer Goku metió la pata.

Kurenai abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no solo porque Goku no sabia ni los más mínimos el significado de la palabra en cuestión, sino también por darse cuenta que le había mentido, ya que no había perdido la memoria como le había dicho.

-Con que amiga…- menciono ella con sospecha, observando con seriedad al muchacho que asentía con una sonrisa inocente – (no se da cuenta de nada)- pensó finalmente Yuhi, para iniciar lo que sería otra larga explicación con el ingenuo guerrero sobre el casamiento, solo esperaba no demorar que tanto, ya que quería iniciar su interrogación para saber quién era realmente.

* * *

 **Casi una hora después**

-¿Ahora entiendes?- finalizo la mujer cansada, es que de la explicación principal termino explicando otras cosas relacionada, ya que de casarse pasaron sobre el amor, de amor pasaron a su diferente formas, de eso pasaron a los gustos, y de todo lo anterior pasaron a las demás pregunta que a Goku se les ocurría una tras otras.

-sí, ahora si- Aseguro el joven pensativo sobre todo lo aprendido, mientras colocaban ambas manos detrás de su cabeza con tranquilidad, ignorando que mediante todo la charla, termino comiendo un solo plato.

-bien, ahora espero que no se repita lo de hoy, ¿entendido?- anuncio Kurenai, aliviada de que ya no tendría más nada que explicar.

-No se preocupe, ni en mi sueños me casaría con usted- respondió Goku con su inocente honestidad, mostrándole a la mujer frente suyo una enorme sonrisa, mientras le enseñaba su dedo pulgar, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Logrando sin querer, golpear un poco el orgullo de la mujer, es que no esperaba que le dijera eso de esa manera tan, tan, bueno…se entiende, la cuestión es que hubiese preferido que le dijera que "no se repetiría" y eso no más.

Mientras que en otra parte o más bien en el interior de Goku, su contraparte que comprendió con más velocidad y claridad todo, no pude evitar reírse a carcajadas en todo momento, a decir verdad literalmente estaba revolcado en suelo riéndose mientras golpeaba con su puño el suelo aun, es que la honestidad de Goku al final con Kurenai fue la frutilla del postre a tal punto que se le salía una lágrimas de tanto reírse, es que el simio comprendía mas perfectamente la reacción de la mujer, no era tan inocente como Goku y con la explicación recibida sobre mucho temas relacionado al casamiento y demás cosas, él lo tenía más claro.

-bueno…eh…me alegro saber eso- contesto sin saber muy bien que decir la Kunoichi.

Para luego ponerse de pie e ir a pagar el ramen, mientras pensaba en llevarlo directamente al Hokage a Goku, de cualquier manera ahí se enteraría de toda la verdad.

Cuando volvió hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba ese peculiar muchacho, ella noto lo que estaba haciendo con su mano o más bien con unos de sus dedos con extrema incredulidad.

Ya que este había en vuelto en Chakra su dedo índice notando como en la punta se formó una pequeña bola de energía que giraba con fiereza.

-eso…es…el...el rasengan-… solo atinó a decir Kurenai con una inmensa sorpresa, para después acercarse rápidamente a la mesa de Goku y así observar más de cerca como había formado en un solo dedo esa técnica –¿Goku, como haces eso?-

-eh… ¿esto?- respondió el mencionado ante el automático asentimiento de la mujer –pues al principio fue difícil pero ya tengo el control, no es tan complicado solo debo juntar mi Chakra en el dedo y hacerlo girar- respondió con simpleza el muchacho sonriendo, mientras se concentraba en nuevamente en su mano –aunque aún no puedo lograr los mismo en los demás dedo-finalizo Goku con una seriedad tal, que incluso sorprendió a Kurenai al verlo por primera vez de esa manera.

La Kunoichi sabía que hacer algo así, solo es posible para un prodigio, es que si de por si es difícil realizar un rasengan en la palma de la mano, más aun lo seria sobre un punto tan diminuto como el dedo.

Aunque esto la llevo a una conclusión, si él podía realizar aquello en un solo dedo entonces solo significaba algo…

-Dime Goku ¿puedes hacer eso en la palma de tu mano?- interrogo apresurada Kurenai, volviendo a sentarse en frente de él.

-Sí, claro que si - dijo Goku formando con su otra mano libre un rasengan.

Decir que a Kurenai casi se le cae el mentón por la sorpresa era poco, ya que no solo lo había formado en su otra mano un rasengan normal, si no también él joven guerrero seguía enfocándose en formar en sus otros dedos más de lo mismo.

-¿sabes que esa técnica es muy poderosa?-

-perfectamente -comento Goku, haciendo que Kurenai levantara ambas cejas. –Veras…- inicio el guerrero ahora ya sin esa seriedad, mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza, es que realmente no sabia como decirle que no le hizo caso en la noche, en que decidieron descansar - lo he probado cuando…-

-¿en tu turno de guardia?- completo Kurenai con una terrible seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, poniendo más nervioso al pobre muchacho.

-Pero fue un ratito, me apresure a volver en donde se encontraba descansando…- aclaro Goku rápidamente con temor, es que definitivamente le asustaba la mujer cuando ponía esa cara de pocos de amigos.

-más te vale…-susurro aunque ahora y por primera vez divertida la Kunoichi, es que era muy gracioso para ella todas las muecas que hacia el joven al estar tan nervioso. De cualquier manera debía olvidar lo anterior, ahora tenía más razones para saber quién era y de llevarlo ante el Hokage -–vamos, tenemos que ir a ver al Kage- anuncio Kurenai poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida de Ichiraku –y ni se te ocurra mentirle como lo hiciste conmigo –amenazo finalmente con esa mirada fiera que helaría a cualquiera, incluso a Goku que no sabía ni por donde esconderse.

-(como supo que le mentí)- pensó el joven Saiyajin.

-(eso pasa porque no piensas lo que dices, la próxima usa un poco más tu cabeza)- arremetió su contraparte con tranquilidad.

-(pero no entiendo, fui muy cuidadoso)- contesto Goku, a su verdadera forma de ser.

-(haz memoria, yo voy a dormir un rato pero avísame cuando le pidas casamiento alguna chica jaja)- finalizo riendo sonoramente el enorme simio recordando lo sucedido horas atrás.

Kurenai no supo porque, pero por alguna razón noto un tanto avergonzado al muchacho, y negando con la cabeza rápidamente. Decidió mejor no preguntar, ya bastante tenía con las personas que lo observaban a ambos –(ya chismosearon todas esas idioteces)- pensó molesta.

* * *

 **Torre del Hokage**

Goku, ya no lo soportaba más, hace varios minutos que estaba afuera en el pasillo, esperando que la puerta en donde aparentemente estaría el líder de la aldea se abriera.

Y por si no fuera poco esa mujer que poseía una terrorífica mascara de un gato, hallada frente a la puerta…le incomoda y mucho, ya que no sabía si lo estaba mirando o que…

Definitivamente prefería estar practicando con el Chakra, que estar ahí quieto siendo observado por alguien que le causaba escalofríos. Además tenía muchas cosas que aprender con su nueva energía, sabia que era un poco más complicado que el Ki, pero podía manejarlo, el problema es que desconocía si volvería a ser tan fuerte como antes.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta de algo…realmente esa mujer extraña lo estaba observando, es que seguía totalmente su movimientos sin disimulo, por lo que un notorio escalofrió sintió en su espalda, quería salir de ahí pero ya.

Hasta que para su agradecimiento se abrió la puerta…al fin.

Espero que esa extraña se fuera, y para su total sorpresa desapareció en una bola de humo blanco. Causando que sus ojos se abrieran en su totalidad, ya que no sabía que paso. Incluso su alter ego buscaba sentir la energía de la extraña pero no la encontraba por nada, se esfumo totalmente.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?- dijeron al unísono goku y su contraparte, mientras el primero apuntaba con su dedo el sitio en donde estaba la mujer vigilandolo.

Kurenai que estaba en la puerta sonrió un poco ante aquello –más adelante lo sabrás, por favor ingresa Goku- finalizo la experta en Genjutsu con calma.

Goku obedeció y al apenas entrar vio a dos hombre frente suyo, que automáticamente alertaron los sentido del mono en su interior, este se percató automáticamente que el extraño sujeto despeinado y que tenía cubierto todo su rostro por una máscara a excepción de un ojo, tenía un nivel de Chakra más grande que Kurenai.

Sin embargo más emocionado estaba por ese anciano sentado detrás una mesa repleta de hojas, él poseía una inmensa cantidad de Chakra, llevándolo a sacar la conclusión de que probablemente ese viejo era el líder. Sin duda es el Chakra más fuerte que sintió de este mundo hasta ahora.

-Permitidme presentarme muchacho, yo soy Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas- inicio el anciano con calma ante el asentimiento de Goku que sonrió con amabilidad.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Son Goku- respondió el joven guerrero.

-El placer es mío muchacho- continuo con respecto Hiruzen, para luego posar sus ojos sobre el informe que Yuhi le había dejado en sus manos -Según me dijo Kurenai, ella te encontró en un bosque en donde estaba llevando a cabo su misión-

-sí, es cierto-

-¿se puede saber qué hacías en ese sitio Goku?-continuo con la interrogación el Hokage –ese sitio era muy peligroso, al fin y al cabo habíamos enviado Kurenai porque sospechábamos que era escondite de espías-

-(dile la verdad, que esto no tiene buena pinta)- aconsejo rápidamente su contra parte, ante el asentimiento de Goku.

-créanme que cuando se los diga no me creerán ni en lo más mínimo-aseguro el Saiyajin con seriedad.

-estoy dispuesto a escucharte, si uno de mis mejores ninja llego a la conclusión de que no eras una amenaza, seguramente es por algo- concluyo Hiruzen observando de reojo a Kurenai, para luego posar su ojos nuevamente en Goku.

-está bien- comento el joven guerrero, pensando en que como les diría toda la verdad, ya que sinceramente no tenía las más remota idea por dónde empezar. Sospechaba que cualquiera cosa que les dijera sería extraño e ilógico para los de este mundo y universo.

-Bueno, Goku cuando quieras iniciar, soy todo oídos- comento el Hokage tranquilo, ante la mirada de Kurenai que quería saber todo.

Y así sin más se decidió a explicar todo de una buena vez, desde de un principio, es decir, desde su crianza con su abuelo Son Gohan, hasta sus entrenamientos como también las múltiples aventuras y luchas que tuvo por las esferas de dragon, continuando hasta el momento de su última gran batalla en el torneo de artes marciales con el hijo de Piccolo, para llegar finalmente a la razón por el cual termino en este mundo.

Trato de no omitir ningún detalle, pero ningún solo para que todo quedara completamente claro, obteniendo como resultado después de contar una larga, pero extremadamente larga historia, unos ronquidos por parte del sujeto de cabellos blancos y despeinados que literalmente estaba durmiendo de pie.

-bueno, Goku después de escuchar semejante historia…-pauso un momento Hiruzen para bostezar con cansancio –me deja una sola interrogante, ¿de verdad piensas que te vamos a creer tal cosa?- finalizo el Hokage poniendo todo su esmero para sonar molesto, pero estaba tan cansado que ya ni eso podía. Poco le faltaba para caer desplomado al suelo y sucumbir al sueño.

-(lo sospechaba)- comento la contraparte de Goku también con ganas de dormir.

-(¿Qué hago ahora? Puse todo mi esmero en contarle la verdad por completo)- aseguro Goku nervioso.

-(ya me di cuenta, solo dile que revisen tu memoria…eso que Kurenai dijo cuándo creía que no recordabas nada)- dio una buena idea el simio, antes de caer rendido en el sueño.

Molestando un poco a Goku, es que con eso se hubiese ahorrado contar semejante historia desde un principio.

-Hokage, ¿tiene alguna manera de ver mis memorias?- interrogo el joven guerrero, logrando que el Hokage levantara ambas cejas –creo que si pueden ver mi memorias, sabrán perfectamente que lo que digo es totalmente verdad-argumento su punto el Saiyajin, ante el asentimiento de Kurenai que se hallaba un tanto sorprendida por la astucia del joven guerrero.

-Sí, podemos hacer eso Goku- comento Hiruzen con tranquilidad, ya que aunque la historia no tenía sentido, ese joven demostraba en sus facciones haber dicho toda la verdad, por lo que decidió darle una sola oportunidad más, de cualquier manera averiguaría más cosas si se accede a sus recuerdos –Mañana temprano te espero aquí mismo, comprobaremos si lo que dijo es cierto, obviamente debes comprender que te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad para confiar en tu palabras, así que imagino entenderás, las graves consecuencias que tendrías si encontramos en tu memorias que todo lo que mencionaste es falso e incluso si hay algo por más mínimo que sea en contra de nuestra aldea- aclaro con tremenda seriedad el anciano.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente- respondió Goku seguro de sí mismo, no tenía nada ocultar y tampoco buscaba ocultar algo.

-bien en ese caso…-se limitó a decir Hiruzen para observar luego al de cabellos blanco que aún seguía durmiendo, estuvo a punto de despertarlo para que se encargue de controlar al muchacho, pero recordó que seguramente el muy perezoso se pasaría leyendo cierto libro para adultos, así era Kakashi, no tenía más remedio…

Por lo que decidió encargarle ese trabajo a otro persona -Yugao…- exclamo el anciano, provocando que al instante en un pequeña nube blanca volviera a aparecer esa mujer escalofriante para Goku –necesito que te encargues del cuidado de ese muchacho- ordeno el Hokage mientras escribía algo en una hoja.

-Si señor- fue la respuesta de ella, detrás de su máscara.

-Toma- dijo Hiruzen extendiendo la hoja en el que había escrito ciertas cosas basadas en el informe de Kurenai a la anbu, que al instante comenzó a leer en silencio, para terminar completamente sorprendida, aunque no se notara por la máscara.

Aparentemente se había metido en una misión de rango B, debido a que el joven frente a ella era muy peligroso, por su control de Chakra y por tener la capacidad de realizar el mismísimo Rasengan y una variante desconocida del mismo.

Por esto guardo el papel con la información y observo al hokage, al parecer la misión no era cuidarlo, sino más bien controlar por completo sus movimientos en el caso de que intente algo extraño contra la aldea. Aunque Yugao no pudo evitar mirar al extraño muchacho con cola, realmente no parecía poderoso o alguna amenaza…pero si le ordenaba tal cosa el Hokage, no se opondría por nada.

-bueno joven Goku, nos vemos mañana…y no te preocupes ella se encargara de buscar un lugar en donde puedas hospedarte- finalizo el anciano ante el asentimiento del Saiyajin, que miro nervioso a esa mujer, es que vaya mascara más terrorífica tenia…era tétrica y todo.

-Acompáñame- dijo Yugao que se limitó a salir del sitio, mientras la acompañaba Goku con sus ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, y a una distancia prudente de la mujer por si las moscas.

Mientras tanto Kurenai se acercó curiosa al líder de la aldea, una vez se fueron de la torre.

-¿Qué piensa?-

-Parece decir la verdad Kurenai, pero no podemos confiarnos, así que nos mantendremos alerta por ahora, espero no te hayas equivocado- respondió Hiruzen con seriedad, mientras las experta en genjutsu solo sonrió levemente, realmente creía que hizo bien en traerlo y por ende creía que decía la verdad, Goku.


	3. Chapter 3: problemas con un Jounin part1

Hola gracias por los comentarios **dead-quetzal,** **YINARi-UCHIHA, alucard77,** **JessiHyugga, Goldran, Guest, INARI-UZUMAKI, SON ARIEL, Guest, Guest y luis-SJJ3.**

Lamento un poco la demora, estaba de viaje y un tanto ocupado, por lo que puede que no sea tan entretenido este cap. Pero bueno me hice un tiempo para poder subirlo, ahora paso a responder las preguntas.

 **dead-quetzal** : pues eso no le he pensado aun. En cuanto a la transformación pues si y no xD. Y si también cambiara de vestuario.

 **YINARi-UCHIHA** : si tendrá un sensei, aun no he decidido quien, así que acepto recomendaciones. Pues si no estoy ocupado estará cada tres o cinco días los siguientes cap.

 **alucard77** : no tengo problema en recibir recomendaciones, pero como dije anteriormente aun no estoy decidido si hacer o no alguna pareja para Goku.

 **JessiHyugga** : lo dudo, seria un tanto difícil hacerlo. Pero si puedo decir que explicare la aventuras de Dragon ball.

 **Guest** : Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta del detalle de la edad, sin embargo aunque todavía no confirme la edad de Goku precisamente, ya que solo dije que probablemente estaba entre 15 y 16 años, siendo honesto si tenia cierta confusión, ya que creía que tenia entre 17 y 18 cuando enfrento a piccolo. Razón por la cual aun no he confirmado su edad. Por ello agradezco como me hayas aclarado la duda.

 **Guest:** comprendo a lo que te refieres pero recuerda que Goku recién se esta adaptando, por ahora se destaca más en el uso de Chakra al sentirlo como una energía similar al Ki, pero recuerda que en el primer cap físicamente era todo lo contrario. Obviamente los conocimientos de Goku lo ayudarían pero para ello primero que nada su cuerpo debe responderle en este nuevo mundo. Se que quieren que sea poderoso y lo será, solo estoy tratando de desarrollarlo lo mejor posible xD

Bueno espero disfruten este capitulo, y cualquier duda como recomendación o critica, no duden en decírmelo, ya que me sirve para mejorar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Un hermoso día era, bastante agradable se podría decir…ni mucho frio, ni tampoco mucho calor. Ideal para las personas que se levantaban a alta horas de la mañana en su común o más bien normal rutina diaria para ir a trabajar o realizar sus quehaceres.

Sin embargo así como todos los aldeanos, ninjas e incluso niños que aspiraban ser shinobis en el futuro, realizaban estas acciones para cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Había cierta persona que hacía caso omiso a aquello y esa persona era nada menos que el buen guerrero llamado Goku.

Este se hallaba despatarrado durmiendo en la cama de la casa en donde se hospedaba, quien sabe en cuanto sueños ya iba el Saiyajin, la cuestión es que al ritmo que iba y por el hecho de que no escuchaba para nada lo golpeteos de Yugao en la puerta de su habitación, daba la impresión que la siesta del joven guerrero daba para unas buenas horas más.

Lamentablemente Yugao no le iba dejar continuar, al fin y al cabo Goku tenía que asistir a la torre del Hokage.

Por lo que siguió con sus llamados al Saiyajin con paciencia y tranquilidad, bueno, eso fue hace uno minutos atrás en realidad, es que hace rato estaba parada frente a la puerta sin recibir ni una mísera respuesta, causando la preocupación y sin lugar a dudas la inevitable confusión en la Anbu.

Pues su mente comenzó a maquinar múltiples cosas a velocidades desmesuradas, por no ser atendida de prisa antes sus constantes golpeteos en la puerta durante varios minutos y cuando digo varios minutos...me refiero a casi 30 minutos.

Al principio ella pensó que estaba todo bien y que solo seguía muy dormido Goku, pero después comenzó a dudar de aquello, ya que ¿cómo es que no escuchaba nada?, nadie puede dormir de tal forma, bueno eso creía ella. Desconociendo totalmente que en la tierra o mas bien el universo de donde proviene Goku, ya era bastante normal que este durmiera como un oso invernando.

Esto solo termino creando las inmensas dudas en la mujer, de si realmente estaba dentro de la habitación el Saiyajin.

Aunque rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Era prácticamente imposible que no estuviera en el interior, ella estuvo vigilando toda la noche incluso ni pego un ojo, no había manera de que haya salido de la habitación, sin que ella no lo hubiera visto a menos que fuera un experto espía…

Y ahí fue cuando cayo en cuenta de eso, haciendo mas grande fue su confusión, pues realmente no pudo evitar recordar en donde lo encontró Kurenai y termino creyendo lo peor sin lugar a dudas…

-(¡quizás es un espía!)- Aseguro Yugao mentalmente y automáticamente comenzó a llamarlo alarmada, probablemente queriendo creer que estaba equivocada -¿Goku estás ahí?-interrogo mientras no paraba de golpear fuertemente la puerta con preocupación – ¡goku abre la puerta!- intento una vez más tratando de mantener la calma, sin dejar de golpear -¡GOKU!-Exclamo, ok, ya se estaba comenzando a poner un poco agresiva.

Y para agravar más todo, aun no recibía ni una sola respuesta del dormido Saiyajin haciendo más grande su confusión…es que ella ya estaba pensando que era un espía, que una vez obtuvo la información deseada huyo de la aldea frente a sus narices...molestándose totalmente consigo misma por permitirlo.

Lamentablemente la mujer entre todas sus conclusiones, ignoro la más simple….que el guerrero estaba tan dormido como una tumba, aunque claro, como no confundirse, si con todo el ruido que hizo para despertarlo, Goku ni se mosqueo…

Pasando lo que paso…

Yugao elevo su Chakra a tal manera que luego hecha toda una fiera derribo la pobre e inocente puerta que no tenia culpa de nada, para después entrar rápidamente a la habitación con su Kunai en mano y alerta a cualquier trampa o algo por estilo…

Y vaya trampa que encontró la pobre…que termino por sonrojarse en su totalidad, es que realmente vio lo que menos se imaginaba frente suyo, por poco y casi queda paralizada, pero gracias a que era todo un ninja experimentada y no un poco traviesa como cierta Kunoichi domadora de serpientes, así como entro termino saliendo disparada más que avergonzaba, es que no se iba a olvidar por nada lo que termino por ver.

-eh…¿Qué paso...?- murmuro Goku despertando de golpe del bonito sueño que tenía, para sentarse luego en la cama mientras miraba hacia todo lados confuso, es que no sabía bien que fue el estruendoso sonido.

-(yo…que se…)- recibió la respuesta fastidiosa de su inquilino, quien bostezaba un poco, probablemente se mantuvo a la par de Goku con su siesta – (oye ¿no tenemos que ver al Hokage?)-

-(cierto…casi me olvido)- respondió el joven guerrero con aburrimiento mientras se sobaba los ojos, hasta que de un salto se puso de pie y dio inicio a vestirse, desconociendo que cierta Anbu lo vio como dios lo trajo al Anbu, sin querer...

* * *

El joven guerrero decidió simplemente ponerse sus pantalones, sus botas y su camiseta azul, dejando solamente la prenda naranja que por lo general usaba sobre su camiseta azul.

Hoy tenia pensado entrenar y quería hacerlo con un poco menos de peso, de paso vería como esta su velocidad actual, además con todo puesto se sentía muy pesado…aun así no podía evitar pensar que el peso de su vestimenta era menos que antes, apostaba que si era la de su universo o estaría muerto o aun varado en el bosque sin poder moverse.

Suspiro por ello y decidió dirigirse a la salida de su habitación, viendo de esta manera su puerta derrumbada con notable curiosidad, que había pasado, no lo sabía…pero ya lo averiguaría, así que siguió su camino con calma.

Una vez fuera de la casa comenzó a buscar con la vista a la mujer con mascara fea, hasta que la vio en medio de la calle dándole la espalda, caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos en la cintura.

-¡Hola!- saludo Goku, amable como siempre mostrando su típica sonrisa marca registrada.

La Anbu pego un pequeño salto sorprendida al escucharlo, antes de darse vuelta y observarlo, tornándose completamente rojo su rostro, aunque agradecía a Rikudou tener puesta su máscara…

-oh…hola Go…goku- tartamudeo la experimentada Kunoichi, haciendo que el joven guerrero levantara una ceja, es que acaso estaba enferma no hablaba para nadie bien después de todo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- interrogo el guerrero, mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-sí, claro, no te preocupes- respondió Yugao apresuradamente, tratando de ocultar por todo los medios lo avergonzada que estaba, para el colmo su mente mucho que digamos no le ayudaba, ya que estaba volviendo a ver lo de minutos atrás nuevamente –¡dios!- escapo de su boca recordando el cuerpazo del guerrero…un momento, ¿eso lo pensó o lo dijo?

-¿estás bien?- interrogo más preocupado Goku, al escucharla resoplar de esa manera…acaso le dolía algo.

-¡estoy bien te dije!- afirmo frunciendo el ceño Yugao, mientras se cruzaba de brazo – ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, debes ser más responsables Goku- reprendió la Anbu con seriedad recobrando poco a poco su fría actitud, era su culpa después de toda la vergonzosa situación en que termino parada –vamos rápido a ver al Hokage- ordeno saliendo disparada hacia a la torre, de paso no dio tiempo ni de objetar al muchacho, ni la oportunidad de preguntarle que paso con la puerta de su habitación.

Aunque esa era la idea de la Anbu, era muy orgullosa como para admitir su error, además ¿que pensaría de ella si le dijera que lo vio totalmente desnudo?, no, no...siempre tuvo una reputación más que respetable, no echaría por la borda lo que tanto esfuerzo y esmero le costo alcanzar, así que prefirió ahorrarse toda explicación de la situación vergonzosa.

A pesar de que admitía un poco en contra de su orgullo, que el muchacho no estaba para nada mal...

Esto solo causo que su trayecto fuera bastante incomodo junto al Saiyajin, que se mantenía ignorante a todo lo sucedido, y a decir verdad, si ella le contara la verdad ni la culparía...el joven además de inocente, era alguien extremadamente bueno, ni si quiera pensaría mal de ella, ni tampoco diría nada al respecto de lo sucedido, probablemente solamente le sonreiría como si nada paso, insinuando que todo estaba más que bien y seguiría con su vida como siempre, enfocándose en sus objetivos de ser más poderoso.

Pues ese era Goku.

* * *

 **Torre del Hokage**

Goku estaba expectante por lo que sucedería, pues después de que la mujer con mascara fea se retirara, solo quedaron tres persona en la sala del Hokage, obviamente el mismo Kage, Goku y un hombre rubio con su pelo atado en una coleta, quien además tenía una cara de pocos amigos…y por si no fuera poco también tenía el Chakra más grande que él, ¿acaso todos eran muchos más fuerte que él?

-(tranquilo, aun ni empezaste a entrenar)- levanto los ánimos al alter ego de Goku, pues sabía perfectamente que estaba muy frustrado el Saiyajin, sin embargo también sabía que los demás eran todos ninjas experimentados con el Chakra, no le parecía raro que fueran un poco más fuerte que Goku, además estaba más que seguro que cuando iniciara su entrenamiento, él superaría a todos y cada uno, ni que decir cuando aprenden a combinar sus poderes como un verdadero Jinchuriki, aunque esto último desconocía que eran ambos.

-Goku permíteme presentarte a Inoichi Yamanaka, él es encargado de verificar si lo que nos dijiste el día de ayer, es cierto… ¿comprendes?- Anuncio Hiruzen Sarutobi, ante el asentimiento de Goku en señal de respuesta –bien, en ese caso Inoichi cuando usted prefiera- finalizo el anciano sentado en su oficina con su manos entrelazadas, mientras observaba al Yamanaka acercarse a Goku.

-Esto será rápido, así que mantente quieto muchacho y tranquilo-ordeno el hombre rubio que con seriedad se acercó a Goku, luego poso una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra hacia un sello –Saiko Denshin- murmuro el Jounin, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Goku también lo hacía, pareciendo que quedaron ambos dormidos de pie.

Hiruzen quedo un momento observando, es que sabía que sería cuestión de segundos, ya que el Jutsu de Transmisión de psico mente era una técnica que permite ver todos los recuerdos de la persona a quien se le aplica dicho Jutsu a una velocidad que escapaba de una explicación lógica.

Y tal como se imaginó, noto como en cuestión de segundo Goku e Inoichi abrieron sus ojos al unísono.

El primero con su típica tranquilidad, el segundo en cambio con una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa, que pocas veces se podía distinguir en él, es que más de uno sabía que si algo caracterizaba a Inoichi, era su calma en incluso situaciones sumamente peligrosas y el verlo de esta manera por solo unos recuerdos, significaba que probablemente lo que dijo Goku era cierto, sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Y bien?- Interrogo el anciano curioso, observando como el Yamanaka no despegaba la vista de Goku, es que el Jounin estaba muy sorprendido -¿Inoichi?- llamo la atención el Hokage al no recibir respuesta, el mencionado lo observo incrédulo y se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Hokage-sama ¿podemos hablar en privado?- anuncio el hombre rubio reapareciendo su seriedad innata en sus facciones, pero a su vez preocupando a Hiruzen que solo asintió.

-Goku, espera un momento afuera- ordeno el anciano, ante el aburrimiento del Saiyajin, que no dijo nada y salió de la sala cerrando tras de sí la puerta, para luego apoyarse contra la pared frente a la puerta, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-espero no se demoren tanto como ayer- susurro al aire Goku.

-(bah, yo voy a dormir)- escucho decir a su contraparte.

-(¿otra vez?)- interrogo sonriendo Goku, mientras pensaba en algo que hace tiempo no le había dicho a su alter ego.

-(como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer)-

-(pues podrías pensar un nombre para ti)- comento Goku lo que tanto estuvo pensando.

-(de hecho tienes razón, es raro que nos llamemos de la misma forma)-pensó el enorme simio con su mano en su "barbilla", haciendo un gesto pensativo – (¿Qué tal "el espléndido"?)- dijo el mono, haciendo relucir su egocentrismo a niveles descomunales –o mejor aún "el indomable"…-

-(¿Por qué no solo "saru"?)- hablo el Saiyajin pensando también en el nombre de su otro yo.

-(…como te decía, puede ser "el invencible", "el imparable"… ¿Qué tal "el indestructible"?)- ignoro y siguió enumerando la opciones el enorme mono, dejando claro que su ego estaba por los cielos.

-(¿Mangetsu?)- interrogo Goku con una sonrisa, después de todo cuando observaba la luna llena alcanzaba esa forma en su universo.

-(no suena mal, Mangetsu…)- respondió un poco convencido su contraparte – (Mangetsu el espléndido)- agrego de paso, es que no podía con su ego…haciendo reír a Goku – (¡si me gusta!)-

-entonces Mangetsu te llamaras- susurro el joven guerrero después de todo nadie lo estaba vigilando, por ende nadie lo escucharía o pensaría que hablaba solo.

-(eh, eh que no se te olvide "el espléndido")- aclaro fastidioso Mangetsu, ante las risas de Goku.

Aunque dichas risas se acabaron cuando el Saiyajin vio que la puerta del Hokage se abrió, más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, notando salir al Jounin rubio con seriedad…el mismo observo de reojo a Goku y luego siguió su camino, preocupando notoriamente al joven guerrero.

-Son Goku, por favor pasa- Hablo el Hokage desde el fondo de la sala, quien se hallaba de pie y con sus manos detrás de él observando la aldea con total calma.

El joven guerrero entro con poca tranquilidad, dudando si funciono el permitir que entren en sus recuerdos, ya que la mirada de Inoichi cuando se retiro, le dejo muy mala impresión.

-aquí estoy jeje- comento Goku rascándose la cabeza ligeramente nervioso y sin saber muy bien que decir, por el tenso silencio que había en el sitio.

-Entonces todo lo que nos dijiste es cierto- anuncio Hiruzen sin despegar la vista de su querida aldea –y con ello también lo que te paso al venir en este mundo, incluso se lo que tienes en tu interior- continuo el anciano dándose vuelta para ver a Goku totalmente nervioso –tranquilízate, Inoichi me mostro que ni vos, ni tu contraparte son hostiles solo que…- no pudo terminar el anciano es que definitivamente le costaba creer que existiera un universo como el de Goku, donde se podía controlar tales poderes –…sé muy bien, que no tienes posibilidad de regresar a tu mundo por el deseo que fue pedido- explico al anciano ante el asentimiento del Saiyajin, notando un ligera tristeza en el joven, el cual trato de ocultar por todo los medios cuando llego a la aldea, obviamente ahora esto lo sabía gracias a Inoichi.

-sí, Shen Long dijo que una vez me envié, no habría manera de volver- recordó el Saiyajin con suma seriedad en su rostro.

A pesar de ello sus esperanzas no se desvanecía del todo, este mundo era diferente si, pero puede que hubiera algún método o técnica para volver al mundo en donde creció. Realmente creía en ello.

–Por ello te pregunto Son Goku, ¿quieres ser un ninja de la aldea de la hoja? podemos entrenarte e incluso volverte alguien poderoso- aseguro el Hokage, después de todo el joven guerrero no venía de ninguna aldea, ni si quiera tenía en donde vivir.

-¿en serio?- interrogo el Saiyajin con una mirada que demostraba su increíble emoción – ¿y podré enfrentarme contra enemigos fuertes?-

-Lo harás pero para ellos tenemos que prepararte- argumento el anciano con una sonrisa, definitivamente lo que le dijo Yamanaka era cierto, el muchacho tenía una inexplicable meta de volverse más fuerte e incluso luchar contra enemigo que sean capaces de desafiar su habilidades –entonces que dices… ¿aceptas?-

-¡pues claro que sí!- exclamo Goku con su ambos puños cerrados mientras los alzaba hacia arriba con felicidad.

-En ese caso te entrego esto- anuncio el anciano sacando un bandana de Konoha de unos de los cajones dentro de su mesa, para luego extenderlo hacia el guerrero.

Goku lo miro confuso, pero luego simplemente se acercó y tomo la bandana, mientras Hiruzen solo sonreía con calma, no tenía caso enviarlo a la academia, aunque sea sumamente ingenuo e inocente, ya estaba capacitado para ser al menos un Genin.

-¿Qué es esto Hokage?- atino a preguntar el muchacho mirando la bandana con el logo de la aldea.

-eso, es lo que te convierte en un ninja oficial de la aldea- respondió Hiruzen con los ojos cerrado y sonriendo.

-¿en serio? ¿Así como Kurenai?- volvió a preguntar Goku, pues recordaba que Kurenai era una ninja de alto rango y ella también portaba eso, así que creía que él también tenía tal rango.

-no precisamente, eres un ninja pero solo de rango Genin, es decir el más bajo de todo, si quieres alcanzar a Kurenai primero que nada deberás ganártelo- aclaro el anciano.

-¿Y cómo logro eso?-

-pues por medios de pruebas o misiones que demuestren tus habilidades y capacidades, ¿crees que poder lograrlo?- desafío Hiruzen divertido con una leve sonrisa.

-claro que sí, dime cuál es su rango y ya vera que en un parpadeo lo conseguiré- afirmo Goku confiado de sí mismo, además le agradaban los desafíos.

-Ella es una Jounin, para alcanzar ese rango primero debes ser un chunin- explico el Hokage, mientras se sentaba en su oficina y tomaba un libro para extenderlo hacia Goku –aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber de nuestro aldea, historia, rango de los ninja, antiguos Hokage etc…te servirá mucho Goku-

-Hmm no me gusta leer- comento Goku, un tanto decepcionado. Preferiría estar entrenando o peleando con alguien que estar leyendo un libro de historia, era la verdad.

-Lo sé- anuncio el Hokage con una sonrisa, provocando que el joven guerrero alzara ambas cejas con sorpresa –digamos que Inoichi me mostro lo que vio-

-Oh, ¿entonces también sabes todo de mí?-

-Sí y no, solo sé que una de las cosas que necesitas es la lectura- aseguro Hiruzen, pues había visto la inocencia e ingenuidad de Goku, por lo que era momento de pulirlo, por así decirlo…enseñarle todo lo que deba aprender, responsabilidad, obligaciones, entre otras cosas, es decir, convertirlo en una excelente ninja.

-Entiendo o eso creo- respondió el joven guerrero observando con pocas ganas el libro que recibió.

-perfecto, Yugao- llamo el Hokage y nuevamente apareció la anbu en una bola de humo blanco, sorprendiendo otra vez al Saiyajin, pero es que no encontraba ninguna explicación, sobre como hacia eso. –Consigue un lugar para que pueda vivir, no es necesario que se hospede más en los departamentos para las visitas de nuestra aldea-

-Entiendo Hokage-sama- anuncio la mujer observando de reojo y detrás de su máscara, al Saiyajin con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pero mucho mas serena, ya se había recuperado un poco de lo que vio momentos atrás. Para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que apareció.

-¿Cómo es que hace eso?- atino a decir Goku, sorprendido nuevamente.

-ya lo entenderás, por ahora puedes retirarte y no te olvides de leer el libro- comento el anciano tranquilo, ante el suspiro de Goku…es que él quería saber realmente como hacia eso.

Sin embargo viendo el lado positivo, ahora estaba libre y podría entrenar al fin, así que rápidamente se despidió con la mano del Hokage, para ir a buscar un lugar en donde entrenar…después leería el libro.

Mientras tanto el Hokage simplemente suspiro pensativo, observando el techo del sitio…ahora ¿a quién colocaría como Sensei de Goku?. Podría entrenarlo él, pero seria completamente injusto para todos aquellos jóvenes que aspiran ser ninjas.

Definitivamente tenia que pensar en alguien sumamente indicado, no quería que el muchacho cayera en el mal, era muy inocente..debía pensar en alguien que sea capaz no solo de mostrarle el mundo ninja, si no también que sea capaz de mantenerlo en el buen camino. Goku era una alma pura gracias a su ingenuidad, el mundo ninja en cambio era un tema oscuro, no quería que el muchacho se vea afectado por el estilo de vida de este mundo.

* * *

 **En la aldea**

Goku saltaba de techo en techo a una velocidad increíble, ya con su banda puesta en su frente, buscando un lugar adecuado para entrenar, pero no lo estaba logrando, en todo lados había personas y no quería causarles problemas, claro está.

Estuvo pensando en salir de la aldea para entrenar, sin embargo a los pocos segundos descarto esa opción, probablemente no sería conveniente.

De esta manera siguió y siguió saltando de aquí para allá, hasta que para su total sorpresa apareció un hombre alto frente suyo a una velocidad increíble, el mismo estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, portaba el típico traje de un Jounin, la bandana de Konoha en su frente y un cigarrillo en su boca.

-¿con que tú eres el "amigo" de Kurenai?- anuncio el extraño con seriedad y los ojos cerrados, haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo.

-sí, ella me ayudo a llegar a la aldea- respondió con inocencia el joven guerrero y acercándose al hombre alto con total confianza, mientras extendía su mano –Soy Son goku-

El hombre lo observo aun con seriedad y también extendió su mano, para estrecharla con la de Goku a modo de saludo, aunque apretó bastante fuerte –Soy Asuma Sarutobi- respondió, a decir verdad no le fue difícil encontrarlo, pues era el único que tenía una cola de mono e incluso quien andaba saltando de techo en techo como un loco a toda velocidad.

-Un gusto- continúo Goku con amabilidad y sonriendo tranquilamente.

-je, que dices muchacho, ¿quieres tener una pelea amistosa?- interrogo Asuma, ok, eso fue bastante directo, pero lo admitía estaba celoso por los comentarios que recorrían en casi toda la aldea sobre Goku y Kurenai, aunque no negaba que esto también era su oportunidad para enfrentar a alguien, hace tiempo no lo hacía y era una buena manera para estar en forma, de paso averiguaría que tan fuerte era el muchacho nuevo.

-Pues no tengo problema-respondió calmo Goku y ocultando un poco su emoción, no quería asustar a las personas con su manía de enfrentar a rivales fuertes, de cualquier manera esto era muy bueno.

Un enfrentamiento siempre será mucho mejor que entrenar solo.

-Sígueme- anuncio Asuma comenzando a saltar hacia uno de los campos de entrenamientos, siendo seguido por un emocionado Goku, pues su sangre guerrera que quería esto. El satisfacer su necesidad de enfrentar e incluso de luchar contra quien sea sin un ápice de temor, era un Saiyajin de sangre pura al fin y al cabo.

-(Mangetsu, Mangetsu…oye…)- trato de avisarle el joven guerrero la gran noticia, pero parecía que estaba en el quinto sueño su contraparte.

Pero no importaba, lo que importaba es que iba a comprobar por primera vez el poder de un Jounin. Lo que no sabia es que cierta Anbu, lo había visto todo cuando fue a buscarlo para comunicarle con respecto al hogar en donde viviría a partir de ahora.

-(esto no se ve bien)- pensó Yugao, que justo a tiempo llego a ver el encuentro entre los dos ninjas, aunque su preocupación iba más por Goku, que por otra cosa, es que sabía perfectamente, el grandioso nivel que poseia el hijo del Hokage. Y desconocía las habilidades del Saiyajin por lo que dudaba totalmente que sea capaz de enfrentar a Asuma. –(Mejor estoy atenta, pueda que tenga que intervenir)- finalizo la anbu, siguiendo a los ninjas desde lejos para no ser descubierta. No sabía que sucedió solo estaba segura que tenía que ver con Kurenai, según las palabras de Asuma, ahora lo importante es mantenerse alerta, pues a Asuma no se le veía para nada amigable.

* * *

Fin cap 3, lo he editado porque note unos cuantos errores ortográficos y además de cosas confusas en la narración, no duden en decirme si notan algo extraño.

Cualquier sugerencia son bienvenidas.


	4. Chapter 4: problemas con un Jonin: final

Lo admito me costo pero demasiado hacer la pelea de Asuma contra Goku, razón del porque es largo. Pero debía mostrar algunos de los limites de Goku, las ventajas que la da su conocimientos de combate y sobre el KI, como también las desventajas al estar acostumbrado aquello, ya sabrán porque se equilibro el combate. Pero bueno esto fue lo que salió.

Por otra parte por decisión unánime el sensei de Goku será Jiraiya xD

 **dead-quetzal** , **YINARi-UCHIHA, alucard77,** **JessiHyugga, Goldran, Guest, INARI-UZUMAKI, Guest, Natsumi-Nura y luis-SJJ3.**

 **INARI-UZUMAKI** \- si goku aprenderá nijutsu elemental, precisamente viento. Mientras mangetsu será de afinidad fuego para complementar con goku xD

 **JessiHyugga** \- en cuanto a la transformación, supongo que se darán cuenta cual de todas será al leer este cap. xD

 **alucard77 -** es que me pareció interesante ese nombre, por significarse justamente luna llena. xD

Entre todas las ideas que se me están cruzando, siendo honesto ando pensando muy seriamente de hacer equipo a Goku con el personaje Fuka en el futuro.

PD: Dentro de unos cap, se conocerán naruto y Goku, ya di unos pequeños indicios del rubio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El campo de entrenamiento número 10, no creía que podía haber mejor lugar para su enfrentamiento "amistoso", teniendo en cuenta que dentro unos días se definiría los genin que estarán bajo su tutela.

Razón del porque ya tenía conocimiento que trabajaría aquí con ellos, conociendo de esta manera que no habría problemas en usar este campo para la pequeña pelea.

Así que simplemente detuvo su paso una vez llegado a destino y observo al joven muchacho atrás suyo, el cual estaba con su manos detrás de su cabeza, en un gesto totalmente despreocupado.

Sin conocer el mar de confusiones que tenía el Jonin frente suyo, por la supuesta relación de él con Kurenai.

De cualquier manera, no era de extrañarse que Asuma este de ese modo, pues, llegar de una misión después de estar múltiples días lejos, feliz porque volvería a ver cierta Kunoichi de ojos rojos, para terminar encontrándose con la noticia de que la mujer que ama se va a casar con otro…Era suficiente motivo para que este bastante alterado.

Para el colmo cuando quería creer que era una broma de mal gusto, toda la aldea prácticamente lo confirmaba, definitivamente eso no le ayudo en lo más mínimo para calmarse.

Era un ninja con experiencia, sabía que siempre debía actuar con la cabeza fría, pero razones tenia para estar así.

Su relación con Kurenai aunque muchos lo desconocían, ya estaba bastante avanzada…el cariño entre ambos Shinobi era mutuo.

Así que imagínense con el temperamento en el que se halla el hijo del Hokage.

Reconocía que actualmente que no estaba siendo prudente, pero sinceramente no podía evitar pensar con el tumulto de confusiones sin interrogantes que tenía en la cabeza…

Incluso cruzo por su mente que seguramente se trataba de esos tipos de matrimonios arreglados para afianzar alianzas con otros pueblos o naciones…

De ser cierto, estrangularía a su padre personalmente por permitirlo, pues solo él sabía de su relación con la Kunoichi con exactitud.

-Oye ¿Vamos a pelear o no?- llamo la atención el Saiyajin, porque el sujeto frente suyo murmuraba quien sabe que cosas, haciéndole recordar por un momento a Kurenai en donde lo llevo a comer por primera vez…es que estaba actuando tan raro como ella, sin duda tal para cual ambos ninjas.

Asuma sacudió la cabeza por andar divagando y frunció el ceño con una sola interrogante ¿iría con todo?...no creía que fuese necesario.

Por lo que limitándose a ponerse en guardia -Prepárate muchacho- finalizo el Jounin con suma seriedad.

Notando luego la postura que tomo Goku, haciéndole sonreír de lado…no cabía duda, era un usuario de Taijutsu.

Se observaron unos momentos en el centro del campo, sumamente quietos, por lo que el único movimiento que había en el sitio era el de las hojas de los árboles, que se movían al compás de la brisa suave que recorría el sitio, hasta que…

-(probemos tu reflejos)- pensó el Jonin con una sonrisa de lado, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás suyo, más precisamente en sus porta armas…para luego sacar múltiples Shuriken que fueron lanzadas al Saiyajin.

Este los esquivo saltando hacia un costado, sin embargo Asuma siguió con su incesante ataque, llegando a un punto en el que Goku tuvo que correr en círculos alrededor él, por el suelo algunas veces y otras saltando sobre las ramas de algunos árboles, tratando de evitar los ataques de su rival a toda costa, es que podía ser herido de gravedad.

Esas armas tenían un filo endemoniando, Goku lo noto rápidamente, cuando vio como más de uno de esos Shuriken, a excepción de las que quedaron incrustadas en cualquier parte del sitio, llegaron a realizar tremendo tajos a los múltiples árboles del campo del entrenamiento, pareciéndole una interesante arma al Saiyajin, incluso podría usarlas...

–(nada mal)- siguió con sus pensamientos el Jonin, tomando la decisión de elevar un poco la dificultad, por lo que libero un sello en su muñeca así de esta manera poder invocar un inmenso Fuma Shuriken en vuelto con su Chakra, lo cual no solo lo hacía más letal, si no también le daba mayor alcance.

Goku al ver esto se recrimino mentalmente por no tener su báculo, le sería de gran utilidad en este momento. Sin embargo no era momento de pensar en ello, lo bueno es que el Saiyajin era un prodigio en el combate pues siempre tenía una as bajo la manga.

No solo había corrido a toda velocidad en círculos alrededor de Asuma para evitar sus Shuriken, si no también lo había hecho para tomar la misma arma con la cual había sido atacado, a una velocidad que ni el mismo Asuma pudo notarlo.

Pues gracias a ellos imito el movimiento del Jonin envolviendo en Chakra los pocos y pequeños Shuriken que tomo, demostrando su habilidad con aquella energía, para luego lanzarlas todas contra la enorme arma que se acercaba hacia él a temible velocidad.

El hijo del Hokage se sorprendió al ver como ambos ataques chocaron, produciendo el fuerte sonido del metal de las armas, hasta que estas cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo por su colisión.

Normalmente su ataque no hubiese podido ser detenido por esas pequeñas armas, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el Saiyajin utilizo una buena cantidad de Chakra para hacerlo tan resistente como la enorme arma que utilizo él.

Ahora sabía que ese chico tenía muy bueno control de Chakra.

Lo gracioso es que la única razón por lo que no estaba con la boca abierta, es porque creía que Goku ya era un ninja con experiencia, desconociendo totalmente que en realidad el joven guerrero fue capaz de imitarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Pues pudo transmitir su Chakra, no solo en un Shuriken, si no en varias más…cosa que sería sumamente difícil para cualquier ninja que se esté iniciando.

Solo Yugao era quien estaba sorprendida. Ella conocía más o menos la historia del Saiyajin al ser la asistente Anbu del Hokage, llegando a escuchar ciertas cosas de él…y lo que acabo de ver rayaba lo insólito.

Claro está que Goku no se veía sorprendido por ello, en el pasado fue capaz de imitar el Kameha en segundos también y esto no parecía más difícil que aquello.

Sin dudas sus conocimientos con el KI, lo ayudaban y quizás también le daba una enorme ventaja contra los shinobis. Aun así no podía evitar sentir una inmensa curiosidad por lo que hacían los ninjas…como cuando la anbu de mascara fea aparecía y desaparecía, o como actualmente Asuma hizo aparecer esa enorme arma de la nada.

-(nada mal muchacho, nada mal…)- continuo mentalmente Asuma con seriedad.

Terminando nuevamente ambos combatientes observándose con seriedad, ante el atento control de Yugao, que estaba oculta y sobre la rama de un árbol del campo, por si debía actuar en el caso de que el combate pase a mayores…

Bueno, en realidad ya hizo algunos movimientos evasivos para salvar su pellejo, debido a que algunos Shuriken del primer ataque volaron hacia su posición también. Ganándose un par de insultos gratis Asuma, aunque este último ni escucho los susurros fastidiosos de la Anbu, a decir verdad ni se percató de ella en ningún momento…no por nada era una Anbu de alto rango Yugao.

Por otra parte Asuma decidió ponerse un poco serio, no se confiaría más…el chico fue capaz de tomar esos Shuriken mientras corría sin que él se diera cuenta, estaba claro que era veloz, por lo que debía dejarse de juegos.

Tomando la decisión de probar su Taijutsu…

Y con ese pensamiento se lanzó a toda velocidad al Saiyajin, el mismo apresuradamente se puso en guardia esperándolo totalmente alerta, como concentrado.

Hasta el momento en que Asuma una vez cerca, lanzo un puñetazo con su brazo derecho hacia el rostro de Goku, no obstante este lo bloqueo fácilmente usando su antebrazo izquierdo, aun así el ataque del Jounin no termino, por lo que automáticamente lanzo una patada con su pierna izquierda hacia el mismo sitio, pero el joven guerrero inclino levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que la patada de Asuma pasara completamente de largo.

Frunciendo el ceño por esto el Jounin, al apenas tocar el suelo con su pierna izquierda rápidamente uso la derecha, para realizar una patada en barrido.

Sin embargo nuevamente no alcanzo a acertar el golpe a Goku, que salto hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire, evitando así el ataque.

Aunque ahora era su turno…

De esta manera al apenas tocar suelo el Saiyajin, este se lanzó hacia el Jounin a una tremenda velocidad, para sorpresa de Asuma que rápidamente tuvo que cubrirse con ambos brazos en forma de cruz sobre su pecho, bloqueando el recto puñetazo de Goku, que fue con tal potencia que hizo arrastrar a Sarutobi varios metros atrás aun con su pies pegados en el suelo.

Y por si no fuera poco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Goku nuevamente se lanzó al ataque pero ahora con una patada voladora, acertando en el mismo punto que el golpe anterior, aunque esta vez ya no pudo mantener los pies en el suelo, es que el ataque del Saiyajin había sido más fuerte que el anterior, provocando que no pudiera evitar elevarse unos cuantos centímetros y retroceder irremediablemente hasta chocar su espalda fuertemente contra un árbol, la cual solo por fortuna no se quebró.

Asuma se sorprendió por la fuerza de ese muchacho, por lo que iba a contraatacar rápidamente, sabiendo que si se mantenía a la defensiva en todo momento terminaría muy mal.

Pero entonces en el último instante se detuvo al notar como Goku se estaba envolviendo en Chakra celeste, pero lo más insólito es que poco a poco comenzaba a notar pequeños destellos eléctricos de tonalidades rojo e incluso tuvo la sensación de ver sus ojos cambiar a amarillo, pero por solo unos segundos.

El joven Saiyajin por su parte, estaba intentando de llevar por primera vez su Chakra más a haya de su limites, le estaba costando demasiado pero sentía como su poder incrementaba increíblemente, lamentablemente a su vez también noto como lo agotaba físicamente, por lo que sin más remedio se lanzó al ataque.

Dejando un destello eléctrico de color rojo por todo el recorrido que hizo a gran velocidad y que a duras penas pudo esquivar Asuma, pues cuando Goku intento golpearlo el rostro con esa acción, termino solo a escasos centímetros de lograrlo, si no fuese porque el jonin reacciono rápidamente para poner todo su cuerpo de costado, así evitar semejantes ataque.

Que a diferencia de la primera vez que Goku uso el Chakra, en este caso fue capaz de arrasar con más de 9 árboles, sin sufrir ninguna herida física…aunque a decir verdad sentía el degaste por elevar su poder más allá de su límites.

Mucho Chakra había usado en ese ataque, después de todo.

-(me deja más agotado que el KI)- pensó Goku un poco agitado dejando caer una rodilla en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que sorprendido y emocionado.

Como no estarlo, sospechaba que no estaba peleando con todo el Jonin, por esa razón ataco de esa manera, para comprobar si era cierto o no…y vaya que estaba en lo cierto, si logro esquivar ese ataque en el que uso todo su potencial.

Lastimosamente ahora quedo muy agotado, pero no había problema…se sacaría su camiseta azul y sus botas pesadas, para recuperar algo de velocidad. Lo importante ahora era usar su chakra solo cuando sea necesario, no sería conveniente gastar más…a diferencia del KI las consecuencias de su degaste eran mucho peor.

Había aprendido la lección…

-(Debo tener cuidado, ese ataque fue muy peligroso)- pensó el hijo del Hokage observando a Goku, para luego saltar al centro del campo, viéndose como un pequeño hilo de sangre caía sobre su mejilla, definitivamente el ataque de Goku había sido demasiado rápido – (creo que lo he subestimado)-

Continuo con sus pensamientos Asuma con serenidad, pero a la vez con una sonrisa. Hace tiempo no tenía una pelea tan divertida como esta, por lo que era momento de ver cuánto podría aguantar ese chico si él peleaba totalmente en serio.

Por lo que rápidamente comenzó a formar varios sellos con sus manos –Katon: Haisekisho- finalizo el experto Jounin expulsando de su boca una inmensa nube de polvo negra, para la sorpresa de Goku, que no tuvo tiempo para sacarse sus ropas pesadas.

Sin embargo no pasó nada, solo fue cubierto por completo por esa nubes oscura, preguntándose el Saiyajin si tenía pensado atacarlo de sorpresa o algo por el estilo su rival.

Pero reacciono al escuchar a su contraparte hablarle sumamente alarmado – (¡Idiota, sal de ahí!)-

Obedeciéndolo, Goku salto los más alto que pudo…siendo un poco tarde, ya que al instante que lo hizo, Asuma con sus propios dientes creo una pequeña chispa convirtiendo totalmente esa nube negra o más bien pólvora, en una inmensa ola de fuego que exploto en toda lo posición en donde estaba Goku.

Lo segundos pasaron viéndose solo la llamarada consumiendo parte del campo que había frente suyo, dejando muy preocupado a Asuma.

Ya estaba pensando que se pasó con ese ataque, la idea no era matarlo al Saiyajin, obviamente. Solo lastimarlo un "poquito" por meterse con Kurenai. Hasta que se tranquilizó al ver a Goku caer del cielo.

Al final había logrado evitar ese ataque, aunque no del todo pues tenía algunas heridas y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

El Saiyajin cayo parado muy agitado frente al Jounin, por las heridas y el degaste físico que tenía, reconociendo que por poco y no la contaba, definitivamente debía agradecerle a Mangetsu por hacerlo reaccionar.

-(uf eso estuvo cerca)- pensó Goku con alivio – (gracias mangetsu)-

-(Concéntrate que esto todavía no término)- anuncio el enorme simio para la sorpresa de Goku. Es que precisamente su contraparte debería saber que ya no tenía más energía para pelear.

O eso creyó hasta sentir como un extraño Chakra de un color marrón casi negro lo revitalizaba y a su vez envolvía su cuerpo.

-¿esto es…?- murmuro Goku incrédulo.

-(si, gracias a tu pelea ahora puedo darte una pequeña porción de mi Chakra, luego te explico porque…)- aseguro el Ozaru con seriedad.

El mismo había estado atento desde un principio de la pelea, buscando por todos los medios ayudar a Goku, sin obtener éxito alguno. Sin embargo por cierta acción de su inocente contraparte ahora podía lograrlo, o al menos transmitir un poco de su Chakra.

Asuma estaba atónito nuevamente, otra vez al chico le envolvía un Chakra extraño pero a diferencia del anterior este era de un color algo oscuro, irónicamente a pesar de su color no demostraba ningún tipo de hostilidad o maldad…

-(¿Qué está pasando?)- se interrogo el hijo del Hokage tratando de mantenerse calmado, pues ese Chakra era un tanto abrumador por lo alto que era.

Caso contrario Goku, que se sentía mejor ciertamente, por lo que se dispuso a continuar con el combate…no desperdiciaría el Chakra recibido.

Motivo por el cual apunto con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a Asuma, formando la primera técnica que aprendió o más bien, la variante que creo por si solo…

-(¡EL RASENGAN!)- Pensaron al unísono Asuma y Yugao, al ver como Goku formaba una versión pequeña de dicha técnica en su dedo, pero no por eso menos peligrosa.

-¡Aquí voy!- alerto con una sonrisa el Saiyajin, poniendo todo su cuerpo de costado mientras seguía apuntando con el rasengan al hijo del Hokage.

Para dispararlo como si fuera un cometa, causando la total sorpresa en los dos shinobis que desconocían su habilidades.

Y mas cuando al ataque impacto en el estómago de Asuma que escupió sangre por su boca, debido al tremendo golpe recibido…que incluso tenía el mismo efecto del Rasengan normal.

Ya que causaba daño externo como también interno aunque en menor medida este último, por la poca acumulación de Chakra que poseía la técnica de Goku.

Sin embargo el daño externo era gravísimo, porque prácticamente al ser tan pequeño dicha técnica viajaba a una velocidad que era casi imposible de esquivar, por lo que su fuerza de impacto aunque era pequeña era sumamente letal, razón por la cual el Jounin se encontraba varios metros lejos después de atravesar varios árboles, con falta de aire al recibir dicho ataque en su estómago.

-(¡¿Por qué rayos no hiciste eso desde un principio?!)- interrogo furioso el enorme simio a su ingenuo contraparte.

-(me había olvidado jeje)- justifico Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras sonreía tontamente.

Mientras tanto el hijo del Hokage trato ponerse de pie, pero cayó al suelo dejando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, lo admitía estaban a mano. Observo al Saiyajin sonriendo divertido, por lo que el Jounin también hizo lo mismo al volverse a reincorporar como pudo.

Con una sonrisa se limpió el hilo de sangre que caía por su boca y se preparó para continuar con el combate, ese ataque le había dolido mucho.

-¡Eres fuerte Goku, hace tiempo que no me enfrentaba con alguien así!- reconoció el Jonin aun a la distancia.

Probablemente Asuma no sea como la bestia verde de Konoha, pero si le divertía tener una buena pelea y esta no era la excepción.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- respondió sonriendo Goku, aprovechando el momento para sacarse su camiseta azul y sus botas, sorprendiendo a los dos Ninjas en el campo cuando dejo caer sus prendas en el suelo, notandose lo pesado que era.

-(este muchacho debe ser discípulo de Gai)- pensó automáticamente Asuma por lo que acabo de ver, negando un poco con la cabeza por ello –Maito, no cambias más…-susurro Asuma al aire.

* * *

 **En otro punto de la aldea**

-¿Gai-sensei se encuentra bien?- interrogo un chico con traje verde extremadamente ajustado, al escuchar estornudar unos par de veces a su maestro.

-sí, no es nada- respondió el mencionado mientras se limpiaba la nariz, acaso se estaba resfriando, no, no podía ser cierto…por lo que decidió continuar con el entrenamiento de su discípulo.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento numero 10**

-Hokage-sama ¿va a permitir que continúe esta pelea?- Interrogo Yugao nerviosa al líder de la aldea situado a su lado con suma calma, pues por él ya no intervino cuando Asuma realizo su poderoso jutsu de elemento fuego.

Ya que el mismo Hiruzen hizo acto de presencia para evitar que lo haga. Causando que Yugao se preguntara desde cuando estuvo observando la pelea, como también porque razón no se veía tan sorprendido por las ropas pesadas de Goku, la cuales se había sacado hace unos segundos.

La Kunoichi pensó que quizás Inoichi en vez de decirle…tomo la decisión de mostrarle los recuerdo de Goku directamente, motivo por el cual Hiruzen estaba tan tranquilo a su lado, observándo la batalla.

-Solo un momento más, necesito ver sus habilidades personalmente- contesto el Hokage calmo, solo como él podía ser.

-Pero Goku está muy herido- advirtió la anbu, para luego posar la vista al campo de batalla y observar a Asuma –y su hijo también está en la misma condiciones - justifico con seriedad la mujer.

Notando como el líder de la aldea asintió ante lo que dijo y poso su vista sobre una bola de cristal, la cual poseía desde que estaba ahí junto a ella, viéndose múltiples imágenes desde entonces.

Hiruzen continuo con su mirada sobre el objeto que poseía, mientras sonreía levemente al ver a cierto rubio recibir una bandana de Konoha por parte de un muchacho con una cicatriz en su rostro en un bosque.

-Está bien- respondió el anciano, había visto suficiente después de todo en el combate. Goku aún con el uso del Chakra era un total experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, debía complementar aquello con Ninjutsu, pues el estilo del Saiyajin se basa muy a la ofensiva. –Entrégales esto a Goku y que mañana a primera hora este en mi oficina- comento Hiruzen dándole un sobre a Yugao, para luego irse lentamente con una sonrisa de su rostro mientras continuaba mirando su bola de cristal, por cierto pequeño rubio a quien iba a ver rápidamente.

Yugao solo asintió y cuando se dispuso a saltar al campo de entrenamiento, nuevamente los muy bestias comenzaron a pelear…haciéndole suspirar con cansancio a la Kunoichi.

Goku se lanzó con tremenda velocidad hacia Asuma, el mismo rápidamente realizo varios sellos de manos, para luego expulsar una enorme bola de fuego hacia el Saiyajin, que no tuvo más remedio que saltar abriéndose de piernas para que el ataque pase por debajo de suyo.

Mala manera de esquivar, ya que aprovechando que quedo en el aire, el Jonin le acertó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Goku, que voló hacia el suelo, siendo arrastrado varios metros por el fuerte impacto.

Asuma al tocar el piso se movió rápidamente hacia el joven guerrero, antes de que este se levantara. Pero Goku ahora era mucho más rápido sin las ropas pesadas, por lo que al recomponerse, evadió haciéndose a un costado el puñetazo del Jonin que caía del cielo, provocando que este dejara su mano incrustada en el suelo.

Aprovechando esto, el Saiyajin lanzo una patada a su rostro acertándolo de lleno, siendo ahora el hijo del Hokage quien volaba hacia atrás por el impacto.

Pero no se rendiría iba a ganar esta batalla, lo misma se decía Goku. Hace rato esta batalla se había transformado en demostrar quién era más fuerte de los dos.

Por lo que ambos ninjas se lanzaron al ataque ferozmente intercambiando golpes múltiples veces.

Recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara Asuma, luego Goku un rodillazo en su estómago y así sucesivamente siguieron atacándose golpeándose de diferentes maneras, hasta que ambos se acertaron al mismo tiempo una fuerte patada recta en el pecho, provocando que se alejaran uno del otro.

Yugao que ya ni se ocultaba, solo se recostó frente a un árbol a observar fascinada la batalla de Taijutsu, sabía que Asuma era fuerte pero no pensó que Goku también lo era tanto. Viendo un tanto injusto que el Saiyajin sea solo un Genin, aunque supuso que sus razones tendrá el Hokage.

Lo gracioso es que ella quería parar la pelea, pero ahora estaba muy entretenida observando las habilidades de ambos ninjas en combate.

En tanto, Goku formo un Rasengan con los últimos rastros del Chakra de Mangetsu que le quedaba en su mano izquierda, mientras que Asuma por su parte saco una de sus cuchillas de Chakra sosteniéndola fuertemente en su mano izquierda también.

Ambos se observaron con determinación y se lanzaron al ataque por última vez…

El Saiyajin fue el primero en atacar, tratando de acertar su Rasengan directamente en el rostro del Jounin, pero este hábilmente lo detuvo a escaso centímetros de recibir el golpe, al sostenerlo con su mano derecha desde la muñeca, para luego aprovechar a atacar con su otra mano, la cual poseía su chuchilla de Chakra. Sin embargo Asuma tampoco tuvo éxito pues Goku imito sus movimientos defensivo, quedando ambos forcejeando fuertemente.

Siguieron así unos segundos, sin querer ceder terreno ninguno de los dos...

Hasta que ambos tiraron su cabeza atrás, para darse un terrible cabezazo…que resonó de tal manera que incluso las aves que estaba más lejos del sitio salieron volando asustadas, incluso despertaron a alguno bebes de las aldea, que tanto trabajo le costo hacerles dormir sus respectivas madres.

Dejando con los ojos en blancos a Yugao por esa accion, pues veía ahora a ambos ninjas sentados en el suelo, uno lejos del otro, quejándose y sobándose la cabeza con sumo dolor.

-¡que cabeza dura tienes!- reclamo Goku, un tanto mareado con pequeñas lagrimas.

-¡mira quién habla!- replico fastidioso el mayor en la misma situación de mareo, también con la misma lagrimas.

-(idiotas)- pensó solamente la anbu, aunque por lo menos eso significaba que era el fin de la pelea, así que se acercó a ambos ninjas que seguían quejándose por el dolor, haciendo suspirar a la Kunoichi con fastidio.

-Supongo que ya fue su suficiente ¿no?- comento la mujer, llamando la atención de ambos hombres que la observaron con sorpresa…con la misma pregunta, ¿desde cuándo estaba?

-Oh pero eres tu- reconoció luego Goku, al observar bien su máscara fea – ¿cómo nos encontraste?- interrogo al Saiyajin, haciendo que prestara atención también Asuma pues él quería saberlo, aunque sus facciones de serenidad no lo demostrara.

-Eso no es importante, ahora es mejor dejar las cosas en claro…no sé porque pelearon o que los llevo a pelear…-comento Yugao poniéndose una mano en su cintura, mientras observaba el campo número 10 o lo quedaba de ella –pero mejor arreglen sus diferencias-

-Pero si solo era un enfrentamiento amistoso- explico Goku aun sentado en el suelo.

-Lo dudo- respondió Yugao, observando a Asuma que parecía darse cuenta a que se refería la Anbu.

-Eh bueno…supongo que me precipite un poco- dijo el Jonin, lamentando haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones –pero hay razones-aclaro al final, mientras apuntaba con el dedo, tal cual niño a Goku...ok, esa parte si que no conocía Yugao del experimentado Jounin.

-Somos todos oído, ¿no Goku?- contesto Yugao observando al mencionado, el mismo no dijo nada, solo asintió por asentir…si ni tenía idea a que se referían, así que simplemente se recostó en el suelo tratando de relajarse un poco después de esa larga pelea.

Así fue como se enteraron, después de una larga charla varias cosas, entre ellas la ingenuidad del Saiyajin, como el hecho de que no sabía en un principio que era casarse.

Pues el joven guerrero tuvo que explicar su parte de la historia, una vez finalizo su historia Asuma, para dejar en claro que él no tenía nada que ver con Kurenai.

-¡Pero es inaudito, como puedo ser que no sepas esas cosas!- casi estallo Yugao por la ingenuidad de Goku, mientras que Asuma por su parte no dijo nada, es que esa Anbu tenía una terrible aura sombría ahora, obviamente no quería más problemas, ni mucho menos ser golpeado, ya bastante herido estaba –Haber Goku, ¿Cuántos años tienes 15, 16?...esas cosas deberías saber a tu edad-

-tengo 17, pero dentro de unos días cumplo 18- aclaro el joven muchacho con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡es peor!- finalizo la mujer con sus ambas manos en la cintura, ahora comprendía porque razón solo era Genin, necesitaba muchas cosas que aprender.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto- quiso calmar Asuma y a su vez defender a Goku, se había dado cuenta que era netamente inocente el muchacho y no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Asuma, ¿qué crees que pensara Kurenai sobre lo que hiciste?- Lanzo una indirecta Yugao, que preocupo totalmente al hijo de Hokage que de un salto se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, mejor me voy- así como lo dijo el Jounin, desapareció o más bien huyo, lo peor que podría pasarle es que Kurenai se enterara de lo sucedido hoy…seguramente lo iba meter en un terrible Genjutsu, diablos eso sí que no quería.

-uff- resoplo la mujer tratando de mantener la compostura al ver lo anterior -Goku vámonos, te mostrare tu hogar- el Saiyajin solo asintió siguiendo a la mujer, que más de una vez no pudo evitar mirar el torso desnudo del guerrero, haciéndole recordar ciertos hechos, por lo que negó avergonzaba con su cabeza rápidamente, ordenando a goku que se ponga su camiseta.

Ante esto el Saiyajin solo asintió y se fue a buscar sus cosas, que si no le decía se olvidaba, siguiéndola luego con calma.

* * *

Ya en su nuevo hogar, Goku hizo lo primero que le pareció importante entre todos los conejos que le dio Anbu, ir a la cocina…pues la Kunoichi le había dicho que tenía algunas raciones de alimentos.

* * *

 **En otro mundo**

Bulma no podía evitar agitarlo, realmente no podía…y las ganas de matarlo no cesaban para nada, incluso sus amigo estaba buscando por todo los medios calmarla, pero no había caso.

-¡¿Cómo que Goku no podrá volver?!¡RESPONDE!- Gritaba la científica sujetando del cuello y con una mano a pilaf, que ni podía respirar…incluso la mujer le estaba dando un cuantos cachetazos sin censar con su otra mano libre.

-¡Bulma ya tranquilízate!- trato de pararla Krilin en el medio del caos que había en la corporación de Capsula.

Pues también se escuchaba llorar fuertemente a Milk, que una vez se cansó de golpear y gritar a pilaf, comenzó con esa acción, mientras su padre trataba de calmarla.

-¡MI GOKU WUAA!-

-¡RESPONDE!-

-¡bulma para ya!-

-¡Tranquilízate hija, por favor!-

-¡LO VA A MATAR!- grito Yamcha al ver como bulma, tomo ahora con ambos mano a pilaf desde su cuello, agitándolo por todos lados.

-¡MI GOKU WUAA!- continuaba el llanto Milk.

-¡SUELTALO BRUJA!-intervenía Mai tratando de salvar a Pilaf.

-¡ENANO DESGRACIADO!- grito colérica la científica, volviendo con los cachetazos.

-sí, si suéltalo- dijo el maestro Roshi, abrazando a bulma y dejando su cabeza sobre sus pechos, tratando de "separarlos" a su manera.

-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- exclamo lunch con sus armas al verlo, sumándose al griterío que ya había, los disparos de la mujer.

-¡más respeto a sus mayores!- grito corriendo el maestro roshi, evadiendo todos los disparos que podía.

Así estuvieron en todo momento hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Desconociendo que cierto Namekusei que investigo la ausencia del Ki de Goku, recibió tan buena noticia.

Ahora no tenia rival en este mundo, el control seria totalmente suyo.


	5. Chapter 5: Equipo 7

Hola, de nuevo...me demore bastante, ya que estaba bastante ocupado, pero bueno, como siempre gracias por lo comentario **dead-quetzal** , **YINARi-UCHIHA, alucard77,** **JessiHyugga, Goldran, SON ARIEL, INARI-UZUMAKI, Optimus117, Natsumi-Nura, luis-SJJ3, neopercival y coronadomontes.**

Como también agradezco a todos aquellos, que le dieron a favorito a mi historia y lo están siguiendo.

Bueno ahora, se podría decir que ya comienza los cambios en los avances de la historia original de Naruto.

Aclaración, en mi avatar se ve como luce Goku (me costo un poco editar la imagen, pero es para que tengan una idea xD) y como luce su compañera que mas de uno se habrá dado cuenta, que pertenece al manga de Rurouni Kenshin, aunque su personalidad aquí es un tanto diferente.

Ella seria como una amiga del Saiyajin. Por ahora no he pensado quien seria el siguiente integrante en el equipo de Goku. Pero ya me decidiré, solo puedo confirmar que no seria de otro anime o manga, solamente pertenecerá a Naruto.

En cuanto a Dragon ball, en el siguiente cap habrá mas información sobre los acontecimientos, en aquel mundo. Por ahora estoy pensando en darle principal protagonismo al único que considero, no derrotar pero si hacerle un poco de frente a piccolo y ese es Tenshihan.

Como siempre cualquier recomendación, sugerencia, algún error ortográfico o cosas confusas que noten, no duden en decirme. No solo para que lo arregle. Sino también para mejorar en mi narración.

Y por ultimo si alguien quiere ver la imagen un poco mas grande, díganme así colocare el link en mi perfil. O se las paso, como mejor prefieran.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Decir que estaba entusiasmado. A pesar de tener mucho sueño, era poco.

El día de hoy se había levantado temprano, para ver que necesitaba el Hokage. Pues la anbu de mascara fea le comunico sobre ello, cuando le entrego un sobre por parte del Hiruzen, el día de ayer. Después de enfrentar a Asuma.

A decir verdad ni si quiera leyó aun la carta. Solo se dedicó desperezarse de la buena siesta que tuvo, antes de iniciar con su desayuno.

Esperando que sea rápido lo que debía comunicarle el Hokage. Es que hoy tenía pensado iniciar al máximo su entrenamiento, después de recibir tan buena noticia por parte de Mangetsu.

Este le había dicho anteriormente, que por alguna extraña razón. Cuando llevo al límite su Chakra, le permitió a su alter ego poder expulsar parte de su propio poder. Obviamente no era mucho, sin embargo con ese poder que le otorgo a Goku, le sirvió a este último continuar su pelea contra Asuma.

Lo que significaba una cosa tanto para el joven guerrero como para su contraparte, que debía volver exigir sus capacidades, con el objetivo de lograr que Mangetsu expulse más de su chakra, que parecía bloqueado por así decirlo, en consecuencia a los límites de Goku…bueno eso creían…

No obstante aquello no era todo, su alter ego gracias sus grandes capacidades para detectar el Chakra, también le comunico que el día hoy…al amanecer completamente recuperado de la batalla, detecto un ligero aumento en el chakra de Goku. Como si el enfrentamiento contra Asuma lo hizo un poco más fuerte, algo que él y Goku no sabían tampoco, que tan cierto era aquello.

Por lo que supusieron que sería a causa de los cambios que sufrieron en este mundo. Desconociendo totalmente ambos, que se debía gracias a la sangre guerrera que aun fluye en el cuerpo de Goku.

De todo maneras, conociendo o no la verdad. Esa noticia para el joven Saiyajin era fenomenal. Significaba que probablemente podría volverse más fuerte en poco tiempo. Aunque claro…solo si se esforzaba al máximo.

Por ahora debía apresurarse a ir a la torre del Hokage, a ver que necesitaba Hiruzen. Cuanto más pronto salga de ahí, más tiempo tendrá para entrenar.

Por lo que rápidamente tomo su desayuno y una vez terminado, lo dejo todo sobre la mesa. Ya que cuando volvería se encargaría de limpiar…si se acordaba, claro.

Y vestido con su clásicas ropas, aunque un tanto destrozadas por el enfrentamiento con Asuma. Se dirigió apresurado hacia la salida de su hogar. Abrió la puerta entusiasmado y dispuesto a irse. Pero se detuvo de golpe antes de chocar a una joven chica situado frente suyo. Pues parecía que ella estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta de su casa.

La misma, era una chica de cabello largo y negro, de piel demasiado blanca, pero que no llegaba a pasar a la palidez. Sus ojos parecían de color violeta. Vestía un Michiyuki rojo, abajo del mismo portaba una yukata blanca, ambas prendas llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de su rodilla, ocultando la falda marrón que llevaba por debajo, pero dejando al descubierto sus zapatos ninja azules sobre unas vendas blancas, que envolvían sus pies hasta sus tobillos.

-Justo ja, ¿tú eres Goku no?- interrogo la joven con una sonrisa simpática mientras extendía su mano hacia el Saiyajin.

-Eh…si- respondió confuso el ingenuo guerrero estrechando su mano con la de la chica

-Un gusto, yo soy Megumi Takani, aunque seguramente ya lo sabías - finalizo ella cerrando sus ojos, sin quitar su sonrisa. Esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte del joven frente suyo. Sin embargo solo hubo un largo y rotundo momento de silencio por parte de Goku, motivo por el cual la morena abrió sus ojos y observo nuevamente al muchacho. Dándose cuenta que este no tenía ni la más pálida de quien era. -¿el Hokage no te aviso de mí?-

-¡Ahhh, seguramente para eso quería vaya ahora a la torre!- afirmo el Saiyajin sonriendo, mientras ponía sus ambas manos en su cintura.

-En realidad no-dijo ella ahora seria, es que se dio cuenta que era un total despistado su nuevo compañero de equipo, logrando que Goku la observara confuso nuevamente -¿No leíste la carta?-

-¡Cierto…la carta!…- dijo el Saiyajin al aire, adentrándose de prisa a su casa. Dejando con las palabras en la boca a la joven chica, pues estuvo a punto de explicarle todo rápidamente, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Saiyan se perdió frente a sus ojos.

Megumi suspiro y observo el cielo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, diciéndose para sí misma que era un lindo día. Al mismo tiempo que esperaba a su nuevo compañero de equipo, volver.

Al cabo de unos minutos, luego de desparramar todo para encontrar el sobre y ver su contenido. Goku finalmente volvía a pasos lentos, leyendo un tanto desilusionado la información que contenía la carta en cuestión.

Y no, no era porque el Hokage le asigno su primera compañera de equipo, sino porque aparentemente tendría su primera misión, lo que interferiría con su tan anhelado y planeado entrenamiento, para el día de hoy.

Algo que noto al instante Megumi. ¿Acaso le molestaba que le hayan asignado una compañera?, no lo sabía. Pero no perdió tiempo en preguntársele.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?-

El Saiyan despego su mirada de la hoja al escucharla –nada, solo pensaba que hoy podría entrenar, pero parece que tenemos una misión- respondió Goku, volviendo a leer el papel en su manos.

-¿Entrenar?- pregunto confusa nuevamente la chica, mientras sacaba de entre sus mangas un sobre, donde ella había recibido información sobre su nuevo compañero de equipo –pero si eres fuerte, acá dice que tu Taijutsu y Ninjutsu está el nivel de un Jonin, incluso dice que enfrentaste al hijo de Hokage y no te pudo ganar…-

-Ah decir verdad empatamos- aclaro el Saiyajin, desconociendo cómo Hiruzen pudo saber sobre esa pelea. – ¿por cierto que es Taijutsu y Ninjutsu?-

Megumi casi cae de espalda al escuchar preguntarle tal cosa. Pues el joven ya tenía una bandana de Kohoha en su frente y todo. Se suponía que era un genin. Por lo que no comprendía, cómo no sabía tal cosa. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

-me estas jodiendo ¿no?- aseguro serena la muchacha y achicando sus ojos.

-nop- respondió divertido el Saiyajin, pues de verdad no tenía idea de nada.

-(Eso te pasa, porque ni tocaste el libro que te dio el anciano)- le comento a Goku, muy aburrido Mangetsu, pues la chica frente suyo no tenía mucho Chakra. Así que no despertó ningún interés en él. Suponiendo que no era fuerte. Ya que en caso contrario, al instante hubiese dicho a Goku que la desafié, para poder volver a liberar un poco más de su poder.

-Uff, eso deberías saberlo. Ni modo tendré que explicártelo- aclaro la Kunoichi. No gustándole para nada la ignorancia de su compañero. –Vamos a una tienda mientras tanto a cambiarte eso- indico Megumi.

-eh…pero que tiene de malo de mi gi…-murmuro Goku, observando su atuendo lleno de agujeros, para luego posar sus ojos en Megumi, que ya se estaba alejando tranquila de él -¡oye espera!-

* * *

Definitivamente más incómodo no podía sentirse.

Ya que a pesar de agradecer el gesto de su nueva compañera, por regarle una nueva ropa. Esta era realmente incómoda para él. Pues no se sentía muy augusto que digamos para el combate. El colmo fue que la dueña del negocio le corto el pelo aludiendo que se vería más guapo.

Honestamente pensó que se refería a verse más fuerte. Pero Goku obviamente no quería aquello. Ya que él quería ser fuerte de verdad, no verse fuerte o guapo, que suponía equivocadamente que significaba lo mismo.

Y por si no fuera poco, para acrecentar más su incomodidad algunas jóvenes e incluso algunas Jonin, lo comían prácticamente con su mirada. Hasta le guiñaban con el ojo por donde pasaba a nuestro buen Saiyajin.

Llegando a un punto en que Goku se decía para sí mismo "¿Por Kami-sama que significa eso?". Pues desconocía que significaba aquel gesto.

Lo que tampoco sabía el Saiyan, es que su nuevo aspecto, lo hacía realmente más llamativo para las mujeres, que antes.

Algo que noto Megumi e incluso hubiese bromeado un poquito por ello, si no fuese por estar en la misma situación que él.

Es que los jóvenes a ella también la observaban con mucha intensidad, pues la chica era muy atractiva y esa mirada serena en sus facciones, como misteriosa causaba más interés hacia su persona. Y megumi tampoco se sentía muy cómoda por ello. Motivo por el cual vestía de esa forma muy formal, aunque era una ninja.

Y peor se sintió al ver la vista de su nuevo compañero, fija en ella. Diciéndose para sí misma ¿acaso él también?

Sin embargo se tranquilizó al escucharlo hablar, sabiendo que por otra razón la miraba.

-Oye megumi, ¿qué significa esto?- interrogo el Saiyajin, guiñándole el ojo.

-es como un gesto de confianza, ¿por?- esta vez solo se limitó a responder ella. Ya que desde el momento en que estuvo buscando una nueva ropa para su compañero. Este le preguntaba varias cosas relacionadas al mundo ninja y otras no tanto. Dejándole en claro que era un total despistado, por no decir otro cosa. Aunque ella agradecía que prestara suma atención a su explicaciones. Ya que parecía de verdad interesado en aprender.

-¡Oh con que era eso!- atino a decir Goku alegre. Al final no era nada raro. Así que simplemente en su trayecto hacia a la torre del Hokage, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, a toda chica que lo observaban como las demás, le guiñaba el ojo con su típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba en su antiguo mundo. Derritiendo más de un corazón y también causando varias peleas entre las jóvenes, cuando estas se querían acercar a él.

Le pareció extraño eso a Goku, pero simplemente le restó importancia a las peleas que formaban una nube de polvo en el suelo. Llegando a la conclusión de que las chicas de Konoha eran muy raras.

* * *

Una vez en la torre de Hokage, ambos se posicionaron frente a la oficina de Hiruzen. Que los observaba con mucha seriedad. La misión que tenían era muy importante para él.

Por lo que con serenidad, dio inicio a su explicación sobre lo que debían hacer…

-Megumi, Goku por ahora trabajaran entre ustedes, ya que aún no encuentro un tercer integrante del mismo rango que ustedes- aclaro Hiruzen ante el asentimientos de ambos shinobis. Quienes eran aun Genin a pesar de su edad, aunque cada uno por diferentes motivos. –esta misión se trata de proteger a Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del nueve colas. El día de ayer él fue utilizado para robar un pergamino con jutsus prohibidos, con el objetivo de ser inculpado. El ninja quien idea esto plan era Mizuki un Chunnin de Konoha, aunque también sospechamos que están involucrado varios Anbus, por la facilidad con la pudo robar Naruto dicho pergamino...Si goku, ¿qué sucede?- detuvo su explicación el anciano, al observar al Saiyajin levantar su mano.

-¿Qué es un Jinchuriki?-

Megumi se dio una palmada en su frente, otra cosa más que no sabía su compañero. Mientras Hiruzen solo suspiro, definitivamente Goku ni toco el libro que le entrego.

-¡Hay Goku por todos los cielos…!-exclamo Megumi negando con la cabeza –por favor presta atención si, un Jinchuriki son aquellas personas que sirven como contenedor de las bestias con colas, conocidos como Biju –finalizo rápido y con seriedad, disponiéndose a decir que continúe con su explicación el honorable Hokage. Bueno para ella era todo una persona respetable, y sabia por sus conocimientos. Pero eso es porque no sabía que era un poco pervertido.

-entiendo o eso creo- murmuro al Saiyajin rascándose la cabeza. -¿pero que es un Biju?-

Ok, Goku debía agradecer por tener una compañera con semejante paciencia, porque desde que la conoció no paro de preguntarle de todo. Ya que si se trataba de cualquier otra persona, ahora mismo ya lo hubiesen estado ahorcando al pobre e ingenuo Saiyan.

-ufff- resoplo Megumi cansada, mientras cerraba sus ojos preguntándose a sí misma ¿Por qué era tan ignorante su compañero? –y un biju, como ¡te dije anteriormente!- hizo énfasis en sus últimas palabras –son bestias con colas muy poderosas. Debido a su inmenso a poder son selladas dentro de personas con el objetivo de lograr controlarlas o sacar provecho de ese poder. Cada uno de esas bestias tiene un nombre diferente en dependencia del número de colas que posean, por el ejemplo Naruto Uzumaki, es el Jinchuriki de las nueve colas. Por lo que su nombre es el Kyubi. También debes saber que cuanto mayor sea el número de colas, más poderosa son las bestias- finalizo orgullosa de sí misma Megumi por sus conocimientos, bueno siempre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo de todo, algo que le encantaba.

Goku al escuchar aquello, se puso a pensar repentinamente con extrema seriedad, para sorpresa de Hiruzen y Megumi, porque era la primera vez que se veía tan serio.

-¿Hokage yo soy un Jinchuriki?- interrogo curioso y serio Goku, causando la total sorpresa en Megumi. Pues al instante se dio cuenta, que de algo importante no sabía sobre su compañero. Por lo que observo al Hokage esperando su respuesta.

-Eres un equivalente a un Jinchuriki. Ya que Mangetsu no es del tipo de bestias de las que explico Megumi, (eso creo)-pensó por último el anciano, notando la mirada confusa en la joven genin.

Pues ella no sabía que había otro Jinchuriki en su aldea, ni mucho menos que se tratara de uno diferente a las bestias conocidas. Incluso nunca escucho oír el nombre de una bestia llamada "Mangetsu".

-Entiendo, pero Hokage agradecería que me brindara más adelante información con respecto a las habilidades de los Biju- explicó el Saiyajn, aun con notoria seriedad. Siendo bastante astuto cuando se lo proponía.

Ya que demasiadas similitudes encontraban con su contraparte en su interior, probablemente también tenía las mismas habilidades que aquellas bestias. Solo esperaba comprobarlo pronto. De esa manera tendría más conocimientos sobre como luchar juntos e incluso de liberar su poder.

-Está bien Goku, no hay problema- contesto con una sonrisa Hiruzen –pero ahora concéntrate en la misión, Naruto puede correr peligro-

-Tranquilícese Hokage, ahora todo lo que este en mi mano para protegerlo de cualquier peligro- aseguro con determinación el Saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces continuemos- comento satisfecho ante esa respuesta el Hokage –esta misión puede variar de rango. Ya que como mencione anteriormente sospechamos que incluso pueden estar involucrado algunos Anbu, por lo que podría terminar de ser una misión de Rango D a una de Rango A. Así que por favor no se confíen y estén alertas-

-Goku, cuanto mayor sea el rango, más peligroso será la misión, porque significa que podríamos encontrarnos con enemigo más poderosos- se anticipó a explicar Megumi, cuando noto a su compañero levantar su mano nuevamente.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamo el Saiyajin con sus puños cerrados, esperanzado de que su misión sea del mayor Rango posible, así enfrentaba a enemigos muy poderosos.

Causando la sonrisa en el Hokage y la confusión en Megumi, que creía que Goku definitivamente estaba loco, por eso.

-Bueno, tomen. Él se encontrara en ese sitio- extendió una hoja, la cual la joven Kunoichi tomo –y por cierto Megumi, necesito que enseñes a Goku defenderse de los Genjutsu- ordeno Hiruzen. Sabiendo que Goku era tan fuerte como un Jonin, pero aún tenía varios puntos flacos. Que estaba dispuesto a terminarlos.

-Sí, le enseñare todo lo que se- confirmo Megumi. Que ahora tenía muchas más curiosidad por saber cómo era Mangetsu y el poder verdadero de esa bestia. Sin duda al ser una persona que le gusta mucho aprender cosas nuevas, ahora estaba definitivamente curiosa por su compañero Jinchuriki y sus habilidades.

-Perfecto, pueden retirarse- se despidió el anciano, recibiendo una reverencia por parte de la joven genin que también estaba un tanto emocionada. Hace tiempo no estaba en ninguna misión, desde que perdió a sus compañeros de equipo. Algo que después de dos largos años logro superar. Por lo que ahora se sentía nuevamente lista para continuar con su camino ninja. –Ah y Goku, lee el libro que te di- recordó el anciano antes del que joven Saiyajin, se fuera. El cual solo le mostro el dedo pulgar, como respuesta.

* * *

Minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados, uno al lado de otro. Megumi simplemente estaba mirando el cielo. En cambio Goku obligadamente por parte de Mangetsu, estaba leyendo el libro que el Hokage le entrego días atrás.

Mientras esperaban que llegue Naruto Uzumaki, a ese pequeño puente. Pero aun no había ni rastro del jovencito.

Por ende se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo, haciendo cada uno lo suyo.

Hasta que Megumi noto que se acercaba un jovencito de cabellos negros desde de las distancias con sus manos en el bolsillo y la bandana de Kohoha en su frente.

El mismo lo ignoro totalmente a ambos, bueno en realidad solo a Goku. Ya que no pudo evitar observar de reojo a la chica atractiva. Para luego seguir su camino y quedar a una cierta distancia de ellos, apoyado en la baranda del pequeño puente. Aunque fue suficiente para que la compañera de Goku, viera el logo del Clan Uchiha en su espalda.

-Hola- saludo Magumi más por su misión que por otra cosa.

El jovencito antipático la observo de reojo desde su posición. Curioso por el saludo.

-¿Qué quieres?- interrogo de malas ganas.

-solo quería saber si eres compañero de Uzumaki Naruto- aclaro la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, que sonrojo incluso al antipático jovencito, que miro automáticamente hacia otro lado.

-Sí, ya debe estar por venir- confirmo fastidioso el Uchiha, sin mirarla.

-Gracias- dijo ella entusiasmada, para luego enfocar su vista en Goku a su lado. Encarnizado leyendo el libro del Hokage – ¿No crees que será emocionante? Incluso podremos entrenarlo-

-no había pensado en eso- dijo interesado por esa idea el Saiyajin, mientras bajaba su libro.

Despertando más la curiosidad del Uchiha, por las palabras que dijo el "fenómeno". Bueno así ya lo nombro él, al notar su cola de mono. Pero es que no comprendía quienes eran ellos, ni tampoco que quería con Naruto. Incluso mentiría si dijera que le agrada ese comentario de que lo iban a entrenar, pues lo creía injusto, que tenga además de su nuevo sensei, más personas para que lo entrenen, a diferencia de él y su compañera de equipo…que no estaba de más decir, que para él era un estorbo.

-Sí, sería muy emocionante. Además siempre quise tener un discípulo y ser tan buen Sensei, como el mío- continuo Megumi con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién es tu sensei?- pregunto curioso. Pensando que posiblemente sea Kurenai o Asuma, incluso la anbu de mascara fea, es decir las personas que hasta ahora conocía.

-Ibiki Morino- respondió orgullosa ella -¿lo conoces?-

Recibiendo una simple negativa por parte del Saiyajin, que no tuvo más remedio que enfocar su vista nuevamente en el libro, pues puede que Megumi no lo sepa. Pero el pobre Saiyajin, estaba recibiendo bastantes gritos por parte de su contraparte, por dejar de leer.

Es que Mangetsu, al escuchar sobre lo Biju, los Jinchuriki, el Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Es decir todo lo explicado por Megumi. Quería saber más, mucho más. Porque para él, era información fundamental para el progreso de ambos. Aunque hasta ahora solo llegaron a leer de unos tal Senju o Uchiha, que según decía en el libro eran personas muy poderosas, pero no tanto como alguien a quien llamaban Rikoudou.

-¡Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-kun!-

Escucharon repentinamente tanto Goku como Megumi, observando por donde una vez vino, el jovencito antipático.

Notando como se acercaba una jovencita de cabello rosado, corriendo emocionada con sus manos alzadas a modo de saludo, queriendo llamar la atención del peli negro que la ignoraba totalmente a ella, ya que aprovecho a observar con detenimiento a la atractiva Megumi, que se hallaba distraída mirando a su compañera de equipo. Es que era la primera vez veía a alguien le llamaba la atención de tal manera.

-(¡por Kami-sama, la voy a matar…que se calle de una vez!)- gruño rabioso Mangetsu, al escuchar el chillido de esa niña, mientras Goku solo reía nervioso. Pues conocía perfectamente lo malhumorado que puede ser su contraparte, a veces.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo estás?!- hablo eufórica ella, ignorando totalmente a los demás. Enfocándose solo en el mencionado, que salió de su trance y rápidamente observo hacia otro lado.

Pero fue sumamente tarde, ya que Sakura se percató a quien observaba con tanto interés, notando a esa hermosa chica probablemente de 16 años, sentada al lado de un chico que parecía ser alto y de la misma edad, para el colmo tenía una cola de mono. Así que igual que Sasuke, rápidamente lo caratulo como un fenómeno.

Sin embargo sacudió su cabeza queriendo ignorar aquello y se dirigió directamente hacia ambos extraños.

-Hola, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- atino preguntar Sakura, mirando de mala manera a Megumi. La cual no entendía nada, que fue lo que hizo para recibir esa arisca mirada, por parte de esa niña. -¿están esperando también por Kakashi?-

-Él es Goku y yo soy Megumi, estamos esperando por Naruto Uzumaki- respondió la joven chica con calma.

-eh ¿para qué?-

-Para entrenarlo…- respondió Sasuke, no muy augusto con esa idea. Sin embargo quería ver el lado positivo. Quizás de esa manera no sea un estorbo como Sakura, cuando deban realizar alguna misión.

-No precisamente para ello, pero si nos gustaría entrenarlo, sería divertido -aclaro Megumi, no queriendo dar mucha información sobre su misión -¿verdad Goku?- menciono ella observando a su compañero.

-Eh…si, si- dijo el Saiyajin, más interesado sobre lo que estaba leyendo con respecto los poderes de los Senju y los Uchiha.

-Que injusto, Sasuke se lo merece más –

-¿Y porque según tú se lo merece más?-interrogo la Morena. Dándose cuenta que al frente suyo había las típicas fans, que se preocupaban más por llamar la atención al chico que le gusta, que en entrenar correctamente para volverse una fuerte Kunoichi.

-Porque es el mejor de los graduados de la academia de este año, a diferencia de Naruto que es el de peor calificaciones…un total perdedor-

-Entonces deberías de usar un poco más de tu sentido común, solo es cuestión de lógica niña. Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces Naruto es el que se merece ser más entrenado para estar al nivel de su equipo, la próxima ves razona un poco más antes de hablar. Es más no sé porque te lo digo, ya debería saberlo como la ninja que eres, son cosas que se aprende desde la academia- respondió con total serenidad Megumi.

Incluso Goku asentía, ya que coincidía en que Naruto merecía ser el más entrenado. Si lo mencionado sobre su calificación era cierto, pues efectivamente era solo cuestión de lógica. Aunque claro, también pensaba que Megumi fue un tanto dura con sus palabras, bueno en realidad…demasiada dura. Realmente no lo creía necesario hablarle así a esa jovencita.

Por lo que dejo su libro y trato de cambiar de tema.

-jeje, que lindo día ¿no?- atinó a decir el Saiyajin, cuando vio como la jovencita de pelo rosado agacho su mirada por las palabras de Megumi.

Pero es que la misma, quería decirlo eso por el bien de esa pequeña. Realmente necesitaba cambiar su forma de pensar. Y no destratar a su propio compañero de equipo por ser más débil que otro. Incluso debería alentarlo para que sea más fuerte. Ya que aquello podría intervenir con el buen funcionamiento del equipo.

-Sí, eso mismo había pensado- comento su compañera observando el cielo, como en un principio. Notando luego como la de cabellos rosados se alejaba de ambos triste. Definitivamente eso le removió internamente su corazón. Si algo caracterizaba a Megumi, era lo buena que era. Incluso a veces pecaba por ello. Motivo por el cual se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Sakura, distanciada de todos incluso de Sasuke, para arreglar un poco las cosas.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió levemente por ello y continúo su lectura. Sin percatarse que cierto Uchiha se acercó a él, curioso con sus ambas manos en el bolsillo.

-Entonces ¿ambos son Jonin?- interrogo Sasuke, observando a Goku con seriedad. Pues por sus formas de vestir no parecían precisamente un Jonin, llegando a la conclusión de que quizás sean unos Chunin.

-No, en realidad somos Genin- aclaro tranquilo Goku aun sentado en el suelo.

-¿Pero supongo que son más fuerte que uno?- siguió curioseando Sasuke, ya que quería saber precisamente que nivel de poder tenían los que entrenarían a Naruto.

-pues…-murmuro Goku mientras pensaba en que responderle, ya que él pudo enfrentar a un Jonin como Asuma, incluso no perdió el combate. Mientras que su compañera, pues había leído la carta que contenía algo de información sobre ella. Aclarando que era una experta en ninjutsu médico. Que poseía una muy buena defensa contra el Genjutsu. También que posee ciertos conocimientos en el Kenjutsu y uso de múltiples armas. Siendo su punto más flaco el taijutsu, por lo que no sabía que responder precisamente, así que simplemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza dijo… –y yo supongo que sí o eso creo ja-

Dejando muy poco satisfecho al Uchiha con su respuesta. Que después se limitó a alejarse, nuevamente en silencio. Cuando noto minutos después, que se acercaban Sakura y Megumi. Pareciendo que habían dejado aclarado algunas cosas, pues a Sakura no se le veía tan triste.

-¿Todo bien?- interrogo el Saiyajin a su compañera que se sentó a su a lado, como en un principio.

-Sí, ya todo bien- dijo con su simpática sonrisa la chica –oh por cierto mira- indico la mujer por donde habían venido, momento atrás tanto Sakura como Sasuke.

Notando Goku a la distancia, como se acercaba un jovencito rubio, con tres marcas en sus mejillas. Vistiendo un traje bastante llamativo por su color. Con sus ambas manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto totalmente despreocupado.

-¿Ese es el niño?- interrogo Goku, recibiendo el asentimiento de su compañera. Que se volvía a poner de pie, siendo imitada por el Saiyajin, que de paso se estiro un poco. Después de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Percatándose así tanto Sakura como Sasuke, lo alto que era el Saiyajin. Pues Megumi no era precisamente baja, ya que era una joven que aparentaba tener cerca de un metro 1,70. Aun así notaron los compañeros de Naruto, que Goku era mucho más alto que ella, para la edad que tenía.

Pue si, ellos también pensaban que Goku tenía 15 años, por su aspecto joven. No está de más decir, que Sakura que ya no lo miraba como un fenómeno. Pues ahora que le prestaba más atención, se dio cuenta que era muy atractivo y con un cuerpo fenomenal, gracias al atuendo que portaba.

Definitivamente a pesar de arreglar algunas cosas con Megumi, y quedar en buenos términos. Sentía un poco de envidia por ella, pues primero era tremendamente hermosa aquella chica, segundo es la primera Kunoichi que noto a Sasuke observar con interés y tercero, por el guapo compañero que tenía en su equipo. Había entendido que no tenía que pensar de esa manera. Pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Aunque prefirió mantener el silencio, no quería meter la pata.

-Vamos, vamos- dijo entusiasmada, Megumi mientras se dirigía a conocer al Jinchuriki del nueve colas y porque no, su futuro discípulo. Siempre quiso tener uno.

-Sí, si ya voy- sonriendo respondió el Saiyajin, mientras la seguía.

-Uff que sueño- dijo a la nada Naruto aun con su manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras seguía caminando con los ojos cerrado, lanzando su bostezo número 20, desde que se levantó temprano. Para el colmo no pudo comer su preciado Ramen, porque su nuevo Sensei les recomendó no hacerlo, para la prueba a la que los sometería el día de hoy, ya que sino terminarían por vomitarlo todo, según él Jonin, claro.

Siguiendo caminando lentamente hasta que…

-¡Hola!-

Escucho repentinamente frente suyo, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente, para encontrarse con tremenda chica agachada muy cerca de su rostro, a decir verdad demasiado cerca e incluso con una hermosa sonrisa. Dejándolo totalmente sonrojado, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos, hasta trabarse con sus piernas y caer sentado al suelo.

-¡Oye que te pasa! ¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-(Bueno, eso sí no fue un buen comienzo)- pensó inocentemente Megumi, que solo quería ser amigable. Mientras atrás suyo aparecía Goku con el mismo gesto despreocupado, que tuvo momento atrás el pequeño Uzumaki.

-Hol…- iba a saludar el Saiyajin pero se calló, al notar totalmente roja la cara del pequeñín. No entendiendo nada que había pasado. Si hace unos momentos se lo veía totalmente bien. Por lo que se agacho un poco -¿Oye estás bien? Pareces enfermo-

Cosa que se percató al instante Naruto, a que se refería el chico con cola de mono. Ya que el rubio no era tonto y sabía que estaba totalmente sonrojado, por la chica frente suyo.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Mejor no puedo estar!-exclamo rápidamente Naruto, poniéndose de pie un salto, para demostrárselos. Aun sin perder el sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Seguro?- dijo ella preocupada acercándose otra vez al pobre rubio, para luego agacharse y tocar su mejilla, así verificar que no tenía fiebre, además como era una ninja medico podía saber que tenía. Sin embargo su acercamiento paralizo más al pobre Naruto, que termino por sonrojarse más por el acercamiento de la chica. Recibiendo toda la envidia por parte de Sasuke, que maldecía la suerte del rubio.

-esto..estoy…yo..yo…estoy…bien- tartamudeo más que nunca Naruto. Tratando articular los mejor posible alguna palabra. Preocupando más Megumi, realmente pensaba que este chico tenía un grave problema. Incluso Goku estaba pensando lo mismo. Ya que podrían aprovechar a atacarlo, en ese estado débil en el que se encontraba.

-(Creo que es por culpa de tu compañera)- aclaro Mangetsu a su ingenua contraparte. No sabiendo si era por ello. Pero no dudo en decirlo, ya que noto precisamente que el acercamiento de ella, lo puso así a ese mocoso, según él.

Por lo que Goku, puso una mano en el hombro de la confusa Megumi, que lo observo extrañada a su compañero, cuando la alejaba del pobre rubio. Mientras Goku observaba atentamente al pequeño Uzumaki, notando que ya no estaba tan paralizado.

-(¡ahh jaja, tenías razón!)- pensó el Saiyajin. Para luego acercar a propósito a su compañera nuevamente, viendo los efectos que causaban en el chiquilín, para luego alejarla nuevamente. Llegando a la conclusión que sí, era ella la culpable.

-¡Oye basta, no hagas eso!- se quejó haciendo una mueca graciosa la de pelos negro. Pues su compañero la acercaba y alejaba de Naruto con una sonrisa, dejándola un tanto mareada.

-Lo siento Jaja- reía el Saiyajin –pero es tu culpa- finalizo Goku aun sin perder la sonrisa. Después de confirmarlo con repetir su acción, varias veces. Disponiéndose luego a explicar su punto, a su confusa y fastidiada compañera por ser casi sacudida tantas veces por Goku…digo casi por que estuvo muy cerca de ser eso, ya que por algo estaba un poco mareada la probé Kunoichi.

Minutos después, luego de la explicación del Saiyajin sobre lo sucedido, como también su aclaración sobre quienes eran y explicar su misión al rubio, que se entusiasmó mucho al saber que tenían pensado entrenarlo, también.

Ahora se encontraban todos, esperando que haga acto de presencia Kakashi, en el sitio. Viéndose a Naruto mucho mejor, ya que se recompuso de la primera impresión que tuvo con la compañera de Goku. No teniendo más la misma reacción que antes.

Mientras que ella...bueno ella estaba con la cara larga y de brazos cruzados, luego de que cayo en cuenta que sucedió a diferencia de Goku, que solo lo veía como una situación muy graciosa, ya que no comprendía que paso...y solo explico lo que vio y ya.

-(solo quería ser amigable)- pensaba fastidiada Megumi.


	6. Chapter 6: El poderoso Piccolo

Aquí capitulo numero 6, que es continuación de la parte final del cap 4. En donde se vera las consecuencia de la ausencia de Goku.

Quizás no salió tan bien este cap, como esperaba. Así que aceptare las criticas. Siempre y cuando vayan con el debido respeto.

Como siempre les agradezco agradezco los comentarios **Optimus117, alucard77, coronadomontes, Goldran, YINARi-UCHIHA, HikariHyuga01, JessiHyugga y Guest.**

Ahora respondiendo algunos comentarios.

 **coronadomontes:** Si se darán cuenta de la sangre especial de Goku, por cierta situación peligrosa. En cuanto al programa de clanes, no es algo que haya pensado. Sin embargo dudo que vaya hacer que tenga muchas esposas. No soy bueno para hacer aquello. Por lo que si pongo una pareja para Goku, solo será una. xD

 **JessiHyugga** :Dudo que Milk aparezca en el mundo de Naruto. Pero si puedo dejar en claro, que por la ausencia de Goku en el mundo de Dragon ball. Ella como varios personajes más, tomaran papeles muy fundaméntales para los futuros peligros. En cuanto al tercer integrante del equipo de Goku, admito que he pensado varios. Como zabuza, Kimimaro, Guren, yugito, Pakura y otros tantos más. Sin embargo estoy viendo si encuentro alguno que sea Genin aun. Y si, se quedara con el pelo corto xD

Por ultimo cualquier recomendación, critica o sugerencia. Si le gusto o no el capitulo, o que quieren mejore...no duden en decírmelo.

PD: disculpen que el cap, sea tan flojo y corto. Pero con los estudios y demás iba a terminar demorando demasiado.

* * *

 **Escena capitulo 4**

 **Un día antes, en otro mundo.**

Bulma no podía evitar agitarlo, realmente no podía…y las ganas de matarlo no cesaban para nada, incluso sus amigo estaba buscando por todo los medios calmarla, pero no había caso.

-¡¿Cómo que Goku no podrá volver?!¡RESPONDE!- Gritaba la científica sujetando del cuello y con una mano a pilaf, que ni podía respirar…incluso la mujer le estaba dando un cuantos cachetazos sin censar con su otra mano libre.

-¡Bulma ya tranquilízate!- trato de pararla Krilin en el medio del caos que había en la corporación de Capsula.

Pues también se escuchaba llorar fuertemente a Milk, que una vez se cansó de golpear y gritar a pilaf, comenzó con esa acción, mientras su padre trataba de calmarla.

-¡MI GOKU WUAA!-

-¡RESPONDE!-

-¡bulma para ya!-

-¡Tranquilízate hija, por favor!-

-¡LO VA A MATAR!- grito Yamcha al ver como bulma, tomo ahora con ambos mano a pilaf desde su cuello, agitándolo por todos lados.

-¡MI GOKU WUAA!- continuaba el llanto Milk.

-¡SUELTALO BRUJA!-intervenía Mai tratando de salvar a Pilaf.

-¡ENANO DESGRACIADO!- grito colérica la científica, volviendo con los cachetazos.

-sí, si suéltalo- dijo el maestro Roshi, abrazando a bulma y dejando su cabeza sobre sus pechos, tratando de "separarlos" a su manera.

-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- exclamo lunch con sus armas al verlo, sumándose al griterío que ya había, los disparos de la mujer.

-¡más respeto a sus mayores!- grito corriendo el maestro roshi, evadiendo todos los disparos que podía.

Así estuvieron en todo momento hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Desconociendo que cierto Namekusei que investigo la ausencia del Ki de Goku, recibió tan buena noticia.

Ahora no tenia rival en este mundo, el control seria totalmente suyo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

Era imposible ganarle. No importaba cuanto lo intentaran, cuantas veces atacaran juntos con todos sus poderes. No podían detenerlo, no encontraban manera de detenerlo.

Comprendiendo su error. El error de todos…

Siempre pensaron que contarían con la ayuda de su amigo. Que él siempre estaría para defenderlos.

En cada batalla lo dejaban todo en sus manos, confiando que los salvaría, que detendría todo mal que aseche su mundo…cargándole con esa inmensa responsabilidad de salvar a la tierra.

Pero ahora en su ausencia…se dieron cuenta cuan equivocados estaban.

Su inmensa confianza hacia él, les hizo creer irremediablemente que siempre estaría para ayudarlos. Que como el héroe que era, todo lo solucionaría…pero la cruda verdad ahora fue mostrada antes sus ojos.

Quizás si hubiesen continuado entrenando tanto como él…quizás si se hubiesen dedicado más en esforzarse como Goku. Probablemente no estarían en esta situación. Probablemente hubiesen evitado este caos…

Pero no, en vez de eso siguieron dependiendo de él.

Y ahora, los gritos sonoros de las personas entre mezclados, con los múltiples estruendos de su ciudad siendo destruida…hacían eco en sus oídos. Llenándolos de ira a los guerreros del bien, como también de tristeza por las múltiples personas, que observaban sus hogares siendo destruidas, de manera inevitable.

¿Pero que podían hacer? ¿Qué haría Goku?

Luchar, eso haría. Si. Lucharía a pesar de las diferencia del contrario. Daria su vida por el bienestar de su mundo. Y por ende no podían darse por vencidos, en realidad no debían darse por vencidos, por ningún motivo. Puede que él no este, sin embargo por Goku, debía seguir luchando. Debían mantener la tranquilidad en su mundo que él había dejado. No debían decepcionarlo…no debían dejar que sus esfuerzos en mantener la paz, fueran en vano.

Por lo que protegerían a la tierra a como de lugar. Incluso si tuvieran que perder la vida en hacerlo.

* * *

-Krilin…escucha…-

-Maestro por favor no se mueva…está muy herido…-murmuro agitado como nunca antes. Repletos de heridas en todo su cuerpo. Observando a Roshi a su lado, recostado sobre la pared de concreto de la corporación Capsula, en el mismo estado que su discípulo. Con sus ropas destrozadas y varios hilos de sangre descendiendo de su rostro.

El silencio de Roshi fue su simple respuesta, indiferente ante esa idea. Huir no era una opción para él, después de todo. Por tanto siguió observando en el cielo a Piccolo jugando con Tenshihan.

El Namekusei sabía de sobra que podía ganarle a ese humano. Aunque admitía, que entre todas la escorias que enfrento momentos atrás, este era el único que le estaba divirtiendo…bueno, solo un poco.

-Tenemos…que ayudar a Tien…-expreso apenas el anciano, posando su vista con cansancio en el suelo. Escuchando otra vez un sonoro estruendo, pero este indudablemente se debía a la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo y no a las ráfagas de KI, que piccolo lanzo momento atrás en la ciudad. Con tal de enfurecer a Tien.

-Dudo que podamos, maestro…- resignado respondió, agachándose y tomando con sumo cuidado el brazo de él, para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Debido a que una de sus piernas estaba fracturada.

-tenemos que intentarlo al menos, o de lo contrario seguiría haciendo lo que quiere…- aclaro con severidad a su discípulo. Reconociendo que la única razón por la que piccolo, nunca hizo de las suyas fue por Goku.

El Saiyajin a pesar de que no pudiera matarlo por las esferas de dragón y Kami-sama, era la única persona que lo mantenía a raya. Era el único obstáculo en el camino de Piccolo.

-Está bien Maestro…- convencido al fin respondió -necesitamos buscar a Yamcha -

-¿Dónde está…?-

-Creo que Yamcha atravesó aquel edificio – indico Krilin con cansancio al frente suyo

-bien, llama a Milk para que venga con nosotros…-

-Maestro es muy peligro para ell…-

-¡Hazlo de una vez!- impaciente ordeno Roshi, sorprendiendo a su discípulo. Que alzo ambas cejas.

-está bien Maestro…-siguió las ordenes, desconociendo porque quería la ayuda de ella. Por lo tanto lo recostó nuevamente contra la pared. Para dirigirse a buscar a la muchacha en el interior de la corporación Capsula

– (Tenemos que usar toda la energía necesaria)- pensó Roshi, observando el cielo. Rezando que Tien logre aguantar un poco más su enfrentamiento contra Piccolo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Roshi, vio como venían hacia su posición su discípulo y Milk. Esta últimamente preguntándole múltiples cosas. Pues no era necesario decirlo. Su rostro era un mar de confusiones y nerviosismo, es que la chica estaba muy atemorizada.

-Maestro aquí, esta…-aviso Krilin. Mientras que el mencionado observo con seriedad a ella.

-¿Puedes controlar tu KI?- interrogo apresurado por la grave situación.

-Sí, algo pero…-

-Es suficiente- corto el anciano con una sonrisa de lado. Recibiendo una mala mirada de Milk –apresurémonos, necesitamos a Yamcha-

Y antes esas palabras Milk, discípulo y maestro emprendieron marcha, los más rápido que podían. Sabiendo este último que necesitaban herirlo de gravedad a Piccolo, ya que solo así él se iría de esta ciudad y de todos por un tiempo. O más bien hasta que se recupere. Pues no podían matarlo, necesitaban la esfera de dragón para arreglar todo este desastre.

* * *

Tien atacaba con ferocidad e impotente por no lograr acertar un solo golpe. Pues todo intento ofensivo por su parte era fácilmente evadido por el enemigo.

Pensó que podría ganarle, incluso tuvo un pequeño rayo de esperanza que lo lograría. Sin embargo a pesar de lograr que Piccolo se deshaga de sus prendas pesadas. Fue esto que mostro la verdadera diferencia entre uno y otros.

-¡No permitiremos que sigas destruyendo la ciudad!- amenazo rabioso, viendo al Namekusei de brazos cruzados con calma.

-¿Permitiremos?-interrogo con una sonrisa de lado Piccolo –ya los vencí a todos, deberías a agradecer que no los mate…-

Molesto el humano por aquel comentario se lanzó, nuevamente al ataque. Buscando acertar un puñetazo recto, en el rostro del contrario.

Piccolo evadió moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado, aun con sus brazos cruzados. Y luego volvió evadir otra ataque de la misma forma, ya que cegado por la furia y la humillación, Tien repitió su ataque incontables veces, hasta retroceder cansado y apuntar con sus ambas manos al enemigo.

-¡Toma!- exclamo expulsando, varios disparos de KI hacia Piccolo, que se mantuvo estático, recibiendo totalmente el incesante ataque del humano mientras -¡AH!- gritaba al continuar con su ráfaga de KI Tien. Escuchándose los múltiples estruendos de su ataque al impactar en su contrincante. La cual formo un circulo de polvo en el cielo, que se hacía más y más grande, por cada disparo de energía que tiraba el humano.

-¡lo está logrando, de verdad lo está logrando!- deteniendo sus pasos exclamo Milk, esperanzada al ver el ataque de Tien.

-¡Si, sigue así quizás lo logre!- acompaño Krilin lleno de fe, aun sosteniendo a su Maestro.

-Se equivocan, el KI de piccolo no se redujo en los más mínimo- explico a ambos el anciano con notaria seriedad –vamos, no perdamos tiempo, busquemos a Yamcha… (Si sigue así, no durara mucho tiempo)- pensó por último, observando de reojo a Tien. Debido a que el gasto de energía que estaba realizando, era desmesurado.

Lo cual era cierto, es que solos segundos pasaron desde que pensó aquello, antes de tener la razón. Pues se veía como Ten shi han se detuvo agitado, dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos hacia sus costados. Sin despegar la vista de la nube de polvo frente suyo. Tragando saliva nervioso, porque no veía ningún movimiento. Preguntándose ingenuamente a sí mismo, si lo derroto.

Siendo el Maestro Roshi, el único en saber que Piccolo estaba bien…Ya que gracias a sus grandes experiencia en combate y sabiduría, no se dejaba llevar por la emociones fácilmente. Por tanto era el único astuto que se enfocó en sentir el KI del Namekiano.

Y tal como se imaginaba. Lentamente cuando dio inicio a disiparse el polvo. La silueta de Piccolo, hacia cada vez más acto de presencia. Notándoselo finalmente intacto y con sus ambos brazos frente suyo en forma de cruz, desde un principio se cubrió, después de todo.

-No...No...Puede ser- incrédulo hablo Tien, retrocediendo inconscientemente unos centímetros en el aire

En tanto Piccolo, simplemente cerros sus ojos y bajo sus brazos, inhalando un poco de aire que inflo un poco su pecho, para luego expulsarlo con toda la calma del mundo. Posando luego una mano sobre su hombro, en donde comenzó masajear, mientras estiraba su cabeza hacia un costado unos segundos, para luego realizar el mismo movimiento hacia el otro costado. Escuchándose varias veces el crujido de su elongación.

-Nada mal, lo admito- Hablo el Namekiano, aun estirando un poco su cuello –pero ahora es mi turno- Finalizo, abriendo sus ojos con suma seriedad y una sonrisa de lado, ante su paralizado rival frente suyo.

Él despiadado desapareció a una velocidad increíble. Sorprendiendo totalmente a Ten Shi Han, que comenzó a observar hacia todos lados, buscándolo completamente alarmado. Sin embargo cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, giro apresuradamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Encontrándolo con sus ambas manos alzadas y entrelazadas.

Siendo tarde, demasiado tarde. Por lo que recibió semejante golpe en su cabeza, que lo hizo caer en un destello del cielo. Que aunque trato de frenar, le fue imposible evitar la caída en picada.

La cual produjo que chocara contra el suelo de tal manera, que una ola de polvo se levantó y varias rocas inmensas, salieran salpicadas a sus costados como si fueran agua. Quedando Tien, sumamente herido e incrustado dentro de un pequeño cráter, formado por su impacto.

-ma…maldición...- murmuro totalmente frustrado como adolorido, al darse cuenta que tanto tiempo entrenando, no le sirvió nada, pues era el único que hacia aquello aun.

Llevándolo a la inevitable interrogante. ¿Cómo Goku, podía enfrentar a esa bestia? ¿Acaso tanta diferencia de poderes tenían?

Suspiro con cansancio…escupiendo sangre por su boca y luego negó con la cabeza apresuradamente, tenía que luchar…debía seguir haciéndolo. Sabía que era el único que estaba en pie aún, si no lograba parar a Piccolo, todo estaría terminando.

Por lo que se puso de pie con extrema dificultad, ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía endemoniadamente. Después unio sus manos en forma de triángulo, extiendo sus brazos hacia arriba. Apuntado al despiadado Namekusei, que descendió un poco del aire, para situarse en la cima de unos de los pocos edificios, casi intactos. Determinado en usar todo su poder restante en ese ataque.

-su KI está incrementando- murmuro Piccolo con serenidad. Adivinando que estaba por hacer el humano. Tomando la decisión de imitarlo, aunque claro a su manera.

Por lo tanto extendió su brazo derecho hacia abajo, con su palma de la mano abierta. En la cual lentamente se formaba una bola de energía amarilla.

-¡KIKOHO!- exclamo Ten shi han, expulsando su poderoso ataque hacia el enemigo, levantando varias rocas pequeñas, al salir su inmensa ráfaga de KI en su mano. Que sin tiempo que perder hizo lo mismo, su rival. Produciéndose la increíble colisión de ambas energías. La cual creo una onda expansiva, que levanto arena por todos lados, a la vez que agrietaba varios vidrios de autos varados, como de varias estructuras casi destruidas de la ciudad.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!-

Escucho el grito Tien sorprendido. Pues con una sola mano el Namekusei, estaba deteniendo su más poderosa técnica e inclusive poco a poco estaba sacando ventaja.

-Maldición…- gruño Ten shi Han, viendo que el poder suyo y del contrario se acercaba hacia él, de manera inevitable –si recibo esto moriré...-Tratando por todos los medios, contener el poder contrario. Más la falta de energía y fuerza física, le estaba sacando factura. Provocando que dejara caer una rodilla en el suelo, cediendo cada vez más al ataque enemigo.

-(¡Aguanta Ten shi Han!)-

-Pero que…- susurro con dificultad y sorprendido el mencionado, al escuchar esa voz en su mente. Sin percatarse que los refuerzos o más bien sus compañeros, se acercaban dispuestos a acabar con esta batalla.

Mientras tanto -¡Vamos!- grito Yamcha corriendo hacia donde estaba Tien, a pesar de sus múltiples heridas, pues él también estaba en tan mala condiciones, como los demás. Siendo seguidos por tres personas, detrás de él.

–¡No, nos esperes, ve y alcánzalo!- aviso Krilin a Yamcha, que asintió sin demoras. Ya que él aun sostenía al Maestro Roshi, y por su herida en la pierna, no quería realizar movimientos bruscos.

En tanto el de cabellos negros, corrió lo más rápido posible. Sumamente preocupado por Tien. Al darse cuenta que no podría resistir más, el poder de Piccolo.

-¡Aguanta!- grito, ya más cerca y observando de reojo a Piccolo, que con su mano libre le lanzo varias bolas de energía, buscando que no intervenga.

A pesar de ello Yamcha, logro evadirlas con algo de dificultad. Escuchándose las sonoras explosiones de los ataque fallidos de Piccolo, al impactar el suelo. Luego de esto siguió su camino, mientras las ráfagas de KI del Namekusei caían a sus espaldas, pues este último no dejo de lanzárselas.

-(Estorbo)- gruño el despiadado. Cuando noto que finalmente Yamcha, logra estar al lado de su compañero.

Por lo que sin mediar una sola palabra. Poso sus ambas manos en su costado formando la mismísima técnica del Maestro Roshi, en un santiamén -¡KAMEHA!- Expulso el ataque el de cabellos negro, usando todo el resto de sus energías, ayudando a Tenshihan que solo asintió con la cabeza, agradecido.

Por otra parte notando, que estaban demorando demasiado en acercarse por su culpa. El Maestro Roshi, decidió tomar riendas en el que Piccolo estaba comenzando a aumentar su poder más y más, por lo tanto Tien y Yamcha necesitaban la ayuda de su discípulo.

-Krilin ve –ordeno el Maestro roshi con seriedad, para luego observar a la chica que los acompañaba con valentía –Milk ayúdame a acercarme a ellos-

Ella asintió rápidamente, al verlo por primera vez con total seriedad al anciano. Intercambiando de esta manera papeles con Krilin. Siendo ella quien ayude a mantener en pie el Maestro Roshi.

Luego ambos observaron, como el discípulo del Maestro Roshi, se dirigía corriendo hacia los demás en batalla, con mucha determinación.

En cambio Milk mientras acercaba hacia ellos a Roshi. No pudo evitar observar, con asombro el poderoso choque de energía frente suyo. El despliegue de poder era enorme, incluso sentía un escalofrío recorrerle su espalda por aquello. Y más porque no podía creer que ese monstruo verde, este enfrentando solo a todos sus compañero, de una manera tan igualada. Causándole terror su poder.

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien- Le saco de su cavilaciones el Maestro Roshi, que por alguna razón se lo veía calmo e incluso se podría decir que hasta confiado.

-Sí…- murmuro Milk, aun sin muchas confianzas. Para luego recordar algo importante –pero…Yo…yo…no puedo hacer eso- aviso la chica deteniéndose en seco, así como frustrada y apenada, viendo las técnicas que estaban empleando los demás. Ya que no entendía, porque quería el maestro su ayuda. Si en realidad ella no podía colaborar…simplemente sería un estorbo.

Reconociendo que no era tan fuerte como los demás. Ni muchos menos podían expulsar su KI como lo hacen ellos. Solo tenía algo de control nada más y nada menos.

-Lo sé, pero necesito de tu energía, para combinarla junto con la mía…cuanto más poder mejor- aclaro sus dudas, el anciano.

Sorprendida por aquello, Milk asintió con seriedad y comenzó a acercar al anciano, un poco más rápido, cuidando de no lastimar su pierna. Mientras que él no quitaba de la vista a la colisión de poderes. Sonriendo levemente al imaginar que podría haber alguna esperanza.

Pues Piccolo se vio obligado a usar sus ambos manos para retener el ataque de los tres humanos. Aunque no sabía que este también maldecía a Kami-sama. Ya que el Namekusei se percató al instante que fue él, quien envió su Ki desde tan lejos para ayudarlos. Obligándolo a usar sus dos manos.

Ya cerca, Milk se sintió un tanto abrumada por el poder de sus compañeros. Es que era inmenso para ella.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!- alentó el Maestro Roshi, al lado de los demás combatientes que eufóricos, como esperanzados exclamaron "si" al unísono -¡Hazlo muchacha y observa bien!-

La chica asintió y comenzó expulsar su poder, en respuesta. Que quizás no era mucho, pero el sabio Maestro sabía que ayudaría. Por lo que al sentir el KI de ella, mezclarse con la suya. Rápidamente formo con su única mano libre su poderoso ataque, el Kameha.

-¡Ahora!- grito el anciano expulsando su poder, al mismo tiempo que sonó el rugido de determinación de los jóvenes a sus lados. Que expulsaron todos sus poderes al máximo, después de estar reteniendo lo mayor posible, la ofensiva de Piccolo. Combinando sus ataques en uno solo.

-¡NO!- gruño el enemigo, al ver que semejante poder se le venía encima, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo. Sin obtener éxito alguno. Lo cual produjo que reciba el ataque de lleno en sus ambas manos, que comenzaban a ser quemadas, por la poderosa energía combinada de los humanos. En tanto lo hacía retroceder de a poco hasta el cielo – (no, no me derrotaran)- pensó igual él, forcejeando con la técnica de ellos, buscando desviarla hacia otro sitio. Sorprendiendo a los guerreros del bien, por su gran resistencia.

Sin embargo – (se te detendrá Piccolo)- escucho el mencionado mentalmente. Para su total sorpresa, como también molestia.

Sin duda se trataba de Kami-sama. Que rápidamente volvió a colaborar con los guerreros de la tierra. Causando un ligero incremento en sus poderes.

-¡No, no!- exclamo repleto de ira Piccolo. Que ya no pudo contener más el ataque…o más bien se le fue imposible, hacerlo.

Produciendo que terminara siendo arrastrado al cielo, al mismo tiempo que sufría, varias heridas graves en el proceso.

Logrando finalmente, de esta manera la sufrida y difícil victoria las fuerzas del bien, después de largas horas de lucha. Al fin lo lograron…agradeciéndose todos que más allá de la ciudad destruida, no hubo muertes de inocentes. Gracias a su rápida reacción, en ayudarlos a huir.

No obstante Kami-sama conocía a Piccolo y sabía que no perdonaría jamás a estos humanos, por la humillación que recibió. Por ende debía prepararlos para la represalia…de una manera en que puedan mantenerlo a raya, tal como lo hacía Goku. Era la única manera de detenerlo. Pues él tampoco contaba con el poder para hacerlo por sí solo.

Piccolo buscaría de una manera u otra hacerlos pagar. Y estaba más que seguro, que la próxima vez no se confiaría, como el día de hoy.

* * *

-¡Uff al fin lo logramos je..jej!- la voz Yamcha sonó emocionada y alegre por la victoria. Mientras que Ten shi han cayo pesadamente al suelo, muy agotado con una sonrisa de lado. La cual contagio a Krilin, que respiraba agitado, pero alegre.

Siendo los únicos serios Milk y Roshi, ya que ella al estar a su lado lo noto demasiado extraño, a pesar de la victoria

-¿Qué sucede Anciano?-

-Aun no termino, aun no- le respondió a la muchacha, mientras tanto observaba el cielo oscuro de la noche -¿verdad Kami-sama? – interrogo Roshi, reconociendo quien les ayudo segundo atrás en el combate. Pues efectivamente sintió su KI.

Por ahora, lo único que sabía es que dentro de poco recibirían respuestas por parte del mismísimo Kami-sama. Como también sabia que debían entrenar. Si no querían terminar de esta manera, nuevamente.

El problema era...¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían para volverse mas fuerte?


	7. Chapter 7: Mision de Rango C part 1

Gracias por los comentarios **Goldran, YINARi-UCHIHA, XD, Optimus117, estercreacuadros y coronadomontes** , de verdad se los agradezco. Ya que el capitulo anterior, para mi era el mas más flojo que he hecho.

Ahora respondiendo unos comentario.

 **XD** : entiendo, igual no te preocupes porque el solo cambio de que Goku, de que no este en su mundo sino en otro, producirá varios cambios en los acontecimientos de la trama original, tanto de Naruto como de Dragon ball z, es decir en ambos mundos, podría ponerse las cosas mas complicadas por así decirlo. xD

 **estercreacuadros** : en realidad, la pareja de Goku podría llegar a ser cualquiera de las adultas pero una sola, es decir Kurenai, Yugao, incluso hasta konan o mei. No me he decidido aun, por que recién estoy iniciando la trama así que no confirmo nada. ja xD

Bueno he aquí el capitulo numero 7, trate de hacerme un tiempito para que sea mas largo y mejor que el anterior. Al final de todo explico como luce naruto. Y por ultimo, cualquier recomendación, sugerencia, critica algo que hayan notado confuso o mal escrito, no duden en decírmelo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

La fuerte voz de un jovencito resonó en la sala del Hokage. Aclamando que lo oigan a toda costa. Él se sentía preparado, se sentía completamente listo para algo más desafiante.

Había entrenado duramente desde hace tres semanas. Y estaba cansado, realmente estaba cansado de hacer misiones de rango D, en donde tenía que atrapar gatos o cosas mucho peores, como cortar el césped y otras cosas de menor importancia para él.

Quería la oportunidad de poder demostrar sus avances, quería demostrárselos a todo…No solo al Hokage o su equipo. Sino también a las dos personas que se dedicaron días tras día en protegerlo, como entrenarlo. Las personas que en poco tiempo, se convirtieron en algo tan cercano como una familia. Tratándole como siempre había querido y deseado. Como alguien normal, como una persona común y corriente.

-¡por favor!- suplico nuevamente, reposando sus ambas manos, sobre la mesa del anciano frente suyo con seriedad. Dispuesto a insistir cuantas veces sea necesario.

Hiruzen suspiro cansado, normalmente se tardarían más tiempo en enviarle a una misión, con un rango mayor. Pero había visto los avances en el joven rubio, gracias al entrenamiento de Goku y Megumi. Incluso podría decir que por él los enviaría a una misión de Rango C.

Ya que dudaba del nivel de sus compañeros. Kakashi precisamente no les había enseñado casi nada, duramente estas tres semanas, por lo tanto solo se dedicaron a cumplir misiones ni más, ni menos.

Es más, podría llamarle la atención al perezoso Sensei que tienen. Al fin y al cabo siempre observaba todos los avances de los nuevos equipos con su bola de cristal. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por varios inclusive...a excepción de uno.

Si, el equipo de la bestia verde de Konoha. Era sin duda la mejor preparada. Y las más calificada para misiones de Rango C e incluso podría arriesgarse a decir, que también para misiones de Rango B.

Puede que se deba esto por lo hiperactivo que era Matoi Gai, por así decirlo. Pero gracias a aquello, sus pupilos fueron exigidos al máximo, obteniendo progresos enormes a comparación de los demás Genin.

-¡Viejo…hey viejo!- llamo la atención el rubio -¿me está escuchando o no?-

-¿Eh?...- salió de sus pensamientos Hiruzen, observando para todos lados hasta ver al joven rubio -así, naruto si- aclaro. Mientras que achico sus ojos el nombrado, pues apostaba que no le escucho ni "a" de lo que dijo. Por lo que suspiro largamente, en tanto el anciano pensaba que opción tomaría.

Sarutobi sabía que podría arriesgarse. Ya que a pesar de que Kakashi era un vago de primera, reconocía que si el Jonin debía que proteger a sus pupilos, lo haría a toda costa e incluso con sus grandes experiencias, sabría cómo actuar para ponerlos a salvo en cualquier tipo de situación.

Además dudaba -en el caso- que aparecieran algunos matones, logren causarles muchos problemas. Ya que a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, ellos contaban con las capacidades físicas, para derrotarles fácilmente. Y todo gracias a su formación en la academia.

Por lo tanto supuso que se estaba preocupando demasiado. No obstante, no quería pecar de imprudente. Ni mucho menos colocar en peligro a los jóvenes novatos.

-Entonces, ¿Hokage-sama, nos va a dar una misión de Rango mayor?- hablo, tratando de ocultar lo entusiasmada que se sentía Sakura, por aquella idea. Es que no quería mostrarse de manera infantil, ante Sasuke, que estaba parado estoico a su lado.

–Hmmm- fue la simple respuesta del anciano. Que pensaba cuidadosamente aun. Ante la impaciencia de los tres Genin como el fastidio de cierto rubio cabeza hueca -Está bien, les asignare una misión de Rango C, pero no me pidan más que eso…-aseguro, después de todo no debería tener muchos problemas con la misión que estaba a punto de asignarles. Según la información recibida, por la persona que requería que lo escolten, solo necesitaba su cooperación en el caso de encontrarse con delincuentes o ladrones mas bien. Nada que el equipo 7, no pudiera controlar.

Alegre por la respuesta, Naruto salto alzando sus manos hacia arriba. Y observo sus compañeros de equipo, que estaban felices por aquella noticia. Notándose una sonrisa de lado en Sasuke y una más notoria en Sakura. Es que debían admitirlo, ellos también estaban decepcionados por todas las misiones, que realizaron últimamente.

-Bien, y ¿Cuál es el objetivo de la misión?- sonó la voz de Kakashi esta vez, mientras no despegaba la vista sobre un libro naranja, que lo sostenía con una mano frente a su rostro. Despertando la curiosidad de los tres Genin…pues efectivamente era buena pregunta.

-Deberán escoltar a un constructor de puentes, al país de la ola; siendo honesto tenía pensado asignarle esta misión más adelante, debido a que él no tenía problemas en esperar –aclaro, entrelazando su manos y reposándolas sobre su oficina –sin embargo saldrán hoy, tenemos muchas misiones y los ninjas escasean, sería conveniente terminar con este trabajo rápido. Así que esperen en la tarde como siempre, en la salida de Konoha. Me encargare de informarle todo al constructor. Sé que estará alegre por volver antes a su pueblo; ah y aquí está el informe Kakashi- finalizo, extendiendo una hoja con todo lo que necesitan saber sobre la misión. De esta manera, el Jonin solo atino a tomarla, sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡Excelente, ya no veo la hora para poder mostrar a mi Maestros mis avances!- exclamo eufórico el Uzumaki, con sus puños cerrados.

-De hecho Naruto, esta vez no podrán acompañarte-

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero porque?-

-Alguien tiene que cumplir sus misiones de Rango D, jeje –finalizo con una leve sonrisa el anciano.

-Ufff- resoplo decepcionado. Realmente quería que lo vieran en acción, al igual que su equipo.

-Bueno, creo que no hay más nada que decir- interrumpió Kakashi con aburrimiento, observando el asentimiento del Hokage antes sus palabras –vámonos chicos, tenemos que prepararnos para esta tarde- ordeno, retirándose de la sala junto a su equipo, saliendo ellos primeros. Y por último él, que antes de irse del todo, se giró levemente hacia el Hokage –van a estar bien, me asegurare de que los estén- afirmo con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, calmando la preocupación del anciano, que asintió un poco más tranquilo.

Una vez todos salieron de la oficina del Hokage, cada quien tomo su camino, bueno, en realidad Sakura se fue con Sasuke, ya que quería llamar su atención aunque este la ignorara totalmente. Mientras que Kakashi, el simplemente desapareció en una bola de humo, con su libro "educativo".

Por la tanto Naruto, al ser único que quedaba en el sitio pues se dirigió apresuradamente a su hogar, debía prepararse después de todo. De esta manera se movió rápidamente, saltando de techo en techo ilusionado, porque seria la primera vez que saldría de la aldea. Causando que no pudiera evitar, estar tan emocionado.

Cuando comenzó a avistar su hogar en la distancia, que poco a poco se acortaba en tanto se acercaba. Se formó una sonrisa su rostro, al ver esperándolo frente a su hogar a Megumi con una sonrisa simpática, charlando con Goku de manera amena, como siempre lo venia haciendo con el Saiyajin...Pues habían creado una buena amistad o camaradería, como compañeros de equipo.

Ante aquello, contento salto fuertemente hacia donde estaban, para caer justo al frente de ellos y saludarlos…bueno en realidad, para avisarles las buenas noticias.

-¡Goku-sensei, Megumi-Sensei!- exclamo emocionado -¡por fin tendré una misión de Rango C, de veras!- no perdió tiempo, pero para nada en comunicarles, ante las sonrisa de los mayores.

-Sí, lo sabíamos- aclaro la chica con una sonrisa, ante la confusión de su pupilo –en realidad el Hokage nos comunicó algo a la mañana, no nos confirmó nada, pero ya lo veníamos sospechando- afirmo. Extendiendo una bolsa blanca grande, hacia el rubio que miro curioso aquello.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogo el Jinchuriki del nueve colas.

-Un regalo de parte de nosotros dos, estoy segura que te servirá en tu misión-

El rubio, tomo la bolsa y sonrió al ver nuevas prendas e incluso una espada, como para él. Aunque había ciertas cosas que no sabía para que las necesitaría.

-¿Para qué son las vendas?-

-Eso, es para que continúes con tu entrenamiento; incluso fuera de la aldea- hablo orgulloso el Saiyajin, por su idea.

-Hay Goku, deja de exigirlo tanto…-resignada, murmuro su compañera.

-No te preocupes Megumi-sensei, de veras. Me gusta la idea de continuar con mi entrenamiento- aseguro el rubio, ante la sonrisa de satisfacción del Saiyajin -¿y entonces Sensei, que hago con esto?- pregunto observando al muchacho, que estaba con sus ambas manos en el bolsillo, una costumbre que se le pego últimamente, debido a las prendas que le regalo a Megumi, varias semanas atrás.

-Solo necesito que te las coloques en tus brazos y piernas. Luego yo me encargo- aseguro, ante la atenta mirada de Megumi que frunció el ceño, al oír su respuesta. Ya que estaba cayendo en cuenta, sobre cuál era la idea de Goku.

-¡Ni se te ocurra colocarle mucho peso!- advirtió de un momento a otro ella, con sus ambas manos en su cintura. Que al solo ver la sonrisa divertida de su compañero, le confirmaba que estaba en lo cierto, sobre lo que tenía pensado el aludido.

-Sí, si lo sé. No te preocupes- afirmo, alzando sus ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, en son de paz.

Naruto los observo a ambos, sin entender de que tanto hablaban, por lo que simplemente decidió entrar a su casa a probarse sus nuevas prendas. Y obviamente, invitándolos a pasar a sus maestros, hasta el momento en que se tenga que ir de la aldea. Desconociendo lo que Megumi sabía perfectamente.

Ya que ella…al estar constantemente con su compañero, pudo presenciar cuando después de varios días de suplicar y suplicar al Hokage, para que le enseñe como había hecho sus ropas más pesadas, este finalmente haya decidido tomarse un poco de su tiempo en enseñarle al Saiyajin, como implantar sellos...

Y claro, con ese conocimiento el Saiyajin, no dudo en ponerlo a prueba en sus prendas, para que sus constantes entrenamientos, que llevaba a cabo días tras día, mientras se encargaba en el acondicionamiento físico, como también en la preparación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en Naruto, sea más efectivo.

Debido a esto Megumi solo esperaba que no se pase tanto con el peso. Pues conoció perfectamente el cambio de actitud en el Saiyajin, cuando se trataba de entrenar.

Ya que pasaba de ser alguien totalmente tonto, ingenuo e infantil a alguien totalmente sereno, sabio como astuto, demostrando sus enormes conocimientos en combate.

Y por si no fuera poco, fácilmente Megumi podría asegurar, que era casi tan exigente como Matoi Gai…o peor…y por ende su preocupación, al peso que colocaría en las vendas del pobre rubio.

* * *

 **En otro mundo**

Tanto Kami-sama como el maestro Roshi, observaron atentamente el enfrentamiento entre Yamcha, Krilin y Ten Shi Han, en un todos contra todos.

Sin dudas lograron avances claro que sí, su KI había incrementado. No obstante el cambio solo era ligero. Necesitaba más de tres semanas para aumentar su poder de una manera considerable. Lamentablemente no podían arriesgarse a utilizar la habitación de tiempo con ninguno de ellos. Piccolo podría intentar atacar una ciudad nuevamente y si querían detenerlo, necesitaban estar todos presentes, ya que eran la única manera o eso creían.

Pues desconocían que tanto habrá incrementado su KI piccolo, durante estas tres semanas. Era claro que seguramente estaba entrenando, justamente como ellos. Con el objetivo de no volver a sufrir alguna derrota.

Por lo tanto optaron por usar la habitación del tiempo, en la única persona que la necesitaba…Milk…

Ella era las más débil todos, sin lugar a dudas. Incluso, en el caso de que piccolo atacara algún sitio, con el objetivo de llamarles la atención. De cualquier manera Milk no podría acompañarlos, no con su nivel de poder, ni tampoco con su resistencia física. Es más, hacer algo así, sería demasiado imprudente, que acarrearía una situación trágica en la vida de la joven chica.

Debido a esto, tanto Kami-sama como el Maestro Roshi, decidieron prepararla físicamente, para que soporte la gravedad de la habitación del tiempo. Permitiéndole a ella, que entre bajo la tutela de Mr popo, a mitad del día de ayer, ya que creían que estaba lista, o al menos lo suficiente como para que logre soportar unos meses.

Y ahora, siendo honestos debían admitir su sorpresa. Estaba soportando más de lo que esperaban. Probablemente porque no estaba sola en la habitación. No lo sabían, pero ya era un gran mérito lo que estaba logrando.

Por ahora sacaban la conclusión de que quizás, habría completado mas de cinco meses. Sin embargo, no lo sabría exactamente hasta que ella saliera. Y como no lo hacia aun. Obtuvieron la ligera esperanza de que quizás pueda completar el año, la chica.

No obstante, por ahora decidieron seguir observando, la pelea. En busca de fallas en los combatientes, con el objetivo de corregirlas y pulirlas. Encontrando una...

-¡Taioken!- exclamo Krilin, alarmado. Pues no tenía otra manera de escapar. Ya que para su mala suerte, parecía ser que coincidieron de un momento a otro en atacarlo solo a él, Tien y Yamcha.

-¡Ahhh…tramposo!- grito Yamcha sobándose sus ojos cegados temporalmente. Al igual que Tien.

-¡Los tramposos son ustedes, se supone que es todos contra todos, no, ustedes contra mí!- reclamo el discípulo del Maestro de Roshi.

-¡Enfoquémonos en su KI!- aviso Ten shi Han, molesto por esa jugada de Krilin. Y recordando las enseñanzas recibidas.

-¡Ya lo encontré…a él!- amenazo Yamcha, volando hacia la persona que paso a ser el objetivo de ataque. Siendo acompañado por Tien que también lo detecto.

-¡malditos!- grito asustado Krilin, volando hacia atrás al tiempo, que hacía varios movimientos evasivos, pues los desgraciados, comenzaron a lanzarles varias ráfagas de KI, en su persecución.

Motivo por el cual maestro Roshi, suspiro cansado y se masajeaba la cien. Honestamente, hubiese preferido que su discípulo los enfrentará a ambos al mismo tiempo, que en vez de estar casi huyendo por todo el templo de Kami-sama.

En cambio el mencionado, simplemente rio levemente y divertido, por la escena que estaba presenciando en los cielos, aunque también coincidía con el Maestro Roshi. Ya que si enfrentaba a ambos al mismo tiempo, podría alcanzar mas avances al exigirse tanto.

De todas maneras, al percatarse que se abrió la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, gracias a su gran capacidad auditiva. La sonrisa del Namekusei se desvaneció de un momento a otro, cambiando sus facciones a una de total serenidad. Ignorando totalmente la batalla que se llevaba a cabo...Reconociendo que la chica no había logrado completar el año. A pesar de ello sentía su KI y aseguraba que estaba al mismo nivel de los demás terrícolas. Algo que era muy bueno.

-Roshi observa- comunico al anciano, que levanto ambas cejas y enfoco su vista, hacia donde observaba Kami-sama.

Notando como el primero en salir de la habitación del tiempo, era nada menos que Mr popo. Sorprendiendo a los terrícolas, que pararon su combate al sentir la presencia del mencionado.

Si Mr popo era poderoso antes a comparación de ellos, ahora lo era más. Sin embargo era una pena no poder contar con su ayuda. Debido a sus funciones en el templo de Kami-sama.

-Hola- anuncio el primero en salir de la habitación, mostrando la palma de su mano a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa tranquila. Ante el asentimiento de Kami-sama. Para luego hacerse hacia un costado y permitir que al cabo de unos segundos, se viera a Milk salir de la habitación del tiempo con sus clásicas ropas de combate, un tanto destrozada por el entrenamiento en el que se vio sometida, con alguien que la superaba por mucho.

Ahora parecía un poco más alta y sus cabellos negros, era notoriamente más largo, ya que estos llegaban hasta su cintura. E incluso tuvo ligeros cambios en su cuerpo ahora más curvilíneo, como también más preparado para el combate, siendo más llamativa la joven.

Motivo por el cual cierto anciano depravado no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ella. A una velocidad que ni si quiera utilizo el muy pervertido cuando enfrento a Piccolo.

-¡Ohh de verdad estas más fuerte!- sin pena o vergüenza, descaradamente hablo el Maestro Roshi, observando sus senos muy de cerca, demasiado cerca…mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su nariz.

-¡Ahhh aléjate de mí, anciano decrepito!- exclamo la chica molesta, acertándole tal cachetazo al viejo que termino volando fuera del templo.

-¡MAESTRO!- grito Krilin, volando hacia el mencionado. Que ya estaba cayendo en picada hacia la tierra, escuchándose su grito en desespero. Es decir un largo "AHHHH", que se hacía cada más inaudible, cuanto más se alejaba o para ser exacto cuanto más caía.

-Buen trabajo Mr popo- alago Kami-sama con una sonrisa de lado, al ver semejante golpe que recibió Roshi, sin duda se había hecho fuerte la chica.

Por lo tanto era momento de ponerla a prueba. Así que observo a Yamcha, ya que podía sentir el KI de ella, ligeramente más fuerte que el mencionado, pero no tanto. Debido a ello sería una pelea pareja.

No obstante, por ahora era conveniente esperar, que el Maestro Roshi no haya alcanzado el suelo, es decir esperar si Krilin logro alcanzarlo a tiempo...sospechaba que no...es que se estaba demorando mucho.

* * *

 **En otro mundo**

Sakura, no creía lo que veía. ¿Acaso aquel rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca era naruto?

¿Pero como es nunca noto su cambio? ¿Sera porque siempre presto atención a Sasuke? O ¿simplemente porque ahora ya no usaba esa horripilante ropa naranja?

Y en efecto, las prendas que le regalaron Goku y Megumi, siendo elegidas por esta última. Ya que el Saiyajin tenía un gusto pésimo, según ella. Le sentaba muy bien al Jinchuriki del nueve colas. Convirtiéndolo en un digno pupilo de Goku.

Bueno, así le dijo Megumi al rubio en su trayecto hacia la salida de Konoha. Creando confusión en el rubio como en el Saiyajin. Ya que ellos, no sabían a qué precisamente se refería la muchacha. Por lo que optaron simplemente en continuar con sus charlas, sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Divirtiendo más a la compañera del Saiyajin, ya que ambos eran prácticamente iguales en término de ingenuidad, bueno quizás Goku un poco más, eso no lo discutía. Sin embargo era increíble, que ninguno los dos no hayan notado momentos atrás, como llamaban la atención del sexo opuesto.

Pues a Naruto las jovencitas lo observaban con corazones en los ojos prácticamente, mientras que al mayor ya las mujeres lo saludaban de manera muy sensual, por así decirlo. Y para el colmo el muy idiota de su compañero les guiñaba el ojo.

Definitivamente le tendría que explicar mucho mejor que también no solo es un gesto de confianza, sino también puede tener otros sentidos. Aunque por ahora solo seguiría divirtiéndose con eso, es que le era muy gracioso.

-¡Wow naruto, te…te…ves muy bien…!-incrédula admitió Sakura, mientras esperaba a Sasuke y Kakashi, que seguramente vendrían con la persona que deberían escoltar.

-¿En serio?- interrogo emocionado, por escucharla decir eso.

-bueno, bueno…no te ilusiones- orgullosa respondió la de cabellos rosados, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, ante las risas del Uzumaki.

-Se lo ve más animado que antes- le comento Megumi al Saiyajin, situado un poco más alejado de ellos.

-Si –se limitó a decir con una leve sonrisa, para luego observar a su compañera con incertidumbre –oye ¿crees que va a estar bien?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-No crea que tenga problema, es una misión de Rango C y los hemos preparado perfectamente- orgullosa por el rubio respondió la joven, aunque también tenía una ligera preocupación, como el Saiyajin.

Hasta que -Hola- escucharon de repente todos, girándose hacia donde provenía la voz. Notando a Kakashi salir de la entrada de Konoha, junta a Sasuke y un viejo perezoso.

-¿De verdad estos mocosos me podrán proteger?- anuncio el viejo con desagrado por la idea de ser escoltado, por niños –pensé que solo sería este mocoso antipático y otras personas con más experiencias- continuo, apuntando con el dedo a Sasuke que solo gruño por el comentario.

-Tranquilo señor Tazuna, todo saldrá bien- calmo, aseguro Kakashi –observando luego a Goku y a Megumi. Saludándolos con un gesto de la cabeza. Después de todo los había visto a ambos acompañando a Naruto, en varias ocasiones, por lo que los conocían un poco. Aunque su curiosidad se iba más por la chica atractiva.

-Tsk, no me queda otra más que confiar- expreso con desgano Tazuna, ante la mala mirada de los tres Genin, hacia su persona.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- anuncio Kakashi sin tiempo que perder, mientras cambiaba de tema. Pues sus pupilos, parecían a punto de saltar a la yugular del viejo.

Ante ese comentario Naruto, se fue corriendo hacías las personas que se encargaron de su cuidado y entrenamiento, para despedirse.

-Me tengo que ir, veré si puedo traer algún recuerdo del país de la ola- expreso el rubio emocionado.

-Cuídate mucho ¿sí?- anuncio Megumi agachándose y besando la mejilla del rubio, ya sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Estaré bien Megumi-sensei, de veras- respondió tranquilo el uzumaki, sin darse cuenta que recibió toda la envidia por parte de Kakashi, Sasuke e incluso Tazuna que "suertudo" murmuraron al unísono.

\- Naruto, si tienes que liberar el sello, no dudes en hacerlo- continuo esta vez el Saiyajin, con seriedad, observando las vendas blancas, en los brazos y piernas del rubio.

-Si sensei, no se preocupe lo tengo todo calculado- contesto, mostrándole el dedo pulgar.

-Ja, entonces suerte- finalizo luego Goku, ya con su típica sonrisa inocente. Mientras revolvía los pelos del rubio con una de sus manos. Ante el asentimientos del Jinchuriki del nueve colas que con una sonrisa, se dirigió corriendo al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos en señal despedida, ubicándose en donde estaba su equipo. Los cuales lo esperaban, para emprender el viaje.

-Espero que salga todo bien- murmuro Megumi, mientras los veía alejarse -¿no lo crees?- interrogo a su compañero. Al momento que enfoco su vista hacia él -¿pero qué haces?-

-Me preparo para entrenar- respondió Goku divertido, que no perdió ningún segundo, para comenzar a estirar.

-¡Nada de eso, tenemos que encargarnos de las misiones que debían hacer ellos!- expreso posando sus ambas manos en la cintura.

-pero son muy aburridas- recordó el Saiyajin. Ya que al encargarse de la protección del rubio. Pudieron ver las misiones que realizaban. Y definitivamente Goku, no quería perder tiempo en tratar de capturar un gato. No, eso sí que no.

-Ya deja de quejarte…sería divertido-comento ella animada, como siempre. Dirigiéndose al interior de la aldea.

-Uff- resoplo el joven guerrero con pocas ganas.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y definitivamente, no estaba pasando nada interesante. Y como era de esperarse más aburrido, no podía estar Naruto. Para el colmo, nadie decía una palabra. Solo un silencio total que definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco. Y más al ser alguien tan activo o mejor dicho...hiperactivo.

-(uff que aburrido)- pensó y bufo entre molesto como cansado. Yendo unos pasos más atrás de sus compañeros de equipo y Tazuna. Realmente quería acción, pero parecía ser que todo saldría más que normal en su viaje.

Y como quería entretenerse con algo, al ver una piedra en su camino. Comenzó patearla, llevándola consigo de esa manera en su trayecto. Mientras dejaba sus ambas manos en el bolsillo con total aburrimiento. De paso, deseando liberar el sello de sus vendas, ya que al ser la primera vez que la usaba. Definitivamente le estaba cansando un poco y eso que el Saiyajin fue condescendiente con el peso, aunque claro, no sabia que eso se lo debía a Megumi. Que ya conocía lo exigente que era su ingenuo, compañero con todo lo que tenga que ver con entrenar.

-¿Verdad que es emocionante?- bromeo Kakashi, que atino a retroceder un poco al ver a Naruto atrás.

-sí, que gracioso- desanimado respondió, continuando ahora la caminata junto al Jonin, sin dejar de patear la piedra -¿en serio va a ser todo el momento así, Kakashi-sensei?-

-Es mejor que sea así- se limitó a decir el Jonin, con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

Continuando de esta manera el aburrido y pacifico viaje…

Hasta el momento que tanto Kakashi como Naruto notaron unos dos pequeños charco de agua cerca del camino que estaban emprendiendo.

Aunque el uzumaki le restó importancia. Por lo que simplemente siguió su camino, aunque dejando de patear la piedra. Sin darse cuenta que Kakashi, que redujo un poco sus pasos.

Sucediendo lo que tanto esperaba a Naruto...

Ya que en un rápido movimiento dos ninjas, con sus caras cubiertas por una máscara extraña. Con uno de sus brazos unido al del compañero por medio de una cadena, que incluso estaban rodeadas de Shuriken, salieron de esos dos charcos de aguas y se lanzaron hacia el Jonin, quien estaba más atrasado que los demás.

-¡Atentos!- advirtió el Jonin muy tarde para él, pero logrando llamar la atención de sus discípulos, que rápidamente se giraron y lo vieron, como fue rodeado por las cadenas filosas de aquellos dos ninjas con tal fuerza, que cortó su cuerpo a la mitad. Para sorpresa y terror de todos los presentes.

-Eso fue fácil- comento uno de los malnacidos, para luego enfocar su vista al siguiente objetivo…Naruto, algo que entendió su compañero con solo observarlo.

Por lo que ambos se lanzaron a tremenda velocidad hacia el rubio, que asustado retrocedió varios pasos, chocando su espalda contra un árbol, quedando totalmente acorralado. Ante esto cerro sus ojos luego, a la espera del inevitable impacto.

Sin embargo no pasó nada. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado frente suyo, sosteniendo los brazos del enemigo con sus ambas manos muy fuertemente.

-¿Tienes miedo niñito de mami?- interrogo burlón el uchiha. Para luego quedar atónito cuando Naruto al frente suyo, desapareció una bola de humo. Viéndose ahora, como una piedra caía al suelo.

-¿Un jutsu de sustitución?- incrédula dijo Sakura, frente a Tazuna. Con un Kunai en mano, para proteger al viejo.

-¡Sasuke salta ahora!- aviso Naruto, unos cuantos metros atrás, justo en donde había dejado de patear la piedra.

El uchiha a pesar de su sorpresa rápidamente salto, hacia la rama de un árbol. Pero no sin antes tirar un Kunai fuertemente, hacia un hueco de la cadena del enemigo. Produciendo que esta quedara incrustada y trabada en el suelo, temporalmente.

Aprovechando esto -Jutsu: Multiclones de Shuriken- exclamo el Uzumaki rápidamente. Lanzando un Shuriken que luego de un momento a otro se convirtieron en cientos, para la sorpresa del enemigo. Que rápidamente zafaron la cadena del suelo, pero en su desespero de evitar el ataque. Ambos se movieron hacia diferentes costados con tal de evadir el ataque. Siendo traicionados por así decirlo, por su propia arma. Por la cual recibieron el total impacto del ataque de Naruto…es decir la lluvia de Shuriken, que impacto en todo su cuerpo de manera inevitable.

Naruto, luego cerro sus ojos al igual que Sakura y Tazuna.

Los había matado…

En tanto Sasuke aun arriba de la rama del arbol. Simplemente asintió satisfecho. Debía admitirlo, no esperaba ese movimiento por parte de Naruto. Estuvo a punto de alardear que no lo hizo nada mal. Sin embargo cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta que estaba devastado su compañero de equipo.

Pues el uzumaki, estaba arrodillado en el suelo con su cabeza agachada, envuelto de tristeza.

-Yo…yo no quería...hacerlo…pero mataron…a nuestro Sensei y…debía pararlos…antes que…haga…lo…lo…mismo…con ustedes…- entre lágrimas y sollozos hablo el Jinchuriki del nueve colas -debí...avisarles...antes...cuando..me di...cuenta- continuo, sintiéndose totalmente culpable por todo. Como también el remordimiento por haber matado por primera vez y a dos personas. E incluso de la peor manera, a tal punto que ni si quiera quería observar a los cuerpo inertes en el suelo.

La situación, lo había superado de sobremanera pues sus emociones era un tumulto de caos. Provocando que se recriminara a si mismo por su accionar.

Por ello Sasuke, percatándose lo que sucedía...se bajó de la rama del arbol. Dispuesto a animar a su compañero. Sin embargo, al ver quien aparecía atrás del Uzumaki -para su sorpresa- opto por mantenerse en silencio.

-Buen trabajo, Naruto- escucho el mencionado abriendo sus ojos enormemente entre lágrimas e incrédulo, esa voz era muy conocida. Por lo que se puso rápidamente de pie y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con...Kakashi.

-¿Está…esta…vivo?-

-Hiciste lo que debiste hacer; proteger a tus compañeros y a Tazuna, no te sientas mal por ello. Debes saber que ellos no hubiesen dudado en asesinar a todos ustedes, no tendría piedad-

-pero…- trato replicar el rubio, sin embargo el mayor se agacho para quedar a su altura. Y poso una mano en su hombro.

-Escucha Naruto, entiendo como te sientes. Todo los ninjas pasamos por los mismo cuando iniciamos. Además fue toda mi culpa. Pude haber actuado antes, pero quise ponerlos a pruebas, quería ver como actuaban en una verdadera situación de peligro. Nunca busque que pasara algo como esto, fue mi error. Si, quieres culpar a alguien que sea a mí, pero recuerda esto; así es el verdadero camino de un ninja. Hay veces que tenemos que hacer cosas como estas, incluso aunque no quisiéramos; pero debemos hacerlas para cumplir una misión…o más importante aún, para proteger a nuestros seres queridos, debes entender que el mundo de un Shinobi, no es fácil. Y lo que sucedió ahora es algo que siempre encontramos en nuestro camino-

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei- respondió cabizbajo el rubio con tristeza, por lo sucedido. No sabiendo si podría superar esto.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, que estaba con el ceño fruncido. Reconocía que también había otro responsable de lo sucedido, por lo que se giró hacia Tazuna y se dirigió derecho a él. Una vez cerca lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo atraco fuertemente contra un arbol. Realmente estaba molesto, demasiado molesto. Todo salió muy mal. Esto no era una misión de rango C. Por lo quería explicaciones urgentes. Entre impotente por su error, entre triste por ver a su alumno más alegre tan devastado…y ni que decir por la mentira, que le hizo aquel viejo.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación…- fueron la ultimas palabras del Jonin colérico, hacia Tazuna que realmente estaba atemorizado.

Al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, al ver a su dos compañeros tan devastado. Pues Sakura estaba aterrada al ver los cuerpos muertos. No tuvo más remedio que tratar de animarlos a ambos, aunque no sea bueno para aquello.

* * *

Fin cap 7

En cuanto como luce Naruto, simplemente porta una banda de Konoha negra y mas larga. Una camiseta mas larga blanca remangada, con el logo del clan uzumaki en su espalda, un cinturón marrón como el que porta Kisame para sostener a Samaheda, bueno lo mismo Naruto, para sostener la espada en su espalda. Lleva las vendas en su brazos de la misma forma que Lee, aunque en sus manos porta unos guantes negros ninjas sin dedo. Pantalones ninjas corto de color gris, lo que permite que se vea las vendas en sus piernas, que inicia desde su pie, hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla. Y por ultimo los zapatos ninjas del mismo color que su guante.

En cuanto a las habilidades, ya irán viendo que aprendió el uzumaki.

Es todo saludos.


	8. Chapter 8: Mision de Rango C part 2

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de **Goldran, YINARi-UCHIHA, coronadomontes,** **JessiHyugga y Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki,** de verdad agradezco que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en leer y dejar un comentario . Aunque he de admitir que sigo pensando que la historia bajo mucha la calidad a comparación del principio, lo se...Es algo que se me esta haciendo difícil de solucionar-

 **JessiHyugga:** La verdad, no, no se me había pasado xD. Pero es que siendo honesto tenia otros planes para los personajes DB para su mundo. Y mas con todos los enemigos que le caerían mas adelante xD

Bueno saludo, como siempre cualquier critica o recomendación no duden en decírmelo. Y por lo que pasa en este cap, bueno creo que haber a dicho que las cosas se complicaría muchas más xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Dos días y medio antes**

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Después de largas horas de combate y persecución, al fin estaban cara a cara, observándose con determinación y letalidad.

Esta vez solo uno ganaría, mientras que el otro caería en la rotunda humillación por la derrota.

Hombre contra bestia, Inteligencia contra instinto. Fuerzas incomparables que estaban a punto de colisionar nuevamente.

-(¡Ahora!)-

Fue el inicio para que el hombre, ¡la inteligencia! en un grito de ferocidad, se arrojara de palomita con sus brazos extendidos al frente, hacia un pequeño y bonito gatito blanco acorralado frente a un árbol.

Sin embargo a una velocidad tal se movió el animalito, escurriéndose de las manos del muchacho en milésimas de segundos. Y claro, él paso de largo e incluso cerro los ojos fuertemente, pues sabía que vendría luego…

¡PUMP!...Resonó el inocente árbol, al ser chocada por tremenda cabeza dura…

-Auh…como duele…- expreso el muchacho ya sentado en el suelo y sobándose la zona afectada, luego darse bastante duro contra el tronco del árbol…que afortunadamente no se partió.

-(¡¿Qué haces Goku?! ¡El condenado se escapa y otra vez!)-

-¡Ya se, ya se!- Respondió el joven guerrero con determinación. No se le iba a escapar más.

Se levantó de un salto y dando inicio a la persecución, corrio a toda la velocidad tras el animalito travieso. El cual ya estaba saliendo de entre los árboles en su escape. Complicando todo al Saiyajin, cuando el felino tuvo la grandiosa idea de meterse en la calles concurridas por los aldeanos en Konoha.

Sin embargo eso no era impedimento para Goku, cumpliría su misión a toda costa, inclusive en las calles de la aldea.

Como era de esperarse….vaya desastre hicieron entre los dos…

Puestos de tiendas destrozados con algunas que otras frutas en los suelos. Unos cuantos vidrios rotos. Casualidad del día que a muchos se le ocurrió hacer refacciones en su ventana. Algunos aldeanos sentados en el suelo, otros directamente desplomados, sin saber que tormenta les pasó por encima…Y unas cuantas cosillas más…como quien no quiere la cosa.

-(¡Estas cerca, atrápalo!)- aviso la contraparte del Saiyajin.

-(¡Sí!)- respondió el otro, preparándose nuevamente para saltar de cabeza, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el endemoniando y bonito gatito, a unos cuantos metros frente suyo.

Lamentablemente para el Saiyajin, otra vez no podría...

-¡Hmm que rico!-

-Anko, te va a hacer mal comer tantos dangos- expreso Kurenai a su amiga, junto al asentimiento de Asuma. Mientras la seguían hacia fuera de la tienda.

-Ustedes por que no entienden el sabro...¡que mierda!- no pudo continuar la domadora de serpiente que debió levantar su pie rápidamente, sino quería aplastar a un gatito que paso entre sus piernas, huyendo despavoridamente.

Hasta que luego alzo su mirada encontrándose con cierto Saiyajin, que ya había saltado con tal de atrapar al animalito y con mucha fuerza, para el colmo.

Luego fue todo como casi en cámara lentamente, que incluso a Asuma y Kurenai tuvieron tiempo de cerrar ojos, pues era inevitable lo que sucedería…

PLAF

Resonó el impacto de la cabeza de Goku contra la de la pobre Anko, cayendo ambos al piso. En una en posición bastante comprometida…por así decirlo. Y totalmente aturdidos, por semejante golpe que se dieron al mismo tiempo.

-(¡Levántate tonto que sigue huyendo!)- aviso Mangetsu a su mareado contraparte, que veía más de un felino alejarse.

Anko por su parte abrió sus ojos, estando casi en las mismas condiciones del Saiyajin, sin entender qué demonios pasaba o más bien que tren le paso por encima. Por lo que se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desvanecer su mareo al momento que pestañeaba varias veces. Notando al cabo de uno segundos al culpable o más bien al atractivo y guapo culpable, según pensó ella al instante, cuando observo un poco mejor a aquel muchacho encima suyo con su manos en….Un momento, ahí fue que reacciono la domadora de serpiente colérica.

Pues además de la comprometida posición, Goku tenía una de sus manos en el seno de la mujer, cosa que él ignoraba totalmente. Pues sus ojos seguían enfocándose en el gatito que se alejaba más y más.

-¡Quítate de encima maldito perver…-

-¡No te escaparas otra vez!- interrumpió el Saiyajin amenazante, por lo que felino corrió más rápido al escucharlo, incluso el animalito parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo esto.

El joven guerrero se levantó ignorando totalmente a una incrédula como sorprendida Anko y se fue detrás del objetivo de su misión, mucho más determinado que antes. Auto convenciéndose que esta vez no se volvería a escapar de sus manos.

-(¡Atrápalo, mátalo, descuartízalo…!)-

-(¡¿pero qué dices?!)- interrogo Goku alarmado y preocupado, corriendo otra vez tras el animalito.

-(lo siento, me deje llevar un poco por la situación ja)- Aclaro Kakarotto o más bien Mangetsu.

Mientras tanto cerca de la tiendas de Dangos, Anko aún estaba en el suelo atónita. Primero el depravado la choca y termina encima de ella, segundo toca su seno y tercero el muy descarado se fue sin pedirle una disculpa al menos.

O sí, eso sí que no lo permitiría…

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!- gruño repleta de rabia la domadora de serpiente, poniéndose de pie y emprendiendo marcha para cumplir su anhelado delito.

-¡Espera Anko!- Exclamaron al unisonó tratando de detenerla Asuma y Kurenai, pero esta los ignoro totalmente.

Iniciando otra vez la persecución y causando más caos entre las calles de Konoha…

Por un lado estaba el travieso animalito que seguía saltando sobre algunos puestos que exhibían frutas, pasteles u otros alimentos a la venta, ensuciando y salpicando por todos lados con sus patitas. Por otro, venia el Saiyajin que directamente chocaba todo, pues venia tan rápido que ni tiempo para frenar tenía. Y por último Anko, que a todo aquel que se metieran en su camino lo dejaba en suelo mareado como aturdido, a decir verdad ni se mosqueo en esquivar a nadie. Por lo que las personas y shinobis en su camino, tenía dos opciones…o se hacían a un lado o sufrían las consecuencias.

En conclusión un auténtico desastre estaban haciendo los tres.

-(¡Cuidado!)- comunico Mangetsu al Saiyajin. Ya que el animalito doblo en una esquina frente a una florería, el problema era que la esquina estaba llena de arena, por lo tanto si no quería pasar de largo era mejor frenar un poco.

La domadora de serpiente sonrió de lado al ver como el muchacho, por alguna razón aflojo un poco su velocidad, por lo que se preparó para embestirlo, es que tenía muchas ganas de ahorcarlo un buen rato o hasta que se canse. Sin embargo en el último instante el desgraciado, según ella, doblo en la esquina evadiéndola sin querer, pues ni sabía que lo estaban siguiendo.

Y Anko, bueno…piso la acumulación de arena, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio. Incluso estiro sus brazos agitándolo por todos lados hacia Goku, con tal de llevarlo consigo en su inevitable final, logrando rozar apenas la chaqueta negra del guerrero.

Pero no fue suficiente…por lo que derrapo derecho hasta la florería frente suyo, atravesando maderas, plantas…de todo un poco para simplificar.

Momentos después la mujer estaba en el suelo boca abajo, llena de tierra y con una florcita en su cabeza, sosteniendo su mentón con una mano, totalmente molesta…y por si no fuera poco notando que cierta persona de pocas pulgas se acercaba a ella, después del desastre que hizo.

-Me imagino que pagaras esto- expreso el hombre de brazos cruzados y con frialdad.

-Inoichi, no molestes- bufo fastidiosa.

Mientras tanto y poco minutos después en otra parte de la aldea, Goku estaba caminando como si fuese el día más normal de todos con un gatito blanco en uno de sus brazos. Sonriendo por todo el problema que le hizo pasar el animalito. A decir verdad nunca pensó que le hubiese costado tanto trabajo atraparlo. Pero debía admitirlo le tomo bastante tiempo, pues ya se estaba escondiendo el sol. De todas maneras fue divertido para él.

Ahora solo le restaba dejar al felino en su casa y luego dejar el respectivo informe sobre su misión. Algo a lo que ya se acostumbró, pues todos los días cuando se encargaban de la protección de Naruto, debía hacer lo mismo.

Lo bueno era que Goku no omitía ningún detalle, demostrando siempre su total sinceridad. Lo malo ahora es que se iba a llevar tremenda sorpresa el Hokage, cuando lea su informe escrito con lujos y detalles del desastre que hizo.

En tanto -¡¿QUE?!- resonó el grito de cierta Kunoichi.

-No te quejes y paga-

-Esto es una estafa Inoichi, no me jodas- se cruzó de brazo Anko. No iba a pagar semejante cantidad de dinero, no, no y no.

-¿Estafa?- replico hastiado el hombre -¿te parece?- indicando con el dedo el desastre en que termino la tienda de su esposa.

-oh vamos, no es para tanto- comento Anko riendo nerviosa. Mientras observa el lugar destrozado, para luego posar sus ojos en el hombre rabioso –bueno ya, no me mires así…te pagare de a poco-

-Nada de eso, efectivo-

-Uff…voy a matar a ese pervertido- susurro la domadora de serpiente molesta con cierto Saiyajin, en tanto sacaba su billetera y veía el dinero que tenía. Comenzando a salirle unas par de lágrimas con lo tacaña que era –mi platita…- expreso con el dinero en su mano, rehusándose a entregarlo aun.

-¡Dame eso!- exclamo el rubio, arrebatándole la plata con un rápido movimiento. Su paciencia ya estaba al límite. Luego le dio la espalda y se giró directo hacia la tienda.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Me los vas a pagar!- gruño molesta, pero cuando Inoichi se detuvo al escuchar su reproche –uy– murmuro, optando huir por si las dudas.

Una hora después nuestro buen Saiyajin, se dirigía a paso rápido a la torre del Hokage. Estaba oscureciendo y quería ya librarse de entregar el informe, que no está de más decir le costó pero mucho hacerlo, es que así como no era alguien amante de la lectura, mucho menos lo era de la escritura. Solo hacia uno para aprender y el otro por obligación, además también quería su paga. Pues tenía muchas ganas de darse un muy buen festín y no le quedaba más dinero. Bueno Goku…no era el mejor administrador por así decirlo, efectivamente todo su dinero se le iba en comida.

Cuando llego a la sala del Hokage, le pareció curioso que la puerta esté abierta. Por lo general siempre estaba cerrada, por lo que debían golpear unas veces y esperar ser atendido.

Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, ya que el joven guerrero al apenas asomar la cabeza y ver al Hokage charlando con un perrito raro. Además de estar siendo acompañado por la Anbu de mascara fea. Cuando el anciano lo noto, rápidamente se puso de pie con seriedad y lo invito a pasar.

-¡Goku, justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de enviarte a buscar. Vamos ven…deprisa!- ordeno Hiruzen con seriedad innata en su rostro.

-Hokage acá está el informe- entrego un poco confuso.

-Bien, listo. Ahora presta atención. Él es Pakkun tiene información muy importante sobre la misión de…-

-¿eh?... ¿Qué misión?-

-Déjalo terminar Goku- expreso Yugao, riendo levemente detrás de su máscara.

-Paciencia muchacho, pero bueno como te decía tiene información a la que fue enviado Naruto el día de ayer- aclaro el Hokage. Haciendo que el Saiyajin levantara una ceja más curioso.

-¿Paso algo malo?- interrogo serio.

-Pakkun cuando quieras- el perrito observo al Saiyajin, dudoso pues no lo conocía. Sin embargo si el Hokage quería enviarlo como refuerzo, era por algo. Así que obedeció y opto por explicar todo lo transmitido por Kakashi.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Saiyajin, se veía bastante serio y preocupado por todo lo escuchado.

-¿Sabes porque decidió continuar con la misión?- sonó la voz de la Anbu.

-No me dijo nada con respecto a aquello, solo que les informara esto- respondió Pakkun –Sería conveniente salir ahora mismo, Hokage-sama. Kakashi, expreso que mañana se detendrían durante todo el día, para que podamos alcanzarlos o al menos acercarnos muchos más, antes de que continúen con el viaje-

-Lo se…lo sé-atino a decir –Goku busca a Megumi y prepárense para partir hoy mismo. Ah y déjame decirte que no solo es una misión importante, sino también una prueba para ustedes. Déjaselo en claro a tu compañera-

-Si entiendo…o eso creo; Pero bueno me voy- finalizo el guerrero. Saliendo a buscar a su compañera.

-¡Hey cola de mono, espérame!- grito Pakkun, saliendo rápido tras el joven guerrero. Dejando solo a Hiruzen y a Yugao en la sala.

-Hokage-Sama, ¿puedo acompañarlo…digo acompañarlos?- interrogo la experta anbu, haciendo que el mencionado alzara ambas cejas

-Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no?- respondió el anciano un poco divertido. Mientras leía el informe del Saiyajin.

–Es que Hokage-sama no creo que sea prudente enviarlo a esta misión; el mismo Kakashi ya nos dejó en claro por medio de Pakkun que era de Rango B- dio su punto Yugao, mostrando su preocupación – Megumi, al menos tienes experiencia desde que trabajaba con su equipo e Ibiki años atrás…pero Goku…-

-Tranquila él va a estar bien, además ya asigne a un Jonin libre que los acompañen. De cualquier manera ambos son Genin y por ende no pueden ir solos- comunico, continuando con la lectura del informe del Saiyajin, mientras en su facciones comenzaba a formarse varias muecas a cuanto más leía el papel en sus manos.

-¿Todo bien Hokage-sama?-

-Creo que no me enviare más a Goku a atrapar….-no termino la frase, pues abrió los ojos enormemente cuando leyó las ultimas partes del informe –Me equivoque de Jonin- admitió segundes después Hiruzen, suspirando largamente ante la confusión de la anbu frente suyo.

 **Quince minutos después en la entrada de Konoha**

-¡Ya suéltalo!-

-¡Maldito, por fin te tengo!-

-pero…no hice…nada-

Si, Anko era la Jonin que asigno hiruzen y como era de esperarse, al apenas ver a nuestro pobre Saiyajin, no perdió tiempo en embestirlo provocando esta situación.

Ella encima y ahorcando con suma fuerza a un desplomado Saiyajin, mientras Megumi tironeaba la gabardina de la domadora de serpiente hacia atrás, con tal de alejarla de su inocente compañero. Entre un estruendoso alboroto por los griteríos que había por parte de ambas de mujeres, pues a Goku ni se lo escuchaba; apenas podía articular palabras por el fuerte agarre de esa loca mujer que poseía en su cuello.

Mientras que Pakkun, bueno él...se mantuvo al margen de lo sucedido, esperando que se solucionara lo que sea que pasaba. Aunque después decidió intervenir pues en definitiva solo estaban perdiendo tiempo. Además también le estaba doliendo mucho escuchar el grito TAN agudo de ambas mujeres, con su sensible capacidad auditiva.

Por lo tanto a paso lento camino hacia Anko, situándose al lado de su tobillo. Acerco su hocico un momento, olfateo un poco por si las moscas…no morderían algo mal oliente, claro está. Y luego abrió su boca mostrando su pequeño colmillos, para finalmente cerrarlo con fuerza en la pierna de la mujer.

-¡AHHH PAKKUN SUELTAME!- grito Anko saltando con una de sus piernas, mientras que a la afectada lo sacudía por todos lados, deseando liberarse del agarre por parte de los dientitos del perrito. Liberando de esta manera a nuestro pobre Saiyajin, por esa increíble "estrategia" ninja de Pakkun.

Momento después, cuando las agua se calmaron. Tanto Magumi como el perrito, querían que se esclareciera el problema. Dando así el inicio del relato por parte de ambos protagonista del problema.

A decir verdad, no se solucionó mucho que digamos. Pues la domadora de serpientes dudaba de la veracidad del relato de Goku. No, tanto así como Megumi. Ella conocía lo inocente que era en muchos aspectos su compañero, por lo que simplemente paso a matarse de risa por todo lo escuchado, antes de iniciar con el viaje.

...

...

...

* * *

 **Presente**

El sol estaba saliendo. Significaba una solo cosa.

Era hora de continuar con el viaje y terminar la misión, aunque esta estuviera fuera del rango establecido.

Pudo haber optado no continuarla con los riesgos que esta tiene. Y más por el simple motivo que su equipo eran solo unos Genin, que apenas iniciaban en el camino del Shinobi.

Obviamente como su mentor no quería colocarles en riesgos, sin embargo decidió continuar al ser convencido por la persona más afectada hasta ahora…Naruto.

El chico no creía bueno dejar a su suerte al anciano, a pesar de la mentira de este.

Cuando Tazuna conto los problemas que tenía con un sujeto al que llamaba Gato. El jinchuriki de las nueve colas, se negó rotundamente dejarlo. Hacerlo solo significaba la muerte para el constructor.

Obviamente Kakashi lo sabía. No obstante, no tenían ninguna obligación de continuar con la misión; al ser esta de otro rango que el acordado…cruel sí, pero es así como se manejan los Shinobis en todas las naciones.

A pesar de esto, ¿que clase de ejemplo daría a sus alumnos si lo abandonara en el medio del bosque?

Exacto, ahí es cuando entra el factor del fundamental del mentor, el guía, la principal persona que se encarga de encaminarlos en el camino adecuado, de hacerlos diferenciar entre lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Probablemente otro ninjas de otras naciones o inclusive de la misma Konoha, lo hubiesen dejado varado a Tazuna en el bosque por el falso contrato de la misión. No obstante así no era Kakashi.

Como su Sensei él sabia que debía formarlos moralmente, demostrarle lo que es bien y mal. Aunque en el camino del Shinobi sea tan difícil hacerlo; ambas líneas eran demasiadas delgadas, dando por resultado que múltiples shinobis tomen caminos distorsionados sobre lo que se piensa correcto o bueno...

Por ello, una de las principales verdades de este mundo, es que la inequívoca preparación de cualquier Sensei hacia su correspondientes alumnos, es motivo por el que estos se convierten en shinobis renegados, sedientos de poder, amantes de las muertes y el gozo por las personas que acaban agonizando por sus manos despiadadas...lo sabia e incluso lo vio en sus innumerables misiones...

Es complicado sí. Pero Después de todo los mentores, Sensei o líderes de equipo o como prefieran llamarlos. Son las principales personas; O más bien las primeras que hacen ver el mundo de un Shinobi, como verdaderamente lo es, no sus familias o padres/madres...

Por lo tanto se puso de pie sobre la rama de un árbol y de un salto aterrizo en el suelo, suspirando con cansancio.

Su tarea en adelante sería muy difícil y mas teniendo en cuenta que con todo lo sucedido, termino empezando con el pie izquierdo para su mala fortuna; ya que reconocía que en él dependía el futuro que tomarían cada uno de sus discípulos.

-¡Bueno, arriba, vamos arriba es hora continuar!- exclamo fuertemente, cuando giro y observo las carpas con sus respectivos dueños en su interior.

Puso una mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco Jonin y saco una pastilla de soldado. La trago agotado y espero simplemente que todos atrás suyo se incorporen.

Un día pasó y aún no había rastro de los refuerzos. Se masajeo la sien con fastidio. No había pegado el ojo desde el primer encuentro con los chunins, alerta en cuidado de sus inexpertos alumnos y Tazuna.

Era claro que el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el Jonin. Pero para ser honesto preferiría ser él mismo quien se encargue de la vigilancia que sus alumnos. Pues no sabía que otras clases de ninjas contrato Gato y a decir verdad, no quería arriesgar a sus pupilos en ser los primeros en averiguarlo.

La misión podía ser tan de rango B como también de Rango A. Por el desconocimiento sobre quien era Gato, más allá de la información recibida por el constructor del puente.

Inclusive si tomaba en cuenta lo que dijo el anciano, entonces las cosas serían peor de lo que imaginaba. Ya que si tanto control tenía en el país de la ola, probablemente este también tenía poder económico para contratar ninja renegados o mercenarios muy peligroso.

Motivo por el cual esperaba que llegue pronto la ayuda. Era preferible que estén aunque no suceda nada, que no cuando si suceda algo.

El problema es que aún no han aparecido. No creía que su invocación tuviera algún problema en su camino, confiaba plenamente que logro llegar hace dos días, como habían acordado. Por lo tanto sabía que tenían ese mismo día y ayer para alcanzarnos por lo menos hoy, debido a que detuvieron su marcha.

Sin embargo aún no llegaron, por lo que lamentablemente no podían seguir esperándolos más. Pues con su experiencia en múltiples misiones, reconocía perfectamente que no era conveniente mantenerse en una misma posición y más sabiendo que están buscando a cierto constructor de puentes.

Por lo que volvió a llamar la atención de los que aún estaban en el quinto sueño, que era momento de partir.

Y a decir verdad se sorprendió al ver que el primero en levantarse y que a su vez despertaba a los demás, era el mismo Sasuke.

Debía admitirlo que le resultaba muy curioso y gratificante notar como el joven trataba y trato durante estos días, levantarles los ánimos a sus compañeros. Era un buen cambio después de todo. Quería a sus pupilos como un buen equipo unido. Y no que haya esa discordia que últimamente veía viendo.

Como la malsana rivalidad entre sasuke y naruto o la mala actitud por así decirlo de Sakura ante Naruto, por el mismo Uchiha a quien buscaba por todos los medios llamarle la atención, aun a costa de maltratar a su compañero. Algo que no le gustaba claro y que por lo tanto no estaba encontrando la forma de solucionarlo.

Pero ahora parecía ser que el joven más callado e indiferente de sus pupilos, buscaba de alguna manera u otra hacerlos hablar con tal de que olviden el mal trago que tuvieron hace unos días.

No estaba de más decir que inclusive le sorprendió como el uchiha asimilo tan rápido toda la situación. Probablemente por su terrible pasado con su clan, era la única explicación lógica que encontraba.

No lo mismo podría decir por sus otros dos pupilos. Naruto simplemente se sumergió en un rotundo silencio, la cual solo la rompió cuando Tazuna explico la situación o más bien sus problemas, demostrando el Jinchuriki de las nueve colas que su nobleza seguía intacta, algo bueno, sí.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo por su increíble alegría e hiperactividad, que perdió en aquel día que simplemente intento defender a sus compañeros de equipo. Y término siendo reemplazado por aquella irremediable tristeza que se veían en sus ojos, aunque también se notaba en su silencio como acciones.

Kakashi había intentado hablar con el jovencito, a decir verdad lo hizo en más de una ocasión, sin embargo las respuestas del pequeño rubio solo eran escasas…como un simple "si", "bueno Sensei" o directamente un mero asentimiento con su cabeza, no obtuvo más. Pero fue suficiente para que comprendiera que debía darle tiempo, realmente necesitaba aquello. El chico estaba muy sentido. Algo que comprendía, pero que a su vez le preocupaba de sobre manera, pues desconocía en que camino lo llevaría en su futuro lo sucedido.

Luego estaba Sakura…ella vivía en un mundo del mismo color que sus cabellos rosados. En una obsesión por el Uchiha y ella juntos. Restándole importancia a todos los demás como a Naruto, la misión e inclusive a él mismo que era su Sensei, no pensaba como un ninja ni si quiera tenía una meta como Kunoichi, pues su "meta" era Sasuke

Y sabía que era cruel decirlo, pero una parte de Kakashi creía que lo sucedido la hizo a poner los pies en el suelo y de esta manera, salir de su mundo de fantasías.

Probablemente esto la llevaría a dejar un poco de lado sus obsesiones y quizás sea más cooperativa con el equipo, quizás se enfoque en entrenar más al darse cuenta del peligroso camino que siguió, el mundo Ninja…no lo sabía, pero esperaba algo bueno también en su futuro.

Aunque por ahora lo único que vio en ella en estos días, era cierto temor…

-Kakashi-sensei, ya están todos listos- aviso Sasuke, acercándose al mayor con sus manos en el bolsillos y una mochila en su espalda en donde guarda todas sus cosas.

El mayor salió de sus cavilaciones y observo a los demás, efectivamente estaban todos listos. Sakura ya se estaba colocando la mochila en su espalda, Naruto simplemente observaba el cielo y Tazuna, bueno él estaba bostezando.

-Bien- respondió, luego coloco sus ambas en el bolsillo -¡Continuemos!- exclamo llamando la atención de todos, mientras emprendía marcha nuevamente. Aún tenía un largo camino para llegar a la aldea de las olas.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos lo estaban siguiendo con calma.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Los refuerzos de Konoha se movían a gran velocidad, casi ni se detuvieron sino fuese para descansar un poco o simplemente probar un bocado.

Todos tenían conocimiento que Kakashi ya habría emprendido marcha, a pesar de que aún no lo alcanzaron, pero el Jonin había sido claro por medio de Pakkun que al no llegar en el día acordado no podría seguir esperándolos.

Goku pensaba que no era muy inteligente aquello, pero tanto Megumi como la mujer loca que le ahorco e inclusive el perrito parlanchín, no coincidían con él, dando como justificación que la decisión del Hatake era lo mejor. Debido que corría el gran riesgo de ser descubiertos. Por lo tanto lo mejor era no mantenerse quieto en una misma posición, durante mucho tiempo…

-¡Vamos ya falta poco!- alerto Pakkun, sobre el hombro de la compañera del Saiyajin.

-¡Pulgoso hace rato dijiste lo mismo!- bramo la domadora de serpiente con una vena en su frente. Definitivamente se estaba cansando de escuchar al animalito repetirles tantas veces los mismo, ni si quiera veían un rastro del equipo 7.

-¡Pero es cierto! ¡Estamos más cerca que antes!- replico tranquilo.

-Ufff- resoplo fastidiosa Anko, por la tonta y obvia respuesta.

En tanto Goku que iba atrás de ambas mujeres y Pakkun, seguía tratando de comunicarse con su contraparte, para que detectara algún tipo de Chakra; ya sea del enemigo o de los aliados. No obstante el muy perezoso se le ocurrió dormir en el momento menos propicio, por lo que el joven guerrero debería apañárselas solos.

Ante aquello redujo un poco más su ritmo, lo que iba a hacer era algo que hasta ahora él solo sabía.

Cerros sus ojos y dio inicio a liberar a su Chakra de una manera controlada, para lograr lo que una vez hizo en su enfrentamiento contra Asuma.

Poco a poco unos destellos eléctricos de color rojizo comenzaba a envolverlo. Luego abrió sus ojos denotándose otra vez el color amarillo en sus pupilas, pero a diferencia de la batalla contra Asuma el contorno de sus ojos tomo un tono rojizo al mismo tiempo que su pelo y cola se erizaba un poco más.

En segundos sintió lo que había sentido aquella vez.

El poder detectar la energía de todos con suma facilidad, no solo eso…y aunque era complicado explicarlo se sentía como si fuera uno con la naturaleza, era genial.

De todas maneras a pesar de la maravillosa sensación, decidió a enfocarse a buscar el chakra de sus aliados lo más rápido posible, porque esto no solo le estaba agotando físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Era una técnica rara que no comprendía y que ni si quiera tenía el control. Y que por alguna razón lo llenaba de unos deseos de lucha y locura desagradable cuando la usaba.

Por lo que al no sentir una señal de Naruto o los demás, opto volver a su forma normal con un ligero cansancio, antes que sus compañeros lo vean. Tendría que hablar con Hiruzen sobre que se trataba esto.

* * *

No entendía porque estaba tan serio, pero desde hacer varios minutos estaba notando al Jonin con mucha seriedad en sus facciones.

-¿Sensei todo bien?-

-Solo tengo un mal presentimiento –admitió Kakashi al Uchiha. Observando hacia los alrededores con desconfianza –avisa a tus compañeros que estén alertas -finalizo en voz baja.

Sasuke simplemente asintió y deteniéndose espero que sus compañeros se pusieran a su altura. Pues iban atrás junto con Tazuna.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- se escuchó la voz de Sakura nerviosa. No le gustaba ni en lo más mínimo la mirada del Uchiha, mucho menos la de Kakashi. Esto tenía muy mal augurio.

Naruto por su parte observo de reojo a su compañero y le asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, esperando que informara lo que pasaba…es que también noto a Kakashi bastante extraño.

-Debemos estar alerta, parece que no metimos en un mal lugar- explico Sasuke.

-o nos encontraron…-dio su punto el uzumaki. Nervioso, no mentiría de verdad lo estaba. A diferencia de su compañera que estaba comenzando a sentir el temor, mucho temor ahora. No se sentía preparada para lo que sea que pasaría.

Luego de estos todos siguieron caminando, estaba vez Naruto comenzó a hablar un poco más con su compañero, nada importante solo cosas de menor importancia. Quizás buscando perder los nervios que lo envolvían.

Y a decir verdad ambos Genin trataron de integrar en la conversación a su compañera temerosa. Digamos que era una manera de buscar que se calmara Sakura, al menos un poco. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el Hatake, lo que le llevo a sonreír detrás de su máscara. Parecía que las cosas cambiaron un poco después de todo. Ahora lo veía más unidos o mejor dicho…más un equipo.

-¿Y tú qué crees Sakura?- Interrogo el rubio a su nerviosa compañera.

-Hey Sakura- llamo la atención Sasuke. Haciendo que la mencionada observara a uno luego al otro, ni si quiera presto atención de que tanto hablaban -¿Taijutsu o Kenjutsu?- pregunto el moreno.

-Ella debe estar conmigo, el Kenjutsu es mejor- aclaro el rubio, solo por decir algo; observando a su compañera de equipo.

-¿y si se te rompe tu arma o en tu caso tu espadita?- indago el Uchiha observando la arma en la espalda de su compañero -¿no Sakura?-

Y nuevamente lo aludida no dijo nada, aunque esta vez quedo paralizada observando aterrada hacia arriba. Sus compañeros no entendieron nada, por lo que rápidamente enfocaron su mirada hacia el mismo sitio.

La vieron…

En la cima de un árbol con una mirada asesinada, como también una desquiciada sonrisa en su rostro, que permitía ver sus dientes puntiagudos…estaba aquella mujer que imponía una terrible esencia a muerte.

-¡Atrás mío, ahora! –ordeno Kakashi con seriedad innata en su rostro. La reconocía perfectamente.

Sus pupilos rápidamente hicieron caso y se colocaron en posición de combate atrás del Jonin, pero rodeando a Tazuna para su protección.

-Por fin los encontramos- expreso la mujer de cabellos rojizos tosiendo un poco, blandiendo unas dos espadas en cada mano que emitían destellos eléctricos.

-¿encontramos?- repitió Kakashi alarmado, mientras buscaba rápidamente al segundo enemigo. Pero todo empeoro cuando una neblina comenzaba a invadir el lugar. Lo último que vio fue cuando que esa mujer desapareció en la neblina. Sin más remedio se subió rápidamente la banda, mostrando su ojo oculto, el Sharingan.

Hasta que luego con mucha dificultad logre ver a ambos enemigos, situados solos a escasos metros frente suyo en el suelo. En un instante supo que esto era malo. Muy malo. Si no huían probablemente sucumbirían.

Nunca creyó que Gato pudiera contratar a aquellos dos ninjas renegados…aquellos dos espadachines de la aldea oculta entre la neblina.

Ameyuri Ringo…

Y el segundo sujeto, con su inmensa arma reposada sobre su hombro…Zabusa Momichi…

Cayeron en la boca del lobo.


	9. Chapter 9: Mision de Rango C part 3

**Capítulo 9**

Hizo lo que debía hacer, no podía arriesgarse a que queden junto a él sus alumnos. El enemigo no eran simples ninjas, no, claro que no. Razón por el que no perdió tiempo en darles sus últimas órdenes a sus discípulos. Y la verdad que agradecía que hayan obedecidos sus instrucciones sin chistar por primera vez.

Por lo tanto ahora todo quedaba en sus manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar el enfrentar a ambos, pero si sabía que debía ir con todo desde un principio. Ganar tiempo era esencial para que sus alumnos encuentren a los refuerzos los más pronto posibles.

Sin embargo aún tenía ligeras dudas, ¿porque ambos espadachines no detuvieron a sus alumnos y su objetivo de la misión, Tazuna?... Sin duda varias respuestas se le venían a la mente y ninguna era agradable, solo esperaba o más bien deseaba estar equivocado. Aunque lamentablemente no podía, la tranquilidad de ambos enemigos frente suyo, lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso a pesar de su enorme experiencia en misiones, pero es que todo le daba una muy mala espina...hasta que los escucho...

-Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copio más de mil Jutsu o eso dicen- llamo la atención Zabuza con su arma apuntando al mencionado que opto simplemente por sacar un Kunai y usar al máximo el Sharingan que poseía.

-¡Prepárate!- bramo Ameyuri, posicionándose al lado del espadachín emanando juntos su amenazador chakra y haciendo que las hojas de los arboles a su alrededor, se movieran incesantemente.

-(Aquí vienen…)- fue el último pensamiento de Hatake. Que tal como su predicción ambos espadachines de la niebla desaparecieron frente suyo a una velocidad increíble.

Fueron solo milésimas de segundas para que Zabuza apareciera a su derecha con su enorme espadón apunto de revenarle su cabeza. Y maldición, de verdad agradecía al Sharingan pues le ayudo a anticiparse y detener el ataque con un Kunai rápidamente.

El impacto de las armas, además de la chispas. Causo que una pequeña ola de polvo se desperdigara del suelo, alrededor de los hombres que continuaban forcejeando con sus armas, en uso de todas sus fuerzas.

Pero la pelea de uno contra uno, se vio finalizado cuando el demonio de la niebla sorpresivamente se alejó de él. Termino por darse cuenta rápido la razón, cuando escucho arriba suyo un fuerte chirrido.

Observo atónito al ver a Ameyuri caer en picada desde una gran distancia con sus poderosas armas "Kiba" envuelto de una considerable cantidad de Chakra, lo que producía que su poder elemental sea más mortal.

-Diablos…-susurros el ninja copia. Y una potente explosión resonó en el bosque, en donde los rayos hicieron acto de presencia entre medio del polvo, rocas, árboles que se vieron afectados y destrozados por el ataque.

Inclusive Zabuza que se alejó e interpuso la Kubikiribocho frente suyo como escudo se vio levemente afectado por el impacto del ataque de Ameyuri en Kakashi o el suelo. Algo que no sabía por todo el polvo que envolvía el sitio.

Ante ello, el demonio de la neblina agito su arma fuertemente esparciendo totalmente lo que cubría su visión. Obteniendo una grata sorpresa, pues la diversión aun no había terminado. Ya que solo distinguió un cráter y sobre la misma a su compañera de lucha, pero ningún rastro del ninja copia. El tipo definitivamente no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

Ameyuri en cambio y aun con sus armas envueltos de electricidad, comenzó a buscar al Hatake con hambre de verlo morir, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Zabuza que se acercaba ella.

-¡Vamos sal!- después grito Ameyuri con una sonrisa que denotaba su crueldad.

\- hm, ya sé dónde está…-susurro con seriedad Zabuza usando sus otros sentidos. Luego el hombre dispuesto a hacer acto de honor a su apodo, hizo que la neblina comenzara a envolver el bosque. Esto solo causo que la sonrisa de Ameyuri se ensanchara más.

-(Lo que me faltaba…)- pensó el ninja copia al percibir la neblina, mientras se mantenía oculto entre las ramas de un árbol, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y ya sin su chaleco táctico.

* * *

Nuevamente observo hacías atrás, con preocupación y molestia. Escuchando solo el sonido de sus pasos acompañados por el leve sonido de la agitada respiración suya como las de sus compañeros.

Sabía las consecuencias de ser shinobis, sabía los riesgos. Y entendía o más bien comprendía que ser un ninja, podría llevarlo a situaciones en que se vería obligado a matar sin dudar o abandonar a un compañero por el bien de una misión. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber aquello, era algo que iba en contra de su propio juicio, su código moral.

Ya había roto la primera. Apenas podía dejar pensar en ello, inclusive en esta situación tan peligrosa. Y ahora estaba rompiendo la segunda junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Si, puede que fuesen órdenes por el bien de la misión, como para la protección de Tazuna. No obstante se sentía como un ser despreciable al estar obedeciendo las ordenas de Kakashi al pie de las letras.

Acaso no había sido el mismo quien les dijo; "Quien abandona a un compañero es peor que escorias". Entonces ¿porque les dio esta ordenes? y ¿porque estaban huyendo?, ¿porque seguía escapando?, ¿porque no optaron por quedar juntos como el equipo que eran y son para enfrentar al enemigo?

No, definitivamente no podía seguir haciendo esto. Y se detuvo bruscamente, notando que sus compañeros no notaron su acción, por lo que siguieron derecho en su rumbo al encuentro con los refuerzos.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki, él va a ser Hokage, él será reconocido por todos en la aldea, pero nunca por estas acciones…

Se giró dándole las espaldas a sus compañeros, observo hacia el horizonte en donde estaba luchando su sensei, con aquellos dos shinobis tan peligrosos. Escuchando segundo después un fuerte estruendo que produjo que destellos eléctricos se elevaran al cielo entre los arboles del bosque, no era necesario pensar mucho para él para saber que se trataba de los ninjas de la niebla.

Como también sabía que no debía perder más tiempo, tenía que hacer lo que creía correcto y una de ellas era ayudar a Kakashi antes de que fuese tarde. Probablemente se estaba dirigiendo hacia su propia muerte, pero preferiría ir y luchar, que estar huyendo como si fuese un cobarde.

Minutos después Sasuke que sin darse cuenta de nada, seguía corriendo unos pasos más atrás de Sakura, que literalmente casi se llevaba de la mano a rastras al anciano con tal de sacarlo del peligro.

El joven genin observo hacia los alrededores con sumo fastidio. Hace unos cuantos minutos que estaban corriendo recto y maldecía por no haber dejado ningún tipo de señal o cualquier cosa que le indicaran que estaban yendo por el camino correcto, ya que solo siguieron corriendo derecho sin encontrar ningún rastros de los refuerzos, dejándoles dos posibilidades. O ellos estaban muy lejos y se estaban acercando recien o él y Sakura se estaban alejando cada vez más del encuentro con sus aliados.

Largo un suspiro de fastidio nuevamente y se dio vuelta, para ver a Naruto, pues hace unos momento había dejado de notar sus pasos. Por lo que estaba pensando que iban muy rápido o que el rubio era muy lento, pues a pesar de su buen actuar contra los chunin de las nieblas, aun no confiaba del todo en las habilidades del Uzumaki.

Peor fue su sorpresa al no verlo detrás siguiéndolos. Honestamente no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta que sucedió con exactitud con Naruto. Era claro que había desobedecido lar órdenes de Kakashi, desde un principio se lo veía reacio a aceptarlas, tanto como Sakura.

Y él, pues bueno simplemente le interesaba cumplir la misión, ni más ni menos. Admitía que no tenía ganas de huir como sus compañeros, pero el uchiha se tragó aquel pensamiento y obedeció las órdenes.

-¡Sakura detente!- La mencionada rápidamente obedeció y se giró para verlo junto con Tazuna, notando ambos algo –sí, si lo sé. No lo mencionen, continúen y encuentren a los refuerzos. Iré a buscar a Naruto, antes que sea un estorbo para Kakashi-

-pero es peligroso, no puedes ir tú solo y…-

-Maldición Sakura vete de una vez- exclamo molesto el Uchia dispuesto a alejarse. Por lo que se giro, dándoles las espalda y trato de irse a buscar a su compañero, ¿Por qué trato?, pues porque no pudo dar ni dos pasos, y ya un Kunai se clavó frente a sus pies como advertencia, a la vez de una muestra de que estuvieron siendo seguidos por alguien.

-¿Y si no te lo permito?- escucharon la voz áspera de una persona. Todos las buscaron rápidamente entre los árboles, hasta al fin ubicarla. La banda de su frente indicaba que era una Kunoichi de la aldea de la arena. Aunque esta estaba rasgada por la mitad. Sin duda una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo fenomenal, pero eso sin duda pasaba totalmente a segundo plano cuando sintieron que destilaba no solo instinto asesino, sino una incontenible furia, quizás hacia ellos o quizás hacia otros. De todas manera no era importante eso.

Sino mas bien recordar una de las cosas importantes que dijo Kakashi, que si ese tal "Gato", tenía tanto poder económico. Significaba que podría haber contratado varios ninja renegados muy peligrosos...

-Maldición, vaya que tenías razón sensei…-susurro Sasuke nervioso a tal punto que un pequeño sudor caía de su frente.

-¿Quién…que quien eres?- se animó a interrogar nerviosa a mas no poder Sakura, pero con suma valentía al colocarse en frente de Tazuna. Mientras que el uchiha, nuevamente comenzó a maldecir a Naruto, pues si este no se hubiese ido a ayudar a Kakashi, quizás ahora tendría al menos una posibilidad de conseguir tiempo, hasta que lleguen los aliados.

-Pakura del elemento quemar – respondió ella, con el ceño fruncido mientras cuatros bolas Naranjas aparecían alrededor suyo –terminare rápido con sus miserables vidas- finalizo dispuesta a atacar.

Y así fue. Sin darles tiempo a nada lanzo esas bolas naranjas ante la sorprendida miradas de Sakura y Tazuna. Solo Sasuke fue quien se movió rápidamente sacándolos del peligro cuando les tomo del cuellos de sus prendas y los llevo hacia un árbol cercano o mas bien al que pudo lograr alcanzar, aunque no fue suficiente. La explosión del ataque enemigo y la onda expansiva que venia con ello, produjo que los tres cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

Rápidamente el Uchiha se puso de pie y observo al anciano junto a Sakura aun en el suelo. -¿pero que haces Haruno? ¡muévete y saca al viejo de aquí ahora!- la genin no dijo nada, solo tomo de la mano al anciano y obedeció.

Sasuke en cambio quedo en el sitio observando la polvareda mas grande o mas bien la zona donde fue la explosión. Notando como poco a poco se distinguía la curvilínea silueta de Pakura que caminaba lentamente hacia él. Por lo que el genin no perdió tiempo, ya que al apenas distinguirla realizo varios sellos y expulso una inmensa bola de fuego desde su boca.

Mas el ataque nunca llego a destino, pues exploto unos momentos antes de llegar al objetivo, de eso dio cuenta Sasuke, probablemente ella le respondió de la misma manera era lo que mas sentido tenia. Lo bueno para él o eso creía, era que al menos quedo el vestigio de llamas en el suelo que de a poco creía imponentemente quizás eso la detenga un poco.

Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya había saltado el muro de fuego que se había formado, pues en un pestañeo ya estaba detrás de sus espalda, recibiendo una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar hacia las llamas, el uchiha no pudo mas que tratar de cubrirse con ambos brazos, pues no tenia manera detenerse...

La serena Kuonichi viendo que se perdió entre las llamas el niño, dándolo por muerto. Se giro y se lanzo velozmente hacia los otros dos que escaparon, pronto terminaría esta misión se aseguro para si misma.

* * *

Mangetsu o más bien Kakarotto, despertó repentinamente, al sentir varias muestras de Chakras en el bosque. Se concentró en lo que hacía su contraparte y los demás, notando que aún continuaban siguiendo al pequeño perro.

Definitivamente no se habían dado cuenta de nada, por lo que era momento de actuar deprisa, pues por lo que sentía las cosas se veían muy mal para sus compañeros.

-(Goku, ¿goku me escuchas?)- aviso al Saiyajin, que rápidamente se detuvo. Haciendo que los demás los observaran automáticamente al percatarse de ello.

-Hey pervertido, ¿qué te pasa? tenemos que irnos- aviso Anko apresurada en tanto se acercaba hacia él, para llevarlo a rastras si es que fuese necesario, sin embargo Megumi la detuvo al reposar una de sus manos en el hombro de la Jonin con una leve sonrisa, mientras le negaba con la cabeza. Pues solo ella parecía entender que sucedía con su compañero de equipo y se dio cuenta que tenía la razón al verlo cerrar sus ojos. Su biju lo estaba ayudando.

-(Al fin despertaste, necesito tu...)-

-(¿Por qué no me despertaste idiota?)- exclamo molesto el enorme simio.

-(pero si lo intente)- aseguro Goku con inocencia. Después de todo era cierto.

-(Bah…solo, solo escúchame con atención, puedo sentir varios Chakra peligrosos. Y necesito que actúen rápido, el chakra del sensei de Naruto está disminuyendo rápidamente. Además junto a él puede sentir cuatros chakras, de las cuales tres parecen ser hostiles, no obstante solos dos están luchando contra Kakashi, mientras que los otros dos están escondidos)-

-(Bien, ¿por dónde debemos ir?)-

-(Espera, aun no termino, parecen que se separaron. Naruto se está dirigiendo hacia Kakashi. A diferencia de sus compañeros que están muy lejos, ellos están enfrentando a una mujer, debes ir hacia allí ahora mismo. A diferencia de los demás que solo se están divirtiendo, aquella mujer ya está a punto de matar a los compañeros de Naruto, haz que te sigan los demás, yo te avisare cuando deberán separarse y asegúrate de informarles lo sobre aquellos dos que están ocultos)-

-Perfecto- dijo Goku abriendo sus ojos, llamando la atención de los presentes, que estaba expectante a lo que hacía. -¡Síganme, no tenemos tiempo que perder!- aviso el joven guerrero y sin esperar a lo demás que lo miraban atónitamente, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

-¿eh?- dijo la domadora de serpiente, confusa y mirando a la compañera del Saiyajin en busca de una aclaración.

-Ah me olvide decirles que Goku, en un sensor ja…pero bueno ¡Vamos no perdamos tiempo!- finalizo Megumi siguiendo deprisa a su compañero, que de verdad ya se estaba alejando bastante de lo apresurado que salió. Aunque "explicar" era una forma de decir, pues sabia de las habilidades del biju que contenía Goku, este último le conto en los días de entrenamiento que tuvieron junto a naruto. Y claro que no le diría a sus compañeros de misión actuales, pues tenía terminantemente prohibido decirlo, inclusive el mismo Goku, pues eran órdenes del Hokage.

-Uff, hubiesen dicho desde un principio que eran un sensor- refunfuño Anko con el típico fastidio diario de ella.

-(estoy de acuerdo)- pensó para sí mismo Pakku, desconociendo la verdad sobre el Saiyajin.

* * *

La electricidad se distinguía en el aire, en una pelea donde ambos contrincantes usaban el mismo elemento. Una y otra vez chocaban su armas sin censar a una velocidad digna de admirar, cada choque de sus armas hacia que los rayos impactaran la ya de por si zona destrozada, causando grandes cortes en la tierra. Hasta el momento que finalmente cargaron una al otro en un ultimo choque potente de sus armas lo que produjo una onda expansiva de puro rayos, logrando que los rivales cayeran al suelo uno lejos del otros.

Viéndose por un lado a Kakashi Hatake con dos Kunai envuelto de rayos y por otro lado Ameyuri Ringo con sus poderosas armas, Kiba.

Esta ultima solo sonreía excitada por la batalla, pues hace tiempo no encontraba una presa tan difícil de matar, había soportado muchos ataque suyos como los de su compañero, sin embargo era momento de comprobar si podría con esto. Por lo que rápidamente salto para la sorpresa de Kakashi, que gracias a esto pudo distinguir justamente detrás de donde estaba a la mujer y a los lejos, como Zabuza terminaba de realizar unos sellos.

-Maldicion…- susurro Kakashi al ver como un inmenso Dragon de agua se levanto de repente y se acercaba violentamente hacia él. Lamentablemente su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado como para moverse a una velocidad suficientemente alta para evitarlo. Motivo por el que recibió semejante ataque en todo su cuerpo, que lo hizo estrellarse con varios árboles, por el potente Jutsu que arrasaba con todo en su camino junto con él.

Finalmente una vez terminado todo Kakashi ya con su cuerpo casi paralizado por todas las heridas que poseía actualmente, solo pudo observar como ahora quien se acercaba hacia él desde la distancia, tal como una depredadora era Ameyuri, dispuesta a usar su poderosa arma, "Kiba". Para matarlo de una buena vez.

Sonrió apenas detrás de su máscara, al saber que por lo menos había logrado que sus alumnos lograran escapar o eso creía. Solo esperaba que hayan encontrado los refuerzos, solo eso esperaba.

-Kakashi Hatake, fue divertido luchar contigo- afirmo Ameyuri con una sonrisa, envolviendo en un instante en pura electricidad sus espadas -¡Muere!- grito finalmente saltando hacia el ninja copia recostado sobre un tronco de un árbol destrozado, vestigio del anterior ataque realizado por Zabusa, que se mantuvo a lo lejos esperando la muerte del Shinobi de Konoha.

-(je se terminó todo…)- fue su ultimo pensamiento, en tanto cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Resignado a que este sería su final.

Hasta que vio a la persona menos esperaba acertar un fuerte puñetazo en pleno aire a la despiadada ninja, causando que esta se estrellara en el suelo fuertemente que inclusive término por agrietarse y levantar algo de polvo, producto del sorpresivo ataque. Mientras que cierto rubio cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo una vez finalizada su ofensiva.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca sensei- menciono Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro sentado en la tierra. Sin dejar observar a Ameyuri que ya estaba recomponiendo como si nada, en términos de haber recibido algún daño físico, ya que su cara en cambio demostraba una mirada desencajada llena de una ira incontenible.

– (hay Naruto, ahora sí que esta mala)- se dijo para sí mismo Kakashi viendo a la Kunoichi en la distancia, al momento que su pupilo ya se acercaba a él, lo más pronto posible.

-Sensei, déjeme ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- comento el Uzumaki, pasando por detrás de su espalda el brazo derecho de su sensei, pues el otro estaba lleno de cortes y quemaduras, ni mencionar la cantidad de sangre que se veía. Estaba seguro que pudo haber sido aquella mujer con espadas eléctricas, por lo que estaba viendo ahora claro.

Hatake en cambio estuvo a punto de preguntar porque razón desobedeció sus órdenes. Pero decidió omitir esa interrogante, no era el momento. Ahora debía hallar la manera de sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para sacar a su alumno del sitio y sin daño alguno.

-Gracias, Naruto…- susurro el hombre, ya de pie gracias al genin.

\- hey Sensei, ¿cree que podemos ganarla?- interrogo Naruto, nervioso. Si al principio se había sentido genial al haber salvado a Kakashi, pero ahora aquella mujer tenía una mirada más que atemorizante, sin embargo tenía que ver el lado positivo. Kakashi podría tener un plan.

-Honestamente Naruto, estamos jodidos- aclaro con una sonrisa Kakashi.

Ok, si estaba nervioso hace unos momentos el rubio, ahora…mejor ni mencionarlo.

-¡No te entrometas Zabuza, el mocoso también es mío!- advirtió amenazadoramente Ameyuri a su colega, que no dijo nada solo clavo su inmensa arma en el suelo y se cruzó brazos dispuesto a disfrutar el sangriento espectáculo que iba a realizar su enardecida compañera psicópata.

* * *

Goku se movia una velocidad bestial, ya se había separado de los demás y estaba yendo lo más rápido que podía hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke, estaba muy cerca, pero parecía no ser suficiente ya que su contraparte prácticamente le venía relatando como iba la situación y todo ya le estaba poniendo más que nervioso. Parecía que alguien iba a morir y él no iba poder a hacer nada para salvarlo.

-(¡con un demonio, apresúrate Goku!)- aviso nuevamente el enorme smiio.

-¡Ya se! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!- respondió casi gritando a los voz de su mente. Hasta el momento que una idea se le vino a la mente, el liberar los sellos de peso.

Mientras tanto Sasuke que había despertado su Sharingan al fin en aquella pequeña fracción de segundos en que casi muere calcinado, logrando sentirse cada vez mas cerca en el camino para vencer a su hermano mayor, se dio cuenta cuan lejos estaba.

Cuando salió del muro con suma heridas y viéndose obligado a sacarse su prenda superior que estaba en llamas. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde había ido Sakura y el anciano. Y al final la de cabellos rosas no había logrado alejarse demasiado, esa tal Pakura, no solo era poderosa sino también veloz, pues ya le tenia a su compañera atrapada del pelo con una sola mano, además dejarla con muchas heridas. Intento ineficazmente atacarla con taijutsu, pero no la movio ni un centímetro, ni mucho menos logro que soltara a Sakura...

Todo para terminar ahora con impotencia, al ver como aquella cruel mujer sostenía del pelo a su compañera casi inconsciente. Mientras escuchaba el agonizó por parte de Tazuna, quien había tratado defender a Sakura, para solo obtener como premio que una de sus piernas se esté desintegrando muy lentamente, debido a las habilidades de aquella mujer. Solo una vez había visto tanta crueldad y fue por su hermano, pero ahora lo estaba viendo de nuevo por culpa de aquella Kunoichi, que parecía descargar todos sus lamentos e ira con ellos.

Se puso de pie como pudo, ya que sus piernas le temblaban por las heridas y quemaduras de unos momentos atrás. Debía de hacer algo cualquier cosa pero su capacidad de moverse era muy mala en este momento.

Fue en ese momento que se encontró con la mirada de ella perdida en la nada, viendo solo tristeza en la mujer, sin entender que demonios le sucede.

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltala, enfréntate a mí, aun puedo luchar- trato, busco llamar la atención de la mujer, pero esta solo se limito a observarlo..

Luego desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia a Sakura que apenas tenía abierto un ojo y con su mano comenzó a acercar lentamente un dedo hacia la frente de la joven genin. No era necesario decir que Sasuke, pudo ver la cantidad de Chakra que tenía ahí la mujer.

Y se lanzó al ataque, corrió lo mejor que pudo pero muy desesperado viendo como estaba a punto de tocar con su dedo la frente de Sakura. Si lo hacía, la iba a desintegrar la cabeza estaba seguro de ello.

Pero no pudo acercarse, en vez de eso salió volando por una fuerte onda expansiva que la mando hacia un árbol. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y escucho una voz muy conocida ya.

-lo siento por ello Sasuke, es que venía demasiado apurado - el mencionado miro hacia al frente viendo al mismísimo Goku con una leve sonrisa, en vuelto en un chakra azul fuerte en todo su cuerpo, situado al lado de Pakura, que lo miraba ferozmente mientras que el Saiyajin solo sostenía firmemente la muñeca de ella impidiendo que asesinara a Sakura.

-al fin llegaron... nos dejes que te toque por nada…-fueron las últimas palabras o más bien consejo de Sasuke, antes de sucumbir al fin a su heridas y quedar inconsciente.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió el joven guerrero. Después de todo, Mangetsu ya lo venía advirtiendo sobre el peculiar chakra de la mujer –suéltala- advirtió el Saiyajin con preocupación, mientras observaba a la pequeña niña de cabello rosado.

En vez de eso Pakura apretó más fuerte su agarre hacia el cabello de Sakura que gimió levemente por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza, al estar tanto tiempo colgada de esa forma, ni cerca de alcanzar sus pies el suelo.

Goku por ello observo por primera vez desde que llego a aquella mujer, encontrándose con los ojos fríos y llenos de rabia de ella, que incluso lo inspeccionaba sus facciones cuidosamente. ¿Qué le habían hecho? No lo sabía, pero por ahora lo importante era llevar a los tres heridos rápidamente con Megumi, ella podría curarlos, principalmente al anciano, que sufría por el dolor en su pierna.

* * *

Por fin puedo subir el capitulo, lamento mucho la demora y agradezco a **todos** sus comentarios, como también a los **todos** que dieron favoritos y siguiendo, de verdad lo agradezco.

He leído todos los comentarios y lo tendré todo en cuenta, obviamente hay algunas cosas que no podría ser, debido a que se alejan de mi plan original. De todas manera agradezco los consejos y los pm, por saber que había pasado con la historia. Ya que me alegra saber que este trabajo este agradando a los lectores.

Como siempre digo cualquier critica, recomendaciones, algún error que notaron no duden en decírmelo. Un saludos a todos y suerte.

PD: se preguntaran quienes son los dos ocultos, obviamente unos es Haku, mientras el otro lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo que será la parte final. xD Como había dicho las cosas cambiaria mucho con la presencia de Goku, en este nuevo mundo para él. Como a su vez la ausencia en su mundo también cambiaria muchas cosas, ya lo verán mas adelante cuando aparezca raditz por ejemplo.


	10. Chapter 10: Goku vs Pakura

Bien honestamente tenia pensado terminarlo todo en este cap, de hecho eso dije en cap anterior. Pero al final me decidí por hacer las peleas ahora. Y hacer la escena del puente en el siguiente cap. Ahora solo puedo decir que en el siguiente se sabrá la historia de Pakura. Y por otra parte sobre Haku, pero no Zabuza, ya sabrán quien.

Lamento que el cap sea tan largo, creo que me expandí mas de lo necesario con los combate, espero no haber cometidos demasiados errores. De todas maneras agradezco los comentarios, a todos los que dieron a favorito y Follow.

Saludos y suerte.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

—Suéltala—repitió el Saiyajin calmo, pero voz con firme. Ante la atenta mirada de la Kunoichi que aún lo observaba como analizando. Hasta el momento en que simplemente desvió su atención hacia lo jovencita que sostenía desde el pelo.

Por lo que, ante los oídos sordos de ellas, el Saiyajin se vio obligado a aumentar más la presión de su agarre sobre la muñeca de Pakura, mientras alejaba totalmente la amenazante mano de ella que seguía cercana a la frente de la joven genin.

Quedando en un cierto silencio ambos. Aunque silencio que se veía levemente interrumpido por fuertes quejidos de dolor por parte de Tazuna.

Goku preocupado observo unos segundos al anciano, notando su pierna afectada tomar un color casi negro. Sabía que debía hacer algo rápido, notaba que, aunque iba lento, lo que sea que hizo aquella mujer se estaba expandiendo y calcinando lentamente la zona afectada. Y a pesar de que el constructor de puentes, no gritaba de dolor, podía ver algunas lágrimas en su demacrada cara. Suficiente prueba del inimaginable dolor que sentía.

Por lo que volvió a mirarla, esta vez con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a parar con esto, mas no lo hizo al notar como la Kunochi renegada observaba de una manera particular al anciano herido.

No estaba seguro o probablemente solo era su imaginación, pero no podía negar que vio cierto lamento o tristeza en aquel rostro…en aquellos ojos…

Sin embargo, fueron pocos segundos en que pudo ver aquello. Pues repentinamente las facciones de la bella mujer se tornaron áspera, demostrándose molesta, sumamente molesta.

Algo que alarmo a Goku, pero a su vez lo lleno de curiosidad. Era como si estuviera peleando consiga misma. —Extraño—realmente extraño, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser peligroso, por lo que volvió a advertirle.

—¡Que la sueltes! —sin obtener ninguna una mísera respuesta, pero al menos ganándose una helada mirada por parte de la mujer.

—(Esto no es bueno)—le comunico ante ello Mangetsu. Ya que estaba sintiendo como el Chakra de la mujer subía y bajaba constantemente.

Kakarotto podría decir que era algo inestable. Mas no lo aseguraba del todo pues dentro de aquella inestabilidad, podía ver cierto control en ella. Sin duda una hipótesis que no tenía ni pies y cabeza para el enorme simio, de hecho, el mismo diría aquello si no fuera el caso que lo esté presenciando en estos momentos.

Hasta que abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir la agresividad repentina en Pakura, cuando la energía de la mujer se elevó —(Goku haz algo ¡ahora! Está acumulando demasiado Chakra en su otra mano)—

Ante aquella advertencia el Saiyajin desvió rápidamente su atención hacia la cabeza de Sakura mas precisamente la mano de la Kunoichi. Cosa que la bella pero despiadada Kunoichi noto. Y elevo una ceja con ciertas dudas.

Desde un principio entre sus complicados pensamientos, venia analizando a su nuevo oponente y lo primero que noto es que enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo no le era conveniente. La velocidad con la que apareció a su lado, aunque no lo demostró en su rostro, si la sorprendió. Pues ni si quiera pudo detectarlo hasta el momento en que ya había detenido su movimiento.

Y ahora parecía mucho más curiosa al notar que al instante en que ella aumento su Chakra en su otra mano, el automáticamente concentro su atención hacia allí e inclusive con mucha preocupación como sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

—(probablemente un sensor)— concluyo para sí misma. Reaccionando tarde cuando el sujeto extraño la soltó tan repentinamente, para que en una velocidad bestial que apenas pudo distinguir, recibir semejante patada en su estómago, llevándola a perder algo de aire. Como también causando que soltara a aquella jovencita al instante, antes de salir disparada contra unos árboles debido a lo potente fuerza de Goku.

Sakura que ya estaba inconsciente, ni si quiera toco el piso gracias el Saiyajin. Que ahora encontraba muy efectivo el uso de sellos de peso en su ropa, se había pasado entrenando de esa forma todo el tiempo, pero era la primera vez que lo liberaba. Honestamente se sentía muy satisfecho al ver los frutos que obtuvo en su aumento de velocidad.

De todas maneras, dejo aquellos pensamientos rápidamente, pues sabía que no la venció. Por lo que reposo a Sakura en el suelo y luego invoco a tres clones de sombra, cortesía de Naruto en muestra de su agradecimiento por haberlo entrenado.

—¡lleven a los tres rápidamente con Megumi! — los clones asintieron y comenzaron a alzar cada uno de los heridos sobre sus hombros. Mientras que Goku volvía a mirar hacia a donde había enviado a aquella mujer, sumamente alerta —(Mangetsu préstale tu Chakra, por favor)— finalizo.

Los mencionados por su parte se limitaron a asentir, para luego emprender marcha a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que un manto marrón, casi negro oscuro los comenzaba a envolver, produciendo que la velocidad de los tres clones se disparara en gran medida.

Efectivamente Mangetsu, no puso objeción ante lo que le pidió su contraparte. Aunque si no le hubiese pedido, igual les daría su Chakra. Los tres debían ser atendidos rápidamente, principalmente el anciano, ya que su vida corre riesgo, si se sigue expandiendo lo que parecía ser algún tipo de quemadura.

Finalmente, solos. Fue cuando Pakura comenzó a acercarse a la zona de combate a un ritmo lento y calmo. Viendo en su parsimonioso caminar como se llevaban sus objetivos. No se preocupó demasiado en detenerlos. Ya que no estaba haciendo sola este trabajo, después de todo.

Ahora, esto si era un tanto inesperado. Un ninja de la hoja había aparecido frente suyo. Según la información que tenían, se suponían que solo cuatros salieron de Konoha, un Jonin y tres genin. Motivo por el que solo se envió a los hermanos demonios a hacer el trabajo y que, a estas alturas, en días de la ausencia de ambos, era un hecho que fallaron.

Por esta razón ellos salieron a terminar el trabajo. Aunque en un principio fue solo Zabuza con un jovencito llamado Haku, sin embargo, como estos dos no tuvieron éxito en encontrarlos. Se vieron obligados a salir directamente todos, hasta que al final dieran con ellos días después.

Ante esto, no tuvo que pensar demasiado para aptar los cabos de lo que hicieron los de la hoja en esos días que desaparecieron o mas bien ocultaron. Tenía mucha experiencia en la materia y comprendió inmediatamente que después de ser atacados por los chunin, terminaron en alerta y pidieron refuerzos, probablemente para no poner en riesgo a los genin o simplemente por no contar con un equipo adecuado con el que cumplir su misión. Por lo que se mantuvieron ocultos y esperaron hasta ahora…

Llevándola a hacerse una pregunta ¿cuantos vinieron?

Sabia de sobremanera que no enviarían solo a uno. Algo que la hizo suspirar con molestia, debido a que, si estaba en lo cierto, este trabajo iba a ser un poco más complicado de cumplir.

De todas maneras, ahora debía ponerse seria, pues estaba un Jonin frente suyo o eso creía. Además, el muchacho con una particular cola de mano, moviéndose incesantemente de aquí para allá, no parecía alguien a quien se lo pueda tomar a la ligera.

—(ahí viene, prepárate)— expreso Kakaroto calmo, pero aun concentrado en el Chakra de la mujer.

—(si, por cierto, cuando me enfrente a ella, dime todo lo que sientas en su Chakra, quiero comprobar algo)— respondió el otro, ante la ligera sorpresa de su contraparte. Pese a ello solo atinó a decirle a un simple "bien" en respuesta.

—Eres veloz—afirmo la llamativa mujer, acercándose uno metros hacia Goku. Para detenerse luego a una distancia prudente de él, mientras que cuatro bolas naranjas se formaban a su alrededor.

—Y tú eres fuerte, veo que no te he causado mucho daño—respondió el Saiyajin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? — dijo ella, ligeramente molesta mientras extendía sus ambas manos con las palmas abierta hacia el Saiyajin, causando que las bolas de Chakra se unieran para formar una más grande.

—Solo estoy emocionado por tener un buen combate— contesto él preparándose para recibir el ataque algo que alerto a su contraparte. En tanto Pakura alzaba ambas cejas por la respuesta, pues ella estaba muy segura que la estaba subestimando.

Sin embargo, luego sonrió también por aquel extraño ninja con cola, mientras cerraba sus ojos —entonces… ¡prepárate! — exclamo ella, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos y expulsando su feroz jutsu, que levantaba rocas y polvo en su trayecto.

Confiado Goku extendió sus manos envueltos con Chakra dispuesto a desviar el ataque tal como los viejos tiempos en su mundo, pero…

— (¡Ni si quiera te atreves a hacer eso!)— grito mangetsu a su contraparte, debido al particular Chakra que poseía la mujer y por ende sintió en todo momento.

Aunque el simio realmente no esperaba que el aviso terminara por agarrar tan desprevenido al pobre Goku. Pues lo termino desconcentrando unos segundos, pero suficientes para que el Jutsu este encima de su ingenua contraparte, dándole poco margen de tiempo para esquivarlo.

Sucediendo lo inevitable, una inmensa explosión causando desastre por doquier. Llevando incluso a la promotora de tal ataque cubrirse con ambos brazos, por los efectos causado del Jutsu en el bosque en donde se encontraba.

Sin duda Pakura se esmeró para acabar de un golpe con el Saiyajin, de hecho, creía haberlo logrado.

* * *

Pocas veces perdía la paciencia, siempre fue alguien enfocado en sus objetivos. Pero aquel mocoso lo estaba fastidiando de sobre manera con los clones de sombras, que seguían y seguían apareciendo en enormes cantidades.

Eso sí, debía admitirlo y darle algo de crédito al chico. Tiene una gran resistencia por estar haciendo eso dese hace unos cuantos minutos para mantenerlo alejado de Kakashi y aquella linda chica que lo estaba curando.

—Diablos…Megumi, no creo que pueda…seguir más así— aviso Naruto, dejando caer una rodilla en el suelo, debido al agotamiento y excesivo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Mientras observaba cientos de sus clones que al igual a él estaban sin el sello de peso, por lo que eran más rápidos, aun así, no era suficiente para detener el demonio de la neblina.

Viéndose obligado el Uzumaki a reforzar a cada momento sus clones con más, en compensa de los caídos que bajaban a una enorme velocidad, gracias a las grandes habilidades de Zabuza.

—¡Solo uno segundos más Naruto, solos unos más…! — contesto la chica metros más atrás, curando de una manera eficaz al ninja copia, gracias al especial Chakra que provenía de su Clan.

Por ello el rubio resoplo extremadamente agotado, su Chakra estaba menguando y su visión se distorsionaba y para el colmo sus clones a pesar de la velocidad que poseían seguían desapareciendo como si nada.

Maldijo nuevamente al aire y se lanzó al ataque esta vez él mismo, al no poder hacer más clones. Pero dispuesto a usar sus últimos rastros de Chakra de la mejor manera que podía, recordando la manera de administrarlo correctamente como le había enseñado Megumi y finalmente también recordando todo lo que le enseño Goku para ser más letal.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi vio sorprendido al pequeño rubio envolver su Chakra celeste en su espada, pero también en todo su cuerpo. Obviamente paso su mirada a la joven que lo estaba curando y ella, bueno, no pudo más que solo sonreír.

—Goku cuando tiene que entrenar a alguien es excesivamente exigente, incluso más que Gai-Sensei, así que imagínate por lo que paso Naruto para llegar a eso en tan poco tiempo— explico la joven de cabellos negros, mirando de reojo al rubio para luego enfocar su mirada en sus manos sobre el pecho de Kakashi y terminar de curarlo

—¿Cuánto falta? — interrogo apresurado el hombre, al ver al genin perdiéndose en el bosque juntos con sus clones, debido a la lucha que estaba teniendo.

—solo uno segundo más— respondió de prisa, al tanto de la acción que hizo Naruto en busca de distraer al enemigo.

—entiendo…y ¿Qué más les dijo Goku?...¿pudo saber algo sobre Sakura, Sasuke o Tazuna?—

Megumi alzo un momento la vista, notando la preocupación del Jonin. Y a decir verdad no quería decirle nada, pero sabía que debía.

—No están bien solo dijo eso…— expreso, mas no dijo las palabras exactas del Saiyajin —pero confía en él, estoy segura que ya los habrá salvado— trato de alentar al sensei del equipo 7, que apretaba sus puños en mezcla de preocupación y molestia, hasta que finalmente ella sonrió —¡bien Kakashi-sensei!; he curado tus heridas y restaurado gran parte de tu Chakra, debemos ir ahora, Naruto no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo en ese estado, sin contar el hecho que…—

—los que están ocultos aun no intervinieron— completo el Ninja copia, bajándose la bandana para cubrir su Sharingan y ponerse de pie, ligeramente sorprendido —(¡Increible!...de verdad me siento mejor) —pensó abriendo y cerrando unos de sus puños curioso.

Hace unos minutos recordaba estar en un estado más que deplorable, sin embargo, ahora estaba como nuevo, aunque era una manera de decir, claro. Ya que reconocía no estar al cien por ciento; de todas maneras, se había recuperado muy bien físicamente, como también su chakra se vio restaurado en una buena medida. Por lo tanto, observo a la joven que esperaba sus órdenes sorprendido, sabía que su extinto clan tenia capacidades curativas inmensas, pero nunca pensó que fueran a tal grado de buenas.

—Buen trabajo Megumi, ahora escucha, ayudare a Naruto, ve con Anko estoy seguro que Ameyuri no es alguien a quien pueda vencer fácilmente, ¡tenemos que terminar esto rápido! —

—sí, pero no sabemos dónde están los otros dos, Goku solo dijo que estaban observándonos y que…—

—lo sé, por eso debemos aprovechar ahora que no intervinieron— interrumpió Kakashi ante el luego asentimiento de Megumi, comprendiendo a lo que se refería y sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia donde estaba luchando Anko. A diferencia del ninja copia que se enfocó en ir hacia Zabuza.

El cual seguía eliminando los últimos clones con satisfacción, ya que al fin quedaban pocos. No obstante, en medio de su pelea sintió una presencia detrás suyo por lo que se giró, encontrándose repentinamente con un Naruto envuelto de Chakra y lanzándole una potente estocada directo hacia su pecho, más nunca llego a destino. Ya que, a pesar de su nivel, Zabuza seguía siendo superior, por lo que logro usar su enorme espada como escudo. Pero no por ello pudo evitar sorprenderse que el ataque haya sido tan fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder unos pocos metros hacías atrás.

Entonces el demonio de la neblina observo ligeramente interesado al rubio envuelto de Chakra, incluyendo la espada que poseía.

—nada mal enano, nada mal— comento el ninja renegado.

Naruto solo sonrió levemente de lado en respuestas, más para ocultar los nervios que tenía que por arrogancias. Para luego saltar al ataque a gran velocidad con un plan ya en su mente.

El demonio de la neblina vio como el pequeño caí hacia encima suyo empuñando con ambas manos su espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza por la mitad. Ante ello, el ninja renegado echo una pequeña risa por el ataque tan simple, en tanto elevaba su espada con una mano sobre su cabeza, usándola nuevamente como escudo.

El sonoro impacto de ambos metales, resonó en el bosque al hacer contacto, como también causo que los pies de Zabuza se hundieran ligeramente en el suelo que se agrieto. De esta manera el rubio aprovecho para apoyar con todas sus fuerzas ambos pies sobre el arma del enemigo haciendo que se agrietara un poco más el suelo debido a ese potente movimiento, quedando momentáneamente parado sobre el arma del contrincante, finalizando rápidamente su ofensiva con impulso hacia atrás del enemigo.

El ninja renegado ligeramente sorprendido y con una sonrisa se giró rápidamente dispuesto a detener el ataque que iba a recibir por la espalda. Pero lo que vio fue al enano alejándose rápidamente junto con unos clones que no elimino, sonrió más aun y frunció el ceño, dispuesto a jugar un rato con el genin, por lo que emprendió marcha a toda velocidad tras él.

Por ellos los clones que iban tras su líder, rápidamente comenzaron a detenerse uno por uno, funcionando como cortina para que Naruto siga alejándose, buscando detener oa mayor posible al enemigo.

Sin embargo, con una simple agitada de su Kubikiribocho, Zabuza seguía eliminándolos fácilmente. Lo que le permitió ver más a la distancia a Naruto, saltando de rama en rama a toda velocidad. Obligándolo a moverse un poco más rápido, en tanto continuaba con destrozar fácilmente a todos los inútiles que se metían enfrente suyo e interferían con la caza de su presa.

Pero al instante que el rubio recibió el recuerdo del ultimo clon eliminado sonrió.

—Te tengo— susurro e hizo un sello con su mano, lo que produjo varias explosiones en todo el trayecto realizado. Dejando atónito a Zabuza por aquella estrategia, pues termino en el medio de todas las explosiones tan fácilmente.

Kakashi quien ya se estaba acercando, observo con preocupación cómo unas olas de explosiones hicieron acto de presencia repentinamente. De hecho, se tuvo que detener, para no meterse en la zona frente suyo.

Sin más remedio, se vio obligado a desviarlo y correr hacia un costado del lugar, tratando de ver a Naruto en el interior de donde continuaban las constantes explosiones. Pues otra cosa no podía hacer, ya que, aunque quisiera meterse ahí y buscarlo, no era una idea muy inteligente, por lo que siguió corriendo recto en el largo trayecto de las explosiones, deteniéndose a veces, tratando de distinguir algo, para luego continuar.

Mientras que esto ocurría, precisamente el rubio se limitó a detenerse sobre la rama de un árbol para tomar aire y esperar que terminara de explotar lo sellos explosivos que arrojo en los árboles y suelo. Definitivamente había sido muy astuto en aprovechar a sus clones que quedaban aun en pie, para ocultar este movimiento.

Lamentablemente, ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie, ya su Chakra no lo envolvía, ni muchos menos en su espada, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar y rezar que haya funcionado su plan, entre todas las explosiones que veía y llamas que se elevaban.

Por lo tanto, sus ojos azules se vieron clavados en la zona, buscando cualquier tipo de movimiento o indicio del enemigo. Estando probablemente un minuto o dos, no lo sabía, pero fue suficiente para que se sintiera victorioso.

Hasta que sorpresivamente presencio con total incredulidad como el ninja renegado salió con un salto hacia donde estaba él, de entre el incendio y humo que invadía el inmenso bosque, convertido verdaderamente en un demonio. Con un Chakra oscuro envolviendo su cuerpo y su rostro, ya sin las vendas que lo cubría producto de las heridas que recibió, completamente furioso, muy furioso.

Por lo que Naruto solo pudo suspirar resignado, admitiendo que ya no podía hacer más nada que esperar el inevitable golpe final. Algo irremediable al ver como Zabuza se acercaba, tal como un depredador.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las contras intento hacer alguno movimiento, algo, cualquier cosa. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, más que para solo mantenerse en pie. Probablemente se debía a la mezcla del cansancio que sentía, junto con el Chakra oscuro de Zabuza, que impartía miedo e intimidación para quien lo viera o sintiera.

Sin embargo, tal como un Deja vu, aunque con papeles invertidos esta vez, distinguió apenas como en el aire a tan solo milésimas donde podría haber muerto…Su sensei Kakashi, logro acertar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Zabuza mándalo a volar contra el suelo.

El uzumaki no pudo más que sonreír agradecido antes de abandonar la rama del árbol y caer inconsciente al suelo por el cansancio y el gasto excesivo de Chakra que realizo.

—¡Naruto! — grito preocupado el ninja copia acercándose de prisa al rubio y comprobando su estado. Suspiro de alivio al sentir que tenía pulso, entonces lo tomo y lo recostó sobre el árbol dónde estuvo parado antes de caer —buen trabajo chico…Descansa…— pronuncio Kakashi revolviéndole el pelo con sumo orgullo. Mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a Zabuza, a quien ya podía sentir sus pasos detrás suyos.

Se levantó serio y se giró hacia el famoso demonio escondido entre las neblinas.

—solo has alargado unos minutos más su vida, porque después de acabar contigo continuara el enano— aseguro el ninja renegado con el ceño fruncido.

—je mejor preocúpate por ti. Esta vez solo somos tu y yo. Ameyuri no estará para salvarte el pellejo—

—no necesito su ayuda para eliminarte, no me subestimes—

—ni tu a mí. Ya sabes que pasas si subestimas a alguien, solo mírate— expreso el ninja copia, con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, mientras observaba las heridas de Zabuza. Este en cambio expulso su chakra demoniaco sonriendo de lado con cierta molestia, al captar lo que quería decir Kakashi.

* * *

Megumi no podía estar más alterada.

Repentinamente se había encontrado con tres mantos negros en los árboles. Se preguntó en un principio como lo habían rodeado o como es que no se dio cuenta de la trampa. Para luego pensar y tratar de hallar la forma de cómo enfrentarlos, mientras su corazón acompañado con algo de temor latía a mil por hora. Pues no era necesario ser un sensor, para saber que eso tres eran muy fuertes.

Hasta que simplemente el manto que los envolvía se desvaneció…y los reconoció al verlos con una sonrisa tranquila e inocente.

Normalmente no se enojaba nunca, se podría decir que era las personas más pacíficas en la aldea de la hoja. No obstante, con la misión y todos los problemas que tenían en ella. Y que te terminen apareciendo repentinamente los clones de Goku, todos oscuros y sombríos con un fuerte e intimidante Chakra…de verdad ellos no tenían ni idea del susto que se pegó.

—¡No vuelvan a hacerme eso! — exclamo agachada momentos después y atendiendo a un inconsciente Tazuna al no soportar más el dolor, pues era quien estaba en peores condiciones entres los tres heridos.

A decir verdad, se alteró un poco más al escuchar una, bueno, en realidad unas cuantas pequeñas e inocentes risas por partes de los tres clones que se rascaban las cabezas.

Al final termino por suspirar resignada, mientras se enfocaba en evitar que se siga expandiendo la herida en la pierna del anciano, que para el colmo ya había tomado gran parte de la misma.

No sabía qué tipo de jutsu uso la mujer que le comento unos de los clones. Pero reconocía que no era un simple ataque de elemente fuego, era algo más. Por lo que se enfocó en contener que las heridas crezcan, aunque se le estaba dificultando lograrlo.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en su compañero, más allá de lo sucedido con sus clones. No evitar estar muy preocupada por él. Y más porque este tipo de herida del anciano era sin duda muy particular. ¿A quién estaba enfrentando? Solo quería que vuelva con bien.

—Uh eso no se ve para nada mejor— Dijo unos de los clones, agachándose al lado de la chica y apoyando sus antebrazos sobre las rodillas de sus piernas, mientras los otros seguían observando alrededor en estado de alerta.

—Lo sé. No puedo parar que se siga expandiendo, solo ralentizarlo, más. ¿Cómo lo ataco, vieron algo cualquier cosa? —

—No, lo siento. Llegamos tarde— expreso el clon serio, aunque se podía escuchar la culpa en su voz.

—Todos llegamos tardes. No te sientas culpable, hiciste un buen trabajo Goku y les salvaste la vida—

—sí, pero mira como está el anciano si eso sigue creciendo…—

—no permitiré que pase eso— aclaro la joven de prisa, mientras sacaba un senbon, con el cual se causó sorpresivamente un corte en la mano.

—¡¿qué haces?! — grito el clon tomándola rápidamente de la muñeca con preocupación.

—tranquilo, solo es para curarlo— intento tranquilizar la chica, más el contrario solo miraba no muy convencido, bueno en realidad los otros también. Ya que, al escuchar el grito de uno de ellos, automáticamente se giraron para ver qué pasaba —vamos, chicos no pasa nada. Solo miren— dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, al sentir la mirada de los otros dos ahora. Pues ellos no entendían como herirse a uno mismo podría servir para curar, por lo tanto, su total mirada desconfiaba, además de preocupada hacia Megumi.

Finalmente, el clon que sostenía su muñeca la soltó dándole un voto de confianza. Permitiéndole hacer su trabajo. Por lo que ella sin perder tiempo, acerco su mano herida hacia la pierna del anciano y con su otra mano envuelta en Chakra comenzó a hacer presión sobre su herida, permitiendo que cayera unas gotas de sangre sobre la pierna de Tazuna.

Ante ello, los clones con total curiosidad se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver qué pasaba. Sorprendiéndose los tres cuando notaron que las gotas de sangre en la pierna se evaporizaban, quizás por el chakra con el cual lo envolvió Megumi, no lo sabían, la cuestión es que estaba curando la pierna ennegrecida, rápidamente. Era realmente increíble, pero a la vez extraño esa forma o método curativo. Por lo que sumamente sorprendido los tres se inclinaron más adelante queriendo observar mejor lo que pasaba.

—Verán el Chakra de mi clan es especial, pero más aún es mi sangre. No obstante, lo combino con mi chakra para que su efecto sea aún mayor— explico ella, alzando la vista hacia los tres. Que solo asentían, en tanto su visión solo se enfocaba en la pierna de Tazuna, inclinándose más aun, por lo sorprendente que era aquello y lo bien que funcionaba. Hasta darse los tres bien duro con sus cabezas.

—¡Oye! —

—¡Fíjate por donde miras! —

—¡Que les pasa! —

La joven chica, achicho sus ojos mirando a los tres clones que de repente se desconocieron al unísono y se miraban de muy mala manera, en tanto se sobaban la cabeza. Y luego no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía ser que Goku siempre se hallaba una forma de sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en una situación complicada como esta. Y eso le sirvió para calmarse y dejar un poco de lados los nervios que tenía por cómo estaban sucediéndose las cosas.

Por lo que se puso de pie con calma ganándose la atención de los otros tres, que dejaron de discutir el uno contra el otro.

—Ya está mejor, hice lo suficiente para detener que siga expandiéndose, ahora necesito que se queden aquí y los protejan, ¿sí? —

—¿y tú donde iras? - interrogo unos de los clones serio.

—Iré a ayudar a Anko. Se por donde está. De todas maneras, ustedes deben estar más atentos por los que están ocultos— aclaro poniéndose ambas manos en su cintura, al ver que se despistaron en pelear uno contra el otro.

—tranquila, puede que no podamos detectarlos, pero Mangetsu nos brindó una buena cantidad de Chakra para al menos dar una buena pelea—

—bien, tengan cuidado ¿sí? — termino la chica ante los asentimientos de ellos, para luego ir a buscar a Anko.

* * *

Lo había vencido estaba segura de ello. Suspiro y desvió su mirada hacia donde recordaba fueron los clones con sus objetivos. Seguramente ya se habrían desvanecido por lo que solo debía encontrarlos y terminar su trabajo.

Aunque nunca pudo irse al escucharlo sorpresivamente detrás suyo…

—¡Woow! — gritaba Goku, viendo como su chaqueta negra se calcinaba. Incluso hacia debía hacer lo posible para que no lo tocara y se expandiera, sin contar el hecho que sentía un tremendo ardor en su costado, debido a la cercanía de la prenda.

—(¡Saquete eso de una buena vez!)— exclamo su contraparte nerviosa, es más ya se estaba agarrando de los pelos.

—¡espera que no sé cómo hacerlo! — Contesto el otro corriendo incesantemente de aquí para haya ante la curiosa mirada de la mujer que no entendía como pudo evitar aquel ataque.

Probablemente aumento su poder, eso explicaría que haya esquivado su jutsu además del cambio en su rostro, no lo sabía con exactitud. Solo que ahora lucía un poco más diferente. Ya que su cola estaba más erizada y sus pupilas se tornaron amarrillas, así como el contorno de sus ojos se volvió de color rojizo.

El Saiyajin por su parte, sin percatarse que lo estaba analizando nuevamente la mujer, decidió despedazar toda la chaqueta, para quedar completamente sin la misma.

—¡Wow, eso estuvo cerca! —resoplo un poco más calmo, desviando su mirada hacia su costado y viendo su camiseta levemente agujereada y frunció el ceño —¡hey! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Por poco y no la contábamos—

—(¡es tu culpa, el enano uchiha te dijo que tengas cuidado si te llegara a tocar!)—

—pero no pensé que era para tanto—

—(¡bah!)—

Pakura no sabía si reír o si sentir más curiosidad, por el extraño y loco sujeto con cola. Pues estaba hablando solo y estaba segura que solo estaban ellas dos en aquel lugar. Incluso miro por si las moscas si había alguien más, pero no, nadie.

Al mismo tiempo que el Saiyajin desvió su mirada hacia la mujer, que lo observaba con ambas cejas levantadas, dándose cuenta porque…

—supongo que ya te delaté— susurro el joven guerrero.

—(nah, solo debes pensar que eres un loco)— respondió el otro, restándole importancia.

—entiendo— dijo tranquilo el Saiyajin, observándola interesado. Pues era la segunda persona que enfrentaba desde que llego a este mundo. Y estaba seguro que era mucha más poderosa que Azuma e incluso letal. De hecho, solo tenía que mirar hacia atrás y ver el inmenso desastre que causo el ataque de ella, ni que decir la ligera molestia que sentía en su costado, a pesar de que no lo había tocado ni en los más mínimo la chaqueta, pero aun así sentía un ardor. Por lo que desvío hacia donde había tirado la prenda. Viendo tal como pensaba, nada, solo una marca en el suelo. Parecía que dejo de expandirse y quemar todo a su alrededor, aunque no podría decir los mismo por el bosque atrás suyo.

—¿Quién eres? — interrogo ella. Dándose cuenta que, a pesar de ser un loco, era alguien a quien no podía subestimar. Pues estaba segura que el desgraciado esquivo un ataque a milímetros de tocarlo, ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

—Lo mismo pregunto— fue la respuesta de él, desviando su atención hacia ella. Para luego ponerse serio, pensativo en algo que le venía dando vueltas en su mente desde que la vio por primera vez —¿y porque haces esto? —

—¿Importa? — expreso con el ceño fruncido la mujer.

—me doy cuenta que si quisieras pudiste haberlo matados a los demás fácilmente, ¿porque entonces hacerlos sufrir? —

—solo cumplo ordenes…— expreso molesta por las preguntas de él, haciendo aparecer, no cuatros sino seis bolas de Chakra alrededor suyo, que para el colmo se movían. Goku se sorprendió pues a pesar de ser veloz, lo que hizo ella le daba muy poco margen de tiempo para atacarla en el caso de que tratara de hacerlo, ya que no podía permitir que ni si quiera le rozara aquellas bolas. Siendo la mejor opción de ataque para Goku los pie de ella, solo ahí podía notar que demoraba en girar en torno al cuerpo de ella, mas no en otra parte.

—(buen movimiento)— pensó el joven guerrero por ello. Aunque no tenía pensado atacarla, no aún. —pude ver que no parecías muy de acuerdo con lo que hacías…Entonces ¿Por qué hacer algo que no quieres? — continuo.

—¡Que te importa imbécil! — exclamo cansada como también enojada, por lo que salto lanzando una de bolas de Naranja al Saiyajin.

Algo que el mismo pudo evitar fácilmente, resonando luego la fuerte explosión al impactar en la tierra, lo que elevo algunas rocas. Sin embargo, cuando se enfocó nuevamente en ella, se encontró repentinamente con más bolas dirigidas hacia él e incluso se sorprendió al ver como la defensa que armó ella para contrarrestar su velocidad aún continuaba de pie, demostrando el excelente control de Chakra que poseía.

Por lo que Saiyajin se limitó a esquivar los ataques incesantes unos tras otros, demostrando ahora él su gran velocidad.

—¡Son personas inocentes y sé que lo sabias! —grito en tanto continuaba defendiéndose impresionado. Tenía una muy buena reserva de Chakra también aquella mujer.

No obstante, fue ante lo que dijo, por el cual se detuvo ella finalmente. Dándole una mirada seria a Goku, mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente a tal punto, que le salía sangre de las manos.

—No existen personas inocentes— susurro con seguridad.

—Existen muchos tipos errores en las personas, pero no por eso significa que hay personas que dejen de ser inocentes—

—Cuan ingenuo eres— suspiro ella, en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

—Siempre me dicen eso. Pero estoy seguro de lo que digo. No sé qué te hicieron, pero no puedes culpar a todos e incluso hacerlos pagar como a los inocentes que hiciste sufrir momentos atrás—

—No hables como si fuera que me conocieras—solo atino a responder ella —¡no sabes de mí! —

—Entonces cuéntame. No tenemos por qué hacer esto— continuaba Goku serio. Observando como parecía bajar al fin la guardia la mujer, aunque aún sentía esa mirada feroz en ella. Por lo que no se podía confiar.

—No tienes ni idea de a cuantos he asesinado para cumplir mis objetivos. ¿Aun así quieres saber de mí? — expreso con una leve sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros. Aunque Goku podía saber que era solo una máscara que utilizaba.

—Sé que detrás de todo ese Chakra oscuro, hay confusión, dudas y arrepentimiento— dijo el Saiyajin con serenidad, pero a la vez con seguridad.

Ya que, gracias a la habilidad el cual le permitía sentirse uno con la naturaleza, logro comprender las advertencias de Kakarotto sobre los cambios e irregularidades en el Chakra de la mujer, algo que le venía mencionando desde el momento que arribaron al sitio, aunque claro el simio no parecía muy de acuerdo que digamos en ayudarla, a diferencia de Goku.

Pakura, ante lo escuchado ablando un poco sus facciones. No entendiendo cómo podía saber tanto con tan solo sentir su Chakra, no sabía que había sensores así o probablemente él era único en ese aspecto.

Entonces lo pensó un momento y abrió ligeramente su boca con dudas a punto de decir algo, sumida en sus pensamientos, en lo que él dijo, pero también en sus objetivos, en porque hacia lo que hacía.

Finalmente, su mirada se endureció otra vez y ella se preparó para luchar, mostrándose más serena.

—(te advertí, debiste haber terminado con ella desde un principio, está muy cegada como para reflexionar ¿Por qué crees que hizo lo que hizo a Sasuke, Sakura y al anciano?)— comento Mangetsu de brazos cruzados.

Goku suspiro en respuesta para su contraparte, aunque también en respuesta a la decisión de ella. Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero parecía que no había otra manera para detenerla o hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Por lo que se puso en guardia, mientras ideaba un plan para acercársele, sin verse afectado por aquellas bolas que giraban aun en torno a ella.

A diferencia de Pakura que más serena opto por hacer lo más conveniente para ella, mantenerse a la defensiva y esperar su oportunidad. Reconociendo que con atacarlo solo desperdiciaría su Chakra, pues él era demasiado veloz como para lograr golpearlo, así como así.

Finalmente, Goku ya con un plan en mente, hizo su movimiento y aparecieron cuatros clones alrededor suyo, aunque no entendió porque eran tan pocos.

—(Debes aprender a controlar mejor ese estado ja)— recordó el simio, en tanto dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada en la mente.

—Ufff…—termino por resoplar el otro en respuesta. Para luego ignorar el hecho de que no salió lo que buscaba y mandar al ataque a estos clones que a diferencia de los que ya creo, lucían como él.

Pakura se alarmo porque ellos también eran muy veloces, pues un descuido uno de ellos apareció en su izquierda con un tipo de bola giratoria en su mano, por lo que trato de alejarse mas no pudo evitar que ese clon impactara su ataque en unos de las bolas de su jutsu, causando una fuerte explosión.

La mujer salió entre la humareda ligeramente afectada y trastabillando, para solo ver como los otros que quedaban iban con todo hacia ella, rápidamente salto en retroceso y les lanzo varios Kunai con sellos explosivos, mas no logro pararlos ya que lograron esquivar su ofensiva con relativa facilidad.

Finalmente, dos saltaron hacia ella con un rasengan en mano e impactaron contra la defensa de la mujer, escuchándose nuevamente otro fuerte estruendo, como también viéndose en el aire una explosión más grande aún.

Pakura sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo más herida y con cierta dificultad para pararse bien. Pero sabiendo que no podía distraerse un solo segundo, busco de prisa al último clon, distinguiendo mientras lo buscaba, al verdadero más a la distancia esperando con un jutsu en su mano, finalmente se percató que los ataques de los clones nunca fueron directamente en ella, sino más bien en su defensa el cual solo le quedaban tres bolas.

Ante ello apresurada comenzó a retroceder, viendo al instante como cayo en donde estuvo de pie, el ultimo clon con un rasengan en mano. Maldijo por no darse cuenta que siempre estuvo en el aire. No obstante, en su retroceso al ver como el mencionando se lanzaba contra ella nuevamente, respondió lanzando dos Kunai con un sello explosivo, pero estos fueron dirigidos hacia Goku que se vio obligado a esquivarlo, para luego la Kunoichi rápidamente atacar con una de sus bolas de Chakra al clon, antes de que él impactara cerca de ella y terminara afectada por la explosión, por lo que el mismo choco con su rasengan el ataque de la mujer.

Aprovechando que destruyo al último y los segundos en que logro en distraer el original, se escondió entre el humo que causo la última explosión, tratando de reforzar nuevamente su defensa. Lográndolo a medias, pues solo dos bolas de Jutsu pudo hacer aparecer en frente suyo. Aunque fue suficiente para su suerte.

Ya que Goku, quien, en un destello rojizo, apareció delante de la mujer a una velocidad digna de admirar o temer, se viera obligado a desviar su ataque, impactando su puño fuertemente en el suelo al no poder detenerse del todo. Lo que causo que la tierra comenzara a resquebrajarse, por ciertos destellos eléctricos que salían a través de la misma, hasta que finalmente las rocas se destrozaron formando un enorme cráter.

Atónita por el semejante ataque del sujeto con cola, Pakura tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para no salir disparada y mantener el equilibrio cuando el suelo se hundía, mientras se cubría con ambos brazos, pero es que sabía que esta era la única oportunidad en que lo tendría tan cerca y además de espalda. Por lo que tomo una de las bolas creo con su mano y trato de golpearlo con la misma a Goku que aún estaba de agachado a su lado. Escuchándose otra enorme explosión en la zona en donde estaban peleando o más bien causando destrozos.

Luego salió del enorme cráter/pozo, buscando renovar su defensa a pesar del cansancio que tenía, dudosa de si logro impactarle o no.

Pregunta que fue respuesta cuando el Saiyajin ileso, apareció en su costado lanzándole un golpe, impacto que nunca llego, pues nuevamente Goku se vio obligado a desviarlo, pues aparecieron otra vez aquellas benditas bolas naranjas, aunque solo eran cuatros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que fallo, su brazo entro la defensa de la mujer, el problema era que no podía retirarlo, ya que ella lo tomo con ambas manos aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas tratando de retenerlo, hasta que una de sus bolas que giraban lo tocaran o al menos lo rosara.

Pero alarmada como también enojada, vio que en la mano donde sostenía el brazo de Goku, se comenzaba a formar en las yemas de sus cincos dedos pequeñas bolas giratorias, que apuntaba hacia ella. Sin más remedio tuvo que saltar y dejar escapar la que podría ser su única posibilidad en herirlo de gravedad o quizás derrotarlo.

Decisión acertada cuando en el aire noto como esos pequeños tipos de rasengan desaparecieron, al principio pensó que él desvaneció al ataque, conclusión que rechazo al escuchar el impacto de la misma a través varios árboles.

—(eso fue arriesgado eh)— aviso la contraparte del Saiyajin serio.

—(si, también pensé que no podría lograrlo en este estado, pero pude crearlos. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a manejar el Chakra con este tipo de energía)— respondió Goku serio, observando de reojo como Pakura volvía a reposar sus pies en el suelo, agitada, demasiado agitada.

—(bien, no te confíes. Recuerda que pueda darte mi ayuda)—aseguro Kakaroto, dispuesto a liberar su Chakra y entregárselo a su contraparte, si tan solo le pidiera. El otro solo asintió en agradecimiento.

La Kunoichi agitada por el combate, no podía creer lo que sucedía. No le había hecho ningún daño, ninguno solo y eso la llenaba de frustración, como también de molestia. Para el colmo su Chakra menguaba, motivo por el que tuvo que desvanecer su defensa para contrarrestar la velocidad de él. Pero es que ya no podía mantenerlos más de pie, por lo que debía pensar en otro plan y usar lo último de reservas de Chakra, en el momento adecuado.

—Eres muy fuerte, me has sorprendido— dijo con una sonrisa, pero con sinceridad Goku —pero es suficiente, no hay porque seguir más—

—esto no termino…no…aun— respondió orgullosa y no dispuesta a aceptar la derrota.

Por lo que tiro varias bolas de humo hacia Goku, que simplemente suspiro con cansancio, ya que podía ver que ella estaba muy herida, además sentir que su Chakra estaba en la últimas, aun así, no se rendía y mantenía su voluntad fuerte en querer seguir luchando, era admirable. Pero, por otra parte, no quería que terminara más herida de lo que ya estaba. Él creía que era una buena persona, como también creía que estaba confundida y no quería hacerla entrar en razón de esta forma.

Lamentablemente parecía que no había otra forma. Entonces se enfocó en el Chakra de la mujer y las distinguió alejándose, por lo que se movió guiándose por sus capacidades sensoriales entre el humo blanco que cubría toda la zona a gran velocidad, hasta el momento que noto este humo en su trayecto fue cambiando a una tonalidad algo así como violeta o purpura un poco más oscuro probablemente.

Algo que no pudo evitar inhalar al aparecer tan repentinamente. Lo que era peor es que sabía que era esto, Megumi le enseño. Siendo razón por la que automáticamente comenzó a escuchar los gritos de su contraparte recriminándole por su idiotez y el no pudo más que saltar hacia un costado con su mano tapándose la boca.

Pakura sabiendo que la seguiría y preguntándose si cayo en su plan. Lo vio al fin salir disparado hacia un costado entre el humo venenoso con su mano tapándose su boca. Encontrando su oportunidad cuando el sujeto con cola dejo caer una rodilla en el suelo, producto del veneno que comenzaba a hacer efecto en él, lentamente.

—(¡No te acabe decir que no te confíes!)— grito Mangetsu furioso. Pues sabía que la debilidad más grande de su contraparte es confiarse siempre en un combate.

Goku no dijo nada, solo cerraba y abría sus ojos, pues su visión comenzaba a distorsionarse, hasta que en un parpadeo a unos cuantos metros lejos vio a la Kunochi aparecer y hacer algún tipo de movimiento con sus brazos. No entendía que hacía, hasta el momento que sintió como sus propios brazos se vieron fuertemente apretado contra su cuerpo.

Desvió su atención hacia allí y vio uno hilos casi invisibles envolviendo todo su cuerpo, con tal presión que comenzó a sufrir cortes, causando que las pequeñas muestras de sangre no sé si hicieran esperar. Por lo que el joven guerrero desvió su atención entre sorprendido como emocionado hacia Pakura, viéndola ejercer con sus ambas manos más presión para que no escapara. Hasta sentirse satisfecha y llevar el hilo hacia su boca con el cual lo sostuvo fuertemente, liberando sus ambas manos con el objetivo de realizar su último movimiento.

El saiyajin no podía estar más sorprendido por la astucia y la fuerte voluntad de combatir que tenía aquella, mujer. Que incluso ahora lo tenía literalmente a su merced. Peor aún a punto de morir cuando vio a ella elevar sus ambas manos juntas, para usar sus últimos rastros de Chakra para formar una inmensa bola naranja, más grande que la que hizo anteriormente.

Cualquiera se hubiese puesto nervioso o incluso sentido temor, pero Goku solo sonrió, a pesar de saber que, al no contar con el Ki en este mundo era mucho más débil y que por ello podría morir. Sin embargo, ella era la primera persona que, hacia despertar, no, más bien hacer arder su sangre guerrera, quizás porque le dio un muy buen combate o quizás porque ahora estaba al borde de la muerte, no lo sabía. Pero reconocía que ahora solo sentía una increíble emoción, a la vez de admiración hacia Pakura al luchar hasta lo último que podía dar, nunca se rindió.

—¡Eres sorprendente! — dejo escapar de un momento a otro Goku con una sonrisa tranquila en sus facciones.

La mujer se contuvo en lanzar su poderoso ataque y alzo ambas cejas, confusa por sus palabras, como también extrañada al verlo tan tranquilo, ¿qué quería decirle con eso?...¿Por qué demonios actuaba así?...¿porque sonreía como si nada?...

Maldijo a la nada para luego cerrar sus ojos y negar varias veces con su cabeza, no quería pensar más. Y lanzo el monumental Jutsu que llevaba todo su Chakra.

Produciéndose una colosal explosión, a tal punto que Kakashi, Zabuza, Megumi, Anko y Ameyuri detuvieran su combate al escuchar el estruendoso ruido a la distancia de donde se encontraban ellos.

Pakura que ya no tenía energías ni para moverse salió disparada hacia atrás por la onda expansiva, rodando varias veces en el suelo, hasta quedar boca arriba pero muy débil.

Trato de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerse de pie. Dándose cuenta que, en su afán de matarlo, ni si quiera pensó en la consecuencia de su ataque, ni mucho lo que causaría en su cuerpo ya débil. No podía moverse más que solo observar frustrada, como su propio Jutsu se expandía hacia los alrededores incluyendo donde estaba ella.

Iba a morir por su propio ataque y eso era peor que perder contra él, un golpe muy grande para su orgullo. Por lo que observo el cielo, pensando que sería la última vez que lo vería.

Mas su visión fue tapada cuando lo vio nuevamente a él aparecer tan repentinamente, tan veloz como la primera vez que lo vio. Sin darle tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando ya la había tomado en sus brazos y alejado de la explosión…

Salvándola…

La había salvado, ni si quiera sabía quién era ella, ni mucho menos todo lo que hizo, pero aun así la salvo… ¿Por qué hacía eso?...

Mientras tanto Goku por su parte había saltado lo más alto que podía en buscar de alejarse del lugar con la mujer en su brazo, definitivamente debía agradecer a Mangetsu que uso su Chakra con el cual combino con el suyo permitiéndole liberarse. De otra forma dudaba si hubiese podido lograr escapar y evitar ese ataque tan rápidamente.

Luego cayó sobre un árbol muy a la distancia del ataque y observo desde el mismo hacia atrás, notando el tremendo desastre que causo el jutsu de ella, como también el humo que se elevaba hacia los cielos. A decir verdad, dejo escapar un silbido de lo sorprendido que estaba. Después se preguntó si podría alcanzar hacer algo así con el Chakra, con el Ki no lo dudaba, pero con esta energía no lo sabía, quizás debía entrenar mucho más.

Desvió su atención hacia la mujer que estaba recostado en su pecho, notando como lentamente se iba abajo su cabeza, como también su cuerpo se sentía más pesado. Automáticamente Goku la tomo del hombro con ambas manos y la agito hacia delante y atrás fuertemente, pensando que se había muerto por todo el Chakra que gasto. Mientras la cabeza de ella acompañaba de manera armoniosa a como que era agitada su cuerpo bruscamente.

Hasta que la mujer abrió sus ojos tratando de no caer en la inconciencia nuevamente, pero muy furiosa con cierto tipo con cola.

—¡Ya para, estoy viva! — grito molesta Pakura.

Goku solo sonrió por la respuesta y dejo escapar un simple —Lo siento—llevando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y soltando a la mujer que ni podía moverse, sin querer.

—idiota…— susurro ella cascarrabias. Cuando caía hacia el suelo desde el enorme árbol, mientras notaba a su supuesto gran salvador sonreír con los ojos cerrados y rascarse la cabeza.

—wow…— solo dijo Goku al escuchar el repentino impacto, por lo que miro hacia el suelo, viéndola desplomada, pero inconsciente o eso creía.

—(¿Para que la salvaste, si al final la ibas a matar?)—

—(no es gracioso Mangetsu)—

—(Si, lo es)— replico el enorme simio, escuchándose luego su fuerte carcajada en la mente de Goku.

El Saiyajin se acercó para comprobar si estaba bien. Y si estaba bien, bueno estaba viva, no podría decir bien después el golpe que se dio, pero era algo.

—(Apresúrate a llevarla, tienes que ir rápidamente con Megumi antes de que el veneno se te siga expandiendo más)—

—(Si, lo sé. Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda)— contesto Goku alzando en su hombro a la mujer.

—(No hay problema, démonos prisa)—


	11. Chapter 11: Recuperaciones

Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Lamentablemente no pude terminar esta línea en este cap. Creo que si lo hacia, todo terminaría demasiado apresurado y algunas cosas quedarían al aire. Por otra parte debo admitir que estoy buscando una forma de narrar que me agrade. Es un punto flojo que no puedo resolverlo aun. Por eso quizás noten cosas diferentes entre todos los cap.

Agradezco a quienes dieron a fav y follow esta historia. Y también los comentarios de **MyLittleBronyX, YINARI-UCHIHA, coronadomontes y FanFic World010.** De verdad muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejar un comentario.

Por cierto, **coronadomontes: ¡** Exacto!, eso era lo que buscaba demostrar en el cap anterior. Goku se enfrentara con personas muy astutas a lo largo de la historia y buscare hacer que él este más listo para ello. Es decir, no solo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo (donde todo sabemos que es un experto) si no también en otros puntos, para que sea capaz de usar todo los elemento de un Shinobi.

Por ultimo, pronto Goku controlara la primera parte de su Senjutsu. Aunque supongo ya se dieron cuenta que transformación será.

Como siempre cualquier recomendación, critica, algún error que noten y cosas que prefieran que mejore háganmelo saber.

Ta luego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Agitada respiración, velocidad que disminuía en gran medida a cada paso que daba, visión que se volvía más distorsionada junto con el terrible mareo que comenzaba a envolverle. Eran prueba suficiente que el veneno en su sangre estaba avanzando demasiado rápido.

La cuestión es que no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, quizás diez o quince minutos, pero si sabía que no podía continuar al mismo ritmo de antes o más bien a la misma velocidad.

Estaba en un punto en que ya le era sumamente difícil moverse. Y el Chakra curativo de Mangetsu, no era suficiente para hacerle recuperar las energías que se les desvanecían.

La única manera en que tendría oportunidad de seguir adelante, era quitar el condenado veneno en su cuerpo, pero poco y nada sabía -o aprendió sobre ello-

Fue entonces que cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el terreno solo para evitar derrumbarse por completo.

El sudor caía de su frente gracias a que su temperatura corporal se elevaba irremediablemente, provocando el evidente malestar en su cuerpo. Misma razón por lo que Pakura inconsciente sobre su hombro se volvía condenadamente pesada.

Su magnífica fuerza se le estaba escapando de las manos…

—Maldición…—

—(¡Goku, con un demonio no te detengas! ¡Debes seguir moviéndote, falta poco!)—

Mangetsu al verlo en un estado donde parecía rendirse su contraparte, decidió intervenir. Aunque solo ello podía hacer, su Chakra no funcionaba y solo le restaba usar las palabras para que no ceda Goku ante el veneno.

El mencionado no hablo, no podía entre su agitación y el esfuerzo que hacía para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Aun así, se puso de pie asintiendo varias veces en respuesta -solo eso podía hacer-

A penas los hizo y trastabillo segundos después hacia un costado que incluso casi lo lleva a voltear a la mujer inconsciente. Con mucha dificultad logro mantener el equilibrio.

Por si no fuera poco cuando alzo su rostro, frunció el ceño molesto. Su visión era un desastre. Y eso, hacía que esta situación fuera más frustrante para él y su orgullo.

Continúo caminando paso por paso. Elevando con suma lentitud su velocidad –hasta donde podría alcanzar- en busca de llegar con sus aliados.

—(¡Sigue derecho, solo estas a unos cuantos metros!)— alentó nuevamente Mangetsu, aunque con ligera impotencia. —(Diablos…si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí…)—

Goku hizo caso y corrió lo mejor que pudo. Posando sus ojos oscuros en el cielo y distinguiendo a los lejos ¿humo?

—¿Qué…es eso? —

—(No lo sé, pero estamos cerca. Puedo sentir a Naruto junto su Sensei y a alguien más. ¡Vamos continua!)—

Y el Saiyajin continuo con ligero fastidio. Hace rato que le estaba diciendo lo mismo. Pero él nunca encontraba el final, sin mencionar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental en seguir moviéndose.

Siguiendo los minutos pasando, al igual que el veneno continuaba haciendo su trabajo en su ya debilitado cuerpo.

* * *

Ambos estrellaron los puños en sus rostros, causando que retrocedieran al mismo tiempo hacia atrás con dolor y ciertamente algo aturdidos.

No obstante, sin importarle ello clavaron con ferocidad sus ojos uno contra el otro y nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque. Entablando un combate a corta a distancia.

Poco a poco a medida que pasaba la batalla a puro Taijutsu, Kakashi comenzaba a lograr sacar ventaja, al descubrir varias aberturas en la defensa de Zabuza. Efectivamente, esto le permitió acertar potentes golpes en el rostro y cuerpo del demonio.

Al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo -realmente lo estaba- entre su fastidioso e impotencia el ninja renegado se inclinó hacia abajo y corrió enardecido hacia el ninja copia, buscando embestirlo.

El sensei de Naruto no logro esquivarlo –a esta altura le era difícil moverse bien- y gruño de dolor al sentir el fuerte cabezazo en su estómago, para luego verse sorprendido cuando Zabuza logro hacerle perder el equilibrio al tomarle de las piernas y revolcarlo al suelo.

Quiso levantarse, pero el ninja renegado ya encima suyo lo acostó nuevamente con un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, haciendo que la cabeza del ninja copia impactara agresivamente contra la tierra, causando que se agrietara.

Fue un momento en que el demonio sentado sobre él, comenzó a lanzar golpes en su cara como animal, buscando el matarlo. Kakashi comenzó a ser gravemente lastimado y con suma dificultad logro poner sus ambos antebrazos frente a su rostro, tratando de bloquear y reducir el nivel del impacto de los ataques de Zabuza.

Hasta que astutamente el Jonin de Konoha movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado, causando que el puño del enemigo se incrustara en el suelo. Momento idóneo para su contraataque.

Y así fue, cuando le tomo del cuello con una de sus manos mientras que con su otra le acertaba un fuerte golpe en la cara, para luego inclinarse lo más fuerte posibles hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que lo atrae hacia él para así acertarle un letal cabezazo, nuevamente en su cara.

Zabuza salió de encima de él, cuando cayó sentado hacia atrás algo adolorido y mareado, pero debió levantarse rápido o lo mejor que podía al notar que Kakashi ya de pie, trato pegarle una patada en el suelo. Logro cubrirse, pero eso no impidió para que el impacto lo haya hecho retroceder unos cuantos metros atrás.

Luego de ese momentáneo cruce de ataques violentos. Zabuza se puso de pie y lo miro con seriedad, desviando su atención unos segundos en su espada tirada en el suelo a la distancia, para luego fijar su visión en Kakashi.

A diferencia del Hatake que solo esperaba cualquier movimiento, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Mostrándose ambos muy cansados y malheridos. Ya no usaban su chakra –no podían más-. Ya no había técnica, ni mucha menos estrategia en su batalla.

Solo estaba presente la valentía de ambos y la fuerza de voluntad en mantenerse en pie, hasta que uno muera. Solo eso...

Y se pusieron en guardia a pesar de sus estados deplorables.

En silencio ambos se observaron fijamente. Resonando solo el sonido de los árboles que aún se estaban consumiendo por el fuego, gracia al ataque de Naruto varios minutos atrás.

Sonido que fue acompañado sorpresivamente para Kakashi, cuando Zabuza cayó boca abajo hacia al suelo, de manera estrepitosa y sin ninguna explicación alguna…

—Pero ¿qué? —

No entendiendo que había pasado, se acercó lentamente al enemigo, pero alerta en el caso de que fuera una trampa. Distinguiendo solo segundo después –a una distancia prudente, claro- púas en el cuello del renegado, más precisamente en la nunca.

Automáticamente comenzó a buscar a su alrededor quien había hecho aquello. ¿Un aliado? ¿un enemigo? O lo que sea.

Y lo vio…

Entre el humo que había por el incendio del bosque, como emergía un extraño enmascarado y encapuchado, portando un sobre todo negro.

—Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia de Konoha. Permitidme decirte que la aldea de la neblina está agradecida con su ayuda. Aunque no lo sepas me has permitido capturar a Zabuza Momochi. Es buscado por mi aldea desde hace mucho tiempo. Me encargare a partir de ahora—

Aclaro el extraño, caminando hacia el demonio escondido entre las neblinas. Alzándolo, una vez cerca en su hombro, con suma calma.

—¿Eres un cazador de la aldea de la neblina? — interrogo cansado Kakakshi, pero sin bajar su guardia, mientras seguía con la visión al hombre extraño que caminaba ahora hacia el arma de Zabuza.

—En efecto— expreso monótonamente el contrario. Que si se tenía en cuenta el tono de su voz parecía ser alguien de avanzada edad —Hmm, esto pertenece a nuestra aldea— continuo, tomando el arma y girando hacia Kakashi con ella en mano.

El ninja copia tuvo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, aquel sujeto desprendía una sensación asesina en el ambiente. Sin mencionar que parecía tener la intención de atacarlo en cualquier momento. Realmente le daba muy mala espina. Por lo que termino por observarlo con el ceño fruncido y a la vez desconfiado.

Además, no sabía si creerle. Un ninja cazador hubiese eliminado al instante al demonio escondido entre las neblinas.

De todas maneras, trato pensar con la mente en blanco. No podía hacer nada, atacar a aquel extraño que alegaba ser un supuesto ninja de la neblina era muy poco inteligente, su batalla contra Zabuza no le dejo en muy buen estado, al fin y al cabo.

La mejor opción que tenía es seguirle la corriente y mostrarse convencido antes sus palabras. Aunque sin bajar su guardia claro. Presentía que aquel sujeto era uno de los que estaban escondidos.

Ahora, si lo fuera ¿Por qué no aprovechaba en vencerlo? Era obvio que no estaba en las condiciones como para enfrentarlo, podía matarlo rápidamente si quisiera. O quizás no era lo que pensaba, quizás si era un cazador de la neblina y él solo estaba siendo paranoico…

Fue entonces que escucho unos pasos detrás suyos y se giró alarmado…

Ahora entendía el por qué no hizo nada aquel extraño…

Goku, estaba parado a unos cuantos metros detrás de Kakashi, entre los árboles. Observando con suma seriedad al extraño ninja presente, que, aunque su rostro se mostraba tapada por una máscara. Era claro que observaba al Saiyajin. -Un dos contra uno, no estaba en los planes del enemigo por lo que parecía-

El ninja copia desvió nuevamente su atención al extraño que sin mediar una palabra desapareció en una bola de humo.

Motivo por el que Kakashi hecho un suspiro de alivio. Para luego girarse hacia Goku y verlo sorpresivamente arrodillado en el suelo, tosiendo fuertemente denotando su mal estado.

—¿Goku, que paso? — interrogo de prisa acercándose hacia él, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro con seriedad.

—Ese…sujeto…su chakra…era uno de los que sentía…— aviso el Saiyajin como pudo, recostando en el suelo a Pakura.

—Ya me parecía, esa sensación amenazante que tenía…— se limitó a decir Kakashi. Agradeciéndose mentalmente que aquel sujeto no se percató de la verdadera situación de Goku. Caso contrario ambos iban a estar en serio problemas.

Luego observo hacia un costado, más precisamente a aquella mujer en el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Reconociéndola perfectamente.

Ella estaba en el libro bingo consideraba como ninja de clase S, capaz de rivalizar con un kage debido a sus habilidades, en resumen, alguien muy peligrosa. ¿Acaso él la había derrotado solo?

Y observo el Saiyajin con sorpresa. Notándolo agitado, demasiado agitado. Supo que no era momento para sus interrogantes en este momento.

Por ende, de prisa creo un clon de sombra con sus pequeños rastros de Chakra. El cual ayudo al Saiyajin a ponerse de pie. Mientras él se iba a buscar a Naruto –inconsciente- recostado aun contra el árbol, sano y salvo.

Definitivamente la suerte los acompaño en este momento, pues ahora encontraba otra explicación del porque aquel extraño no los ataco.

Él ver a Goku sosteniendo a Pakura, seguramente fue una de las razones. Y probablemente también el por qué no se dio cuenta del verdadero estado del ninja con cola de mono.

Quizás se sorprendió que la haya vencido. Ya que esa mujer era conocida por sus hazañas cuando servía a la aldea de la arena y, por ende, también era sabido lo poderosa que era entre las grandes naciones ninja, hasta que, bueno…traiciono a los suyos y termino en el libro bingo.

Sin embargo, eso aumentaba la preocupación del Hatake. Sabía que Zabuza era buscado por sus crímenes, pero desconocía que estaba formando un grupo muy peligroso –o que formo-, primero Ameyuri, ahora Pakura y aquel extraño que no sabía quién era, más él que no apareció aún.

Solo esperaba que no haya más personas a sus lados, porque esto estaba lejos de ser una misión de rango C, incluso de ser una B.

Maldición, espero que Anko y Megumi hayan vencido a Ameyuri—suplico al aire alzando a Naruto en su espalda y desviando su atención hacia su clon que le decía alarmado que Goku estaba inconsciente.

Supo que debía hacer algo rápido y ver que tenía, además de colocar un sello supresor de Chakra en la mujer antes que recobre la conciencia, sino todo sería más complicado de lo que ya era.

* * *

Ameyuri tocia sangre a mas no poder. Su cuerpo no le respondía como antes. Pero no quería rendirse, su orgullo se lo impedía. Y se puso de pie con una sonrisa de lado, demostrando su arrogancia.

—La tenemos…—

Susurro relamiéndose los labios Anko. Y Megumi a su lado, la observo con una gota de sudor.

Sabía que Ameyuri era sádica, pero Mitarashi no se quedaba para nada atrás. Probablemente si la situación era diferente y la primera no era enemiga, apostaba un ojo que se llevaría muy bien con la domadora de serpiente.

—¡Ríndete, ya no tiene caso seguir peleando! — exclamo la morena a la de cabellos rojizos.

La mismo alzo una ceja y le otorgo una sonrisa torcida. En tanto alzaba a "Kiba" y apuntaba a la compañera de Goku.

—¿Rendirme? Ja— interrogo, apretando con fuerza el mango de sus espadas. Volviendo a toser sangre. Para después endurecer sus facciones y la electricidad en su poderosa arma hacia acto de presencia —Tonta, las matare a ambas—

Fue respuesta suficiente para que la domadora de serpiente, se lanzara al ataque a diestra y siniestra. Aunque la contraria hizo lo mismo.

—¡Anko, espera! — solo atinó a decir la morena.

Porque a pesar de no querer rendirse, Ameyuri no podía pelear más. Realmente no podía. Y ahora eso quedaba más claro. Cuando presencio el fuerte golpe que le dio en el estómago la domadora de serpiente, haciendo que la contraria perdiera mucho aire.

Incluso estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no fuese porque Anko la tomo del pelo alzándola lo más alto posible con una de sus manos, para luego soltarla y en un giro rápido acertarle una potente patada, mandando a volar a Ameyuri varios metros atrás en tanto rodaba sobre el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo y dejando el rastro de su recorrido en la tierra.

—No tendré piedad…— dijo más para la compañera de Goku que por otra cosa. Ya que ella veía enfrente suyo a una criminal, una asesina. Ni más, ni menos.

—Anko…—solo susurro Megumi, pero no dijo más. Y simplemente opto por no intervenir.

—¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu fuego de Dragon! — bramo la jonin de Konoha, expulsando una fuerte ola de fuego hacia la enemiga. Que solo se estaba poniendo de pie agotada y se podría decir que, resignada también, de todas formas, sonrió de lado.

Había tenido una muy pelea emocionante contra la mayor de las mujeres enfrente suyo. Hasta que apareció las más joven para hacerlo aún más genial y divertido la batalla. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma. Lamentablemente su cuerpo, ya no daba abasto. Su enfermedad aún estaba latente en ella. Y las medicinas no le hacían tanto efectos como antes.

Era una pena, sí, porque realmente le hubiese gustado seguir enfrentándolas al cien por ciento.

Y cerro sus ojos, esperando lo que sería su fin.

Ocurriendo una fuerte explosión en la zona en donde estaba ubicada la espadachín, aunque por ser precisamente una explosión se sorprendieron ambas Kunoichi de Konoha.

Por lo que rápidamente Megumi hizo varios sellos y expulso de su boca una fuerte corriente de viento, que disperso en su totalidad el humo, más no tanto el fuego distinguiendo un muro de hielo que se estaba resquebrajando.

Este en solo segundos después exploto en mil pedazos, permitiendo a ambas Kunoichi ver una persona enmascarada alzando en su espalda con suma delicadeza a Ameyuri.

Rápidamente Anko se lanzó al ataque a la pequeña persona aparecida, lanzándole varios Kunai. Este por su parte salto con la mujer de cabello rojizos, tratando de sostenerla lo mejor que podía. Evitando el ataque de la domadora de serpiente. Sin embargo, al apenas caer sobre la rama de un árbol y verla ir con ferocidad contra ambos, lanzo varias bolas de humo en su posición y emprendió marcha a huir.

Anko iba a ir tras el/la extraño/a, pero cuando piso unos de los trozos de hielo, esto la detuvo al envolver su pierna hasta la rodilla, de una manera tan fuerte contra el suelo que le impidió continuar. Causando que gruñera muy molesta, de todas maneras, al cabo de unos segundos vio como pasaba a su lado Megumi a toda velocidad. Mientras que ella ya estaba agrietando esa pequeña trampa de hielo, para acompañarla.

Por su parte, quien cargaba a Ameyuri se sorprendiendo ligeramente, cuando vio como el árbol en donde estuvo parado en tan solo segundos atras, cayó al suelo. No tardo en darse cuenta porque cuando se vio obligado a moverse en zic zac, debido a que varias bolas de color violeta, comenzaron a impactar a su alrededor dejando algunos huecos un poco grandes en el suelo.

Motivo por el que contuvo la respiración mientras huía, ese jutsu a pesar de tener un nivel de impacto elevado, su función no era el de herir, claro que no, era el de envenenar al enemigo, ya que cuando impactaba cualquier cosa, este explotaba y dejaba una ola de veneno a su alrededor.

Lo sabía porque estuvo observando desde un principio la pelea de esas dos mujeres contra Ameyuri. Y sabía que la más joven era quien hacia esto. Quizás no era tan fuerte físicamente como la mayor –anko-, pero ese jutsu era peligroso, si lograba impactarlo directamente o cerca suyo. Por lo que decidió hacer uso de toda su destreza para ni si quiera estar cerca de donde explotara.

Megumi en tanto salto al aire haciendo varios sellos, tomo aire y luego expulso, no bolas de veneno, sino una inmensa corriente de veneno que cubrió gran parte de la zona enfrente suyo, al perder de vista a aquella persona, con la ligera esperanza que su jutsu lo haya atrapado al menos.

Al posar sus pies en el suelo, al instante encontró a Anko a su lado. Se había liberado rápidamente, no era de extrañarse. Aunque eso no cambiaba que esa persona enmascarada las tomo desprevenida a ambas y por ende huyo frente a sus narices y para el colmo junto a la espadachín.

—¿Quién demonios era ese? — bramo colérica Anko e impaciente, a su compañera de combate que cerro sus ojos con nerviosismo, ante el temperamental carácter de la domadora de serpiente.

—Creo que quizás era unos de lo que dijo Goku— Respondió Megumi y automáticamente retrocedió con una sonrisa preocupada -y por su propio bienestar-, ante la mala mirada que le brindo la contraria.

—¡Eso es obvio! — exclamo Anko, molesta muy molesta —¡Maldición la tenía, la tenía! ¡Pero ese mocoso o mocosa o lo que sea…AHHH!—

Grito finalmente, comenzando a caminar de aquí para haya. Mientras que la morena atino por desviar su atención hacia el bosque en donde había una inmensa neblina de color violeta oscuro.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que el extraño tiene un Kekkei Genkai y que Ameyuri parece tener una enfermedad o algo por estilo—

—Uff—suspiro Anko cansada, quedándose quieta al fin y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura —Supongo que es cierto, ella no se veía para nada bien. ¡Diablos, no debí perder tiempo! —

—Vamos, Mitarashi-sensei, por favor tranquilícese—

—¿Sabes? Preferiría que dejes de hablarme así. ¡Me haces sentir vieja! — exclamo observando a la más joven con molestia.

—oh, bueno, entiendo Mita…eh ¿Anko?— expreso Megumi con nerviosismo y sorprendida por los cambios de humor de ella.

—Mejor— dijo la mayor sonriendo de lado —bueno, ya que. Será mejor que busquemos a los demás de prisa. Dijiste que te encontraste con ellos ¿no? —

—Así sí, sígueme por favor— atino a responder la más joven, para guiarla directamente hacia donde estaban los clones de Goku.

* * *

—Uh…—murmuro cansado y parpadeando varias veces en el suelo. Despertando de su larga siesta.

En un principio no distinguía nada, pero luego su visión comenzó a esclarecerse. Distinguiendo a una persona observándolo fijamente, aunque no la veía muy bien. Aun su visión era un tanto borrosa.

Intento sentarse, pero sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro que le impedía hacerlo, desvió su atención hacia allí y vio una mano que lo estaba obligando a mantenerse acostado.

—Debes descansar Goku—

Escucho y reconoció aquella voz el mencionando. Siendo el motivo por el que finalmente cedió y se mantuvo acostado.

—Megumi…graci…—intento decir, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Está bien...está bien. Solo duerme un poco más—

Expreso la morena con calidez a su compañero, mientras colocaba un pañuelo mojado en su frente. En tanto Naruto al escuchar algunas palabras de Goku, se acercó de prisa y con preocupación para verlo.

—¿Despertó? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿está mejor? —

—Shhh, habla despacio Naruto. Ya se volvió a dormir— aviso la chica con tranquilidad –bueno ahora- a sabiendas de que había despertado, después de horas de estar durmiendo —Ya no tiene fiebre y el efecto del veneno está pasando, va a estar bien por suerte—

—Uff…que bueno. Esa mujer debe ser muy peligrosa para dejarlo así— susurro el rubio a Megumi, mientras observaba a la aludida.

La cual estaba sentada y apoyada contra un árbol con sus manos atadas, observando el cielo con serenidad. Mientras que frente a ella estaban de pie Kakashi y Anko, charlando sobre sus próximos movimientos para cuando continúen con la misión.

—Lo es— afirmo la compañera de Goku, observando a Pakura con seriedad —aunque por eso no comprendo porque razón nos dijo tan fácilmente sobre el veneno que uso—

Algo que se le hacía sumamente extrañó –y no solo a ella- por la terrible reputación que posee la Kunoichi renegada. De hecho, ni si quiera tuvieron que interrogarla, para que se los dijera. Simplemente hablo desde de la posición en donde estaba ahora, así como si nada.

Claro que Kakashi y Anko –quienes estaban enfrente de ella- pensaban que mentía, era entendible. Pero ella tenía conocimiento médico y todo lo que ello conlleva -era su fuerte después de todo- y el nombre que Pakura menciono, acertaba con todos los síntomas que poseía Goku. Así de simple.

—Quizás solo quiere ganarse nuestra confianza para que la soltemos—

—lo dudo, Naruto— respondió la morena, para luego desviar su atención en el rubio —por cierto ¿Cómo estás tú? —

—Bien, bien. No me duele casi nada—

—No me refiero a eso— aclaro la chica acomodándose mejor al lado de Goku, para poder estar sentada de frente al pequeño Uzumaki.

Supo por parte de Kakashi lo sucedido al principio de la misión y aunque el pequeño rubio tratara de mostrarse alegre, era notorio que estaba muy distante con todos.

—Oh, entiendo. Pues, bueno…lo estoy asumiendo o eso creo— expreso sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos y frunciendo el ceño repentinamente —solo que no esperaba…bueno yo…¡diablos, no quería hacer eso!—

Naruto simplemente no quería llegar a ese punto, nunca quiso que pasara aquello y el peso en su conciencia, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

—es doloroso, sí. Todo Shinobi pasamos por eso. Solo nos queda aprender a vivir con ello. Y nunca olvidar por qué lo hacemos, ni mucho menos el buen camino…—

—¿Buen camino?, ¡eso nos no hace diferentes a los ninjas renegados o criminales, sigue siendo malo! —

Automáticamente replico Naruto serio, por lo que la chica lo observo con ambas cejas levantadas.

Más porque podía notar como el joven rubio, poso sus ojos azules en sus ambas manos, analizándolas detenidamente, pero con cierto temblor.

—Te equivocas, no somos iguales ellos. ¡Tú no eres igual a ellos! —

Entendía la mujer lo que pasaba por le mente del rubio; sentía culpa, sentía el dolor de haber manchado sus manos con sangre, pero también confusión por la delgada línea del bien y el mal, en el mundo Shinobi.

—¿Por qué? ...yo no veo la diferencia…—murmuro lo último más para sí mismo, aunque Megumi, logro escucharlo.

—Por qué en general todos aquellos simplemente matan por ambición, poder o el mero gozo de hacer sufrir a los demás. Gracias a ello tampoco sienten piedad, ya que no sienten pena en su conciencia. En cambios nosotros sí. Porque no lo hacemos intencionadamente, simplemente actuamos de acuerdo a nuestro deber como verdaderos Shinobis; proteger nuestros seres queridos, las buenas personas, nuestra aldea y también a los que habitan allí. Eso hacemos nosotros y es lo que nos hace diferentes Naruto. ¿Comprendes? —

Ffinalizo ella, siendo comprensible con él. Sabía que era la primera vez que mataba alguien, aunque el que haya colocado a todos en el mismo saco. Si que la molesto, aunque no lo demostró.

Él estaba apenas iniciando en este mundo. Solo era un niño y le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre la vida de un Shinobi, no podía recriminarle. Solo tratar de encaminarlo lo mejor que podía.

—Algo…—dijo el rubio con dudas, pensando en las palabras de ella, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—¡eres tan lerdo como él! — exclamo la chica indicándole a Goku y tratando de bromear. Para luego taparse la boca rápidamente, percatándose que pudo haberlo despertado de su merecido descanso.

—Es que siempre explicas las cosas de manera muy complicadas— replico con un poco de humor Naruto, escuchando nuevamente el suspiro de la chica. Que comenzaba a armarse de paciencia.

—Ahora entiendo porque te dicen cabeza hueca—

—¡Oye! — bufo el rubio, ante la pequeña risita de la mayor que luego se levantó del suelo y se acercó hacia el pequeño rubio. Agachándose frente a él, causando que se sonrojara sin querer el menor, por la cercanía de la bonita chunin.

—Dime ¿te gusta lo que hiciste? —

—¡Claro que no! — casi grito el rubio, desviando su atención hacia otro lado —¡Qué cosas preguntas! —

Ella solo sonrió y poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza.

—Esa es una razón. Ahora si sabias lo peligroso que era ese jutsu ¿Entonces porque lo utilizaste? —

El uzumaki agacho su mirada hacia el suelo con ligera tristeza. Era cierto, él sabía que aquel jutsus era letal. Pero…

—Yo…yo solo quería proteger a mis amigos y al anciano…—

Finalmente, respondió el joven genin. Sintiendo como Megumi comenzaba a revolverle el pelo en consuelo.

—Eso, es otra razón— expreso con calidez y calma la morena — es lo que te hace diferente. Tú no eres igual a ellos, nunca lo olvides ¿sí? —

Continuo ella, chocando su puño despacio en el pecho del pequeño. Mientras cerraba sus ojos y le sonreía.

El rubio por su parte aun no lo observaba, solo continuaba analizando las palabras de ellas unos segundos más. Tratando de comprender porque eran diferentes, ellos mataban, pero él como los ninjas de Konoha y otras aldeas también llegaban a ese punto solo que…ahora captaba.

Megumi opto por alejarse nuevamente y sentarse al lado de Goku para comprobar como estaba.

—No lo hare, Megumi Sensei—

Escucho repentinamente la mencionada y poso sus ojos violetas oscuros en él, cuando lo escucho finalmente responderle. Limitándose a asentir más tranquila. –ya se estaba preocupando la pobre-

—Bien. Pero prométeme algo — comento la chica.

—Uhm, ¿Qué? —

—que nunca, pero nunca te desviaras del camino correcto —

Naruto alzo ambas cejas, pero no dudo en responder rápidamente con una grande sonrisa. De hecho, no le parecía necesario decirlo, ese era su camino ninja aun así, pero lo reafirmaría…

—Es una promesa. Siempre protegeré a los inocentes— finalizo con entusiasmo. Dando la mayor por terminada el dialogo, al sentirse satisfecha por obtener una respuesta mejor a la que esperaba.

* * *

La luz de luna golpeaba el pequeño establecimiento. En donde un jovencito se acercaba de prisa con un par de plantas en sus ambas manos.

Distinguió en la entrada a un hombre alto y enmascarado, esperándolo de brazos cruzados, con su pelo blanco y largo moviéndose al compás de la pequeña brisa de la naturaleza.

—Kushimaru sama, ¿Cómo están la señorita Ameyuri y Zabuza sensei? —

El mencionado no dijo nada, indiferente ante el estado de los mencionados pero se hizo a un costado para que el joven pasara. Él pequeño solo asintió en respuesta y rápidamente emprendió marcha en ayuda de las personas importantes para él.

Ya en solitario el enmascarado, retiro sus mascara revelando su avanzada edad y varias cicatrices en su demacrado rostro, probablemente de una vida en constante batallas.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su sobretodo negro, tomando una pequeña carta.

Con calma la abrió y dio por inicio a leerla en silencio, formándose varios segundos después una leve sonrisa de lado en su cara a medida que avanzaba más y más.

—interesante—murmuro para sí al aire, cuando termino.

Quedo unos minutos más afuera, observando el cielo estrellado. Debatiendo los pro y contra sobre lo que acabo de leer.

Mas luego opto por simplemente colocarse su máscara e ingresar hacia donde había ido el jovencito anteriormente, claro, que no sin antes guardar la carta.

Sereno camino hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, aun pensativo en lo leído minuto atrás. Vio la habitación, poso su mano en el picaporte e abrió la puerta lentamente. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado…por ahora.

Distinguió frente suyo al más jovencito del grupo atendiendo con preocupación a la mujer de cabellos rojizos, que se sacudía sorpresivamente en su cama a pesar de estar durmiendo. Era claro que se trataba por su enfermedad.

—Entonces ¿Dónde está Pakura? ¿fue vencida? —

Escucho de un momento a otro. Alzo sus cejas e ingreso completamente a la habitación. Para ubicar al que hablo, encontrando a Zabuza sentado en su cama. Había despertado al fin, aunque tenía una mirada muy seria. Estaba molesto. Eso era lo cierto.

Subestimaron a los de Konoha y no solo perdieron a tres miembros, si no también debieron huir. Un golpe para su orgullo. De cualquier forma, aun debían terminar su trabajo para gato –quien los contrato- y lo iban a lograr.

—Sí, fue capturada. Y obviamente esta con los de la hoja, no creo que haya escapado. Además, parece que tienen alguien bastante fuerte de su lado…— aclaro, riendo un poco.

—¿Quien? —

—Un joven, quizás de 17 o 18, apareció cuando fui a buscarte. Él sostenía a Pakura inconsciente, tenía algunas heridas, pero parecía estar en buen estado, no lo mismo podría decir de ella—

Zabuza alzo ambas cejas, un poco incrédulo. Le resultaba difícil creer que alguien como Pakura haya sido derrotada.

—Tomaremos una o dos semanas para recuperarnos y atacaremos juntos. ¡Haku!— llamo con seriedad. El mencionado desvió rápidamente su atención hacia él, pero no se alejó de Ameyuri —vete preparando, eliminaras a los genins, no quiero molestias—

—Sí, Zabuza sensei—

—Esto me recuerda que tengo cuentas pendientes con los de Konoha— expreso Kushimaru monótonamente, el ultimo espadachín de la neblina perteneciente a la antigua generación y portador de la poderosa como letal "Nuibari".

—¿Eso significa que estas con nosotros? — interrogo Zabuza.

—Sí, es personal— afirmo el de cabellos blanco calmo. Para luego irse de la habitación.

El portador de la kubikiribōchō, cerro sus ojos en afirmación, le era bueno saber eso.

Kushimaru era el más viejo de todos de los espadachines existentes –entre los pocos que quedaban vivos, incluyéndose-, pero a la vez era muy fuerte, debido a las habilidades que fue obteniendo a través de los años. Que le responda eso, simplemente significaba que no se iba a contener con los de la aldea de la hoja y que los iba a ayudar -obviamente-. A pesar de que él trabajaba por su cuenta como mercenario.

Solo quedaba la recuperación de Ameyuri, mentiría si dejara que no estaba ligeramente preocupado por ella. Ameyuri trabajo junto con él desde que intentaron el golpe en la aldea de la neblina. Por ende, compartían objetivos, además de que era una buena camarada como también un aliado valioso.

Por esta razón, endureció su mirada y en silencio enfoco su total atención sobre la mujer. Cuando esta comenzaba a toser muy fuerte. A tal punto que resonaba en la habitación.

Su estado era grave, demasiado grave…

—por favor beba esto…— dijo Haku preocupado.

Tomando rápidamente un pequeño vaso de té caliente, hecho con hierba medicinales, cuando la noto recobrar la conciencia de mala manera.

Ameyuri por su parte, apenas abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la situación de estar sentada en una cama, con Haku a su lado y la sabana de su cama manchada de sangre.

No recordaba nada desde aquel jutsu de fuego, se había desmayado antes. Pero tampoco se iba a preguntar ahora sobre cómo llego aquí, sabia la razón y esa tenia nombre "Haku", el chiquillo siempre la protegía, sin importar que…

Por ello desvió su atención hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedo sola...— dijo la espadachín, sacándole bruscamente el pequeño vaso.

Fastidiándose enormemente que el beberlo le sea sumamente complicado. Su mano temblaba y poco podía hacer para controlarlo.

Debió mirar al joven a su lado con frialdad una vez más, para que no intervenga, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo molesto que era con ella, cuando estaba en ese estado.

Zabuza sonrió de lado, había despertado al fin.

—¡Ah esto es un asco, mocoso! — bramo la mujer al probar la medicina. —¿Qué demonios le pusiste a esto ahora? — expreso, viendo con una mueca desagradable la bebida.

Haku se limitó a explicarle con una pequeña sonrisa, alegra por verla de nuevo despierta. Caso contrario a Zabuza, que opto por recostarse y dormir un poco más. Para él, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad en estos momentos.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero la voz de una presencia desagradable le obligo a abrirlos nuevamente, con inmenso fastidio.

—Vaya, vaya. Me siento decepcionado— expreso un pequeño hombre con gafas oscuras, ingresando sin permiso a la habitación con dos hombres a sus lados.

—Gato ¿Qué haces aquí? — interrogo Zabuza, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, les he contratado por sus servicios, es normal que venga a ver si hay algún avance. Aunque por lo que veo parece que no hay ninguno— aclaro sonriendo divertido.

—Terminaremos el trabajo—afirmo Zabuza sentándose en la cama para mirarlo molesto.

—Más les vale— amenazo, subestimando a los shinobis renegados frente de si —la próxima vez espero escuchar buenas noticias— retirándose de la habitación junto con sus guardaespaldas.

El demonio escondido entre la neblina debió mirar a Ameyuri, notándola el querer ponerse de pie enardecida en busca de asesinar a Gato, aunque se lo impedía Haku.

—No Ameyuri, necesitamos terminar el trabajo— aviso serio él.

—¡Con un demonio Zabuza podemos conseguir los fondos de otras maneras! — expreso la mujer, tosiendo repentinamente —Además ¿Por qué seguimos con esto? —

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto alzando ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. En vez de lograr avances, solo conseguimos lo contrario, hace poco perdimos a Gozu y Meizu. Y por lo que veo también a Pakura—

—Estas olvidando nuestro objetivo—

—y tu olvidas que solos no podremos hacer nada. ¿A cuentos ya hemos perdido? ¿eh? —

—¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo? — bramo iracundo ya Zabuza. Aunque ella no oculta su fiera mirada hacia él.

—Estoy cansada…y además muriendo…— respondió agitada poniendo una mano en su pecho, que subía y bajaba incesantemente, su mal estado era visible —dime… ¿Cuándo terminaremos esto? ¿Cuándo finalizaremos? —

—¡Pronto! Solo, solo confía en mi—

—...¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar que buscamos algo fuera de nuestro alcance?... — interrogo ella, molesta. Zafándose del agarre Haku con brusquedad, para salir de la habitación a pesar de su mal estado. Buscando tomar aire, al menos. Odiaba estar cerrada dentro de unas paredes.

El menor atónito observo lo sucedido. Era la primera vez que veía actuarla así –en contra de Zabuza- siempre fue fiel a él y lo acompañaba en todo, por ende, también en sus decisiones.

Honestamente quedo sin palabras.

—¡Haku!—

El menor escucho repentinamente y observo a Zabuza, aun con notoria sorpresa en su rostro, ante lo sucedidos momento atrás.

—¿Si, Zabuza?— interrogo de prisa, a la persona que lo ayudo a controlar sus habilidades y llevarlas más halla de sus límites.

—Ve con ella— ordeno secamente, pero aun molesto.

Haku no dijo nada y simplemente obedeció. Esa era función después de todo. Él era simplemente una herramienta para ellos dos. Se lo habían dejado en claro, tanto él como ella. Pero no se molestaba, no, claro que no. Ellos dos eran como el padre y madre que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar, eran las personas más valiosas para él. Su razón de existir. Por lo que haría todo por ambos.

* * *

La fuerte luz del sol golpeaba sus delicadas facciones. Abrió sus ojos violetas oscuros y parpadeo varias veces, esclareciendo su visión hacia el cielo.

Se estiro un poco aun acostada, buscando el desperezarse. Y finalmente tomo asiento al terminar.

Sobo sus ojos aun con sueño. Ni se mosqueo en arreglarse su largo y desordenado cabello negro. Ya que solo le interesaba una cosa.

Miro hacia su izquierda con calma buscando a cierta persona. Calma que se perdió totalmente al no verlo acostado como se suponía debía estar.

De un salto se puso de pie preocupada, para mirar hacia todos lados con nervios.

—¡Goku!— grito despertando a los dormidos. A excepción de Kakashi que estaba haciendo "guardia" –pues leía cierto libro naranja. —¡Goku!— grito nuevamente.

—¿Qué? — respondió el mencionado atrás de ella. Un poco confundido por el escándalo que estaba haciendo su compañera.

Megumi salto un poco asustada hacia adelante y se giró, con tremenda sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que estas despierto? — interrogo y exclamo a su vez incrédula.

—¿eh? Pues solo me desperté, ¿es muy temprano? Mira que kakashi ya está despie—

—¡No me refiero a eso!¡el veneno en tu cuerpo era muy potente! —

—Ahhhh, eso— dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué…pasa? — pregunto un somnoliento Naruto acompañado por Sasuke, que estaba bostezando, en tanto se acercaban al dúo. Aunque a los lejos se escuchó la voz de Anko, diciéndo algo así como quería dormir.

—Ni si quiera deberías poder levantarte aun— afirmo la morena, acercándose de prisa al Saiyajin. Para así colocar una mano en su frente y ver si tenía fiebre aún.

—Suertudo— murmuraron al unísono, los jóvenes genin. Al ver la cercanía de la chica con su compañero.

—Pues yo me siento fenomenal —dijo el Saiyajin con una grande sonrisa.

Esa era la verdad, tenía muchas energías y su Chakra desbordaba en él. A tal punto que tenía hacer lo posible para contenerlo.

No sabía que le pasaba. Pero en definitiva se sentía más fuerte, sin lugar a dudas.

Recordaba que a veces en su mundo después de una pelea su poder incrementaba, pero esto era distinto. No podía describirlo con exactitud, pero sabía que era genial lo que le estaba pasando y tenía unas ganas enormes de liberar todo ese Chakra que sentía en su interior. Sin mencionar que se recupero mas rápido de lo habitual.

—Pero, pero es imposible…—expreso la morena. No es que no estaba contenta, de hecho, más feliz no podía estar por verlo sano y salvo. Simplemente es que no encontraba una explicación lógica a su rápida recuperación.

—¡tranquila, megumi. ¡Mira! — indico divertido Goku.

Dando inicio por hacer varias flexiones de brazos con dos dedos, para luego rápidamente ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr en círculos a una velocidad increíble, mientras se reía ante la emoción de las energías que le invadía, como el poder que sentía. De paso le demostraba que se sentía increíble a su preocupada compañera, que no creía nada lo que veía…aun.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se le unió Naruto divertido y a modo de entrenamiento, hizo lo mismo.

—¡Vamos, una carrera Naruto!—

—¡Sí! — grito el rubio, para dar inicio a la competencia. Corriendo de aquí para haya como dos tarados.

Mitarashi, comenzó a removerse en su lugar de descanso fastidiosa. En tanto escuchaba las carcajadas de los que arruinaban su hora de descanso. Se cubrió por completo la cabeza con su sobretodo y se tapó los oídos, pero aun así nada cambiaba.

—Oigan…—aviso Sasuke serio, como siempre era él. En tanto notaba como Anko, en el suelo se movía de un costado a otro, con su cabeza tapada —¡Oigan! — alzo un poco más la voz, pero los otros dos no lo escuchaban. Entonces miro hacia a donde estaba la mujer y la vio sentada con el ceño fruncido, observando allí —(mejor me hago a un lado)— pensó con sabiduría, no quería terminar embarrado en el algo que no tenía nada que ver.

—¡Que quiero dormir! — Grito Anko poniéndose de pie, ya cansada del par de chiflados.

Los mencionados la observaron aterrorizados a la fiera mujer. Y por cómo se veía un aura oscura en ella, más su cara malhumorada. Decidieron hacer lo más sabio e inteligente para estas ocasiones. Huir y salvar sus pellejos.

Comenzando así la persecución.

—¡Wow, ahí viene la loca mandona! — grito Naruto a toda prisa. Causando que una vena de rabia aparezca en la frente de la domara de serpientes.

—¡Corre! — grito el más adulto y el que supuestamente debería darle el ejemplo de cómo comportarse bien.

—¡Vaya, veo que estamos todos con las energías restauradas para continuar con la misión! — Dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa, observando a los lejos como Anko atrapo a ambos con sus serpientes.

—¡No, Anko! ¡Recién se están recuperando! — grito Megumi preocupada, yendo a detenerla antes que los deje medio muertos.

Tazuna solo sonreía divertido al igual que Sakura. Era bueno ver algo así, después de lo sucedido el día de ayer, unas pequeñas risas no hacia mal a nadie.

Por su parte cierta Kunoichi renegada solo suspiro con cansancio. Preguntándose cómo es que ese payaso con cola la venció.

Momento más tarde -y ya todos tranquilos-, por órdenes de Kakashi estaban continuando con el viaje. Probablemente ya habrían pasado 2 horas, mas o menos.

Tazuna quien era acompañado y ayudado a caminar por Megumi –debido a su pierna -, menciono a estas altura que no estaban muy lejos, solo a un par de minutos más.

Causando que todo aceleren un poco más el paso. Era claro que no querían estar más en el bosque, pasaron demasiados peligros e hecho, para lo mas adulto era mejor salir de ahi y recuperarse de la batallas, con objetivo de no poner en riesgo al cliente y tambien a los jovenes genin.

Precisamente por ello con Tazuna y Megumi, yendo al frente. Anko por su parte iba al lado de ellos vigilante, echando un par de bostezos -definitivamente no durmió la cantidad de minutos que deseaba-

Además era lo mejor, teniendo cuenta que con Megumi sosteniendo al anciano, no podría hacer gran cosa si es que atacaba nuevamente el enemigo. A pesar de que Kakashi le afirmo personalmente a ella, que eso no sucedería. No, por ahora.

En otra cuestión y atrás de ella se podía ver al equipo 7, charlando tranquilamente.

Bueno, a decir verdad solo Naruto conservaba. Se lo veía más animado. Caso contrario a Sasuke y Sakura, ambos no estaban muy augusto que digamos con la presencia de Pakura a unos metros detrás de ellos.

Que si, tenía un sello de restricción de Chakra, pero después del mal rato que les hizo pasar, aun no se sentía muy cómodos con su presencia, era entendible.

Goku en cambio, iba al lado de la mujer renegada controlándola -órdenes del ninja copia-, con sus ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, en un gesto totalmente despreocupado y sin ningún ápice de temor a la Kunoichi renegada.

Finalmente siguiéndolo, por último, se encontraba Kakashi un poco más alejado de todos, con el objetivo de leer su glorioso libro erótico, sin que nadie lo moleste. Que con todo lo sucedido avanzo poco y nada en su apreciada lectura.

—Por cierto Pakura, gracias— expreso con calma el joven guerrero.

—¿De qué hablas? — interrogo ella serena. Observando hacia el frente. Aunque un poco incomoda, por tener sus manos atadas desde las muñecas tantas horas.

—Megumi, me conto que le hablaste del veneno o algo así— respondió, observándola con su sonrisa típica.

—Simplemente lo hice porque me salvaste. Es más, ahora estamos a mano— aclaro con molestia.

El saiyajin, solo sonrió divertido. Le era gracioso lo malhumorada que era.

—¿Entonces me vas a contar? — interrogo repentinamente él.

La mujer lo observo esta vez con sus cejas alzadas.

—¿De qué hablas? Además no tengo nada que contarte. ¡Y no me hables como si te conociera de toda la vida! — exclamo ya fastidiada. Para luego ver como él simplemente le sonrió inocentemente. Y la mujer desvió su atención hacia cualquier lado. Parecía que le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, lo que le decía a ese sujeto.

—¿Quiero saber porque lo haces? Es todo — insistió él.

—Sabes. Me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de hablar sobre el veneno. ¿Es que no puedes quedar en silencio un segundo? —

El Saiyajin solo alzo una de sus cejas pensativo. Para la sorpresa de ella. ¿Acaso estaba pensando lo que le dijo?

Luego de unos minutos respondió.

—Nah. Sino todo es muy aburrido—

—Eres un tonto— afirmo ella con seguridad.

—Y tu rara— replico él sonriendo. Ok, ahora si Pakura lo fulmino con la mirada. Haciéndolo alejarse un poco —Vamos, vamos no te enojes. Solo es que no entiendo porque haces lo que haces—

Ella al final suspiro resignada. Para luego volver a observar hacia el frente.

—Supongo que no vas a dejar de insistir ¿no? — y observo de reojo al Saiyajin, notándolo asentir con su cabeza. Por lo que luego volvió su visión hacia adelante —Me lo suponía. Solo dime ¿Por qué? Ni si quiera me conoces—

—Cierto. No te conozco. Pero a tú Chakra si. Y me dice muchas cosas sobre ti, como…—

—Ahórratelo— interrumpió Pakura, ya recordaba lo que sucedió cuando se enfrentaron y lo que le dijo entre el combate.

Kakashi que iba detrás de ellos observo curioso la interacción entre Goku y la mujer renegada. ¿A qué se refería con lo del Chakra de ella?

Supo que, si quería alguna respuesta, sería mejor acercarse un poco en silencio y dejar de prestar atención a su interesante y educativa lectura.

—Me gustaría ayudarte. Sé que eres buena, aunque no quieras demostrarlo—Se sinceró el Saiyajin.

—¿Tu ayudarme? — Sonrió del lado Pakura para luego mirarlo —No, gracias—

—Pero…—

—Escúchame ¿Goku no? — el mencionado asintió —No puedes y no podrás. No hay vueltas atrás para el camino que tome, así que por favor no insistas más— finalizo ella secamente. Ante el suspiro del Saiyajin.

—(Curioso)— Kakashi, se dijo para sí ante lo escuchado.

De todas formas, ignoro por un momento la conversación. Acelero el paso y paso por al lado de ellos. Hasta quedar más adelante junto una aburrida y quieta Anko, que tenía ambas manos en su cintura.

—Llegamos…— expreso ella monótonamente, observando la isla y el mar que lo rodeaba.

—¡Síganme por haya hay unos bote, pueden quedarse en mi casa! — Aviso Tazuna poniéndose a la altura de ellos junto con Megumi que lo seguía ayudando a caminar.

—¡Al fin! — exclamo Naruto para luego mirar desafiante al Uchiha —¿Qué tal si entrenamos un poco antes, Sasuke? —

—¿Un combate? — expreso con una sonrisa de lado. De verdad quería enfrentar a Naruto. Ya le quería mostrar su Sharingan que había despertado cuando enfrento a Pakura.

El otro por su parte le quería demostrar lo aprendido por Goku, oh claro que sí. Estaba seguro que si lo hubiesen visto Sasuke y Sakura luchar contra Zabuza hubiesen quedado con la boca abierta.

Ambos genin se pusieron frente a frente con una sonrisa que demostraba su indiscutible rivalidad, dispuesto a luchar ahí mismo y demostrar quién era el mejor.

Sin embargo, repentinamente sintieron una mano en sus cabezas, observaron hacia su costado de prisa. Y vieron a Anko sonriéndoles de manera angelical.

—Nada de eso mis pequeñines— y bruscamente estrello la cabeza de ellos uno contra otros. Dejándolos viendo unas cuantas y lindas estrellitas en el suelo.

Limpio sus manos satisfecha y se agacho para tomar del cuello de sus prendas a ambos Genin. Con una sonrisa se giró hacia a Tazuna sosteniéndolos.

—¿En dónde dijiste que estaban los bote? — Termino Anko con calma, al ver que ya no habría ninguna demora más.


	12. Chapter 12

Uf, me hizo un tiempito y al fin pude actualizar. Creo que tiene bastante errores ortográficos pero tratare de editar en cuanto pueda para arreglar un poco este capitulo.

Como siempre un agradecimientos por los comentarios a **MyLittleBronyX, coronadomontes, FanFic World010, peterficfan, guest y God rugal 109**

 **En cuantos a algunas preguntas**

 **Fanfic World010 y guest:** pues la historias no será un harem. No obstante, debo decir que estoy entre tres personas, de la cual una de ellas terminara al final con Goku. Y ellas son Megumi, Yugao y Pakura. Aun no me he decidido por cual de las tres (es la verdad xD) En cuanto al ssj4, si será algo así. Tirando al estilo de poder de Juugo.

Saludos y como siempre cualquier recomendación no duden en decírmelo.

Ta luego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

—¡Jutsu de invocación! —

Escucho Pakura y abrió sus ojos suspirando por décima vez en el día.

Espero lograr descansar un poco para matar el tiempo. Sin embargo, los gritos del que supuestamente se encargaba de controlarla para que no escapara. Le impidió en todo momento con sus exclamaciones.

—(¡Te dije que no era así!)—

—¡Pero Kakashi hacia eso! —

Y otra vez hablaba solo. Sinceramente no podía entender como el mismísimo ninja copia, conocido por sus grandes proezas y logros, dejo que, aquel loco de remate con cola este controlándola.

De hecho, y a pesar de no contar con Chakra, ya tuvo un sinfín de oportunidades para escapar. No lo hizo, simplemente porque no le veía caso hacerlo. La cuestión es que, no podía creer que le tuvieran tanta confianza a alguien tan despistado. Que poca responsabilidad los de la hoja. Seguramente lo genin serían más cuidadosos que aquel sujeto con serios problemas de esquizofrenia.

Ignorante a los pensamientos de la mujer, él continuo con lo suyo. Estrellando, otra vez las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tierra, buscando invocar sin éxito, claro, a su contraparte.

—(Y aquí vamos de nuevo)— razono Pakura recostada sobre un árbol con aburrimiento. Al verlo seguir y seguir haciendo lo mismo.

—(¡Que tienes que usar más Chakra!)— aviso el simio al joven guerrero en tanto.

—¿más? ¿seguro? — Cuestiono, poniéndose a pensar en lo escuchado. Captando la atención de cierta Kunoichi bajo su control. Que alzo ambas cejas al verlo pararse erguido con su mano en el mentón.

Por alguna razón ella tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Quizás el que este repentinamente tan tranquilo sentía que no era buen augurio. No lo podía afirmar con exactitud.

Durante su estadía con los de hojas, fue al que más conoció, como para saber lo activo que era, su obsesión con entrenar, además del pozo sin fondo que tiene estómago, pero ese ya es otro tema.

No obstante, el verlo pensativo le daba mala espina. No decía que era un mal sujeto. Para su fortuna era un loco en todo el sentido de la palabra, bueno y simpático. No podía negarlo. Sin embargo, siempre se mandaba alguna tontería, tarde o temprano en el transcurso del día.

Efectivamente, no se equivocó cuando segundos después una fuerte corriente de viento golpeo su rostro, gracias a que el Saiyajin comenzó a expulsar todo su chakra, levantando una ola de polvo en su alrededor.

Alarmada Pakura se puso de pie. Preguntándose qué demonios tenía pensado hacer ahora. Alterándose de sobre manera, cuando noto que, con semejante cantidad de Chakra que expulsaba, alzo su mano al cielo. Mientras los árboles y hojas del bosque se agitaban incesantemente, ante la muestra de poder.

—(No lo hagas, no lo hagas…)— se repetía ella mentalmente histérica.

—(¡Eso!)— bramo por otro lado Mangetsu emocionado y esperando que funcionara.

—¡Jutsu de invocación! — grito con fiereza Goku, bajando su mano con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

—¡Idiota! — exclamo Pakura, tratando de correr lo más rápido que podía, lejos del sitio. Lamentándose por no poseer su Chakra.

Ocurriendo la inevitable explosión que se expandió en una ola expansiva de polvo y rocas, el cual alcanzo a la Kunoichi renegada haciéndola caer de cara al suelo, previo a ser cubierta por bueno…todo.

* * *

—Diablos— frunció el ceño cierto rubio. Notando como humo se elevaba al cielo, en un bosque muy a la distancia de donde se encontraban —¿Kakashi-sensei porque tenemos que hacer esto? ...yo también quiero entrenar—

El mencionado dejo su lectura para observar a los lejos, más precisamente donde resonó la explosión. Y simplemente negó con la cabeza, parecía ser que Goku no paraba de entrenar ni un solo segundo.

—¡Kakashi! — llamo su atención de nuevo el joven rubio, al ver que lo ignoro.

—Vamos Naruto, solo falta algunos retoques y terminaremos con el puente—

—(¿terminaremos?)— pensó claramente molesto. Si él no estaba haciendo nada, de hecho, nunca ayudo y menos cierta domadora serpiente sentada en el suelo comiendo Dangos como si nada —¿y porque no le dices a aquella bruja que haga algo? ... ¡hicimos todo nosotros! — bramo en referencia a sus compañeros de equipo, el viejo, Megumi y Goku que de vez en cuando colaboró.

—¡Vas a ver mocoso! — como un resorte Anko se puso de pie y dio inicio a darle caza al Uzumaki, que rápidamente y aterrado comenzó huir.

—No, de nuevo— murmuro Sakura cansada, dejando caer sus hombros en resignación.

Hace tiempo que estuvieron trabajando en el puente, lamentablemente esta escena siempre se repetía. Razón por la cual sabía que terminaría con una Anko dejando a Naruto medio moribundo, el puente algo destrozado, obligándoles a empezar de nuevo en arreglar el desastre que finalmente causarían aquellos dos.

Por lo que ella a respecta a este ritmo no terminarían nunca. Y a varias semanas de tanto trabajo en colaboración, la idea de ponerle un bozal a Naruto, ya no se le veía tan descabellada, incluso hasta Sasuke coincidía.

Al fin y al cabo, parecía ser la mejor opción, para evitar que le saque de las casillas a Anko. Algo muy fácil de lograr por el temperamento que esta tenía.

* * *

Goku estaba preocupado sacudiendo por los hombros a Pakura con mucha fuerza. Sin lograr que la mujer despertara.

—(ahora si la mataste)— se burló su contraparte.

—¡No es gracioso, Mangetsu! — replico el otro sumamente alterado, comenzando a darle un par de cachetadas a la pobre Kunoichi para que despertara.

—(si, lo es)—

El Saiyajin, opto por ignorar no más al simio, para luego volver a agitarla con más fiereza. A tal punto que ya le sacaba todo el polvo que tenía en su cuerpo. Es que de verdad estaba muy preocupado, aunque él tenía una manera particular en demostrarlo, claro.

Minutos después de un par de cachetadas, algunas que otras sacudidas más. Trato de hacer memoria, sobre los primeros auxilios que le había enseñado Megumi. Para su total alivio, algo recordó. Aunque se hizo una nota mental de prestar más atención a su amiga cuando le enseñe algo, se había olvidado más de la mitad de lo que dijo con respecto a estas situaciones. Bueno, es que no espero nunca que le pasara algo así…se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Por lo que se preparó para hacer lo aprendido. No sabía si tenía que hacerlo en esta situación. Sin embargo, como era lo único que recordaba, iba hacerlo con tal de salvarla.

Ignorando o no percatándose que la desmayada Pakura abría con lentitud sus ojos muy desorientada. Viéndose en su rostro una mueca de desagrado, por la tierra que había entrado en su boca. Y de hecho tenía unas ganas de estornudar, gracias al polvo que también entro en su fosa nasales.

Con su conciencia recobrada, dio inicio a parpadear varias veces, en busca de distinguir mejor el entorno. Calmándose un poco cuando su visión empezó a esclarecerse.

Calma, que se perdió totalmente al distinguir el causante de todo, al verlo arrodillarse a su lado. De hecho, si no fuese porque tenía atadas sus manos, ya lo estaría ahorcando. Por lo que estuvo a punto de decirle todas clases de insulto como último recurso, más no espero que él abriera su boca con sus ambas manos, sin demasiadas delicadezas, haciéndola preguntarse por segunda vez ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Tomandola totalmente desprevenida cuando repentinamente él estampo su boca contra la suya bruscamente.

Se enojó y sonrojo ante ese inesperado movimiento, luego al sentir como la llenaba de aire. Que incluso inflo un poco sus cachetes, se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque eso no quitaba su furia. Qué incremento al notar cuando él se separó de ella y trato de empujar su pecho con ambas manos.

—¡Ya estoy despierta idiota! — poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Regalándole a Goku una mirada despiadada y bastante fea.

—¡Lo logre! — expreso él, saltando casi de una pata.

Bueno, nunca notó que ella recobro la conciencia. Así que obviamente atino a pensar que la salvo, como todo un héroe.

—¡No lograste nada, tu maldito imb…— detuvo se descargó Pakura, al sentir un ardor considerable en sus mejillas, haciéndola parpadear varias veces —uh…¿porque me duele tanto la cara?— murmuro para sí, masajeándose con una mano sus facciones.

El joven guerrero alzo ambas cejas al escucharla y luego sonrió al recordar por qué. Decidiendo explicarle su método "sofisticado" el cual utilizo momento atrás para ayudarla a recobrar la conciencia.

Mangetsu, sabia lo mal humorada que estaba la mujer, su cara lo decía y todo. Por ende, podría haberle dicho a su ingenua contraparte que no le contara nada, si quisiera evitar algún tipo de reproche. Pero claro, como era de esperarse prefirió mantener el silencio solo para divertirse.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Sí, supongo que entre todo lo que hice despertarse. Me tenías preocupado eh— finalizo, alegre como solo él lo era. Ante la mirada desencajada de ella.

Humillada y con el orgullo herido, deseaba tanto tener su chakra para darle una buena al sujeto sin cerebro frente suyo. Pero no, no tenía. Y más que nunca en su vida deseaba tanto golpear alguien.

Por lo menos un par de golpes para retribuirle un poco toda la idiotez junta que hizo él. Sin embargo, con sus manos atadas a su espalda y sin chakra, poco y nada podía hacer. Pensamiento que termino por dejar de lado cuando agacho su mirada hacia cierto punto o lugar.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo? — expreso mirando sus piernas él, curioso. Sin notar nada extraño o algo raro.

—No, no tienes nada…— finalizo sombría la mujer. Para luego en un movimiento preciso como rápido, sin ánimo de perder su objetivo, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas, descargando toda su rabia acumulada en un potente punta pie hacia la entrepierna del pobre Saiyajin.

Decir que casi se le salen los ojos de la cara al Saiyajin, era poco. Que termino cayendo al suelo automáticamente, cubriendo sus partes. Sintiendo el dolor más grande que había recibido en su vida. Y no alardeaba. Nadie lo había herido tanto con un solo golpe.

—Estamos a mano…— expreso satisfecha ella con leve e imperceptible sonrisa. En tanto escuchaba sus gemidos repletos de dolor.

Mientras cierta contraparte del Saiyajin reía a carcajadas en la mente de su portador. Disfrutándo realmente lo sucedido. Aunque admitiendo que no le gustaría estar en su lugar.

A diferencia de Pakura, que, una vez descargada su ira, observo el cielo notando que aún continuaba muy fuerte el sol. Por ello y aprovechando que Goku estaba quieto –en el suelo, no está de más decirlo- sin hacer ningún tipo de escándalo, más allá de las quejas de dolor. Decidió buscar un lugar para descansar.

Echando un largo suspiro por saber en donde lo haría, el sujeto con cola había destrozado gran parte de la zona en donde se encontraban. Los árboles arrancados desde las raíces, rocas por aquí y por halla producto del cráter que hizo.

Llevándola a cuestionarse, ¿en que estuvo pensando para hacer eso?

Bueno, era obvio, de hecho, ya tenía muy claro que no sabía para nada cómo invocar lo que sea que trataba de invocar. De todas formas, no era su problema y por eso, emprendió marcha en busca de un árbol para cubrirse un poco de la claridad. Deseando el recostarse a dormir sin interrupciones.

—(¡Vamos ya levántate, no es para tanto!)—

—Cállate, no tienes…ni idea de cómo duele…—respondió el joven guerrero, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—(¡Ja!)— Rio su contraparte fastidiándolo un poco. Lo cual era todo un mérito.

De todas maneras, y de algún modo, claro, logro ponerse de pie con suma dificultad. Y busco a la kunoichi con su vista, realmente quería explicaciones del semejante golpe que le dio. Distinguiéndola alejarse del sitio a quien sabe dónde. No se mosqueo en alcanzarla, no, en el estado en que estaba.

—¡¿Pakura porque hiciste!?— interrogo desde lejos.

Ella frunció el ceño, detuvo su caminar y se giró, para verlo. Semi-inclinado aun con sus manos en la zona herida.

—te lo merecías…—simple y corta fue su respuesta. Continuando con su trayecto nuevamente.

—eh…— escapo de los labios del Saiyajin, sin entender. Notando molesta a la mujer por algo.

—(Déjame explicarte mi lerdo amigo)— escucho en su interior Goku. Asintiendo con su cabeza en respuesta, esperando las razones con suma intriga y curiosidad. Ya que sinceramente, él creía que no hizo nada malo. Solo la quería ayudar, después de todo.

Por lo que tomo asiento en el suelo, aun con ligeras molestias en sus partes bajas y cerro los ojos, escuchando atento la explicación de Mangetsu.

—Vaya…— minutos después murmuro. Para luego fruncir el ceño —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? ahora está muy enojada conmigo— reclamo.

—(Por qué no sería divertido)— se justificó el otro como si nada. Escuchando el sonoro suspiro de Goku en resignación. ¿Cómo es que era tan diferente ambos? —Entonces, ¿Qué harás? —

—Me disculpare, claro— contesto, poniéndose de pie para emprender marcha.

—Ella no fue por ahí…— aviso confuso el simio o más bien Kakarotto.

—Es que tengo un hambre que ni te cuento y deje comida por haya— aclaro, frotándose la barriga con una sonrisa. Comenzando alejarse del sitio apurado, sin darse cuenta que era observado precisamente por la mujer.

Es que Pakura, no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso la tomaba del pelo? Ahora se iba, así como así, más que nunca podía tranquilamente dejar su descanso bajo el árbol e huir. ¿Acaso la estaba desafiando? Porque eso no era de ser despistado, es decir, ya sería demasiado tonto.

O ¿es que acaso confiaba en ella?

—Tsk— gruño, de solo pensarlo. No pudiendo evitar recordar cuando le dijo que era una buena persona. Sin si quiera saber sobre su pasado. Sin tener idea de nada. —Idiota— fastidiosa.

Pero entonces ¿porque seguí allí quieta completamente en solitario? ¿porque no se iba? ¿Por qué a pesar de todas las oportunidades que tuvo, no simplemente huyo?

No podía decirlo, no podía responder algo al cual no encuentra una respuesta clara. Quizás estaba cansada, bueno en realidad lo estaba. Cayo en una oscuridad por la venganza que anhelaba, la cual días y noches, le impedía el sueño ante los crímenes que causo por querer alcanzarla.

Y estas alturas estaba harta de seguir ese camino que la llenaba de arrepentimientos.

Recordaba perfectamente que había dicho que haría justicia por lo que le hicieron los de la arena y al final termino por convertirse en lo que siempre había despreciado, una criminal, un ninja renegado.

A pesar de ello quiso convencerse que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y gracias a eso ahora ya se la consideraba una asesina sin escrúpulos, alguien sin piedad. Alguien que las aldeas buscan su cabeza por estar en el libro bingo.

Sin embargo, ahora después tanto tiempo en ser temida, odiada con sumo desprecio, lo cual merecido lo tenía por sus acciones, venia aquel sujeto que solo por sentir su Chakra, alegaba que algo de su antigua yo, quedaba en su interior.

Se preguntó si él supiera la verdad de su historia seguiría pensando lo mismo, probablemente cambiaria de parecer. No la sorprendería, pero quizás por eso no escapo aun, quizás aún buscaba alguien que simplemente le dijera lo contrario, que aun podía volver atrás y cambiar lo que cometió.

Y sino, bueno, ya decidió su destino final. Como había dicho estaba harta, por lo que simplemente opto por no hacer más nada y disfrutar estos momentos sin luchas, sin sangre en paz, después mucho tiempo. Sabiendo que, al poner un pie en la aldea de la hoja su destino estaría sellado.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba en el libro bingo…sabia las consecuencias que ello conlleva…sabía lo que le esperaba.

Llevándola a recostar su cabeza sobre el árbol, sumergida en ese pensamiento.

—¡Traje el almuerzo! —

Escucho sorpresivamente y vio nuevamente al sujeto con cola, corriendo hacia donde estaba situada, con una bolsa grande. Sonriendo como siempre calmo. Justo cuando estuvo por intentar dormir, algo al menos.

Había vuelto más pronto de lo que esperaba, aunque no pensaba que esa bolsa se trataría de comida. Es decir, lo había visto con eso cuando vinieron aquí. Con toda sinceridad creía que eran herramientas de entrenamientos y más con lo que gustaba a él eso.

De todas maneras, no le respondió, solo lo observo detenidamente acercarse hasta estar frente suyo mientras dejaba lo que tenía en sus manos sobre el suelo. Captando como luego metió su mano en el interior de la bolsa, para sacar una bola de arroz que, en un bocado, literalmente hablando, lo devoro por completo. Haciéndola recordar del agujero negro que tiene como estómago.

—¡Esto, esta delicioso! — afirmo, acercándose luego a Pakura que lo observo curiosa ¿Qué quería ahora? —déjame sacarte eso— aviso.

Ella alzo una ceja, pero luego comprendió y sin poner objeción simplemente le dio la espalda aun sentada, para que la desatara. No, era la primera vez que hacia eso él.

—gracias— finalmente dijo la mujer. Masajeándose las muñecas. Siempre era un alivio tener sus manos libres. Volviendo a recostarse sobre el árbol, pero sin quitar su mirada sobre lo que hacia él.

Goku, entusiasmado por toda la comida que se anticipó en comprar antes de venir al sitio, tomo la bolsa y se movió al lado de la mujer, poniendo el almuerzo entre medio de ambos.

—¡Vamos sírvete hay de todo! — expreso, sacando de adentro una cajita que tenía ramen, ya hecho.

Pakura simplemente lo siguió observando a él comer, era tan raro. Pero a la vez era agradable, siempre y cuando no haga algunas de sus tonterías, como la de hace unos minutos atrás.

—¿Por qué haces esto si sabes que soy una criminal? — interrogo. Ganándose la mirada de él que la observo con su boca llena de comida, que hasta se veía un par de fideos en sus labios. Causando que Pakura haga una mueca pequeña en desagrado —y por favor traga eso antes de responder…— se anticipó, al ver sus pocos modales.

Él simplemente asintió y dio inicio por devorar todo el ramen.

—Hmm que rico…— dijo al aire el Saiyajin, volviendo meter su mano en la bolsa en busca de más alimento —pues ya te lo dije. Sé que no eres mala...— aclaro en tanto. Sacando algo de su agrado, pero esta vez no era, ramen, ni tampoco una bola de arroz, sino más bien unos dangos.

—(otra vez lo mismo)— pensó ella. Al escuchar su respuesta sin poder evitar mirar la mezcla que hacía con los alimentos. ¿Acaso no le hacía mal?

—Solo eres un poco arisca— continuo con sinceridad Goku degustando su particular almuerzo. No percatándose de la mala mirada que le dio ella —También algo malhumorada y antipática a veces y…—

—¡Bueno ya entendí! — corto fastidiada ella la enumeración de sus "hermosas" cualidades.

—¿Lo ves? — aviso divertido él, molestando un poco más a la mujer —sin embargo, eso no te hace mala— finalizo serio.

—No creo que pienses lo mismo si te cuento mi historia — retruco esperando su respuesta.

—Pruébalo— desviando su atención hacia ella y dejando su comida de lado — Lo que sea que hiciste sé que hay alguna razón para ello…lo sé —

La mujer sonrió levemente y por primera vez en los minutos que pasaron decidió sacar algo para comer. A decir verdad, esa era la respuesta que se imaginaba oír. Después de todo, desde de un principio Goku le había pedido que le dijera su verdad.

—(Como te envidio)— escucho de repente en su mente el Saiyajin—(toda esa comida…)— se lamentó el enorme simio. No es que tenía hambre, nunca lo tiene. Pero la tentación era incomparable y más porque tenía las memorias de Goku, sabía lo que sabe aquellos alimentos.

—pronto te sacare de ahí, aguanta un poco— susurro Goku con una sonrisa.

—¿Se puedes saber porque demonios hablas solo cada dos por tres? — gruño Pakura al escucharlo decir algo, no logro entender bien. Pero en definitiva estaba hablando solo y otra vez. A veces parecía alguien con quien se puede razonar y tener una charla amena, hasta que, claro tenia esas reacciones, si es que podía decirse de esa forma, muy pero muy extrañas.

Goku la miro y se recrimino así mismo por ser tan despistado. Ni tenía idea de cuenta veces ya le había hablado frente a ella así a Mangetsu. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿qué le diría? tenia terminante prohibido que alguien sepa de su contraparte en su interior.

—Eh…pues…solo para dejarte en claro no estoy loco. ¡Pero solo eso puedo decirte! — aviso el Saiyajin con nerviosismo e incómodo por la mirada penetrante de ella que estaba clavada en él, como inspeccionándolo.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería ignorarla por el momento y continuar comiendo. Tratando de no hacer contacto con la mirada analítica de Pakura.

—Eres un Jinchuriki— afirmo la mujer golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano, tan solo segundo después.

Él se atraganto literalmente con la comida por lo escuchado. Que debió darse unos pares de golpes en el pecho.

—¡Claro que no! — una vez recompuesto expreso.

—Basándome en tu reacción puede decir que no estoy equivocada o muy errada— siguió insistente ella. Atando los cabos. Pues ahora cobraba sentido muchas cosas, como también por qué tenía esa cola. Eres lo más lógico, según creía. No obstante, no podía asegurar si era precisamente algunas de las bestias con colas lo que poseía, pero al menos ahora entendía que algo habitaba en su interior él.

Goku suspiro y se preguntó ¿cómo se dio cuenta tan rápido? Tonta interrogante, pues ya sabía lo astuta que era. Desde que se enfrentaron debía haberlo imaginado o esperado que lo descubriría. Y la observo dándose cuenta que estaba comiendo con una sonrisa calma.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír— aseguró.

Pakura no dijo nada, solo siguió con lo suyo tranquila. Finalmente, tranquila…sin que los recuerdos de sus acciones pasadas invadieron su mente por primera vez.

—Por cierto…— llamo su atención el Saiyajin, rascándose la cabeza —Discúlpame por lo de hace unos momentos atrás—

—Los mismo digo— respondió con una leve sonrisa —¡pero te volveré a pegar si haces lo mismo! — bramo perdiendo repentinamente su sonrisa.

—¡Si-si entiendo! — grito el Saiyajin, alzando ambas manos frente suyo en señal de paz y alejándose, por si las dudas —que carácter…—susurro para sí.

—¿hm?—

—¡Nada, nada! —

* * *

—Es hora—

Escucharon tanto Ameyuri y Haku a espaldas del hombre alto, situado sobre una rama observando a los ninjas de las hojas en el puente trabajando. Captando la ausencia del ninja que venció a Pakura. Eso era bueno, les daba cierta ventaja.

Se giró a sus camaradas, notando a la única mujer del grupo cubriendo su boca. Y cerro sus ojos, ligeramente preocupado por el estado de ella. Aunque no lo demostrara. Pero sabía que no, debería estar aquí.

—Estoy bien…— orgullosa como solo ella lo era aviso. Al sentir las miradas de los dos. Tratando de ocultar la sangre que escapo de la comisura de sus labios.

Haku no muy convencido observo a Zabuza esperando que dijera algo al menos, que intentara nuevamente el prohibirle que venga con ellos. Más solo presencio su rotundo silencioso. Y su mirada serena, tan difícil de descifrar.

—Este será nuestro último trabajo— tomó la palabra bajándose de donde estaba. Recordando lo que había dicho Ameyuri varias semanas atrás.

Automáticamente el menor se sorprendió y una felicidad adorno su rostro cubierto por la máscara ante esa decisión. Motivo por el que observo a la mujer que tenía su mirada agachada con una ligera sonrisa. Alegre…porque al fin la escucho.

—Gracias— susurro.

—Haku, tu conmigo— ordeno no queriendo mostrar emociones. Y se alejó del sitio a paso lentos.

El menor capto las ordenes y observe de reojo a ella, en preocupación. No quería dejarla sola en su estado actual, pero tampoco quería desobedecer al mayor. Ambos eran importantes para él.

—Estaré bien niño. Vete de una buena vez—aviso con una sonrisa de lado para luego emprender marcha hacia el mar.

No muy convencido, la observo alejarse de donde estaban reunidos y fue rápidamente a alcanzar al portador de la Kubikiribōchō. Unos metros más adelante, aunque para su sorpresa, extrañado lo vio quieto aun de espalda, esperándolo. Algo muy raro viniendo de Zabuza.

Bueno últimamente muchas cosas le extrañaban de él.

Desde su discusión con Ameyuri, se había vuelto más ausente de lo normal. Alejándose de todos en tanto se recuperaba. No sabía por qué. Pero sospechaba que lo mencionado por la mujer hizo mella en él.

Y efectivamente el hombre encontró sentido a lo que ella dijo. No estaban avanzando, de hecho, sucedía lo contrario. Pues quedaban ellos dos de los miembros originales…solo ellos dos de los que escaparon del golpe de estado hace años atrás.

Siendo cuestión de tiempo para que termine quedando solo él vivo. La enfermedad de Ameyuri los acompaño desde que eligieron este camino, yendo empeorando más y más, al no lograr encontrar algún tipo de cura efectiva.

Estaba muriendo y ahora era cuando se daba cuenta el valor que tenía para él, aquella testaruda mujer. Como también lo que deseaba. Solo un poco de paz y tranquilidad antes de que su vida se extinguiera. Algo que él en sus planes, a los cuales estaba sumergido nunca lo vio…jamás lo hizo.

—¿Sensei?—

—No le saques un ojo encima a Ameyuri—ordeno con seriedad. Sabiendo cómo le agradaba luchar, era obvio que no aceptaría quedarse a esperar sentada hasta que terminen el trabajo —cualquier problema que notes en ella, la sacas de ahí, no me importa un carajo si es a rastras, pero la salvas ¿quedo claro? —

—Sí-si…entiendo —

—Bien…— expreso echando un largo suspiro —vamos, Kushimaru nos ayudara esta vez. Debe estar esperando nuestro movimiento—

* * *

—¡Ya sal de encima mío! — grito iracundo Naruto, boca con abajo con algunas heridas. Al estar siendo usado como asiento por cierta domadora de serpiente que sonreía divertida.

Sasuke y Sakura observaron la escena con cansancio de escuchar las quejas del rubio, que no ceso, desde que, bueno, ella le dio una reverenda paliza y terminara así. Aunque por otro lado le daba algo de pena, honestamente ninguno de los dos quería estar en el lugar del rubio humillado.

Y observaron a Megumi, para a ver si hacia algo, por lo general ella calmada siempre las aguas, pero no hizo nada al estar interesada e intrigada en todo lo que explicaba Tazuna con respecto a la construcción.

—Sasuke ve ayudarlo, por favor— suplico Sakura, si, era insoportable para ella rubio. Pero creía que ya se estaba pasando un poco Anko.

El uchiha simplemente la observo y lo dijo todo con su cara. Ni loco tenía pensado acercarse a aquella loca de las serpientes, no vaya a ser que termine en la misma situación.

Observando y oyendo el intercambio de palabras, sonrió detrás de su máscara el ninja copia, apoyado sobre la barandilla del puente con sus manos en los bolsillos. Estaban todos muy animados el día de hoy. Agradándole principalmente el ver a Naruto, actuar como siempre. Eso era bueno, mucho, después de lo que debió superar.

En calma desvió su atención hacia el bosque que conectaba con el puente unos segundos. Las hojas de los árboles, se movían, pero solo por una pequeña brisa de la naturaleza. No le resulta extraño. Así que volvió a enfocar su mirada sobre el equipo 7. Alerta, aunque no lo pareciera.

Todo estaba demasiado calmo en estos días y ciertamente no le agradaba. De algún modo sentía o presentía que los estaban acechando, quizás estaba siendo paranoico. Prefería creer eso. Ya que sabía que tarde o temprano atacaría Zabuza. ¿Cómo y cuándo?... era algo que no sabía responder.

Girandose incomodo por la situación quedando frente a la barandilla, en donde se inclinó un poco apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la misma y dio inicio por observar el agua cristalina fijamente...Sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Tan solo unos meros hasta que cayó en cuenta y sobre el movimiento particular del mar. Como unas extrañas ondas que lo llevo a alzar su ceja y apresurado miro hacia donde estaba Tazuna y Megumi agachados con algunos materiales. Y rápidamente desvió su ojo al agua queriendo confirmar lo que pensaba.

—¡Megumi cuidado abajo! — grito, oyendo al instante de lo que dijo un chirrido que resonó fuertemente.

La chunin que estaba junto el anciano se vio obligada a abrazarlo y protegerle con su cuerpo, antes de saltar, cuando el suelo del puente se agrieto permitiendo el paso de pequeños vestigios de electricidad, hasta que finalmente exploto, por unos rayos enormes que se elevaban hasta el cielo.

La autora del ataque, quieta sobre el agua con la poderosa espada Kiba apuntando al cielo y emanando electricidad en el aire, se preguntó si dio con su objetivo…Tazuna.

Alterado Kakashi observo el humo entremezclado con la electricidad, frente suyo y rápidamente pensó en lanzarse al agua a buscar el culpable. Sino fuese porque repentinamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a ser poco visible.

—Zabuza— susurro, serio al notar la neblina hacer acto de presencia. Llevándolo a levantar su bandana y dejar a la vista su Sharingan. Tratando de encontrarlo rápidamente. Sabiendo que aprovecharía este momento de confusión para atacar.

—¡Megumi! — grito en tanto Sakura muy preocupada, en busca de saber el estado de ella y también el anciano. No recibiendo respuesta alguna.

—¡Vayan! — ordeno Anko a los genin, antes de saltar del puente.

Automáticamente Sasuke activo su Sharingan para distinguir algo entre el humo producto de la explosión y la neblina, mientras con un gesto de su cabeza, le aviso a Sakura a su lado que lo siguiera.

Naruto, poniendo de pie al verse libre de las bromas de Anko. intento alcanzarlos antes de que pierda la visión de ellos, viendose sorprendido por alguien enmascarado, probablemente de su misma altura que apareció delante de él repentinamente. Impidiéndole el paso.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! — bramo, aun así, sin querer detenerse, lanzándole un puñetazo hacia su rostro. El contrario lo desvió con su antebrazo y con su otra mano imito el ataque, pero a una mayor velocidad a comparación del uzumaki. Viéndose ligeramente sorprendido cuando el rubio lo detuvo con una mano.

—Tú debes ser el genin que enfrento a Zabuza…—afirmo al ver su velocidad y como detuvo su ofensiva. Pues el mismo espadachín le había mencionado, lo problemático que era el chico a pesar de ser un genin.

—¿y eso que? — molesto dijo Naruto, moviendo levemente su cabeza hacia su costado. En busca de querer distinguir a sus compañeros de equipo. Lamentablemente por culpa de la neblina ya no podía verlos.

—Retrocede ninja de la hoja. Solo queremos al constructor del puente— pidió Haku, serio, aunque no se pudiera apreciar por tener su rostro oculto bajo la máscara. No queriendo pelear, ni mucho menos matarlo. Pues simplemente cumplir el objetivo de su trabajo era su prioridad, ni más, ni menos.

—¡Nunca! — fue la eufórica respuesta de Naruto.

Mientras tanto Anko ya abajo, se vio obligada en actuar rápidamente, al distinguir a la Kunoichi renegada como una depredadora esperando que alguien saltara hacia el otro lado del puente el cual dividió. Por lo que desde lejos expulso de sus ambas manos varias serpientes, buscando captar la atención de la mencionada, ante peligro que podrían correr Sasuke y Sakura.

Logrando que la de cabellos rojizos al notar su ataque, dejara de prestar atención el puente y desviara su ataque ya preparado hacia las serpientes, en una ráfaga de electricidad. Desintegrando por completo el ataque de Anko. Siendo lo de menos para esta última. Pues había logrado su objetivo principal y capto su atención.

—(vaya eso estuvo cerca)— pensó la domadora de serpiente con una sonrisa de lado, observando a su contrincante y poniendo sus ambas manos en la cintura —¿No sabias que es peligroso jugar con la electricidad sobre el agua? —

—Ja…No me subestimes viborita— expreso la de cabellos rojizos con una sonrisa de lado. Apuntando una de sus espadas hacia la Jonin de la hoja.

—Huy que miedo— se burló Anko alzando ambas manos a la altura de su rostro y moviendo incesantemente sus dedos.

—Ya veremos quien ríe al último— susurro tranquila Ameyuri. Colocando ambas espadas frente suyo como si fuera una X, imbuyéndolas de electricidad. Elevando a Kiba en esa misma posición sobre su cabeza lentamente —¡Prepárate Mitarashi!—

—¡Ven con todo! — grito Anko, haciendo varios sellos a gran velocidad, para luego tomar aire y expulsar de su boca una gigantesca bola de fuego. Al momento en que violentamente la de cabellos rojizo bajo sus armas expulsando una poderosa corriente eléctrica en forma de cruz.

Impactando ambos ataques. Lo que llevo ambas mujeres saltar para evitar verse afectadas por la explosión, como también por el agua que hizo contacto con la electricidad.

* * *

—¿Megumi estas bien? — interrogo preocupada Sakura al apenas cruzar hacia el otro lado. Viéndola arrodillada repleta de heridas, destacándose principalmente su espalda donde se había desintegrado parte de su prenda, notándose múltiples cortes y, por ende, varios hilos de sangre. Debido al ataque de Ameyuri.

—¡Sakura y Sasuke protejan a Tazuna! — aviso la chunin agitada concentrándose no solo en curarse, sino también en prestar atención a quien caminaba hacia ellos.

Por lo que la genin de cabellos rosados, observo al frente junto a Sasuke. Notando como se acercaba hacia ellos un sujeto alto y enmascarado. Con un tipo de arma extraña en una de sus manos.

—¡Estoy bien, mejor ayúdenla! — aviso de prisa Tazuna. La chica había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo y en las condiciones en que se hallaba, no podría enfrentar sola a aquel extraño sujeto.

Y ambos genin coincidían con ese pensamiento, por lo que tanto Sasuke y Sakura, se pusieron al lado de la Chunin con Kunai en mano. Desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

—¿De verdad quieren enfrentarme? — cuestiono el hombre. Elevando su Chakra de sobremanera. Notándose un hilo escapar del arma que poseía. Preocupando demasiado a la joven chunin al darse cuenta de quién era y el arma que poseía.

—La-la Nuibari…tu eres unos de los espadachines de la neblina. Kushimaru Kuriare— alarmada afirmo.

—Vaya jovencita, sabes de historia. Entonces supongo sabes que soy el único quien sobrevivió del que llamaban "el eterno genin"— Supuso. Expulsando una corriente inmensa de Chakra a su alrededor.

—(¿Qué es esta sensación pesada?)— pensó aún más nerviosa Megumi, notando como la energía del espadachín se liberaba más y más. Que incluso estaba haciendo sentir un terrible escalofrío a los genin a su lado.

—En esos tiempos, era muy joven, pero logre presenciar el inmenso poder de los ochos puertas— continúo divertido, al ver la cara de los ninjas de las hojas — un glorioso poder…— aseguro, emanando de su cuerpo un Chakra que comenzaba a tomar tonalidades verdes. Mientras pequeñas piedras se alzaban a su alrededor.

—Tu puedes usarla…— trato de decir la compañera de Goku, poniéndose pie con los ojos abiertos totalmente incrédula a lo que presenciaba.

—Veo que entiendes. ¿aun así quieres enfrentarme? —

—¡Sasuke, Sakura tomen a Tazuna y váyanse de aquí ahora! —aviso entre atemorizada y preocupada.

—¿Qué?...no, estas muy heri…—

—¡Es una orden Sasuke y soy superior, así que váyanse ahora! — corto, observando a ambos genin con el ceño fruncido. Sorprendiéndolos porque era la primera que la veían así —confíen en mí, por favor. Estaré bien si…ayuden a Naruto el los necesita más— Afirmo, queriendo convencerlos, aunque ella sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Pero iba hacer lo posible en retener al espadachín.

Finalmente, asintieron ambos jóvenes a regañadientes para el total alivio de la chunin. Que los vio alejarse junto con Tazuna. Hacia el otro lado del puente dividido.

—Muy valiente chica. Pero no servirá nada— dijo, caminando hacia la chunin, amenazantemente. En lo que ella se ponía en guardia. Sabiendo que tenía hacer tiempo. Porque estaba segura que su compañero, ya sintió el Chakra amenazante del sujeto frente suyo.

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? — exclamo ya de pie Goku muy serio. Al escuchar otra explosión más. Y tal como se imaginaba su amiga, detectando a su vez el Chakra de Kushimaru.

—Zabuza…—susurro Pakura en respuesta.

No fue necesario decir más, el Saiyajin rápidamente entendió. Por lo que libero todo su poder al máximo y apresurado se acercó a la mujer que observaba hacia donde escucho la explosiones. Siendo tomada totalmente desprevenida cuando el Saiyajin la alzo toscamente al estilo nupcial.

—¿Qué demon…—

—¡Tenemos que irnos! — interrumpió Goku. Apresurado en querer ayudar a sus amigos. Ni dándole tiempo para protestar, por lo que emprendió marcha, pues era la única manera, ya que Kakashi y Anko le colocaron un sello que restringía su Chakra. No podía seguirle su ritmo.

Obligando que la mujer lo rodee alrededor del cuello con sus brazos, sumamente incomoda gracias a la velocidad en la que se movía el Saiyajin. El condenado era demasiado veloz y ahora ella comprendía aún más por qué la derrotó. Inclusive no podía ver nada en su alrededor por la velocidad que tenía.

Frunciendo el ceño aún más que incluso cerro sus ojos. Ante el mal estar que comenzó a sentir. Maldiciéndose por haber aceptado comer lo que trajo él. Y por no tener su Chakra, lo que la hacía más débil.

Goku por su parte, en lo que sentía gracia a la energía natural, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero al menos podía decir que sus amigos están bien. Sus chakras no estaban a niveles como para preocuparse o eso creía.

—¿Mangetsu sientes algo? — interrogo y no importo decirlo al aire, de todos modos, Pakura ya lo sabía. Además su contraparte era mejor en esto y el recién estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse y entender este estado en el que se encontraba —¿Mangetsu?— repitió extrañado. Por lo que cerro sus ojos para verlo solo unos segundos mentalmente, encontrándolo despatarrado en el suelo y dormido. Fastidiándose levemente, es que no comprendía como siempre pasaba esto cuando necesitaba de su ayuda sensoriales.

Y siguió a gran ritmo, al no poder contar con su ayuda

—¡Agarrate fuerte Pakura! — exclamo serio. Pasando entre arboles a toda marcha, dejando una estela de polvo, cuando elevo más su velocidad.

Aunque ella no se mosqueo ni si quiera en responder, ya bastante tenía con las irremediables ganas de vomitar, además del mareo y sin mencionar lo fastidiosa que se estaba poniendo a cada segundo que transcurría.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el puente, las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien para los ninjas de las hojas. Exceptuando Anko que estaba teniendo una batalla equilibrada contra la portadora de Kiba. El ninja copia, no solo capto el problema en que se vio envuelta Megumi, sino también como Naruto se vio encerrado dentro de lo que parecía unos espejos de hielo.

Busco ayudarlo, claro, pero la intervención de Zabuza en su camino dio por detenido, sus intentos. Por lo que tampoco podría ayudar a la chunin. Solo le quedaba confiar en Sasuke, que desde afuera pudiera encontrar alguna manera de liberar a Naruto. Era la mejor opción que poseía. Ya que si lo lograba podrían ofrecer su apoyo a Megumi, previo de haber vencido a aquel extraño chico enmascarado. Sin embargo, por lo que presenciaba no parecía ser algo muy fácil.

Al menos la suerte los acompaño. Ya que aquel sujeto frente a Megumi, parecía más enfocado en divertirse que en acabar con Tazuna. Y por la mirada de Zabuza, suponía que no estaba haciendo lo que el demonio de la neblina necesitaba. Cumplir su trabajo.

Efectivamente Kakashi estaba en lo correcto, ya que se suponía que una vez el puente divido. El camino estaría libre para que Kushimaru asesinara a Tazuna. No imagino Zabuza, claro, que el espadachín de avanzada edad, no cumpliría con lo acordado.

—Maldición- es muy veloz— jadeando se limitó a decir Naruto. Con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo.

Era realmente increíble lo que le sucedía. Libero los sellos de peso, incluso envolvió su cuerpo totalmente en Chakra, para obtener mayor potencia y obviamente velocidad, pero aun así no encontraba manera de lograr un ataque certero, o al menos lograr escapar de este jutsu.

Incluso Sasuke trato de carbonizar desde afuera los espejos de hielos, sin éxito alguno. Lo único positivo es que aquel extraño enmascarado no buscaba matarlo. Es decir, ya hubiese podido si realmente quería hacerlo.

—tengo que salir de aquí…— pensando en usar un poder que aún no lograba controlar del todo.

—¡Naruto, sigue creando clones! — ordeno Sasuke desde afuera. El rubio, alzo una ceja. Eso podía hacerlo y rápidamente creo alrededor de doces —¡No te detengas! — aviso el uchiha. Comenzando a correr alrededor de los espejos de cristal, al momento en que nuevamente el enmascarado comenzó a hacer desaparecer a gran velocidad los clones de Naruto.

Aun así, el uzumaki obedeciéndolo siguió creando clones a grandes cantidades sin parar un solo segundo. Gastando enormes cantidades de Chakra, pero confiando en el plan o lo que sea tenía pensado hacer Sasuke.

Sin darse cuenta que el uchiha gracias a su Sharingan, el cual le permitía ver a Haku a duras penas. Comenzó a lanzar varios sellos explosivos en los espejos. Aprovechando, las enormes cantidades de clones que hacía el rubio, manteniendo distraído lo suficiente al enmascarado a pesar de su enorme velocidad.

Hasta que en meros segundos de todo lo transcurrido, Haku se enfocó en Sasuke lanzándole varias púas, previo de haber eliminado todos los clones y viendo que el uzumaki, quedo en el suelo. Tratando de mantener la conciencia por el gasto excesivo de Chakra.

El uchiha intento evadir su ofensiva, pero incluso con su Sharingan no lo logró. Recibiendo varias cortes antes de caer el suelo pesadamente. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Mientras lentamente por sus heridas juntaban sus manos, para la curiosidad de Haku formando un sello, el cual activo todos los sellos pegados a cada espejo.

La repentina explosión llamo la atención de Zabuza, que se alejó de su enfrentamiento contra Kakashi para ver que sucedía, notando mucho humo entre la neblina de donde estaba Haku. Aunque también viendo que, con suma dificultad el genin, que estaba afuera del jutsu se levantó de prisa, metiéndose entre el caos de las explosiones. ¿Acaso aquel idiota se quería matar?

No sabiendo lo que el ninja copia.

El Sharingan, Sasuke lo poseía. Sonriendo de lado por el buen, aunque arriesgado plan, para tratar de sacar al rubio del interior de aquel jutsu.

—uh…—

—¡Vamos levántate de una vez mediocre! — bramo Sasuke repleto de quemaduras y heridas, fuera de los espejos de cristal junto con Naruto.

—¡Sasuke ¿están bien? — grito Sakura, moviéndose hacia donde estaban ambos, junto con tazuna detrás.

—¿te parece que estamos bien? — cuestiono el Uchiha fastidioso. Observando como el humo de las explosiones se disipaba con suma lentitud. —(esa velocidad no podemos seguirla)—

—gracias— susurro el Uzumaki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, en tanto trataba de levantarse.

—¡Tsk! — gruño el contrario. Pues Haku ya desvaneció su Jutsu. Y los observaba desde de la distancia, alrededor de agua, ciertamente vestigios de los espejos que había desintegrado.

—no tiene ninguna herida…— afirmo Sakura nerviosa.

—Él estaba dentro de los espejos, obviamente lo protegió— aclaro Sasuke serio —ahora…el problema es que vendrá directo por usted— mirando al anciano que se vio sorprendido ante aquella afirmación.

—Coincido. Si, realmente quería matarme ya lo hubiese hecho— Naruto, suspiro con frustración ante aquella verdad —Es claro, que el objetivo de ellos o al menos el de él siempre fue usted…y con su velocidad…—

— poco podemos hacer para detenerlo…— completo el uchiha, apretando sus puños. Ya que todo quedaba en sus manos. Kakashi, Anko y Megumi, estaban en una dura lucha, por lo tanto, solo ellos tres podían detenerlo. O a más bien ellos dos, dudaba de sobremanera que Sakura los termine sorprendiendo con una habilidad o algo por estilos a estas alturas.

* * *

Megumi, cayó al suelo pesadamente en el otro lado del puente divido. No, podía verlo. Ni mucho menos moverse a su velocidad. Con la Nuibari le había causado muchos cortes en su cuerpo. Motivo por el que no utilizo ningún tipo de Jutsu. Necesitaba su Chakra, para curarse sin embargo a este ritmo y degastes que estaba haciendo. No sabía cuánto podría durar.

—Tus heridas se están volviendo cerrar…impresionante, lo admito— afirmo el espadachín de avanzada edad —pero más lento que antes, me pregunto cuanto más podrás aguantar—

La chunin atino a observar hacia todos lados al verlo desaparecer de frente suyo, nuevamente. Sintiendo en milésimas de segundo un profundo dolor en su pierna, la cual produjo que apoye una rodilla en el suelo. Haciéndola lanzar un pequeño grito de dolor.

Le había cortado el tendón y alzo su vista, para verlo con suma sorpresa estático en el mismo lugar que antes. ¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido?

Frunció el ceño, con ambas manos en la parte dañada. A pesar de su sangre especial, poco y nada podía hacer para usarla y curarse, si su Chakra estaba al límite. Ya muchas veces se vio obligada a usar en sus anteriores heridas. Y agachó su mirada, hacia el suelo con molestia por no poder enfrentarlo y peor aun al saber que él estaba jugando con ella.

Sin embargo, tenia que hacer algo. No podía dejarlo pasar. Decidiendo usar sus últimos rastros Chakra de manera ofensiva.

Por lo que al apenas verlos desaparecer de frente suyo expulso de su boca una fuerte corriente de veneno en todo su alrededor, cubriéndose todo su cuerpo en una neblina purpura.

Kushimaru, que apareció repentinamente atrás de ella. Debió detenerse a escaso metros de la Chunin y saltar lejos al captar el veneno que la rodeaba. A su vez de que hacía imposible de detectarla. Era demasiado denso y oscuro. Sin mencionar que se seguía expandiendo.

Estuvo a punto de usar por primera vez en este día los hilos de la Nuibari, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como una bola salió disparada hacia él. Llevándolo a saltar para esquivarlo. No esperando que explotara en el aire, al apenas intentarlo.

—Pero que…— dijo sorprendido cubriéndose con su antebrazo a pesar de tener su máscara, en tanto trataba de contener la respiración. Casi cayendo fuera del puente por la explosión que lo empujo. Observando segundo después la neblina de veneno que ocultaba a la joven con una sonrisa.

—(Maldición estuve cerca)— pensó la chica.

—así que no solo soportas el veneno, sino también puedes verme desde ahí adentro para atacar a tu antojo eh. ¡Eres hábil jovencita! — aseguro elevando su Chakra más y más, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. Parecía ser que algo de eso llego a aspirar de todas maneras—Puerta de la Apertura— susurro.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió en donde estaba la chica. Haciendo que tanto Naruto como sus compañeros, giraran hacia atrás curiosos pudiendo ver de espalda al autor de semejante poder, observando lo que parecía ser una neblina purpura.

Megumi, apresurada al ver esto expulso varias bolas de venenos de su boca hacia al enemigo, que con calma lanzo una patada al aire y gracias a tal poder liberado, creo una fuerte corriente de viento que no solo repelió el ataque de la chunin, sino que también disperso todo el veneno que la envolvía.

—¡Oh por dios!— grito Sakura al distinguir el estado de ella. A tal punto que Naruto estuvo a punto de saltar a ayudarla si no fuese porque Sasuke lo detuvo al tomarlo de la muñeca.

—¡EH, EH No podemos desproteger al constructor, diablos Naruto!— gruño al Uchiha, observando como Haku venia hacia ellos. Aun así, el rubio, se zafó de su agarre dándole una mala mirada —yo también quiero ayudarla, pero somos shinobi. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, compórtate como tal—

Sakura observo al rubio que quedó paralizado ante lo escuchado y cerró los ojos, para la sorpresa de la chica de cabellos rosados, como si estuviera analizando las palabras del moreno.

—Naruto…— susurro Sakura pensando en decirle que vaya a ayudar.

—Sakura prepárate, aquí viene— corto el rubio antes de que continuara la genin. Para luego observar de reojo a Megumi, que simplemente le asentía con la cabeza desde la distancia. Como si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, dándole finalmente la espalda para enfocarse en Haku, con todo el dolor interno por hacer eso —(maldición, Goku ¿Dónde estás?)— pensó para si el Uzumaki.

* * *

Como una bestia el Saiyajin se movía a toda velocidad, sintiendo el Chakra de Megumi caer en gran medida. Arrasando con los árboles del bosque que se metían a su paso. Sorprendiendo a la misma Pakura al verlo por primera vez, muy molesto por lo que parecía.

—¡Ahí esta! — con total alegría casi grito al ver el puente…

Pero se detuvo al ver el golpe… al ver que aquel sujeto a travesó el estómago de su amiga repleta de heridas con esa extraña arma parecida a una aguja…atónito, paralizado, aterrorizado ante lo que presenciaba. Volviéndose todo tan silencioso, que incluso no escuchaba lo gritos de la mujer en sus brazos.

—¡Hey!— exclamo. Y lo tiro del pelo con suma fuerza —¡Reacciona aun puedes salvarla! — lo esperanzo Pakura.

Él la observo sorprendido por lo que aquel sujeto hizo a Megumi y luego la bajo, captando en su Shock, la palabra de la Kunoichi renegada. Posando en sus espaldas su mano repleta de Chakra, el cual hizo que Pakura cayera al suelo, llena de dolor. En tanto sentía como su poder volvía para su incredulidad.

—Ayúdala— le suplico él con su mirada, antes de desaparecer en un destello de rayos rojizos. Que le movió un poco sus cabellos.

Mientras Kushimaru aun sosteniendo del cuello a la chunin sonreía detrás de su máscara.

—Aun te resistes eh— expreso divertido sacando del interior de la chica a Nuibari —quizás sí, vamos por tu cabeza…— aseguro, acercando su arma letal al rostro de ella.

Recibiendo un potente codazo en sus costillas antes, que lo hizo volar fuera del puente atravesando la barandilla de la misma, para pasar a rebotar al alrededor doscientos metros sobre el agua. Que incluso capto la atención tanto de Anko como Ameyuri aun enfrascada en combate.

—te tengo…— dijo el Saiyajin, tomando entre sus brazos a la chica con tristeza ante de que caiga al suelo —por favor, perdóname por llegar tarde—

—lo importante es que llegaste…— respondió ella amable como siempre lo ha sido, dándole una sonrisa. Mientras Goku le limpiaba la sangre que escapaba de sus labios —estaré bien…ve— aseguro.

Pero el Saiyajin, no quería dejarla. Estaba en muy mal estado y ya casi ni se curaba sus heridas...teniendo miedo de que posiblemente ella cierre sus ojos para siempre. Y no quería, la verdad no quería eso.

—Lo siento— repitió, sintiéndose culpable. Pensando en que, si no fuese por su manía de entrenar, Esto nunca hubiese ocurrido.

—Goku…no te preocupes estoy bien—

El saiyajin, frunció el ceño como podía decirlo eso, que con tan solo verla en ese estado actual. Se podía notar todo lo contrario.

Hasta que escucho una potente explosión en el mar. Lo que capto su atención. Sabiendo de quien trata. Por lo que observo furioso a quien le hizo esto a su amiga.

—Tu…— susurro enardecido.

—Ve-ve sé que puedes… vencerlo—dijo como pudo, tosiendo mucho Megumi.

Pakura, llego al lugar con su Chakra restaurado, notando la escena con serenidad. Por lo que decidió ir a enfrentar a Kushimaru. Digamos que era un favor hacia el Saiyajin por haber confiado en ella, incluso al punto de romper el sello que restringía su poder. Sin importarles su dudas sobre si podía hacer frente a un usuario de las ochos puertas.

—No…yo me encargo— detuvo Goku, observando a Megumi que hacía mucho esfuerzo por respirar bien —solo cuídala, por favor Pakura—

La contraria lo observo y con un simple asentimiento de su cabeza se acercó a la chunin seminconsciente, mientras veía como Goku la recostaba delicadamente sobre el suelo. Para luego ponerse de pie con seriedad, a diferencia de la Kunoichi renegada que se agachaba a lado de Megumi.

—él es mío— finalizo Goku. Saltando al mar.


	13. Chapter 13: Un mundo cruel

Cuanto tiempo la verdad xD Pero eh aquí el siguiente capitulo un poco dark si, pero es para que Goku experimente o veo la crueldad que hay en este mundo. Aclaro, no cambiara su personalidad, otras cosas puede ser pero seguirá siendo el alegre sujeto que todo conocemos.

Agradezco lo comentario de **deadpool1991, YINARI-UCHIHA, coronadomontes, God rugal 109, Iron-man100, Black Etherias833 y los Guest.**

 **God rugal 109: Pues Goku tiene afinidad con el viento y aunque parece electricidad lo que expulsa tiene la característica del viento. Además tiene la capacidad de usar senjutsu del mismo modo que Jugo, por esa razón debe aprender a controlarlo perfectamente si no perderá el control y caerá en la locura. Sabemos que Goku es un gran experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que Taijutsu no lo practicaría. Solo haría lo necesario para mejorar sus capacidades físicas y también su Chakra. Ya vimos que creo su propia variante del rasengan. Pero también lograra hacer algunos jutsu en relación a su elementó afín. Por ultimo mejorara sus estrategias, que es un lerdo de la vida xD y también Kenjutsu, creo que es obvio quien será su maestra en este aspecto xD.**

Veo que a varios le agradaron Pakura que ya esta a la par de Megumi xD Quizás haga una votación, pero por ahora me encargare en el desarrollo de Goku en este mundo.

Por ultimo en este cap termino el arco de Zabuza. Así que probablemente empiece el arco de los exámenes chunin en el siguiente o quizas inicie la saga saiyajin en el otro mundo. Ya lo pensare.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

—Diablos…—fue el insulto acompañado por un ligero gruñido del espadachín. Mientras se restablecía con lentitud sobre el agua, sobando con una de sus manos la zona donde había recibido un potente golpe.

Le dolió más de lo que hubiese esperado. O quizás, tan solo se debía al hecho de que hace tiempo no lo herían de tal manera, años para ser exacto.

Y alzo su vista al frente en busca del culpable. Reconociendo sin lugar a dudas al sujeto que había derrotado Pakura hace varios días atrás. Ahora situado a unos cuantos metros frente suyo.

—Bastardo…— susurro, molesto. Demasiado molesto.

Normalmente si se trataba de cualquier otro ninja hubiese podido evitar el ataque, tenía la velocidad, los reflejos y unos sentidos más agudos como para hacerlo.

Desde que presencio hace varios años atrás como los espadachines, sus camaradas, murieron como hormigas antes sus ojos, por aquel sujeto al que llamaban "el eterno Genin", se había empecinado en controlar aquel poder usado por el rarito de cejas grande para destrozarlos literalmente, porque así fue, ni si quiera pudieron defenderse.

Y lo consiguió, de hecho, logró complementarlo de tal manera que podía alcanzar un estado mucho más eficaz, sin tener que verse obligado a abrir puertas que solo debilitarían su cuerpo. Alcanzo un punto en el que no necesitaba sus ojos, no; solo su olfato y oído le bastaba para poder jugar con cualquiera.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que alguien tenga semejante velocidad como para evitar sus sentidos sumamente desarrollados y con tanta facilidad.

Concluyo que aquel sujeto con cola era un muy buen usuario del Taijutsu. Algo que efectivamente capto su interés, pues nunca…pero nunca se vio exigido a llevar su cuerpo más allá de las dos puertas del dolor, contra cualquier clase o tipo de enemigo.

Quizás este día sería una buena oportunidad. A pesar de saber que debía tener extremo cuidado con el uso de aquel jutsu prohibido. Ya no era el joven que logro alcanzar ese poder, podía liberar y obtener la fuerza como velocidad, sí, pero en la actualidad reconocía que su avanzada edad era un factor muy a tener en cuenta, su cuerpo era más susceptible al poder de aquella técnica y por ende también al daño recibido.

Tenía que ser cauteloso.

Por lo que observo una de sus manos libre, mientras las cerraba y abría lentamente. Reflexionando con calma la opción más adecuada.

Sabía que no podía pasar más de cinco, hacerlo le traería consecuencias a su físico que preferiría evitar. Además, dudaba que el sujeto con cola lo obligara a ir más allá de lo que imaginaba.

—(Iniciemos con la segunda)—pensó cerrando totalmente sus puños.

Y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar en los alrededores del mar, cuando libero una potente corriente de Chakra, lo suficientemente fuerte o capaz para causar que el agua en su alrededor comenzara a remolinarse con ferocidad.

Totalmente seguro que con ese poder le bastaba…o al menos eso creía.

—(¡Wow, wow! ¿de qué me perdí?)— resonó en la mente de Goku, la inconfundible voz grave de cierto simio dormilón, denotando su emoción.

—(Al fin despiertas, ¿Cómo es que siempre duermes cuando necesito tu ayuda? )— se quejó el joven guerrero, poniéndose en guardia al ver que a pesar de estar a casi 300 metros de distancia podía sentir una sensación de calor golpeando levemente su rostro. Era claro que se trataba del enmascarado frente suyo.

—(Vamos, vamos no te enojes)—expreso el mono dejando escapar una carcajada en la mente del Saiyajin, mostrando sus grandes fauces como también colmillos, por unos cuantos segundos —(De cualquier manera, mejor ve preparándote, esto se va a poner muy divertido)— advirtió, sintiendo como el Chakra del enemigo seguía creciendo.

Goku, no respondió. Ya lo sabía, de hecho, también podía sentirlo. Hace rato que estaba en el estado que le permitía hacerlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su contraparte emocionada por la batalla, en sus emociones predominaba más la ira que el deseo de disfrutar la lucha. Aquel sujeto tenía la intención de matar a su amiga y lo iba a hacer si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo para evitarlo, no le cabía duda.

Motivo por el que tampoco se contendría y liberaría gran parte de su poder.

####

Anko, alzo una ceja al sentir como el Chakra de Goku la golpeo repentinamente su espalda en una fuerte corriente de viento. Que incluso lo noto al girarse levemente para observarlo, en una forma de aura rojiza con destellos eléctricos de similar color.

No tuvo remedio y debió concentrar más chakra sobre sus pies para no hundirse en el agua, debido a las pequeñas olas incesantes que se formaban gracias al ninja con cola cerca suyo. Aunque opto por continuar ignorándolo en tan solo segundos después. Al fin y al cabo, tenía su propio combate que atender.

Bueno, ese era su plan impreso en su mente, si no fuese porque debió escuchar algo que la altero de sobremanera y llamo irremediablemente su atención…

—¡Puerta del descanso abierta! — oyó decir o más bien exclamar al espadachín de la neblina desde las distancias, antes de abrir totalmente el poder de aquella puerta y produciendo aún más olas sobre el agua.

—¡¿en serio?! — bramo Anko para sí, refunfuñado y desviando su atención hacia el enmascarado aún más lejos de ellos —(lo único que nos faltaba…) —

No se había percatado antes, por sentir el poder de Goku tan cerca suyo y aún más porque debía mantener un ojo sobre Ameyuri que parecía más agitada de lo normal. Lo cual parecía ser bueno. Se la notaba más preocupada en recuperarse que en atacarla sin detenerse como lo venía haciendo.

Podía ir y acabar con ella de una nueva vez, pero eso sería una tontería total mientras su enemiga tenga esas espadas que emanaban electricidad. Significaba que su Chakra parecía estar bien y lo que sea que la afectaba no implicaba tanto a la fuente de su poder, por ahora…

Con esa conclusión, decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar esta oportunidad en acercarse a Goku y advertirle sobre aquel jutsu prohibido. Ya que poniendo en la balanza las dos opciones que tenía, era mejor detener rápidamente a aquel usuario de "las ochos puertas internas" que un enemigo como Ameyuri. Teniendo en cuenta que a cada minuto que transcurría, se notaba como el estado de la mujer de cabellos rojizos empeoraba más y más.

—Desgraciada…— Precisamente susurro la portadora de Kiba, frunciendo el ceño en frustración por ser ignorada de tal manera. Mientras su rival se alejaba.

Deseo tanto lanzarle a diestra y siniestra letales golpes a distancia de pura electricidad, aprovechando que estaba dándole la espalda. Pero sabía que terminaría siendo un desperdicio de Chakra, si no lo podía complementar con su propia movilidad para que sus ataques no sean evadidos. Aun así, trato de pensar que esto le deba un margen, aunque sea poco para tratar de recuperarse.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? — reclamo Anko apoyando su espalda al del Saiyajin, mientras no quitaba un ojo encima de Ameyuri, cuando se acercó al mencionado muchacho.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! — finalmente respondió él rascándose la cabeza, gesto típico suyo. Pero observando a Kushimaru y el Chakra verdoso que le rodeaba, al contrario de la domadora de serpientes.

—¡Da igual, si puedes pararlo ahora mismo, entonces hazlo de una buena vez! ¡No dejes por nada que abra otra puerta más! — fue todo. Orden, consejo, advertencia, etc.

—¿Puerta? — repitió. Sinceramente él no entendía nada sobre que hablaba la loca de las serpientes.

—¿Sabes? No es momento adecuado para explicar en detalle. Así que escucha tonto, "la puerta del descanso" corresponde el segundo nivel al que puede aumentar todas sus capacidades físicas y aún le quedan seis más. ¡No dejes que llegue a más de eso! — advirtió con suma seriedad.

—Ok, entiendo entonces…espera ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Seis más?!— se giró el joven guerrero incrédulo hacia Anko, para solo verla ya corriendo hacia Ameyuri. Ok, eso fue rápido…

—(¡Eso es genial, sabía que esto va a ser divertido!) — Afirmo Mangetsu. Mientras su contraparte exterior volvía a depositar su visión en Kushimaru, poniéndose en guardia al verlo caminar hacia él.

—(Sí, pero nos no dijo que tanta será la magnitud con la que aumenta sus capacidades por cada puerta…)—

—(¡Averigüémoslo!) — le menciono Mangetsu ignorando totalmente la advertencia de Anko —(Y si tienes problemas te brindo mi poder…)—

Goku, mantuvo el silencio. Es que no podía negarlo, también tenía curiosidad por saber que tanto seria el poder que alcanzaría el sujeto frente suyo, estaba en su sangre guerrera ese deseo.

—Que así sea…—susurro finalmente el Saiyajin. Lanzándose al ataque en un destello rojizo, acción imitada por Kushimaru en aquella estela verde que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Moviéndose ambos a una velocidad tal que solo sus distintivas auras de Chakra eran visible.

Resonando en menos de dos segundos el fuerte impacto de sus puños al chocar. El mercenario no quiso ceder terreno y rápidamente uso su mano libre, pero Goku lo detuvo con facilidad para su sorpresa, antes de brindarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que le saco mucho aire de sus pulmones.

La reacción de Kushimaru ante el dolor fue instantánea y retrocedió con ambas en su estómago. No esperando que el Saiyajin continuaría. Ya que el mismo se impulsó hacia él, con su cuerpo totalmente de costado para golpearlo con el codo su rostro y destrozando parte de su máscara.

El fuerte impacto recibido, impidió que el mercenario pudiera hacer algo para evitar ser disparado varios metros atrás y rebotar varias veces sobre el agua.

—(¡Sigue, sigue!) — arengo Mangetsu emocionado, esperando que su contraparte obligara al enemigo a expulsar más de su poder.

Y así lo hizo Goku, no se detuvo ningún segundo en espera. Ya que rápidamente se estaba moviendo hacia el enemigo que recién estaba poniéndose de pie con dificultad, demasiado sorprendido.

—Diablo es más fuerte de lo que esperaba…—

—¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste! — Bramo el joven Saiyan, con sus manos entrelazadas por encima de su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos en par Kushimaru al sentirlo en su espalda tan repentinamente e intento girar, pero no pudo al recibir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo hundió totalmente en el agua y esta se elevó hasta casi quince metros por la potencia de ataque.

Goku serio como nunca, observo hacia abajo con sus ambas manos totalmente extendida en lo que formaba su propia versión del rasengan en cada punta de sus diez dedos. Y aunque no podía ver ahora mismo al mercenario, si podía sentirlo gracias al estado en el que se encontraba.

Y disparo uno tras otro su jutsu, volviendo a formarlo una vez gastado para solo volver a realizar la misma acción ofensiva.

El espadachín se cubrió con ambos brazos lo mejor que pudo, tratando de amortiguar un poco el golpe de esas pequeñas pero potentes bolas de Chakra, que lo hundía más y más. Pero, aun así, termino totalmente incrustado en la tierra bajo el mar, mientras seguía siendo golpeado sin detención por aquella técnica de aquel sujeto con cola.

Fue solo cuando Goku se dignó a detener su ataque, la razón que permitió al espadachín no terminar más herido de lo hubiese querido….

—(¿No te pasaste un poco?) — interrogo con aburrimiento Mangetsu cuando su contraparte extrañamente sereno, se detuvo.

—(¿olvidaste lo que le hizo a Megumi?) — respondió con otra pregunto el joven Saiyan con ligera molestia.

—(No tengo idea de que paso, la verdad)— aclaro el simio, poniéndose un dedo en la oreja mientras cerraba un ojo. Tenía comezón para que negarlo.

El otro en cambio alzo ambas cejas y cedió, resoplando en resignación, había olvidado lo dormilón y perezoso que era su contra parte.

Decidió que lo mejor sería enfocarse en el enemigo. Por lo tanto, poso ambas manos en su cintura en espera, sin desviar su visión sobre el agua en una mezcla tranquilidad e ira que invadía su ser.

Emociones que fueron reemplazado por curiosidad, después de unos segundos, cuando comenzó a sentir como el agua parecía estar… ¿hirviendo? Es que podía notar esos extraños tipos de burbujas a casi cien metros a la redonda debajo suyo. Hasta incluso salía vapor.

—Me parece que va a venir con todo— dijo Goku al aire con seriedad, aunque ligeramente emocionado de tener un buen combate. Ahora no tendría que contenerse o eso pensaba.

—(A mí me parece que será mejor que te comience a dar mi Chakra)— afirmo Mangetsu al sentir que el Chakra de Kushimaru crecía a enormes proporciones.

—(No, lo venceré con mi propio poder)—aseguro con determinación.

—(¿Así? Por lo que estoy sintiendo me parece lejos de superarlo ahora)— replico el simio medio serio, medio burlón.

—(Usare todo el poder que pueda alcanzar en este estado)—

—(¿Eres idiota? ¡Es peligroso y puedes perder el control! Ya sabes lo que causa en tu mente, el deseo que te da… ¡incluso podrías lastimar algunos de tus amigos!)— advirtió, dejando de lado la bromas.

—(Tranquilo, solo confía en mí. Sabré cuando deba detenerme)— Sereno contesto a su inquilino. Bajando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos, enfocándose solo en aquella particular energía que invadía su cuerpo y crecía a cuanto más intentaba absorberla.

Fue entonces que todos los presentes observaron hacia el mar completamente atónitos exceptuando una sola persona.

Zabuza.

El demonio se limitó a sonreír de lado detrás de los vendajes que cubrían su rostro al ver como surgían múltiples pilares de un Chakra con tonos verdoso en las ahora incontrolables mareas del mar.

Sabía que se trataba de Kushimaru y con Pakura del lado enemigo, por lo que noto momentos atrás, el mercenario seria su carta de triunfo. No había duda.

Además..ese poder, ese jutsu no podía ser superado.

 _—_ Ve despidiéndote de aquel sujeto. Sera su fin, aunque supongo que debo darle algo de crédito. Es la primera vez que alguien obliga a Kushimaru en llegar a tal punto je— empezó con confianza, Zabuza.

Kakashi por otro lado, viendo tal espectáculo, tal muestra de poder. Se enfocó en Goku con preocupación. Notándolo estático entre medio de los múltiples pilares que seguían emergiendo por debajo del agua, pero con sus ojos cerrados y en ¿calma?

Eso significaba algo, debía hacerlo. Lo que llevo al ninja copia desviar su atención hacia Zabuza.

—No lo creo…— contesto al fin el Hatake, causando que el contrario alzara una ceja sin entender —(Puedes sentir con exactitud el nivel del enemigo, pero aun así no pareces sorprendido. Seguramente tienes un plan ¿o me equivoco Goku?)—

Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

El Saiyajin confiaba en sí mismo y ahora aún más cuando sentía que aquella energía invadiendo su cuerpo, comenzaba a aumentar aún más sus capacidades físicas, como también el potencial de su propio Chakra.

Inclusive su cuerpo estaba comenzando a tornarse más fornido, al tiempo que su cabello negro se volvía más erizado.

—(No pierdas el control…)— recordó Mangetsu, al verlo apretar fuertemente sus ojos cerrados. Como buscando que ponga los pies en el suelo. Y no caiga en las consecuencias de usar esta energía desconocida, tanto para él como para su ingenua contraparte.

—(Si, lo se…confía e…)—intento responder, pero abrió sus ojos de un momento a otro al sentir bajo suyo, la creciente potencia enemiga.

Fue entonces que el agua se elevó casi cincuenta metros cuando finalmente Kushimaru decidió salir debajo de Goku, dispuesto en acertarle un solo uppercut, para arrancarle la cabeza. Algo que lo hubiese logrado si no fuese por el hecho, que el joven Saiyan logro acumular bastante energía natural como para anticiparse, gracias a las capacidades sensoriales que le brindaba y así evadirlo justo a tiempo al saltar varios metros atrás.

—Nada mal— expreso el mercenario con su puño aun hacia arriba, ya de pie sobre el agua.

—Uf…—silbo el Saiyajin. Definitivamente eso estuvo cerca. Estaba seguro que, si no detectaba su Chakra, no la contaría. Ya que al instante comprendió que su velocidad fue superada con creces.

Por lo tanto, tenía, no, estaba obligado a apresurarse en acumular más de aquella energía. Si quería igualar al ninja frente suyo. Superar sus límites o al menos alcanzarlo, era necesario.

Razón por la que creo cuatros clones de sombras frente suyo. Para que lo protegieran mientras se en encargaba de alcanzar más poder.

—¿Qué demonios haces? — Kushimaru cuestiono, cruzándose de brazos confiado. Ignorando a los clones frente del Saiyan, de hecho, ni si quiera se tomó la molestia en eliminarlos. Curioso al observar los músculos del enemigo agrandarse a proporciones surrealista, al punto que su camiseta blanca se comenzaba desgarrar. Sin mencionar que su cabello negro comenzaba a crecer y las líneas rojas en torno a sus ojos se volvían más fuerte al igual que sus pupilas amarillas.

El Saiyan en cambio, ignorante ante la interrogante, solo se enfocó en lo suyo. En un punto que comenzaba a disparar múltiples rayos inconscientemente. Y su Chakra rojo como si fuera un manto de sangre lo envolvía violentamente, ante los cambios que estaba sufriendo, por tratar de alcanzar más de halla de lo que podía controlar.

Formándose un tipo de tornado a su alrededor que se entre mezclaba con su Chakra y el agua movida por la inercia del poder liberado. Provocando que una fuerte corriente de viento fuera expulsada, alzando enormes mareas tal como sucedió momento atrás con el espadachín mercenario.

—Vaya, así que tenías más poder eh…—murmuro Kushimaru, cubriéndose con un brazo, tranquilo.

Y finalmente exploto el tornado que cubría al Saiyajin en varios destellos eléctricos que viajaban al cielo, otros hacia el agua e inclusive algunos hacia el puente. Eliminando a sus propio clones, sin intención alguna.

—Lo sabía— reconoció Kakashi con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Ante la sorpresiva mirada de Zabuza hacia el mar. Sabía que Goku tenía más poder oculto, por eso estaba tan calmo.

Y de hecho lo mismo pensaba todos sus aliados de la hoja. Es más, no podían salir aun de su estupefacción o asombro. Es que si se habían sorprendido cuando vieron salir pilares de Chakra debajo del agua, como no se iban a sorprender por esto. Estaban al mismo nivel aquellos dos.

—(Entonces ese es su poder)— pensó Pakura, observando seriamente el cumulo de neblina rojo que envolvía a Goku, lo cual impedía verlo. Aunque ya se estaba disipando.

—¡Genial! — bramo emocionado Naruto, ante la serena mirada de Sasuke y un Haku que también se vio sorprendido, por la cual dejo de combatir contra los genin momentáneamente.

—Entonces, ¿por cuál puerta vas? — pregunto Goku entre la neblina rojiza de su Chakra mezclada con la energía natural. La cual se disipaba lentamente.

—Ja, pareces muy confiado de tu poder chico— respondió cerrando sus ojos el espadachín —En cuanta a tu pregunta…Quinta puerta. La puerta del cierre. Admito que tenía pensado matarte rápidamente, pero supongo que esto se va alargar un poco más de lo que esperaba—

—Lo mismo digo— afirmo Goku caminando con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, hacia al frente, buscando salir de neblina. Distinguiéndose poco a poco su silueta a cada paso que avanzaba. Pero no perdiendo su concentración, ya que podía sentirlo en su interior. Esa sed de locura, esa sed de luchar hasta la muerte. Algo que le molestaba y trataba de rechazar de la continua mala jugada que le estaba dando su mente en estos momentos.

Su contraparte tenía razón. Tenía que mantener el control, podía hacerlo. No podía permitirse caer en aquellos deseos que le daba esta energía.

—Lo controlare…puedo hacerlo—susurro determinado, finalmente fuera de la neblina para solo ser visible para todos.

—Hmm vaya— murmuro Anko a la distancia. Al notarlo totalmente diferente.

Su pelo negro ahora era largo y más erizado, al igual que su cola. Su mirada era sumamente agresiva. Y pudo notar que su físico estaba más marcado, incluso parecía un poco más alto. Debía admitirlo, un lindo cambio si se lo preguntaban. No obstante, lo importante era su poder ahora y se enfocó en Ameyuri. Al fin y al cabo, Kushimaru era un usuario de la ochos puertas, esperaba que pueda vencerlo.

El mercenario por su parte alzo una ceja al verlo. El cambio en su aspecto fue drástico y parecía más amenazante, no lo negaba. Aunque estaba seguro que pudo notar su cuerpo sumamente grande antes de ser cubierto por el tornado de Chakra rojo, incluso vio como la desproporción de sus músculos destrozo totalmente su camiseta blanca.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía tan atlético como en un principio. ¿Acaso le costaba controlar su nivel actual? Si ese fuera el caso, entonces ya encontró una posible ventaja. Probablemente no podría estar mucho tiempo en esa forma.

—¡Prepárate! — aviso Goku poniéndose en guardia.

—Je, no necesito la nuibari para destrozarte. ¡Vamos ataca! — contesto el mercenario, lanzándose a una velocidad sumamente bestial contra él Saiyan.

####

—¡Eso me has inspirado! — afirmo Naruto, apretando sus puños para luego mirar a Haku con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Así? Entonces, imagino tienes un plan —

Naruto alza ambas cejas y observo a su compañero situado a su lado de igual o peor condición que él.

—¿No eras tú el supuestos genio de la academia y esto que aquello? — se burló el rubio a pesar de la jodida situación en que estaban metidos.

—¡Cierto! Me olvide por un momento lo perdedor que eres— retruco el uchiha, sin quitar sus ojos encima de Haku. Claro, que no espero que su compañero la empujaría repentinamente. —¡eh ¿Qué te pasa?!— Reclamo empujando ahora él al rubio de la misma manera brusca.

Lo siguiente que sucedió era ver a ambos genin dándose una mirada de muerte. Y sinceramente Sakura como Tazuna no pudieron evitar darse una palmada en la frente por las peleas diarias de aquellos dos. Y para el colmo en los momentos menos adecuado.

—Tontos…—susurro Haku con ambas cejas alzadas detrás de su máscara. Aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos los oyeran —¿Saben que yo soy su enemigo no? —

—¿Tontos? — repitió Sasuke observándolo con el ceño fruncido y sumamente ofendido —¡El único tonto acá es él! — afirmo apuntando con el dedo a su compañero a la derecha.

—Eso…—respondió el Uzumaki, aunque segundo después de captar lo que dijo el uchiha —¡Maldito Sasuke!— Bramo el rubio saltando con todo sus fuerzas hacia su rival eterno con el puño cerrado.

Automáticamente gracias a sus grandes reflejos por tener el Sharingan activado, el Uchiha detuvo con facilidad su puñetazo haciendo uso de sus dos manos, reteniéndolo con extrema fuerza al Uzumaki, antes de comenzar a girar velozmente en su propio eje. De tal manera que los pies de Naruto se despegaron del suelo.

—¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡No peleen entre ustedes! — grito estupefacta Sakura, por lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Piérdete inútil! — exclamo Sasuke supuestamente enojado. Antes de lanzarlo con todas sus energías, directamente hacia el enemigo.

Fue entonces que en el aire Naruto sonrió de lado, llevando ambas manos detrás suyo, hacia el interior de su bolsa ninja situada en su cadera, sacando rápidamente dos Shuriken.

—¡Jutsu multi clones de Shuriken!— exclamo el rubio volando ante un atónito Haku, lanzándole dos Shuriken, los cuales se convirtieron en cientos tan solo en milésimas.

Mientras tanto Sasuke también a la ofensiva, lanzo su Kunai con un sello explosivo detrás de Naruto. Y rápidamente después de esto comenzó a realizar a varios sellos de manos esperando el momento oportuno. A diferencia del enemigo que se vio obligado a defenderse por la repentina estrategia de los genin.

Por ello Haku con su extrema velocidad lanzo múltiples púas con tal de desviar todos y cada uno de los shurikens. Deteniendo el ataque con suma facilidad. Restándole detener solo el lanzador que venía impulsado aun, con su puño listo para acertarle en la cara. Por esto el pupilo de Zabuza se limitó agacharse haciendo que el rubio pasara por encima suyo de largo, permitiéndole girar con libertad hacia él en busca de devolver "cortesías".

Arrojándole así, múltiples púas los cuales a diferencia del ataque de Naruto, estos si se incrustaron en todo el cuerpo del objetivo

—¡Naruto!— grito Sakura alarmada y corriendo hacia el rubio, pasando por a lado de Sasuke y olvidándose de Tazuna.

Cosa que Haku lo noto cuando se dio vuelta, siendo esta la oportunidad que esperaba. O más bien lo hubiese sido, si no fuese por un Kunai con un sello explosivo que se clavó entre medio de sus pies. Obligándolo a saltar para evitar recibir un enorme daño.

—te tengo…—murmuro Sasuke con su secuencia de sellos ya completadas, dispuesto a terminar la ofensiva con una enorme bola de fuego que expulso de su boca, siendo la más grande que había hecho hasta ahora y por ende dreno casi todo su Chakra.

El joven pupilo de Zabuza no pudo más que cubrirse con ambos brazos en el aire al ver semejante jutsu venir hacia él. De hecho, fue más una mera reacción por instinto de querer protegerse que alguna otra cosa. Pues supo en el instante que salto, su enorme error, como también que sufriría grave daños al quedar tan expuesto.

—¡Haku!— gruño Zabuza distanciándose del cruento combate que tenía contra Kakashi. Al captar la explosión de llamas.

—Parece que lo lograron…—murmuro el ninja copia al tanto de lo que hicieron Naruto y Sasuke. Y preocupado, pues el rubio no había terminado muy bien por lo poco que llego a ver.

—¡No Hatake! ¡Haku no puede ser vencido! — exclamo furioso el demonio de la neblina observando a su enemigo —¡Haku!— desvió su atención hacia el lugar en llamas, llamándolo nuevamente, sin poder ocultar sus emociones, sin poder ser la persona fría de siempre, sin poder ser aquel hombre que ocultaba lo que verdaderamente pensaba hacia Ameyuri y el mencionado joven, ocultándolo todo en una máscara de dureza y crueldad.

Para solo ver después de unos cuantos segundos ante su total sorpresa como incredulidad, como en medio de las llamas y humo que se disipaban, estaba su pupilo sobre el suelo, con sus atuendos quemados a un punto que su torso se veía llena de quemaduras. De igual forma que su máscara rota por la mitad, revelando un poco sus facciones ahora magulladas.

—No…— susurro.

—Muchas veces no importa el poder. A veces solo basta con una simple estrategia para superar lo inalcanzable. ¡Deberías saberlo más que nadie Zabuza!— aseguro Kakashi volviendo a ponerse en guardia —¿Qué harás?...solo quedas tú—

—(¿yo?)—pensó. Y observo hacia el lago tratando de asimilar lo que dijo el ninja copia.

Comprendió que no estaba tan errado…

Ameyuri estaba a duras penas de pie, tosiendo sangre sin cesar. Solo porque tenía en sus manos a Kiba era la razón por la cual aún no había sido vencida, sin embargo, sería cuestión de tiempo. Y por si no fuera poco, más a la distancia pudo notar, como el tipo con cola inauditamente estaba peleando contra Kushimaru, manteniéndolo a raya incluso...eso no podía cierto, no podía, pero lo que sus ojos presenciaba le decía totalmente lo contrario.

¿Qué haría? Sus camaradas estaban cayendo…

####

Ella lo presencio.

Logro distinguirlo en el aire siendo golpeado por una enorme bola de llamas.

Quiso evitarlo…quiso sacar energías de donde no tenía, pero al final no logro hacer nada. Odiaba y no lo odiaba al chico. Incluso para ella misma era difícil explicar lo que sentía.

¿o tan solo era una mera excusa…?

Dicen que cuando se está a punto de perder algo de valor, es cuando recién se lo valora; Este era el caso y por ello la desesperación invadía a la mujer de cabellos rojos.

La espadachín siempre fue una guerrera voraz y sádica, había hecho cosas que a cualquier persona e inclusive a ninjas le quitarían el sueño. Su corazón era tan duro como una roca. Era impenetrable ante cualquier tipo de emoción, ante cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

Inclusive mucho pensaron que era una psicópata. Alguien que entiende las emociones, pero no las siente. Sin embargo, si los tenia. Simplemente nunca nadie logro alcanzarlos o hacer que al menos los liberara.

No fue así hasta que conoció a aquel chiquillo, impertinente, molesto y cualquier otro tipo descalificativo con el que lo llamaba a Haku.

El chico con su cercanía le había dado algo que nunca conoció. El calor de sentirse querida, importante…el calor de una familia. Porque eso era él para ella. Un hermanito, no, el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Pero nunca lo admitió. ¿Por su orgullo?, ¿porque detestaba eso que sentía? ¿o solo era porque no se atrevía aceptarlo?

¿Quién lo diría?

Apenas unos cinco o seis años tenía cuando lo encontraron. En ese entonces Zabuza vio una potencial arma y ella simplemente una molestia con la que debían cargar. Pero los tiempos cambian, y actualmente él se convirtió en alguien importante en su caótica vida de renegada…

Y no quería perderlo, no ahora que al fin termino por darse cuenta cuán importante era Haku, para ella.

Quizás su vida se vaya en ello, pero al menos lo pondría a salvo, sí, eso haría.

Por ende, sacó de entre sus prendas lo que se conoce como "píldoras de soldados" ante la atenta pero ahora sorprendida mirada de la Kunoichi de la hoja frente suyo.

Se sabe que las píldoras tienen como función reponer el Chakra, la resistencia y nutrir el cuerpo de quien lo tome, para que esta pueda luchar durante tres días y tres noches, sin ningún tipo de descanso. No obstante, también tenía graves consecuencias.

Y ella lo sabía con claridad…

Aun así, a pesar de todo lo tomó, sin remordimientos, sin nervios. Sin ningún tipo de temor, sobre lo que esto podría causarle a su cuerpo ya devastado por su enfermedad…

Causando que rápidamente Anko se alejara unos metros cuando el Chakra del enemigo se disparó de tal manera que incluso era visible en un color celeste casi azul. Pero eso no lo peor. "Kiba" la poderosa arma que portaba en ambas manos, se imbuía de electricidad tal como cuando habían iniciado la batalla.

—Esto no es bueno…— susurro la Kunochi de la hoja, preparándose para defenderse.

Aunque por el contrario…

—(Debo sacarlo de aquí)—se dijo mentalmente Ameyuri.

Teniendo totalmente otros planes y sabiendo que con su enfermedad poco le duraría este aumento de poder. Por lo que no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el puente a toda velocidad, tomando por sorpresa a Anko.

—Maldición—gruño la experta en serpientes, corriendo tras ella con nervios. ¡Es que no podía alcanzarla! Y se estaba acercando al puente muy rápido —¡Cuidado! — debió gritar a sus aliados en el lugar.

—¿Eh?— llego a decir Naruto desviándose su atención hacia dónde provenía el aviso mientras era sostenido por Sakura.

Pero fue tarde. Ya en el aire por encima de la baranda del puente se encontraba Ameyuri, luego de haber saltado. Y como era de esperarse no chisto para nada en lanzar sus espadas, una hacia donde estaba el rubio y Sakura, mientras que la otra hacia donde estaba Sasuke tratando de recuperarse del enorme gasto de Chakra que había hecho.

Ambos objetos imbuidos de electricidades se incrustaron en el suelo, ya que los tres genin lograron evadirlos por los pelos. Aun así, no contaron con que las armas liberarían electricidad a grandes proporciones y se expandiera hacia ellos impactándolos irremediablemente.

Siendo tan fuerte el impacto que tanto Naruto y Sakura, cayeron a unos metros cerca de Kakashi, ella inconsciente y el muy herido. No lo mismo podía ser Sasuke ya que al estar cerca de donde el puente fue partido casi terminó dentro del agua. Si no fuese porque Pakura lo agarro a tiempo desde la pierna.

De hecho, la mencionada con suma facilidad lo levanto patas arriba hacia la altura de su rostro. Viéndolo con los ojos cerrados, pero aun respirando. El chico estaba inconsciente pero bastante lastimado. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo al lado de la chica herida en el estómago.

O que estaba herida. Ya que tenía un factor un curativo increíble, supuso que era alguien con algún tipo de sangre especial. Cualquiera estaría muerto con esas heridas, después de todo.

De todas formas, dejo sus pensamientos de lados y continúo manteniéndose al margen de lo que sucedía, pero protegiéndola de ser necesario. Eso le había pedido Goku.

####

—¡Te sacare de aquí! — menciono apresurada la mujer de cabellos rojos, alzando al chico al estilo nupcial. Mientras escapaba de su boca un pequeño hilo de sangre —(¡No, no, no. Debo aguantar!)— y alentándose así misma intento dar unos pasos, pero para su total molestia la Jonin de Konoha se situó frente suyo con un Kunai en mano, claramente no dispuesta a dejarla ir.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses—susurro Anko. Ocultando sus emociones cuando a la mujer frente suyo abrazo más fuerte al joven en sus brazos. De verdad, parecía querer protegerlo.

Algo que tanto Kakashi como Zabuza, lo notaron. Para el dilema del primero y para la reflexión del segundo.

—Ríndete—murmuro Anko. Pues en otra ocasión la destrozaría sin demoras. Pero ahora realmente no quería hacer esto, la mirada de la espadachín lo decía todo.

Desesperación, ira, tristeza era algunas de las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro pálido. Dejándole en claro que el chico era importante para ella, muy importante. No obstante, aun así, no podía simplemente ignorarlos, eran criminales más allá de todo.

Entonces vio como Ameyuri cayo de rodillas con el joven en sus brazos. Para luego cubrirse rápidamente su boca con la mano, ante la tos repleta de sangre que empezó a molestarla.

Sin dudas, el efecto de la píldora no le servía para nada. Su enfermedad estaba niveles que ni si quiera eso podía amedrentarlo un poco.

Motivo por el que Anko cerro sus ojos. Debía hacerlo, debía terminarlo ahora mismo.

—¡No! — grito cierto rubio, recomponiéndose como pudo a pesar de sus heridas. Pudo verlo todo y para él había terminado el combate, no tenía que- es decir, no debía matarlos. —¡Por favor no lo hagas! — continuo Naruto, rengueando hacia la ubicación de la Jonin de Konoha que solo continúo haciendo sellos de manos.

—¡Apártate! — bramo la mujer cuando Naruto se interpuso en su camino negando con la cabeza —¡Debo hacerlo, es nuestro deber! ¡Tienes que entender! —

—No pue-den luchar más, por favor no lo hagas— suplico el rubio. Para la total sorpresa de Ameyuri detrás suyo.

¿Por qué la protegía? Eran enemigos ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—él nunca quiso matarnos. Pudo hacerlo con facilidad, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente trato de evitarnos en todo el combate— dijo Naruto en referencia a Haku, agachando su mirada al suelo —No sé por qué tomo este camino, pero sé que es bueno…—

—Aun así no cambia que son criminales—replico la domadora de serpiente, frunciendo el ceño, para luego observar a Kakashi también atento a la situación. Como esperando que ordenara su estudiante el hacerse a un lado.

Pero sonó una voz inesperada para todos.

—Ustedes ganan…—

La misma Ameyuri observo atónita al demonio de la neblina. Es que simplemente no podía creer que él dijera eso. Era algo que nunca hubiese pensado, ni si quiera en sueños. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Para su total y gran asombro.

Si por alguna razón lograban salir de esta, sin duda se tragaría su propio orgullo para agradecerle. Ya que Zabuza, quizás no lo entendía o sepa, pero le dio una oportunidad para cambiar algunas cosas con Haku. Le dio la posibilidad de devolver algo del cariño y respeto que siempre le demostró el mencionado joven, hasta el día en que simplemente debería partir por la enfermedad que carcomía su cuerpo.

—¿Am-meyuri?—

La aludida agacho deprisa su mirada hacia la persona que hablo con ligera dificultad. Y de verdad que no tenía idea cuan reconfortante seria escucharlo con bien e incluso sonrió levemente por ver a Haku abrir sus ojos, aunque estuviera somnoliento por lo que parecía.

Sinceramente, la mujer no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía…pero quizás la más cercana seria alivio, sí, eso era.

—Debes descansar—por ello murmuro al chico semi consciente. Y, a decir verdad, no puso demasiada resistencia ante lo escuchado. Su estado lo hizo volver a caer en la inconciencia, sin entender o comprender muy bien lo que sucedía en realidad.

—¿Y bien? — continuo por otra parte Zabuza, esperando la resolución de los ninjas de Konoha. O más precisamente a lo que diga el Ninja copia frente suyo. Mientras clavaba el enorme espadón suyo sobre el suelo, al notarlo aun en guardia. Como buscando el demostrar que lo dicho era cierto.

El Jonin portador del Sharingan, respondió con simplemente observar la bestial pelea que tenía Goku y Kushimaru en el mar. Y el demonio de la neblina comprendió lo que Kakashi quería decirle. Debía pararlos. Por lo que formo un clon de agua, antes de enviarlo hacia aquellos dos.

####

Esto se había vuelto un poco complicado.

El condenado con cola era más fuerte que él, a pesar de usar el poder de la quinta puerta. Lo había superado por una gran brecha desde fuerza a velocidad. Inclusive Taijutsu.

No sabría explicarlo. Pero tenía un estilo de combate muy particular. Quizás creo su propia forma de Taijutsu, hasta tendría sentido aquello. Era muy común que los ninjas que se especializaban netamente en el combate cuerpo mejoraran las distintas formas a algo en lo cual se sentirían más cómodo. Sin embargo, todos los estilos y variantes tenían un punto flojo, eso era un hecho, incluso su propio Taijutsu. Y eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba, porque parecía ser que esto no aplicaba con su rival.

Aun no encontraba manera de imponer su estilo de pelea por sobre el suyo y sacar ventaja en el combate. Podía decir que se deba a la diferencia en poder entre ambos, pero aun así le resultaba bastante frustrante y humillante el no poder acertarle un solo golpe, sin que no fuese bloqueado o evadido totalmente cuando usaba "la puerta del cierre". Siendo que este no era un estado para nada débil.

De algún modo el muchacho frente suyo creo un estilo de combate perfecto o casi perfecto. Porque a partir de ahora haría lo que no planeaba. Usuaria la sexta puerta y comprobaría, si solo se debía a la diferencia de nivel o si realmente su estilo de Taitjutsu, era uno de los mejores que había visto en los años que lleva.

Y comenzó a elevar su Chakra a niveles inmensos, mientras el Saiyan lo observaba curioso, pero con una leve sonrisa.

—(¿sexta, séptima o directamente la última?)— interrogo Mangetsu entretenido por el combate.

—(Ya paso de la segunda a la quinta, así que puede ser cualquiera)— recordó Goku aun guardia mientras esperaba. Era claro, no podía con su genio. Sus deseos luchar con alguien fuerte, siempre estaba presente y por ende esperaba que libere más poder su contrincante.

—¡Basta! — cayendo en medio de ambos guerreros, dijo Zabuza o más bien el clon del mismo.

Kushimaru frunció el ceño demasiado molesto por la interrupción e incluso no dejo de liberar poder, causando que Goku se mantuviera en guardia por si las moscas.

—Kushimaru, esto se acabó nos rendimos…—

—No esto no acabo— interrumpió el viejo mercenario, calmándose un momento —Apenas empieza—

—¿A qué te refieres? — intento decir el clon. Sin embargo, Kushimaru no le permitió continuar con más pregunta e invoco la Nuibari en una de sus manos y rápidamente aun con la quinta puerta abierta, le atravesó el pecho para la sorpresa de Goku.

—Oh vaya. Solo era un clon de agua— menciono indiferente.

—¡Kushimaru! ¿Qué haces? ¡Esto se acabó! — grito a los lejos el demonio escondido entre la neblina. Pues, aunque no haya oído lo que dijo, le basto con solo ver su actuar.

—Bueno, quizás yo pueda explicarlo…— escucharon todos los presentes en el puente y se giraron hacia dónde provenía la voz.

Viéndose frente a una multitud de personas armadas hasta los dientes, un hombre de avanzada edad, baja estatura, cabello marrón claro algo desordenado, vistiendo los típicos trajes de negocios. Saco negro, camisa amarrilla, corbata violeta y unas gafas oscuras, de igual color que sus zapatos y pantalón.

—Gato…—murmuro Ameyuri observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No debiste venir! —bramo Zabuza sacando su poderosa arma del suelo, sonriendo de lado. Lo iba a matar junto con todos sus matones. Sí, eso sería muy satisfactorio. Hace mucho que deseaba hacerlo. Además, si salían de esta, el viejo seria su primer objetivo para ajustar cuentas y liberarse de todo —Pero debo agradecerte, me ahorraste el viaje—

—Je, cuan equivocado estas— atino a decir el pequeño mafioso con diversión. Observando de reojo al mar, algo que no se distinguió por sus gafas.

####

—Supongo es hora de cumplir con mi trabajo— menciono como si nada Kushimaru con la Nuibari apoyada sobre su hombro. En tanto observaba el puente.

—¿Eh?— gimió Goku, sin entender nada.

Por lo que el viejo espadachín se giró hacia él con calma, en tanto llevaba una mano en el bolsillo. Sacando varias píldoras de soldado a los cuales apretó con suma fuerza, haciéndolas polvos.

—Continuaremos nuestra batalla en otro momento— aviso y el Saiyan alzo una ceja cuando capto como el anciano desvió nuevamente su atención hacia el puente, expulsando su Chakra con no muy buenas intenciones —tsk, esto será una masacre…—

Y eso le confirmo a Goku sus intenciones. Por lo que expulso todo su poder en un fuerte torrente de Chakra rojo. Haciendo que todos los observaran sin entender a que se debía esa reacción, exceptuando la persona frente suyo.

Que sinceramente ya lo había previsto esta acción por parte del sujeto con cola, por lo que simplemente agito su brazo con las píldoras hechas polvos, aprovechando la misma velocidad de Goku con la cual ya se acercaba, de manera que el polvo entrara en sus ojos y lo ceguera momentáneamente. Siendo ese único segundo en que lo aturdió, la perfecta oportunidad para moverse hacia el puente con toda su potencia. Pues sus objetivos eran demasiados.

Goku con ambas manos sobando sus ojos, opto que la mejor opción sería ignorar aquella molestia y guiarse por sus capacidades sensoriales para ir tras él. Más por sentirlo alejarse, pero a su vez como su Chakra se elevaba a enormes proporciones.

—(Séptima puerta: La puerta de la conmoción)— libero Kushimaru con una mueca de dolor. Dirigiéndose como una bestia que arrasaba todo a su paso, directo hacia el puente empañando totalmente la Nuibari con su Chakra verdoso. Enfocándose en cada uno de sus objetivos antes de correr hacia donde estaba Gato.

Y nadie lo noto, ni si quiera el mismo Kakashi con su Sharingan pudo hacerlo cuando el espadachín mercenario entre las olas enormes que alzaba debido al poder de la séptima puerta, desapareció en una muestra total de su terrible velocidad, para aparecer en milésimas de segundos detrás del anciano y sus matones, sin que estos si quieran pudieran notarlo.

Lo haría rápido…

Por lo que lanzo la Nuibari hacia el suelo del puente, atravesándolo, pero controlando con su Chakra el hilo de su arma, haciendo que esta saliera y bajaran incesantemente entre medio del grupo de Gato, hasta finalmente dirigir su arma hacia sus últimos cuatros objetivos…

—¡No! — grito Zabuza cuando vio como repentinamente cuatros agujero se formaron a su alrededor en el suelo, mientras sentía la presión de unos hilos que le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento e inclusive lo cortaban —¡Ameyuri!— advirtió sin saber que tanto ella como Haku también terminaron en la misma situación.

Situación que finalizo cuando escucharon el grito de Pakura al ser atravesada su hombro al final del puente por la misma arma del mercenario, aunque para su suerte estaba siendo sostenida por un Goku envuelto en un manto marrón en combinación con la energía Natural que acumulo, siendo solo así la forma en que pudo actuar en esos segundos para tan solo desviar el arma lo mejor que pudo. Caso contrario esta atravesaría el pecho de Pakura y no era necesario decir la consecuencia de ello.

—¡Me hiciste fallar! — grito desde la otra punta Kushimaru con seriedad. Pero Goku sabía que se refería a él.

—¿Qué-que paso? — cuestiono Naruto preocupado. Notando como repentinamente Ameyuri y Haku estaban rodeados por varios hilos, al igual que Zabuza, Gato y su gente.

—Que terrible velocidad…así que este es el poder de los ochos puertas internas— susurro Kakashi sin quitar su visión sobre el espadachín. Que sostenía el hilo de la Nuibari imbuida aun por un Chakra verdoso —(El maldito combino las puertas internas con su Kenjutsu. Diablos, de por si su arma tiene una función de ataque veloz, pero con cualquiera de los ochos puertas seria aún más letal…)—

—Kushimaru ¿qué demonios haces? — exclamo Gato aterrorizado. Pues cualquier movimiento que hacía, solo causaba que se corte un poco más por los hilos que presionaban su cuerpo.

—¡Hey vamos!, no te quejes, estoy por cumplir tu contrato. Ya verás que en unos segundos Zabuza y sus camaradas morirán, aunque claro, tú también viajaras con ellos—aclaro, reduciendo su Chakra al nivel de la quinta puerta con bastante cansancio. Había intentado atraparlos a todos sus objetivos lo más rápido posible pero aun así no podía escapar de las consecuencias de la séptima puerta interna, a pesar de haberlo usado tan poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿pensé que teníamos un acuerdo? —

—Bueno como mercenario tengo muchos contratos. Muchos también quieren tu cabeza, así que simplemente acepte el mejor postor y sabes lo que eso significa— afirmo estoicamente con una sonrisa.

—¡Maldito! — exclamo Zabuza forcejeando con los hilos que solo hacían su trabajo y continuaban cortándolo a cuanto más se movía. Realmente colérico por ser traicionado.

—¡Son solo negocios viejo camarada! ¡Nada personal! —se justificó sereno. Pero detectando ciertos movimientos en sus hilos —je… ¡Puedes sacarle mi arma, pero ya mis hilos rodearon a todos los demás! —

Goku gruño con la Nuibari en su mano y la arrojo el suelo, mientras notaba como Pakura se ponía de pie con su mano en el hombro herido.

Y efectivamente tenía razón. Los hilos estaban envueltos con su Chakra, por ende, bajo su total control. A decir verdad, solo le bastaba hacer un movimiento de su mano y asesinaría a todos con facilidad.

—¡Kakashi haga algo! — Grito Naruto con miedo ante lo que podría pasar. Observando como la mujer de cabello rojizo abrazaba con suma fuerza al joven inconsciente en su brazo y unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

—Me temo que no podemos hacer nada…—apretando los puños afirmo el ninja copia —No podemos…—

—¡Pero…—

—¡Cállate! — hablo por primera vez Anko con molestia —Parece que no entiendes. Sus vidas están en su mano desde que los atrapo…tuvimos suerte de no ser nosotros sus objetivos— murmuro lo último, fulminando con su mirada al anciano espadachín.

—No…no puedo aceptarlo— dijo el uzumaki y corrió directo hacia lo hilos que envolvían a Haku y Ameyuri, pero automáticamente escucho el grito de ellos, como también el de Gato y su gente. Exceptuando Zabuza que se estaba conteniendo.

—¡Piensa lo que haces! — aviso Kushimaru a los lejos. Aunque notando luego como cierto sujeto con cola cayo al lado de Zabuza —¿Qué? ¿crees ser lo suficientemente veloz para liberarlo antes de que cierre mi puño? —

—Si los matas iré tras de ti— advirtió Goku furioso, por lo que Zabuza a su lado lo observo de reojo.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera, tenemos un combate pendiente— expreso tranquilo Kushimaru.

—¡Maldito! — grito Naruto, posicionándose al lado del Saiyain, que estaba rodeándo de electricidad su cuerpo.

—Lo toman demasiado mal. Parecen que olvidan que son criminales y por ello es que hay contrato por sus cabezas. Yo solo soy un mercenario que vive de eso, así de simple— aclaro alzando sus hombros.

—¡Como si no hubiera también para ti! ¿O me equivoco Kushimaru Kuriare, antiguo espadachín de la neblina, asesino de su propio maestro y también de innumerables vidas con actos crueles?... oh y casi me olvidaba, resulta que también eres un desertor— hablo Anko molesta por lo hipócrita que era aquel sujeto.

El mencionado solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Para luego abrir sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—Mujer, mejor tapa los ojos del niñato. Esto será traumático para él— advirtió cerrando lentamente su mano y ejerciendo presión con sus hilos los cuerpos de quienes tenía atrapados.

—¡No, no detente! — grito Naruto corriendo hacia Ameyuri que gritaba de dolor, mientras abrazaba fuertemente Haku, pero a pesar de todo agradecida de que el chico estuviera sin conciencia...no sufriría al menos.

El uzumaki coloco sus manos en los hilos tratando de detener su presión. Sin embargo, solo estaba logrando cortarse las palmas, aun así, no soltó. De verdad quería parar esto. Pero fue tomado por Anko por la espalda.

—¡Suéltame Anko!¡Que me sueltes! —reclamo forcejeando y pataleando con la Kunoichi. Pero ella simplemente hizo caso omiso y lo abrazo más fuerte para que no haga nada. No tenía caso hacerlo.

Sorprendiéndose ambos cuando notaron que la mujer de cabellos rojizos, la despiadada asesina en su agonizante dolor beso la frente del joven con lágrimas.

—Mueran— fueron la ultimas que dijo Kushimaru cerrando su puño.

Y Goku observo a Zabuza a su lado, arrodillado en vuelto de mucha sangre ante la presión de los hilos con una sonrisa que ocultaba su ira.

—Asesínalo…con mi espada…— fueron sus últimas palabras hacia el Saiyajin, sabiendo que él podría hacerle frente. Antes de que fuera totalmente despezados por los hilos, provocando que su sangre salpicara el mismo rostro de un Goku estupefacto y paralizado por lo que acabo de ver.

A tal punto que incluso retrocedió un paso para observar hacia al frente. Presenciando y escuchando los gritos de dolor proveniente de Gato y sus matones que morían de la misma forma que el demonio de la neblina…

Todo era sumamente terrible y despiadado.

—¡Suéltame Anko, suéltame! — escucho a sus espaldas muy aturdido y conmocionado por lo visto. Y giro para ver a Naruto con los ojos tapados, mientras Anko seguía forcejeando con él, para evitar que viera lo sucedido con Ameyuri y Haku.

Cuanta crueldad...

Fue entonces que su mirada se endureció entre la sangre que cubría su rostro, entre el shock que sentía. Para darse vuelta ferozmente con todo su poder siendo liberado junto con el Chakra de Mangetsu que lo acompañaba. Dejándose llevar por una ira que nunca antes sintió. Y piso con extrema fuerza el mango de la Kubikiribōchō sobre el suelo para elevarla hacia el aire y tomarla. Lanzándose así, hacia donde suponía estaría el espadachín.

Kakashi debió cubrirse con ambos brazos cuando Goku salió disparado con tal potencia que creo una ola expansiva que agrieto por todos lados el puente de donde estuvo parado, recibiendo el mismo destino todo el recorrido que hizo a gran velocidad en busca de su objetivo.

Resonando la explosión y viéndose como toda la zona en donde estuvo de pie Kushimaru se derrumbó por completo hacia el agua. Ante el poder brutal de Goku.

No obstante agitado sobre el mar. Goku solo frunció el ceño en una mueca de tristeza e ira. En tanto los enormes escombros del puente se hundían.

—(El desgraciado escapo apenas hizo su movimiento)— aviso el simio.

—Si…— se limitó a decir Goku apretando fuertemente el espadón en su mano.

—(Puedo sentirlo alejándose. ¿Vamos tras él?)—

—No, luego; Ahora tenemos que llevar a la aldea a Megumi, está muy herida, igual Pakura…— expreso sus razones el Saiyajin a pesar de la furia que le carcomía.

La contraparte de Goku no dijo nada. Solo asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Lo importante era el bienestar de sus aliados en estos momentos.

* * *

Bueno Goku ya alcanzo el segundo estado de su Senjutsu, aunque debe combatir con la constante sensación de locura que invade en su mente. Como se darán cuenta es el estilo del ssj 4, pero con su torso y cola normales a diferencia de la transformación original. Y por ultimo es el nuevo portador de la Kubikiribōchō.

Como siempre cualquier recomendación, critica, no duden en decírmelo.

¡Saludos y ta luego!


End file.
